Harry Potter and The Hunt
by vikingdriver
Summary: Harry Potter has been gone for three years and no one knows where he is. He has vowed to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort once and for all and then he finds that there is another Dark Lord. Greater, Stronger, and more deadly than the first.
1. Saw Tooth

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the HP characters and am not making any money from this plot.**

**_Harry Potter And_** **_The Hunt_**

**Chapter 1**

**Saw Tooth**

It was still misty as Harry knelt in the still dampness of the tall grasses wet from the morning's dew. "He was here," he mused as he peered across the small mountain lake. "I can still feel him. Now, which way?" He rubbed his chin as he looked ahead. Just to his left was the snow capped Saw Tooth; a triple peak formation high in the Blue Mountains. To his right lay the rolling foot hills of the Blues that continued on for miles occasionally cresting into smaller peaks. The lake before him rippled as the wind blew across its placid surface. It was getting colder.

For three years now, he had been tracking him. So close and yet never near enough. Always just ahead of him, it was as if his prey was taunting him, daring him to continue. He thought back as he bitterly remembered what had been done to him, what had been taken away from him. He would not rest until he caught him. He swore this oath to himself everyday and he meant to fulfill it no matter what it cost him as he had paid the price over and over again.

He stood up and closed his eyes as he extended a hand as if to feel for a direction in which to follow. He had found it. Faint though it was he had found it. Opening his eyes, he traced down his arm to where his finger was pointing- Saw Tooth. Fifteen miles away as the crow flies, but he knew it would be much further than that, much further and he was tired.

He clutched his cloak tighter about him as a stiff chill wind suddenly gusted through. "It will be cold again tonight," he thought to himself as he stared off to the distance. He did not like the cold. He shivered as a freezing finger of wind found its way through an opening in his cloak. The mist was being blown away from the lake.

As his eye's swept the sky, clouds as dark as night and full of rain were rolling in with the wind. It was like that in these mountains. The weather was unpredictable. He still had a few more hours before the rain would fall. "Time enough" he thought aloud. Time enough to find shelter and wait out the storm that he knew was coming.

He looked around and found what he sought, a path that would skirt the lake. He hoisted his rucksack to his shoulders and began to walk.

A shrill skree sounded.

He stopped in his tracks as he looked for its source. He smiled to himself as he found it. She was there and coming toward him. He would wait for her. She was his eyes and ears in the sky. Nothing escaped her unless she allowed it. He would wait for her, here.

The tiny speck that appeared in the dismal sky above the lake soared gracefully. Even in the intermittent gusts of wind, she seemed oblivious to its buffering effects. He stood there waiting patiently as she began her slow spiraling descent toward him. He grinned at her as she neared, holding out an arm for her to land on.

There you are," he said softly as she landed lightly onto his arm. "Have a nice hunt?"

Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and cooed her assent to him. Harry Potter had been her owner and trusted friend for ten years now. She had watched over him as he grew into manhood and had been his confidant when no one would listen, pained for him when he was hurt. She knew that she would never leave Harry, would never abandon him.

Hagrid had chosen well those many years ago when he first walked into Eelops Owl Emporium. She knew there was something special about Hagrid when he first spied her in her cage. An instant knowledge about how he cared for creatures enveloped her and she wanted to go with him immediately. When Hagrid gave her to Harry, she knew then where she belonged and she would never leave him. Harry was hers.

"We need to find shelter," Harry said aloud. "The rain will be coming soon and it will be cold again tonight." Harry heard a soft hoot in his ear and a claw pressed into his shoulder. "Where?' he asked.

Hedwig hooted once again and pointed North across the lake with her beak.

"I don't see it." He said plaintively. Hedwig hooted twice again and then he saw what she was pointing at a small hillock with tree tops just barely visible over the rise. A small hollow inset into the hill side that would shelter from the wind and the trees would shelter from the rain. Harry smiled at her and said his thanks.

The path that Harry had seen was an old and worn animal trail that went around the lake. He was glad to be able to walk for once on a trail that was flat and firm beneath his already aching feet. It had been a tough two weeks climbing ridge line after ridge line, trekking where no paths were to be found and he was thankful for this brief respite. It had only taken him thirty minutes to reach the hollow that Hedwig had pointed out.

He glanced up to the sky once more. The rain would be sooner than he expected and it looked as if he would have to wait out this storm as well. "Was the weather against him too?" he thought to himself. Harry shrugged off the thought just as Hedwig left his shoulder to perch in a nearby tree.

She looked at him dolefully as he hefted his rucksack from his shoulders once more to prepare his camp. Hedwig hooted at him softly to get his attention and then hooted once more.

"Again?" he asked. She hooted three more times to Harry.

Harry looked about him and then replied "Okay then but don't be to long. It looks like it will be a bad one."

Hedwig hooted her reply and took off quickly.

He did not know when it had happened or how it had happened, but he knew what Hedwig was saying. He thought back to his years at Privet Drive with his Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. He had always known even then what Hedwig was saying though he had only heard the hoots and the shrill skree, but now there were words in what she was saying. He knew that he could talk to snakes, speaking in Parsel Tongue and he knew that he had inherited that skill from when Lord Voldemort had unsuccessfully tried to kill him so long ago.

Talking to Hedwig was something that he had done everyday since Hagrid had given her to him as a birthday present just before his first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then one day not too many years ago he suddenly realized that he had always been able to talk to her and her to him, and he understood what she was saying. He shrugged off the thought as he unloaded his rucksack and prepared to make his camp.

It took only a few minutes for Harry to set up his small tent and to forage for dry wood to make his campfire when the rain began to fall. "Perfect timing," he thought to him self as he sat hunched over his would be campfire. He thought for a few moments and then looked at the pile of small branches and twigs bunched into the small hole that he had dug for his fire and said "_Incendio_." The wood burst into flame immediately.

He was startled by a muffled thudding sound just beside him at the same time he heard the familiar whooshing sound of Hedwig's wings which eased his wariness. Hedwig had dropped a nice plump rabbit onto the ground next to him and hooted her admonishments that he needed to eat. He could not remember when he had last had a good hot meal and was thankful that Hedwig was looking out for him again. Harry would eat well today.

As Harry was finishing the last of the rabbit he realized that Hedwig had not joined him. He looked to the tree where she sat and held the last of the meat to her and said "here I'm full. You have the rest."

Hedwig looked at him balefully and hooted her reply.

Roughly translated, Harry heard her say "Not after you just ruined a perfectly fat rabbit, besides I already ate thank you." Harry smiled at her and laughed. She liked her meat a bit on the rare side. He chewed silently on the piece that he had offered her as his thoughts began to drift. He was alone. It had to be that way. He had told himself this nearly everyday since he left his home at #12 Grimmauld Place the day after he graduated from Hogwarts. It seemed like a life time ago but only three years had past since that day.

Night began to fall as the rain continued to steadily pour. Hedwig had done well to spy out this hollow as Harry remained dry and protected from the elements. He sat in silence watching the shadows dance with the flickering flames of the small campfire. All was quiet around him except for the noise of the storm which was somehow subdued by the hillocks that surrounded and formed the small hollow and the stand of fir in which he was safely nestled. The crackling of his small fire permeated the soothing silence and its warmth engulfed him giving Harry a sense of security that he had not felt in a long while. He liked it here.

Harry allowed the peacefulness of his shelter, the campfire, and the naturalness of the storm to carry him away, back to a very similar night nine years ago when Hagrid knocked that stupid door off it's hinges. He was scared straight out of his skin, not to mention just how the Dursley's must have felt, seeing Hagrid's ominous size framed in that doorway searching him out. He wished with all his might to be able to go back to that time when everything was so simple and easy. To relive the amusement, the amazement, and the wonderment that he had felt when that brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron unfolded itself to reveal Diagon Alley to him for the first time. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"It will be that way again," Hedwig hooted softly to herself as she watched Harry turn and climb into his tent. "It will be that way again." Hedwig blinked into the night to rid herself of moisture that had built itself up in her huge round yellow eyes. "Owls don't cry." She admonished herself. Hedwig turned away from Harry's tent to stand guard for the night. "He will sleep well tonight." She promised herself and silently to him.


	2. Missy Molly

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 2**

**Missy Molly**

"Ron!"

Ronald Wesley looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet slightly annoyed. He did not like the sound of her voice.

"Where is Molly!?" she demanded.

Ron's face turned a shade pinker than normal. "Oh huh," he was beginning to stammer. Stalling and searching for words.

"Don't you oh huh, me Ronald Weasley."

"Why did she have to sound like his mother when she was like this?" Ron thought to himself and his face turned even another shade darker turning more into a tinge of red. He most certainly did not like how this was going to go. Ron sat in his chair while a lump had formed in his throat as he tried desperately to figure a way out of this one.

"The truth Ron, I want the truth." Hermione stood before him, red faced with anger and her hands knotted into fists firmly placed on her hips with an expectant look on her face as she watched him squirm in his chair.

"M…mum?" he asked hopefully. He watched as her foot began to tap its cadence into the floor. "Nope, not good at all." He thought and he could have sworn that her shade of red was getter brighter by the minute.

Hermione stood there waiting as her foot tapped it's rhythmic pace counting the seconds down before she would explode on him. Daring him to say another word; daring him to say anything but the truth.

Finally he broke and muttered "she's with her uncles." There he had said it. "How do they do it?" he wondered to himself. "Do they go to a special class or something to get a guy to spill everything?" His own Mother could stare you down and then have you confessing to things that you haven't even done yet. It was amazing and a bit unnerving as well. He was her Husband and he would take it like a man. He squared his shoulders and waited for it.

Hermione's face reddened even deeper.

"Here it comes." He thought to himself and then her shoulders dropped and her fists unclenched. He wasn't prepared for this to happen. Ron had not expected this to happen. He had braced for the worse.

"How could you have let them take her?' She asked almost resignedly.

That was it. Ron caved in and his heart melted. He had loved Hermione ever since their first year at Hogwarts. He was a bit slow to catch on to his feelings but they were there. He had only thought that he had a fancy for her. "She's their niece, Hermione, and they love her nearly as much as we do." He said as softly as he could, still not getting up from his chair. He didn't dare chance letting her build up any back steam. "Fred and George would never let anything happen to her; you know that." He would try common sense with her. She always accepted logic and reason.

"It's not the point Ron. We were to…," And Hermione began to sob.

Ron got up from his chair to hold her.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were married just the week after their Graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and their daughter Molly was born just ten months later.

Ron's best man and mate Harry Potter had invited them to stay with him at #12 Grimmauld Place in London after their wedding. Harry had inherited the large house from Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather just four years earlier.

Sirius Black was killed while fighting Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic when Lord Voldemort had lured Harry to the room of Prophecies by placing a dream into Harry's head that his Godfather was being tortured. It was a trap. Harry and fellow members of an illegal school organization known as Dumbledore's Army entered the Ministry thinking that they were there to rescue Sirius from the torture that Harry had seen in his dream.

Though Harry, Ron, and Hermione had their own struggle at Hogwarts they were able to escape Dolores Umbridge to race to the Ministry. Harry was able to get a message through to members of the Order of the Phoenix by giving a cryptic message to Professor Snape who in turn relayed that message to their headquarters where Sirius was. Sirius jumped to his God Son's aid and was killed by his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry had convinced Ron and Hermione to stay with him at his home during their last week of school at Hogwarts. Hermione had decided to continue her education by going to a Muggle University located in London to both Ron's horror and disbelief. Wasn't seven years of school enough? Ron himself would be attending Auror training somewhere in London as well. They had argued about this for several days when Harry appealed to their sense of good judgment by pointing out the benefits of living with him. Hermione would be close to both school and her parents. Ron would be close to Auror training and the Ministry. They both would be close to Diagon Alley when shopping for their supplies and needs, and the Burrow was only an apparition away.

And besides, Harry was all alone with all those rooms. Room enough so that if the family wanted to visit, no one would be under foot. Harry had loved the Weasleys and had adopted them as his surrogate family. And Molly Weasley treated Harry as her own son.

When Harry did not show for the wedding Ron and Hermione knew in their hearts that Harry was gone. He would never miss this event unless it was bad. Ron's oldest brother, Bill, accepted the honor of Best Man at the last moment.

Just after the ceremony Mrs. Weasley pulled her son and new daughter-in-law to the side and away from prying eyes and spoke to them. "Harry left this with me a few days ago," she said. "He said that if he did not show up, to give you this." Mrs. Weasley handed Ron an envelope addressed to him and Hermione. Ron took the letter and tore open the envelope and a key and a piece of parchment fell into his hand and he read the note.

"_Well done Mate!! I wished that I could have been there to be your best man but I've a promise that needs kept. It's best this way. You and Hermione have your own lives to look forward to and I wish you both the best of luck. Enclosed you will find the key to the house. Dobby has agreed to stay on for me, so not to worry. Tell Hermione that I "beat him down." It was rough getting him to agree and to stay own in my employ. Dobby takes one day off a week, must wear a Butler's uniform when he is working, and he gets paid twenty galleons a week. He also gets holidays off and 1 weeks vacation each year. I have given him the attic as his own apartment. Well anyway best of luck to you both."_

_Signed: Harry_

Hermione stared at that note and began to sob.

Mrs. Weasley drew her near and hugged her tightly.

"H…He's not coming back." She cried into Mrs. Weasley's shoulder.

"There, there, dear. Don't be silly. Of course he's coming back; you'll see." Soothed Mrs. Weasley. Molly Weasley had realized that her words were meant more for her than Hermione and bit her lip to stave off her own tears and pains of regret. She had to believe that Harry was coming back if she were to stay strong for the rest of the family.

Just then popping noises were heard in the kitchen.

Hermione ran down the hallway just in time to collide with a fiery little red head of a girl. Molly Ann Weasley. Just a little over two years old and already destined to follow in her uncles' foot steps.

Fred and George stood there in their dragon hide outfits; beaming at their little niece. Hermione hugged and kissed her daughter as if she had been gone for years and then ran straight at the twins beating them in the chest with her fists nearly hysterical, shouting at them "Don't you ever take her out of this house again. This is the only place where's she's safe. Don't you ev…," and then she began to sob uncontrollably.

George caught her up and held her as tight as he could while Fred grabbed up his niece to take her to the other room away from the scene. George held her tight and soothed, "Hermione, it's alright, it's alright. There, there now, she's home. Molly's safe."

Just in the other room Molly was asking her dad, "What's wrong with mommy? Is Uncle Harry alright?"

Ron didn't answer as Fred handed her over to him.

"Have you heard from him then?" Fred asked.

"No." Ron replied. Ron gave Molly a hug and a kiss then sat her down. Patting her on the head he said, "Run along Molly dear. Daddy wants to talk to Uncle Fred." Then in a much softer tone he added, "Go find Dobby. I just bet he has something for you."

Molly looked impish with her sweet smiling face aglow with delight. "Did he find "CookChanks" Hidey spot?" She looked most excited at the prospect of the idea.

"I don't know he may have. Now run along you."

Before he could give her a nudge she took off with her bright red hair flying all about.

"Poor Crookshanks." Fred muttered and then turned back to Ron. "She's so beautiful. She looks just like...,"

"I know." Ron had cut him off from saying it.

"So, lil 'Bro." Fred started off trying to change the subject of Molly. "What's got Hermione all worked up to a frazzle?"

They could still hear her sobs even though George had managed to placate her somewhat. They were still in the kitchen. Ron turned from looking into the kitchen and replied "Mum, her, and Molly were to go visit the...,"

"Blimey!" Fred exclaimed. He looked so horror struck. "I am so sorry Ron. George and I, we just completely forgot."

Ron placed a hand on Fred's shoulder and squeezed his forgiveness then said, "It's okay. We're all trying to forget. It doesn't mean that we still don't care or love."

There was another sound of a pop and Dobby appeared. "Sorry, Sirs. Begging your sir's pardon, but Dobby was just wondering Sirs, if something was wrong with Missy Molly..., Sirs?" Dobby was looking up at them with his big green tennis ball sized eyes and a look of concern written across his face. If ever there was a look, Dobby had managed somehow to add the look of pain into his features as if to emphasize his concern over Molly. "Dobby would be most aggrieved if anything was to have happened to his Missy Molly." Looking accusatorially at Fred.

Neither of them answered him.

Dobby searched each of their faces until he was satisfied that neither of them had caused any of Molly's concerns. "Begging your Sirs pardon, Dobby did not mean to accuse Sirs." Dobby began to ring his finely tailored suit as if it were the old tea towel that he had once worn.

Fred reached down with a kindly hand to stop Dobby from what he was doing and said "The sirs would be most aggrieved if anything were to happen to Missy Molly too, Dobby. And I took no offense to your concern for my niece."

Dobby began to sway back and forth on his heels, fretful that he had said something wrong and then he drew himself up to ask, "Sirs, is it Harry Potter, Sirs?"

"No, Dobby. There's still no word yet." Fred had answered him with as kindly a voice he could muster.

Satisfied, Dobby turned to leave when Ron said "Dobby?" He turned to look at Ron.

"Dobby, could you help Molly find Crookshanks please?"

Dobby smiled. He loved to watch the two of them at play with each other. "At once, Mr. Wheezy. At once, Sir." He snapped his fingers and with a pop he was gone.


	3. Hedwig and Percy

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 3**

**Hedwig and Percy**

Harry woke up the next morning refreshed from what seemed to be the most peaceful he could ever remember. He did dream though. He dreamt of a peaceful time with no wants and worries. He dreamt of the children he would have and the woman who he would share those dreams with. He was happy and full of life in this dream. He suddenly frowned. He couldn't remember what she looked like or who she was. It bothered him. The rest of the dream was so vivid even the children. "No wait." He thought. He never saw their faces. Just the backs of them playing. Why couldn't he remember what she looked like?

Harry crawled from his tent. It was bright outside and the sun warmed the mountain air. He had slept longer than he had wanted to. As he stood and stretched, he was amazed to find that his small sanctuary for the night actually opened to a wide fertile valley high up in the mountains. Why had he not seen this yesterday? He wondered to himself. "Of course the rain clouds made it so dark when he arrived." he had told himself. Hedwig ventured from her perch in the trees to sit on his should while he gauged the length and depth of this hidden valley.

Hedwig hooted softly in his ear and nipped it.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." He said to her.

She hooted once again.

"Yeah you could have a good life and raise a family here." He agreed. Harry measured the size of the valley in the only terms he could understand. It was perhaps six or seven Championship sized Quidditch fields if you laid them side to side with perhaps four wide and three end to end. It was perfect.

"It was perfect." Harry began to realize that this was the scene in his dream from last night, come to life. The meadow was blooming with wild flowers, grasses, and other types of greens. There was a scent of Mountain Cedar and Mountain Lilacs alive in the warm breeze. Harry breathed it in as deeply as he could. The serenity of it was nearly intoxicating.

He felt transported to a time where there were no troubles. A different time, a time of peace where only he and his family lived, and his wife...,

"Why can't I remember what she looks like?"

"Rubbish!" Harry shouted angrily.

Hedwig hooted her startlement

"It's rubbish. It's all a dream. Wishful thinking, that's all."

There was a sorrowful note to Hedwig's hoot and she nipped his ear to show him that she did love him and that was all that mattered to her. Harry turned and struck his tent angrily packing his belongings into his rucksack all the while staring at Saw Tooth. He was there alright and he would find him.

Bill Weasley was setting at his desk in the Gringott's Liaison offices located in the Ministry of Magic. He had asked for this move just after he was able to return to work from his recuperation and his Marriage to Fleur. There was a slight knock at the door to his office. "Bill?" a soft and familiar voice said. He looked up from the papers that he was looking over. It was Fleur herself.

Bill and Fleur Delacour had been married for four years now and were very much in love, and very happy together. She had nearly lost every bit of her French accent thanks to Bill's expert English lessons except for when she was very angry. Her French accent and temper was very much still intact when that happened.

Her visit to the office was not uncommon as she would stop by two or three times a week to bring Bill his lunch and to sit and eat with him. Not too many people wanted to do that, nor did they really want to spend that much time with him either since his run in with Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir Greyback was a notorious werewolf who had mangled Bill's face and had bitten him. Though Greyback had not changed him, Bill's blood was tainted and people were afraid of him.

Bill looked at his watch, it was still mid-morning. "It's not lunch yet, Dear." he said. "What brings you by the office so early?"

"Bill," Fleur began. "Bill, it's your Mother."

"Mother?" Bill asked. Bill's voice sharpened "Fleur, what's wrong. What's happened?" Bill was already out of his seat and grabbing for his cloak when Fleur held her hand out to stop him.

"Nothing has happened my Love. But, I am concerned that is all."

"Concerned? But why? "

She was well when I left this morning."

Bill relaxed and began to set back down.

"It's today, and Hermione and little Molly did not appear. And, you know the little one means so much to your mother, and looks so much like...," Fleur could not finish as her voice choked and tears began to fall. "And then Percy...,"

Bill was on his feet as he cut off what she was about to say. "What has he done this time?" he demanded

"He has done nothing Bill. Your mother is so heart broken that he does not speak to her or visit, or..., Oh Bill, for your Mother, Pease speak to him. Please my love?' Fleur sounded desperate in her pleadings and Bill hated to see the two women in his life like this.

None of the Weasley's had spoken to Percy since the last time he had visited the Burrow nearly four years earlier when Rufus Scrimgouer, the newly appointed Minister of Magic had visited. The visit was under the pretext that they were in the area and that Percy, whom the year before had argued with his family, had wanted to stop in and wish the family a Happy Christmas.

The true purpose of the visit was so that Scrimgouer could speak with Harry as Dumbledore kept preventing that from happening. The argument from the year before was that Cornelius Fudge, then Minister of Magic had convinced the Wizarding world that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were spreading lies and rumor that the Dark lord had returned. After a terrible row with his father, Percy packed his belongings and left the house and, until this meeting had not spoken to any of his family except through a letter sent to Ron congratulating him on becoming a Prefect and to warn Ron against being friends with Harry. Even after all was proven wrong and Lord Voldemort did re-appear Percy still had not returned nor had he spoken to any of his family.

"Bill Please speak to him won't you?" Fleur was almost pleading with him now. "Your mother needs him Bill..., you need him. The family needs him back. Please my Love. You know this to be true." "He wants to come back, Bill Please speak to him."

Bill stood and looked at his wife, and in an even but flat tone asked "How do you know this?" Bill looked at her and waited. "How do you know this?" he asked again. "Have you been speaking to him behind my back?' His voice now so flat it was dangerous. The truth was that Fleur had not spoken to him and she didn't really even know if Percy wanted to come back. But she did know that her Mother-in-Law was slowly being diminished by the crushing weight that her family was slowly being taken away from her and it pained Fleur to set at home and watch this formidable woman fall. "I see it in his eyes Bill, when I come to visit you and he looks at me from his office..," It was a lie but it was all she had.

Bill stood up and went to her. She held onto him and said "You are the eldest. He will listen to you I know this."

"Alright," he said. "I'll speak to him but I want you to go home. I don't like Mother being left alone." Fleur pulled away from her husbands arms and smiled. She leaned in to kiss him and said her goodbyes and left. Bill waited to be sure that she had at least left the floor that his office was on and then proceeded slowly down the corridors himself. He wasn't sure how long it took him to reach the Ministers outer offices when he stopped. How was he to handle this? He himself had not spoken to Percy since the Quidditch World Cup five years ago.

Percy had barely looked up from his paper work when a huge fist crashed against his face sending him reeling backwards over his chair. Percy was up in an instant reaching for his wand that lay on top of his desk. "Touch that wand and I'll snap it in half." Bill hissed. His voice steely cold with an iciness that meant what he had just said. The venom that Bill has issued in his voice caused Percy's hand to shoot back away from his wand.

"Now," began Bill, "I want you to listen to me and listen well. Do you hear me boy?' Bill had emphasized the word, boy.

"Do not call me bo...," Another fist smashed into his face breaking his nose on impact as Percy tried to speak

"I said listen to me. I did not say to speak." Bill roared. The anger in his voice was now running unchecked.

The door to the Ministers office had opened at the sounds of the struggle in the outer office. Rufus Scrimgouer appeared in the doorway and scrutinized the scene in front of him with a practiced eye of an ex-Auror. Bill stood glaring and challenging while Percy, sputtering from his broken nose and blood flowing freely from it, stammered, "M Minis...," A third blow sent Percy crashing to the floor.

Rufus Scrimgouer nodded once to Bill, fully comprehending the scene in front of him. Still looking at Bill he said "Do tidy up here when you are finished." And with that he had returned to his office and closed the door behind him.

"Now Perc," Bill's voice had softened. "Are you quite ready to be quiet and listen to me?"

Percy opened his mouth as if to speak closed it, and then nodded his assent.

"Percy the family wants you to come back home. Mother needs you now more than ever." Bill paused for a moment to allow that to sink into Percy's head. And then he added "The whole family needs you now more than ever Percy." Bill continued, "No one blames you, Perc, for how you acted. You were following Fudge's lead and being the obedient junior Assistant that you were. We understood this after a fashion." "What we do blame you for...," Bill hesitated to find the right words now as he searched his own feelings to find why he had felt such rage that would have caused him to hit his younger brother. "What I blame you for...," Bill had corrected himself, "What I blame you for is that when you discovered the truth, you did not come back home."

Percy had just managed to right himself and was now standing as Bill continued. "I understand how embarrassed you must have felt Perc. Look at me now, I know." You owe no apology to the family for being a git and we have all been a git a time or two ourselves. The only apology that is owed from you is to Harry for doubting him." Bill had not realized but tears were now streaming down his own face. Fleur was right. He needed his younger brother now more than ever.

Percy was standing fully by now and was stuck by what Bill had said. He had never seen Bill cry. Not once in his whole life and he melted. He had spent all these years in self-censure for treating his family the way he had. Embarrassed by his actions he had convinced himself that none of his family would ever want him to step foot back in the house. He reached out to Bill who grabbed his brother up and hugged him tightly. Bill pushed him away, wiping his face, he said, "If you a mind to, if you can get away, dinner is at 8 o'clock as always. And do stop by the school to visit Madame Pomfrey. She asks very few questions you know."

Just then the Minister's office door re-opened and Scrimgouer looked at Percy as if nothing had occurred. "Weasley, I shan't be needing you until Monday after next. You may have a holiday. You have earned it.

"

Percy did not hesitate. He grabbed up his wand and cloak and dashed out of the office.

The Minister turned to Bill, just as he was waving his wand in the air with a "_Scourgify_." The office sprang back to its original condition. "He needed that you know." The Minister said.

"Thank you, Rufus."

"Ah, well yes," replied the Minister. "Extreme matters need extreme measures. Good day to you." And with that, Rufus Scrimgouer closed his door once again.


	4. Coming Home

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 4**

**Coming Home**

Harry stood after packing his rucksack and scanned the area to make sure that he had not left anything out. He walked over to his fire pit and knelt down examining the ashes to make sure that there were no burning embers left and then passed his hand over the pit which filled itself immediately.

Hedwig hooted sharply at him just as he did so.

"What?" He asked her. Hedwig let out a string of hoots that to the ordinary person would certainly sound like a scolding, and it was in fact.

"He's at least two days away." Harry complained. "And besides you said nothing yesterday when I lit the fire." Harry though that would justify it and rightly so.

She hooted again and Harry heard her to say "And if you can sense him, then he can sense you too! And yesterday the wind was blowing. The mark of the magic would have gone with the wind."

Harry frowned. He had not thought of that. "Hey wait a minute." He said. "When did you get so smart about magic?" Hedwig had always been more intelligent than the average Owl; more intelligent than any Owl for that matter. But in the last three years or so Hedwig seemed to know more than she should and she seemed more possessive of Harry than ever before. He had not thought about that until just now. A puzzled look formed across his face and then he shrugged it off as he shouldered his pack. Turning to face North, He asked "Are you ready, Girl?"

Hedwig took to the sky as if to answer his question.

Harry made his own path as he crossed the meadow. He wanted to savor the sight and the smells for as long as he could.

Percy did as he was told by Bill and left to see Madame Pomfrey at Hogwarts. As he entered the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey, true to fashion, immediately came from her office and with one look at his face immediately began her scolding. "Heavens, lad, don't you have the sense to duck when a bludger is sent your way?"

Before Percy could answer her question Madame Pomfrey left him at a hospital bed, advising him that she would be right back.

"She still has not changed." Percy mused to himself. He had just seated himself on one of the beds when she returned carrying a smoking potion and a cup which she laid on a small table beside her.

"Now look at me, lad." She said as she raised her wand. "_Episkey_." Percy's nose had straightened itself out and what pain he had had immediately disappeared.

Percy raised his hand to his nose to see how it felt.

"It's still there if that's what your wondering." Madame Pomfrey had said, though not unkindly. 'Now let's see about your shirt and cloak." She raised her wand once again, "_Scourgify_." She directed the tip of her wand over Percy's front cleaning the dried blood from his clothes. "Now I want you to drink this and have a lie down. About an hour should do the trick."

"Yes, ma'am." Percy knew from prior experience that it was best not to argue and with some difficulty he managed to swallow the thick bubbling brew.

Satisfied that Percy had drank down the entire contents of the cup, Madame Pomfrey turned on her heel and went back to her office muttering to herself all the way. "How that boy allowed his brothers to talk him into playing Quidditch is beyond me. And I thought him to be the intelligent one." Percy laid himself down and thought to himself "Nope she hasn't changed. Not one bit."

Hermione was just leaving her morning classroom at the University when she spied Fleur looking lost and bewildered. "Fleur, Fleur over here." She had a hand in the air to wave Fleur down.

As the two neared each other Hermione asked excitedly "Did you speak to him? Will he talk to Percy?"

Fleur reached to Hermione to take some of her books from her and said, "Yes, and I think he will come. I think that this will work."

"Good, then it's all settled." Hermione paused for a moment and then pursed her lips in thought then said, "This is my last class for today and I still need to speak to the boys about this."

"Fred and George?" Fleur asked.

"Yes those two."

"They will be difficult Hermione." Fleur added. A sly smile came across Hermione's face and she said, "No, I don't thinks so. I happen to have some information about them that they don't want anyone to know about. And...," she added, "I have just the leverage too if that doesn't work."

"This I would like to see Hermione." Fleur said laughingly.

"Good then. Shall we go shopping in Diagon Alley then?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes, let's." Together, they walked around a corner laughing at the future prospects.

Bill was heading back to his office feeling much better and much relieved. He felt as if a huge burden had just been lifted off of his shoulders and the pain that throbbed in his knuckles was well worth the effort.

"Wotcher, Bill."

Bill turned in the Hallway to see Tonks coming towards him. He waited for her to pull along side him and together they continued down the corridor. "You look happy today. Has Remus returned?"

"Nope, not yet." Tonks replied.

"You've heard from him then?"

"Not in the last two months."

"Then why are you so happy then?" Bill asked.

Tonks held her hand up to show Bill her ring. It was a simple ring with a jewel set in the center and it glowed brilliantly.

"Blimey." was all Bill could say for the moment. "Then congratulations are in order?" "This isn't a wedding ring, silly. But it is connected to him. And he has its mate." Tonks supplied. "As long as this stone glows he is okay. And when he comes home..., he comes home to me." "And," She continued, "If he is hurt it will lead me to him. So there's nothing to worry about."

Everyone knew that Remus Lupin had gone looking for Harry almost a year after he mysteriously vanished. They also knew that he was still alive because when he had turned seventeen Arthur Weasley had placed another hand on Molly's clock with his name on it and it still said "Traveling." as it had ever since he left three years earlier.

Remus would be gone for months at a time and then he would return to tell what he had learned and to discover if any of the others had anything to go on. They had begged him to let Harry "Work it out" on his own but Remus insisted that as he was the last of James' friends it was his duty to watch over Harry as long as he could. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Molly tried unsuccessfully to convince him that he had already done that. But secretly Sirius had left Remus a charge that he could not dismiss.

_**"Mooney, if anything should happen to me I place onto you the same trust that James had given me. I ask that you accept Harry as your God Son and look after him as I know you would do anyways. It was a trust that kept me alive where I should have died. It was a trust that lifted and kept my spirit when none other could. Watch over him, Love him, and protect him. As James had faith and trust in me. I have faith and trust in you. Your friend always in life and in death**."_

**Padfoot**

Tonks and Bill separated to go their own way in the Ministry when Bill called to her, "Dinner at 8 o'clock and ..," he added with a little more vigor, "Percy is coming home."

Hermione and Fleur stepped into the women's loo and fussed with their hair until it was emptied of all other occupants and then apparated. Moments later they appeared outside of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Looking at each other and grinning they both stepped inside the shop in Diagon Alley to speak to their two Bother's-in-Law.

Verity, a young, modest looking sales clerk recognized them immediately and came forward to greet them. "Would you two ladies be looking for Mr. and Mr. Weasley?" She inquired.

"Yes we would, Verity. If they're in their office then we'll show ourselves in." Hermione replied casually.

"They are Mrs. Weasley." Verity stepped aside and waved a hand showing them the way to the back of the store.

The door was closed so Hermione knocked and waited

Momentarily Fred appeared at the door. "Hermione, Fleur, come in, come in." Fred invited them in with a smile.

George, who was setting behind his desk stood immediately as the ladies stepped into the office. Fred had closed the door behind them. "To what do we owe this honor and pleasure of your visit?' George was asking as he came from around his desk obviously pleased to see the both of them together.

Hermione had that pointed look on her face that stopped George short in his tracks. Before he knew what he was saying George started. "Hermione let me explain…,"

"Explain what George?" Hermione asked a bit confused. George had not answered. She turned to Fred then, "Explain what…, Fred?" Now looking squarely at the both of them she said "George…? Fred…? Explain what? Her next question was directed to the both of them and sounded remarkably like Molly Weasley, boys what have you done?"

Neither of them answered and by this time Hermione had her wand out and was pointing it right at them. "Where is Molly?"

Fred came to his senses first. Hermione didn't know. Of course she wouldn't know she was in class all morning. So Fred began to explain. "Ron had to go test…" "So Ron called us to the…" George cut in. "House." Fred finished. "But we were needed…" "Back here. So we…" George began. "Called Hagrid in…" Fred quipped. "To watch little…," "Molly." George finished his brother's sentence.

Fleur leaned close to Hermione's ear and whispered something that made the both of them laugh aloud. Hermione turned to Fleur and said "I do agree, they do share one brain. But the question is which one has it today?" They both choked as they tried to stifle their laughter.

The twins looked aghast at each other and then smirked as Fred said, "Hermione that was…," "So unfair" Both of the twins finished together. The two feigned a hurt look on their faces then broke into smiles and joined the laughter.

It was George that finally asked what had brought the two to Diagon Alley to visit with them and Hermione began to unfold hers and Fleur's plan for the evening.

When she had finished, Fred spoke out "You've got to be joking Hermione. That stupid git?"

It was Fleur who now spoke after exchanging looks with Hermione, "We are not joking. It's time that Percy comes home."

George meant to say something but was cut off as Fleur continued with what she had to say.

"Your Mother has already lost Your Father, Charlie, and, and…, and Ginny."

"Not to mention half of the Prewetts too." Hermione interjected.

"And…" Fleur continued, "And to have a son that is still alive and un-welcomed by his own brothers is slowly tearing her apart!" Something in the way the twins were looking at her had made Fleur snap as her last words were stinging.

George shot back angrily "If that stupid git had listened to Father, Father would not be dead today!" A white flash rose through the air with a quickness unseen and ended with a resounding smack that jerked George's face. Fred's hand went instinctively downward to check for the presence of his left buttock and to ensure its intactness.

Fleur's face which was normally pale in color and beautiful to look upon was now a lividly bright red. Her features had contorted themselves into a look of pure and unadulterated rage as the truest part of her Veela blood surfaced. Her voice hissed with animalistic venom of pure ice that suggested instant deaths if any were to have moved. She had her wand in hand and it was mere inches from George's face as she said, "Do not ever blame your brother for the death of your father again. It was not he that killed him. He did not kill Charlie, nor did he kill Ginny. Do not suggest that he had ever supported he-who-must-not-be-named, Do not suggest that it was your brother that lured your Father out the night that he was killed." The Veela rage suddenly left Fleur as she realized what she was doing and came to her senses.

Fred, George, and Hermione were all taken back by Fleur's sudden change. George's cheek was stinging madly as a most prominent impression of Fleur's hand had emerged where she had struck him. The office was as quiet and still as a vacuum as the occupants of the office stared at each other in an eerie silence.


	5. Truths and Frustration

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 5**

**Truths and Frustration**

Remus was overdue from checking in with Tonks for nearly a week now. He glanced down to his ring which was glowing with a richly brilliant opalescence and he knew that all was well with her. It was the day after a full moon and he lay in a wooded glen exhausted and his body ached. He needed to rest for at least a few days of which he had none to spare. The night had been long and hard on him this time and his clothes had been ripped to shreds. He knew that he would have to find someplace in which he could replace them but for now he needed rest as he laid where he was he had the faintest of notions that he had smelled a familiar scent to him as he ran through the night. He knew this scent. It had been one that he had followed on other occasions since he began his search for Harry.

Lupin began looking for Harry within a week of Harry's absence 3 years earlier. For about a year he had only made discreet inquiries through friends and by other means but Harry had completely disappeared. Then after nearly a year He had told Tonks and the Weasley's that he was going to search out Harry himself. In the beginning though, Remus had imagined that he knew why Harry had left after all he knew the need to isolate one's self from hardships better than any other. He imagined that he knew exactly how Harry must have felt. He had felt that way himself many, many years earlier. A time so long ago, it seemed that a lifetime had passed. But now, he had been given another chance to a normal, well almost normal life and she would be waiting for him when he returned. He still refused to marry her and he himself didn't know why.

Remus was thinking of a time so many years prior, a time when he was just fourteen years old. He was thinking of Lily. He had fallen in love with her at first sight. Lupin could still remember those eyes as if he were looking straight into then even today. Her eyes were entrancing. An emerald green color that was as translucent as a sparkling gem, that penetrated the soul and captured you, and held you. She knew for what he was without even being told so and she did not care. She laughed at his jokes, teased him about his shyness, and made him feel whole and complete.

He had loved her so much and was afraid for her all the same. He carried in his memory a treasure that could never be shared with any other and while he lay resting he re-opened that memory. He remembered that day. It filled his mind with such being. The memory came alive in vivid detail. Her hair was a bright red and it smelled of scented flowers, its braids were intertwined so that it stayed away from her beautiful face and yet somehow managed to frame her eyes. Her eyes were bright and alive and a sparkle danced within them. They were sitting under the very same tree that Harry had liked to sit under when he was troubled. He had said something and she started laughing. He enjoyed her laugh. It sounded like music to him. And then she looked serious, her face had become slightly flushed and then she leaned into him and kissed his lips and he returned her kiss with an ardent passion. Then suddenly he pushed her away. He didn't want to but something inside of him had said "No, this cannot happen." He couldn't let her get that close to him, no one could. He couldn't risk the chance of her getting hurt. So he had told her a lie. He had told her that he had a girlfriend that waited for him to return each summer. But he was happy when she had asked if they could still be friends. "Very close friends," he replied to her question.

Remus never regretted that decision because he knew it to be the right one. And he knew that she would be one of his closest friends ever when one day she came to him taking his arm as a lady would a gentleman's on a casual stroll and told him that she would create a potion one day that would cure him and then ran off to her next class. When James his best friend began to date her in their seventh year he felt happy for her and new that James would love her and protect her to the day he died. He knew this because of the great lengths James had gone through for him so that his monthly sojourn would not go alone. James was kind to her and Remus was thankful for that and he could absolve himself by knowing that she was in good, kind, and decent hands and that James would never alienate her in any way. After all Remus knew all too well just how infatuated James was with her. Granted some of his attention getting antics were a bit over done but they were amusing and Lily did eventually notice him if not unkindly at first, but James did grow on you.

His thoughts returned to the here and now as he looked upon his ring once again and thought to him self, "Am I making the same mistake again?" He was tired and he did need to rest. He needed to sleep, but he needed to work out what he knew about Harry first. He knew how Harry must have felt or so he imagined it so. Harry like he, had lost everything he cared about except that, Harry had been there to watch it all happen. He had watched his mother and father killed, he had watched Sirius get killed, he was there when Arthur Weasley was killed, and he was then when Ginny Weasley was killed. No, Remus could only imagine how Harry must have felt but he could understand the need to be away and the need to re-discover himself.

Harry had only just returned to the Dursley home at number 4 Privet Drive, when he asked Hedwig if she could take a letter for him. Hedwig hooted her assent and quickly hopped down to Harry's desk. "Not right now I still have to write the letter." Harry said to her as her stroked her head. "It'll only be just a moment." He grinned at her as she went back to her cage to wait for him to finish writing. Harry still had to open his trunk to get his parchment and his ink and quill. He had not even unpacked yet. Harry gathered his writing materials and set down at his desk and began writing.

"_Remus, I've only just gotten home and I need to see you in person. If you can, please meet me at Mrs. Figg's home here in Surrey. I'm sure that you know where she lives. Meet me at 10:00 o'clock tomorrow morning. Please, I think that this is urgent"._

_Harry_

Harry arrived at Mrs. Figg's home the following morning to find That Remus was already there and waiting for him in the lounge. Mrs. Figg had prepared a snack tray for the two of them with a pitcher of Pumpkin juice as well. Sensing Harry's need for Privacy Arabella Figg feigned the need for shopping excused herself and left the room. As she was leaving she took it upon herself to station her many cats about the inside and outside of her home to be on guard should anything ever occur.

Harry was fidgeting with uncertainty of how and where to begin and he wasn't sure himself if what he wanted to say should be said. Remus spoke up first. "Harry this is obviously quite important to you so take your time." Harry began talking, first looking only to his shoe laces and then before he had known it, he was at the edge of his seat telling his story as he felt it needed to be said. He had realized that he had no one to turn to anymore that could help him figure out his life, no one that he could turn to that could help but he needed to tell someone. He needed to say what he felt and why he felt the way he did. He needed some one to listen and to help sort out his feelings when he thought that Dumbledore's death had crushed everything, Ginny was there to help but since he had ended their relationship at end of term he felt emptier than he had ever felt before. It was as if not only a carpet had been slipped out from underneath his feet, and that his own soul had been taken.

Harry told Remus everything that day. He talked until it was late in the evening. He, Harry, told of his memories of the night his parents were killed, his life with the Dursley's, with Dudley. He told of how he met Ron and the Weasley family and of Hermione. He talked about how he was placed into the Gryffindor house, where the Sorting Hat had first wanted to place him and what it had said to him the day of the sorting. He told of the first time he had met Professor Snape and his feeling about him after Snape had tried to embarrass him.

Throughout the meeting with Harry Remus had remained quiet and attentive. He sensed that Harry was telling him all this for a particular reason and so he let Harry continue undisturbed. Harry told of each of his six yeas while at Hogwarts and how they had been. He told Remus of his first experience on a broomstick and how it made him feel. The freedom that he experienced and felt when he was flying and the pride that he felt when he was selected as the youngest seeker in over a hundred years and how he felt when he discovered that his own father had played on the very same team. Harry had left nothing out of his telling and Lupin felt comforted in his memory that Harry was sharing things with him that should have been shared with his father had they that chance.

When Harry began to tell of his first kiss with Cho Chang the Ravenclaw seeker, He smiled as he remembered how Harry had turned a slight shade of pink in the cheeks, obviously embarrassed by that awkward moment of his first kiss. And then Harry became serious. He, Harry, that is, began telling in intricate detail of every feeling, reaction, thought, and encounter with the Dark Lord Voldemort. He left no emotion out of his story. Nothing was sacred. Remus remembered how he was now at the edge of his seat observing Harry's face, listening intently to the tones of Harry's voice, and grasping each of the nuances of Harry's manner. He continued to remain silent asking no questions even in this area of Harry's story. There was purpose in Harry telling him all this and he had yet to discover it. He should have sensed it then what Harry was about to do but he had not.

When Harry began telling Lupin of his sixth year the images in Remus's mind began to take on shape as Harry described in detail after detail about Dumbledore's discovery about the Horcruxes, and what must be done to defeat Voldemort. The horror of what Voldemort had done to ensure his life had hit Remus like a speeding train and the import of what Harry was saying became crystal clear.

Harry continued on, He wasn't finished yet. This time he was telling Remus specifically about Ginny and how he had felt about her, the dilemma that he had felt because she was Ron's sister and the realization that he had always known how he had felt about her and how the enormous truth of it had hit him when he saw her kissing another boy. Now slightly abashed, Harry was more determined to finish what he had to say. Remus could tell that it was getting harder for Harry to continue but he still remained quiet and attentive to Harry's need.

Harry had finally arrived at what had happened to Dumbledore the night that he was killed. As Remus reflected in his memory of the many times that Harry had to re-tell that moment his story had not changed one word. And then he caught what he was looking for. Harry had ended his story with the exchange that he and Snape had, had while on the grounds at Hogwarts. Harry had told it nearly word for word and action for action. "Snape was instructing him. Telling him what he still needed to learn, telling just how and what he needed to do before he could face Voldemort." "Was it possible that Snape was still a firm member of the Order?"

Harry had finally ended his narration by saying "Remus, I'm lost. I don't know what to do anymore. I know that Professor Dumbledore wants me to find the rest of the Horcruxes…, but I don't even know where or how to begin."


	6. Dangers in the Path

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 6**

**Dangers in the Path**

Harry had hiked on well past noon and as the sun appeared higher in the sky so did the temperature. He was bathed in sweat, his clothes were drenched by his sweat and the muscles in his legs were screaming for a rest. "Just a bit further on." He intoned to himself. There was a clump of good shade trees just ahead with what looked to be a short climb to get there and he meant to stop just there to rest and to have a late lunch. Hedwig had been out scouting all morning and he'd stay there until she returned. The path that Harry had chosen turned out to be a much steeper incline that he had imagined and much longer. He was only halfway to where he wanted to get to and already his breathing was labored and he was gulping for air. Harry finally reached the crest of the steep incline where he sank to his knees. He was short of breath and breathing very hard darkness was closing in on him as he labored to get a full breath of air. Harry was passing out and he slowly sank into the black void.

When Harry had awakened, the Sun had already gone down and the mountain air had turned frigidly cold. His body ached with every move that he made. To his dismay he felt his muscles begin to tighten and one by one they began to seize up and knot. He tried to move an arm and nearly screamed in the pain as his muscle had totally seized on him and it felt as if it were ripping away from the bone. Quickly he re-thought against any movements as he was now feeling the knots swell up in protest, in his arms, legs and in his chest. "This is madness." He thought to himself as he was forced to set stone stiff as if he were a statue. "Where was Hedwig?" He thought to himself as he was forced to remain in this position. It wasn't an uncomfortable sitting position but the pebbles beneath his bottom were making for an un-delightful time of it.

Harry was stuck. He couldn't move without violent protest from his body. As he set there wondering what had become of Hedwig he noticed the stillness of the night. It was very still. The normal night sounds were completely absent now and so was any light. Harry's alertness came to full effect when he did take notice of just how black the night had become. It was as if he were setting inside of a black void. The night felt dense and thick and it was as if time itself had stopped. "What was that?" He had thought that he had seen something. But how could he have in this darkness? The thought arrived to him as if it were an after thought. Then he saw it again. A darker than dark, movement as if the blackness had its own shadow. So slight was the movement and then it stopped. Harry began to focus with all his might on that one shadow, and there it was it moved again, just an inch or so but it did move. "Where is Hedwig?" he though again. From the corner of his eye he saw another movement much like the first. There were two of them moving, inching closer to him stopping every few inches as if to study him. They were now easily seen as blackness on blackness and were getting nearer each time. "Think, Harry think!" His mind was racing now as each of the shadows slipped across the ground now only a few feet away. His inner sense began to run down a mental list of things, of creatures that he had read about.

"Lethifolds!" His mind screamed out its answer to him as the nearer one was just a foot away from his trainers. With each passing moment the creatures were slipping up towards him. Inch by inch they slid nearer and nearer and then they would stop for only a moment of time as if to observe him. Harry was thinking double fast now as he tried to remember what he had read about them. "They normally attack at nigh…, Attack while you were asleep…, Think!" He kept telling himself. The nearest one was already creeping up over the tow of his trainer when it stopped as if to await the other to catch up. "Attacks at night…, when you're asleep…, but I'm not asleep." He said to himself. "Just can't move." "Think, you know this, think!" Harry was getting desperate as both Lethifolds were now inching up his legs. "Attacks in the dark…, the dark…, LIGHT!" The answer came from somewhere deep in his mind. "Light!" Harry had it now, but he needed his wand to make light and the Lethifolds were now at mid shin when they stopped once again. "_Accio wand_!" Harry's shout froze the Lethifolds just as they reached his knees. His rucksack began to twitch as his wand sought its way from the pack. Just as his wand flew in front of him the creatures resumed they way over his knees and in that moment Harry shouted "_Lumos_!" The wand tip ignited into a bright light. Brighter than usual, and the Lethifolds recoiled and retreated instantly from Harry's legs.

Harry was slowly regaining some use of his right arm as his body began to slowly heat back up with the adrenalin of near panic. Slowly he inched his arm forward wincing in pain as the reluctant muscles of his arm were forced to move. His finger tips reached out for the wand as it lay on the ground still emitting its light. As he reached the wand he began to work it toward his had until he was able to grasp it firmly. "_Expecto Patronum_!" He called forth his Patronus and a silvery wisp emitted from the wand tip forming into his Stag. "Over there" he told his Patronus and it went charging into the brush. Harry had heard it continue its crashing through the woods for sometime when it finally came cantering back towards him stopping just at his feet. Satisfied of its purpose, the Stag dipped his large head towards Harry as if in a salute and dissipated into a mist and vanished. Leaving Harry where he still remained setting.

Harry's arms were sufficiently loosened up to wear he could now massage the knots from his arms and legs. He was able to stand up now and he retrieved his wand from the ground where he had dropped it to administer to his severely knotted and most painful muscles. He needed to change his clothes as they were still damp from earlier. He surmised that the wetness of his clothes and the coldness of the night's air is what had caused his muscles to tighten up on him and he was correct.

Harry had finished the ministering to his aching muscles when he realized that he had not quite made it to the tree stand that had been his destination. Muttering to himself he retrieved his wand and rucksack and went the short distance to where he had originally planned to go. The trees stood denser than he had first thought, and as an added precaution held his wand and muttered "_Lumos_." The wand tip ignited once again and he surveyed his surroundings to ensure that there were no more uninvited guests in the area. Shivering against the cold of the night and the still wet clothes that he had on, his first thought was to prepare a fire for the night to prevent the Lethifolds from returning and to warm him self. His quick search of the area presented a very small area between the trees where he could pitch his small tent and still have adequate clearing in which to build his fire. After a few short moments Harry had a small but warm fire burning, and using the fires light, he set about to prepare his camp. Once his tent was erect he climbed inside of it to change out of his wet clothes into warmer and dryer attire. Having arranged his tent he then set his wet clothes near the fire so that they would be able to day during the night.

Harry had made a quick meal of some dried fruits and nuts all the while wondering about the Lethifolds that had tried to attack him earlier. "They weren't supposed to live this far north." He thought to himself as he sat and watched the fires flames dance in the night. His musings led him back to Ginny and he cursed himself for allowing her to die. "It was all my fault." He had told himself." He could never face Ron or Mrs. Weasley again. "If it hadn't been for me she wouldn't have died." He had told himself this many times since that day. He wouldn't face them until he…. Harry hid his face in his hands and wept. He would find him and kill him, he swore it to her when he held her body and he had sealed his promise to her when he last kissed her lips. Harry wiped his eyes and looked to the Constellation Orion, to Sirius, and said aloud "I know what kept you alive in prison and that is what's keeping me alive in mine." Harry turned to his tent and went to bed.


	7. Questions and Answers

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 7**

**Questions and Answers**

Ron had just arrived home when Dobby popped into sight, "Your cloak sir?" Dobby had offered to take Ron's cloak for him. Ron, removing his cloak handed it to Dobby when Molly had gone racing into the hall squealing with excitement at seeing her father. "Daddy!" she screamed, running towards him with her arms lifted into the air, anticipating the lift up/ Ron bent low to greet her as she ran up to him, caught her up in one swoop lifting her higher until he had tossed her up in the air and caught her on the way down. She giggled with glee and hugged her daddy and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ron held her away so that he could get a good look at his daughter and returning her to him carried her into the sitting room asking along the way "So what did daddy's little girl do today?"

As Ron carried her to the other room Molly had placed a finger to the corner of her mouth as if in deep thought and then her face brightened. "Well Uncle Fred and Uncle George came and we played games." "What kind of games?" Ron asked, as he had sat down in his favorite armchair and settled Molly into his lap. "S'poding snaps." Molly replied. "an' then we played dwess up with Cookchanks." Ron had just barely expressed a groan as he imagined hearing about that from Hermione when she got home. Hermione was sure that Fred and George both were teaching Molly and encouraging her to change Crookshanks color and fur on a daily basis just to annoy her.

"Then Uncle Ha-gid came to play with me to." Molly giggled as she continued on. "We made Teecle fudge and then we gave some to Cookchanks." Ron frowned at this. "But he didn't like it." Molly said still telling her daddy about her day. "Dobby?" Ron had called out. Dobby appeared with a conspiratorial grin and before Ron could ask, Dobby said "Dobby has put Mrs. Wheezy's Crookshanks back to proper order sir and Mr. Hagrid has returned to Hogwarts." Dobby was beaming as he looked at Molly and then looked back to Ron. "Would Mr. Wheezy like a butter beer sir?" Dobby left before Ron could answer. "Mommy says we're going to see Grandma Molly today!" Molly was positively aglow with excitement at seeing her Grandmother. "And Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur are going to be there to." Molly was now squirming with delight as she told her father about all the fun that she was going to have especially if Auntie Tonks were to come to. All of a sudden she hopped down and went running through the hall screaming her delight of the upcoming visit to Her Grandma Molly's house.

Ron, now twenty years old watched as his daughter left the room ecstatic with glee for the promised evening. Never in a million years did he ever imagine, did he ever think, that he would produce something as perfect as…, as a perfect little Angel. He marveled at the thought, at the irony of chance that she was born exactly one year later on the exact same day and at the exact same time that his sister Ginny was killed, and then to look exactly like her too. It was Hermione that had insisted on naming their baby Molly after Ron's Mother which had affected the entire Weasley family in a way that he could not put into words. It was as if Ginny had been given back to them through something that was as precious as this baby was.

The night of Molly's birth at the Burrow which again Hermione insisted that Molly be born there, Hermione was upstairs in Ginny's old bedroom nursing the new addition to the family when Mrs. Weasley entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning over to admire her first Grandchild she instinctively brushed a stray lock of hair from Hermione's face and then she asked "Why?" Hermione was perplexed by the question at first and she looked down at Molly as she nursed and replied, "She looks just like Ginny did in her baby pictures…," "Yes she does at that." Mrs. Weasley put in. "And it was you that gave everything that was Ginny." Hermione hesitated for a moment then continued. "You gave her who she was. Kind, considerate, pretty, sincere, witty, brave…," Hermione reached to touch Mrs. Weasley's face and said "So I gave her," she nodded to little Molly, "the name of the person who gave us Ginny." Mrs. Weasley did not know what to say as she fought back the tears that were trying so hard to flow freely so she just smile and mouthed the words "Thank you." Molly had stopped nursing as the two mothers looked towards her. She was sound asleep. Mrs. Weasley held her hands out towards her new granddaughter and said "May I?" Hermione nodded and shifted so that the Older Molly could lift her up without waking her. Ron, who was watching and listening the whole time just outside the doorway turned to hide the pride that he felt in his wife for what she has just said to his mother and the tears that were flowing most freely down his face.

Ron was brought out of his reverie as Dobby announced "Sir, your Butter Beer Sir." Ron took the proffered Butter Beer from Dobby and as the Elf turned to leave Ron said "Dobby do you have a moment?" Dobby stopped and turned "Of course Sir. Dobby always has a moment for Mr. Wheezy sir." And he remained where he stood awaiting Ron's further needs. "Dobby, please, have a seat," and he gestured towards a chair near him. "I would like to talk to you Dobby, about Harry Potter if you please." Dobby, still not quite accustomed to being treated with respect and dignity, but certainly not as an equal, looked anxiously to the chair, and then again to Ron. "Go on Dobby, please have a seat." Ron gestured again trying his best to maintain an air of casualness about him. Dobby looked again to the offered chair and then back to Ron as if to be re-assured that his setting down would be acceptable.

Dobby climbed up into the high backed chair and then eased himself around to a setting position and waited patiently Dobby was uncertain of if it was okay to set down and was worried that he was doing something quite wrong. His large eyes blinked as he waited for Ron to say something that was obviously on his mind. But Dobby would be a good House Elf and wait. "Dobby," began Ron. "Dobby, do you know where Harry has gone to?" Ron asked the question before and now hoped the he might get another answer. Dobby blinked again staring directly at Ron and replied. "No sir, dobby does not know where Mr. Harry Potter has gone to sir." Ron was not put off and tried a new question. "So then Dobby, do you know why he left?" Dobby answered immediately. "Yes Mr. Wheezy. Dobby does know why Mr. Harry Potter has left sir." "Ah-ha." Ron said to himself. Ron was practicing a line of questioning techniques specific for magical creatures that he had learned in Auror training classes, and now he was going to get somewhere in finding out where Harry had gone to.

Dobby waited patiently as Ron took a nice long swig from his Butter Beer before asking his next question. "Can you tell me then why Harry left?" Ron asked his next question. "Oh yes sir, Mr. Wheezy. Dobby can tell you why sir." Dobby was smiling now and he was pleased that someone was finally going to ask him why. Ron sat in his chair and waited for Dobby to continue on but Dobby was just looking at him with a smile on his face. "Well?" Ron asked after a few moments and trying to mask his impatience. "Sir?" Dobby inquired. "Aren't you going to tell me then?" "Mr. Wheezy has not asked Dobby to tell yet sir and Dobby is waiting sir." Came the innocent reply. Ron had almost smacked himself on the forehead as he just remembered that when questioning magical creatures, it was important that one must be precise and explicit with each question asked. It was going to be on his final examination in the upcoming weeks.

"Dobby, please tell me exactly what Harry told you as to why he was leaving if you would?" Ron had hoped that he had phrased the question correctly this time. Dobby thought it over quickly and then said, "Mr. Harry Potter told Dobby that he was going to hunt the person that kills his Ginny." Ron noticed that Dobby had started to rock back and forth in his chair and that it was a sure sigh that Dobby was going to revert back to his House Elf conditioning which meant that something was troubling Dobby about the questions he was giving. Ron soothed his voice into a most calming manner which was something else that he had learned, and asked another question changing tact as he did so. "Dobby, is there something that I should know but because…," Ron hesitated before saying it, he had known how Dobby felt about Harry, "Because you want so much for Harry to be your Master and you do not want to share your Master's secrets?" Dobby looked fretfully worried at that very question and became very agitated and very uncomfortable so he leapt down from his chair and said pointedly, Dobby is very sorry sir, but Dobby cannot say it sir." Just then Ron knew that Harry had told Dobby something else and it worried Dobby tremendously. "That's quite alright Dobby. Thank you for taking time to speak with me. "Now, Missy Molly seems to be awful quiet. Do you think she may be into something Dobby?" Ron had lifted an eyebrow at this suggestion which made Dobby grin. "Dobby will go look sir and he will put things in proper order." And with a snap of a finger, Dobby disappeared.


	8. A Glimpse in the Past

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 8**

**A Glimpse in the Past**

Percy had just entered his apartment in London reeling with anticipation and apprehension about the nights upcoming Dinner at the Burrow. He did feel much better in knowing that he still had a family that wanted him after what he had said to them and how he had treated his father. For four years he regretted what had happened and had been so sure that if he had gone home he would have been thrown out and disowned and he could not bear that to happen and so he never did. He was truly sorry for what he had said and done. He was glad for what Bill had said and done and it rankled him a bit that no one had done that before. He chuckled to himself at how obscene that thought had just sounded. Percy looked about the apartment as his first instinct was to pack immediately and then he thought the better of that impulsive act. "It would be better to ease into the return just now." He said aloud, more to convince himself of its logic. Deciding on just an overnight bag with a change of clothes or two, he laid his things out on his bed to assess their order in packing.

Professor McGonagal had turned away from her desk to look upon Albus Dumbledore's Portrait painting as she had done so many times over the last few years when she was troubled. She had been Headmistress ad Hogwarts for four long years now and had aged significantly in her appearance from the stress and the strain of how which the position had been thrust upon her during her first term. The countless meetings with the board and with the Ministry had not gone well for either her, or the school. The Board had voted to close the school and to dismantle the Staff.

The term had abruptly ended four and a half years earlier with the untimely death of the then Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. During those early hours after Dumbledore's death, the Staff, reeling in their own agony over the great loss, Minerva had found support in the remaining two Heads of House. Professor Sprout, of Hufflepuff and Professor Flitwick, of Ravenclaw. Surprisingly enough, Professor Horace Slughorn stepped forward and assumed the position of Head of House for Slytherin stood behind her as well. Hagrid had been there at the meeting to show his support as a Professor and as a long time friend of hers too. Though he was not a Head of House he was asked by McGonagal to speak for Gryffindor House. The four assented their support of Minerva but most of all asserted their support of educating the children. They had all voiced their oaths "That as long as one student wanted to learn, they would be there to teach."

During that summer period four years earlier, the Board handed down their final decision to close Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagal had called the remaining three Heads Of house and Hagrid to her office to give them the bad news as it was now her duty to disband the Staff. Just as she was beginning to issue the orders and instructions an owl had flown through an opened window and landed squarely on top of her notes with a note attached to its leg. McGonagal hastily removed the note and began reading it to herself. "What does the note say?" sprout had asked. "Yes, the note Minerva?' squeaked Professor Flitwick. So she read it out loud.

_To the current Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

"_My Grandson, Neville Longbottom will be attending Hogwarts next term. We await your reply as to what schoolbooks and supplies he shall need."_

_Signed: Augusta Longbottom_

To the disbelief of the others, it was Professor Slughorn who said it first. "Well Minerva we have our answer and lesson plans to prepare I suppose." To that McGonagal answered more tartly than she had wanted. "This is but one Student Horace." She had barely finished her statement when eleven more owls flew through the window each vying for position to deliver their letters of similar messages.

The owls kept coming all that day, each containing the notes and letters of parents avowing their support and the attendance of their children. As the now four Heads of House, as Professor's Sprout and Flitwick insisted that of all the Staff remaining none were as true a Gryffindor as Hagrid were in existence, sorted through the pile that had formed on the desk and was now spilling onto the floor. McGonagal turned to face Albus's portrait just in time to see him wink at her

Bringing herself back to the present, Minerva McGonagal was awaiting the arrival of Horace Slughorn as she had summoned him to her office earlier. Harry's disappearance had bothered her but he was already of age but still she felt a sort of obligation to him and she had worried for him as a…, Grandmother would. But of course she would deny that if any were to accuse. She needed the opinion of Slughorn for something that had been bothering her for these past years. Something that was in her recollection but could not discern nor define what it was. The Dark Lord had been vanquished and none of his followers had escaped and yet there was something wrong. She was there, involved in the battle herself and saw Harry defeat Voldemort near the end of his seventh year. But then to be quite certain no one really knew what had happened because when Voldemort had killed the Weasley girl, Ginny, Harry had cried out then shouted an incantation, and then everyone found themselves outside of the Chamber and the doors locked tight.

Horace Slughorn, Potions Master and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts arrived in the office out of breath as he had to climb the last of the stairs that he was forced to take. Wiping his forehead with a handkerchief he frowned when he saw the pensieve out of its cabinet. "Ah, there you are Horace." McGonagal said as she looked up. Gesturing towards the pensieve Horace said, "Minerva, the boy is gone and so is the Dark Lord. Why do you torment yourself over this?" "Because Horace I need to know what happened. Why and how did Potter expel us with such force and ease? He had no wand Horace, no wand." She had stated her words as if questioning what she had saw with her own eyes. Before Slughorn could reply to her she quickly added, "Horace, Potter was saying something just as he expelled us. I need for you to enter the pensieve yourself and observe. Concentrate on his face, on what he was saying. I fear that…," She stopped as if afraid that she might be correct in what she was thinking. Slughorn looked at her for just a moment, studying her face carefully and he could see the worry behind her eyes. "Very well then if you are certain about this." She nodded very gravely at him.

Horace stepped to the pensieve and with a deep breath entered the memory of Minerva McGonagal. He had landed into the middle of a heated battle. Spells and curses were flying everywhere. One by one, Slughorn saw members of the Order, Death Eaters, and Aurors falling in the intense battle before him. Then to his astonishment, Voldemort himself arrived. He saw Harry dispatch a nearby Death Eater with such speed that Horace stood rooted with amazement. The boy was truly remarkable. As Harry moved to face Voldemort, Slughorn moved as well so that he could watch closely, and then it happened. Ginny Weasley appeared standing as if from nowhere and Voldemort turned on her instantly. Her wand was held high and ready but she did not move. "Ah, Harry Potter, a sweet, a pet perhaps?" he sneered at Harry daring him to move and then he smiled. "_Avada Kadavra_." He snarled, and a green light jetted from his wand towards Ginny. "No!" screamed Harry as he started towards Ginny.

Slughorn watched as the killing curse arrowed its way towards Ginny, but at the same time a white flash shot past on its way to intercept the green light. Just as the killing curse hit Ginny the White Flash intersected its path and Slughorn saw what looked like a burst of white light and then something like a few white feathers drifting to the ground as Ginny Weasley slumped to the floor dead.

Voldemort turned onto Harry in blinding speed only to see a red flash knock his wand from his hand and at the same time golden ropes work their way around him. A stunned look crossed his snake like features as Harry had said nothing and his own wand lay on the ground feet away where he had dropped it when he saw Ginny fall. "_Silencio_!" was the only thing Harry had said and then Voldemort went rigid and fell. Slughorn was amazed and stood in awe. Harry had cast multiple wand spells without his wand and without their incantations at the same time. "My god he is truly powerful." Slughorn uttered to no one but himself.

Harry bent over Voldemort and Slughorn hurried over to observe what it was that Harry was doing. Harry was staring into Voldemort's eyes and then gave a pushing motion on Voldemort's chest and then Harry gasped. Slughorn drew nearer but Harry said nothing, he just stared into the eyes and then he pulled back and Slughorn saw him mouthing words to himself "He, He's a minion. He's not the one. It's not over." Harry then looked up sharply and looked around as members of the Order and Aurors began to draw nearer. He raised an arm and in a sweeping motion Shouted "_Expulsium Militi_." Everyone was thrown from the chamber and Slughorn was cast from the memory with such force that he landed harshly onto the floor of Minerva's office. She rushed to help him up and the color drained from her face when she saw his. He was shaking with fear and sweating profusely. As she held him steady she could feel him quaking and trembling. What did you see?" She asked anxiously. He stared at her blankly and then said "It's not over." "Of course it is man." She had said sternly but inside her worst fear had been confirmed. "We all saw the Dementors give him that retched kiss when we were allowed back in." she said. Slughorn looked at her forlornly and said "The boy saw something in the eyes Minerva, and then cast everyone out of the chamber to protect them. Minerva I tell you the boy saw something."


	9. An Answer for Tonks

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 9**

**An Answer for Tonks**

Lupin had finally drifted off to sleep wearier of his careful examination of his memories than of his previous night's transformation, though that did weigh heavily in his exhaustion. Hedwig had sighted him the night of the full moon and followed him to be sure that he did not stray too closely to Harry, though she did not know at the time that it was indeed Lupin. As the night wore on she was forced several times to fly dangerously near enough to lure the werewolf away from where Harry had slept by allowing her scent to attract him. She had, had to do this on several occasions over the past year already. Once she had to actually attack it so that it would pay heed to her and charge after.

The following morning just as the moon waned, Hedwig made a startling discovery. Her werewolf was none other than Remus Lupin. As she sat hidden deep within a tree the werewolf began its transformation back to human form. She had never seen this part of a werewolf before and was rooted in mingled fear and awe as she watched the obvious agony of the change. She had seen him many times in the past when he looked very sick and very tired and now she understood. He had, had to endure the transformation, run all night in search of food, and then suffer once again the agony, the torture of the change all over again. She both pitied him and pined for him, if ever an owl could. As Hedwig watched on Remus fell into an exhaustive sleep. She would stand and watch over him this day.

Remus awoke the following morning rested but still very weak. Somehow he had a most restful night. He had slept thoroughly and deeply having slept all through the day before and through that night. He had no dreams and no worries. It was as if a guardian had stood over him and kept watch. As he sat up he thought that he had seen a white owl fly away. With a shake of his head, he gathered up his tattered cloak intending to proceed on. He was near his goal he had felt it in his bones and he had smelled that all too familiar scent once again during his nights run. Glancing down to his ring as he had come to do more and more often, he stopped. "No." he said to himself. "I'll not make this mistake again." He closed his hand as if to embrace the ring and apparated.

Tonks was readying herself for the dinner at the Burrow that she was invited to earlier that day when Remus walked in through the backdoor of her apartment in London. She let out a small gasp as she saw him standing there looking very haggard and unkempt. She had hoped that he did not notice her look of worry as she had seen the cuts and scrapes about his face and the tattered clothing that he now wore. But he had. This was one of the things that he so wanted to spare her from seeing each and every month. He knew that he went through agony at transformations but the look on the faces of his friends and the one's that he loved dearly was more agonizing and more painful to bear than any transformation. Those he could endure, those were his inflictions alone and it disgusted him to know that he would somehow inflict pain and agony on another. But Tonks had never seen him on a "day after" as he referred it nor and a second day after for that matter and he now supposed that she ought to see what it was that he was trying so hard to spare her from. Though he did look worse than usual as he had not even washed up yet but it was best that she see him now as it were so that she herself would know what it was that she was bargaining for.

He stood there at the kitchen door and then asked quietly, "Is this what you want, what you're prepared for?" There was no hint of malice or coldness in his voice, nor were there any sarcasm. It was a simple but truthful question. Tonks recovered herself quickly and with the softest of smiles took his hand and led him to the table where she sat him down. He remained quiet as he watched her move about the tiny kitchen, gathering up items in which to wash and clean his wounds. She had said nothing to him as she started dabbing a pungent smelling ointment into one of his deeper cuts. As clumsy as she made herself look, she was amazingly deft in her administrations to his wounds. Her hands were both soft and caring; he could feel that much he could also feel the care and attention that flowed through her. When she had finished cleaning the opened sores, she rounded on him. "Remus Lupin, if you have not yet learned at your age, how to jump over fences and shrubs instead of running through them…, then no, I don't want you."

Remus was stunned by what she had said and then he realized her scold and reached for her. Tonks took his hand and he gently pulled her into his lap. "Remus, why won't you marry me?" she asked as she kissed his hand. Softly Remus replied, "I will." Tonks still holding his hand slid to her feet and pulled him up into a quick embrace. Separating herself from him after a moment, she said, "We have a dinner to be at, at the Burrow and you will be wanting to wash up I expect and you'll be needing some proper clothes. Now off you go, use my shower." Remus only smiled at her and thought to himself, "She hadn't heard me."

He used Tonks' shower as Tonks herself left to fetch some suitable clothes from his own flat. While there she had sorted through his clothes which weren't many and selected a pair of underclothes, slacks a sweater, and returned back to her apartment before Remus had finished his shower. She knocked on the bathroom door and when he had not answered she let herself in and laid out his change of clothing for him in a neat pile on the sink. Allowing her self only the briefest of looks at the shower curtain it had just occurred to her what he had said. At that very moment, she fought every urge and desire to leap into the shower with him to show him just how much she loved and adored him and how much he meant to her. As she fought off that whim an evil and mischievous grin replaced the excited and anxious smile that she had had. She was going to have her fun at the Burrow.

Lupin grudgingly left the warm, smoothing, and massaging shower and immured himself into his grooming. He desperately needed a shave and his nails could stand a trimming. Carefully, he shaved making sure that he did not make any of those cuts any larger or deeper that they already were, he combed his hair and trimmed his nails. Admiring the thought that Tonks had thought enough to bring his clothes into the bathroom to allow him that much privacy; he quickly dressed in all but his sweater. He had several more cuts and scratches about his back and chest that he would have to ask Tonks to look at before he could finish dressing. Breaking his self inspection Tonks had called out to him, "Are you about ready in there?" Rather than reply he quickly gathered up his sweater and his torn rags of clothing and opened the door. She was waiting in the bedroom for him has he grinned and held out her the remains of his clothes, and with a wry grin of his face he said, "It is most definitely an expensive occupation being a werewolf." Tonks could not help herself as she exploded in laughter, knocking over a chair as she went to him stopping short as she had now noticed his other wounds. Taking the dirty clothes in one hand she tossed them to a pile and said, "I'll have to fix those you know, before we leave."

Back into the kitchen they went and Remus seated himself into a chair as Tonks gathered her medicinal salves and ointments once again to deep clean and seal his injuries. While she was doing this it had occurred to her that she had ought to catch Remus up on the latest of happenings ending with her telling him of running into Bill Weasley and he telling her of Percy's coming home and then the invitation to dinner as well. Remus soaked in every word. He had long imagined being able to come home to someone, to be able to chat about the day's events and concerns, to have a home life, but never thought it possible. The Weasley's were as close to family than anyone he knew. "Well not anyone," he told himself as Tonks turned him in his chair to take care of his front. "There was James and Sirius and…,"

"So Bill got though to Percy did he?" Remus asked of Tonks as she was beginning to put away her medicines. "Molly doesn't know yet Remus, or at least I don't think she does. So if he doesn't show, don't say anything." Tonks had just finished putting everything away and as she turned to face Remus he was already standing and pulling on his sweater, when the clocked chimed. Turning back into character Tonks exclaimed "Wotcher; 'ere now we're late!" She gathered up her cloak and moaned, "Blimey, I knew I've forgotten something." Remus looked amused and said "What, A cloak for me?" "I'll be fine, let's not keep the good Molly waiting dinner just for us." He extended an arm to her and together they vanished in a pop.

The Ladies, Molly, Hermione, and Fleur were bustling about the kitchen getting the dinner ready. Molly was beside herself beaming with having the family together as she directed the two younger Mrs. Weasley's. "Heaven's, if I didn't know each and everyone of your birthday's…," Then she looked quite serious for a moment "Dear's, have I missed a holiday?" She asked in amusement. The other two were laughing now as Mrs. Weasley promptly sent a bowl of potatoes across the room to where Hermione was standing by the kitchen sink. "Hermione, be a dear and get those started please." Hermione took out her wand and began to direct the potatoes into the sink paying no attention as they started to clean themselves, jumping out of their skins and separating themselves into pieces before diving into a pot of boiling water. Fleur, who was adding a spice to the thick and rich brown sauce, simply said "We," and she exchanged looks with Hermione, "Just thought that it would be nice to have the family together again without having to celebrate anything." "Yes, we haven't done this is so long." Hermione chimed in.

"So Ron, how do you feel about your examinations?" "You should be about finished with training correct?" Bill had asked as the two were seated in front of the fireplace in the living room. "Well I've gotten top marks in all of my classes, so I think I should do rather well." Ron answered casually. "But antidotes, is going to be a tough one I think." Ron continued. "How did you do when you tested on antidotes?" Bill, whose first job at Gringott's, had been a Curse Breaker for them and had to take the same Potions and Antidotes class with the Auror's laughed heartily at the question and answered with "I am still alive aren't I?" Ron looked at his older brother and said "Just barely then eh?"

Bill was about to ask what his little niece was up to when as if on cue she came squealing with delight down the stairs. She had been unusually quiet upstairs with her two uncles Fred and George, which in the Weasley family meant nothing good was afoot. As she meant to run past Bill he snaked a long arm out and caught her up by the waist. "Whoa there little miss Molly," he was saying to her as he settled her into his lap. "And where are you off to in such a great hurry?' "To find Cookchanks." She said most congenially and with a hint criminal intent. She had been waving a small brown stick in her hand that Bill had just noticed. "Here now, what's that you have in your hand?" Bill asked. "It's my wand." She replied with glee. "Can Uncle Bill see your wand?" he asked. Smiling she held it up for him to see. Bill took the wand from her and examined it. Though talking more to himself he was saying it aloud. "Mahogany, about six inches long." And as he ran a finger down its length a green spark emitted from its tip. "Merlin's Beard!" Bill had softly exclaimed. Bill gave the wand a wave and stars of every color began to fill the room. Molly was clapping with delight and Ron uttered "Oh no." and glanced surreptitiously towards the kitchen to see if Hermione was watching.

Bill handed the wand back to Molly and asked "What can you do with your wand little Missy?" Molly took her wand back and jumped off his lap. Putting her finger to the side of her mouth, as she always did when in deep thought. She thought about the spells that she had just learned from her Uncles, she let out a small giggle and then looking from the corner of her eye to see if Bill was watching turned to face the end table and pointed her wand and said "_Agita Creo." _And the table began to move to where she was moving her wand about. "Oh no." Ron groaned again sliding down in his chair as if to hide. This time not even bothering to look to see if Hermione was looking. Bill was trying his best to suppress his obvious admiration of his niece and his laughter as Crookshanks had just appeared from around a corner. Molly rounded on him. Looking over her shoulder at Bill with the most deliriously evil and, cutest of mischievous grins on her face, Bill nodded. Bill's face was now positively red in his attempt to hold back and she pointed her wand at Crookshanks and waved it "_Nova Bestia Rutilus_." Crookshanks instantly turned into a bright red color.

Bill's body was now convulsing as he clapped a hand over his mouth to hold back the howling laughter that was trying most definitely to escape his mouth. Ron had groaned another "Oh no" and sank so low into his chair that he was in danger of falling out of it. Bill no longer able to control him self bursted and Molly herself was giggling with supreme delight, clapping her hands and at the same time causing the wand to emit varied colored sparks and stars. "What are you all laughing about in there?" Hermione was asking as Bill, whose face was nearly as red as Crookshanks now was, snorted in his attempt to answer her and drying the tears that had come to his face. "N nothing Hermione." He had managed to stammer out. Ron was now hiding his face in his hands trying so hard not to start laughing him self but he failed in his attempt and slid the rest of the way out of his chair onto the floor. "Y, you, your husband needs to learn how to stay in his chair when he dozes off that's all." Bill had just managed an answer before Hermione had come into the room. Seeing both Molly and Bill looking at Ron and laughing, she smirked disapprovingly and went back to the kitchen.


	10. Wild Chase

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 10**

**Wild Chase**

Harry woke up the next morning to a cool and crisp day. He was still tired and edgy from the last night's events but at least the soreness of his muscles had gone away. His fire had died out sometime during the night and he was thankful that the Lethifolds had not returned. He was not sure if the Patronus charm had just merely chased them away or if it had destroyed them, but at the least there were no more attacks and for that he was grateful. Hedwig had not returned yet as he looked about for her and could not find her anywhere in the trees but he wasn't worried either. He was used to her leaving for a day or two to hunt for her self or hunt for him. She did take care of him he had mused. Oddly enough, he thought that she was much more attached to him since that one day. Harry was now thinking about that too. Since they had arrived in the Blue Mountain range a month ago she was seldom gone from him for more than half a day and he was sure that though he could not see her, she could most certainly see him.

Though Harry was impatient to continue on, as he knew he was close to his destination and perhaps his fate, he had thought it better to perhaps wait here for the day to regain more of his strength and to wait for Hedwig's return too. Harry looked about his small campsite to find things that could keep him busy. He would have to get some more firewood, build a pit for the fire as he had not done so the previous night, and he wood need to hunt for some fresh food. Water was no problem he could produce that, but something other than water would be better. He had learned from a man that he had met a while back that certain trees in the area had a bark that could be shredded and seeped into a right nice tea. Hickory it was. Hickory tea would sound nice today Harry thought. Harry sat about arranging his camp the way a proper camp should be making his pit, and gathering enough wood for the day and perhaps the night as well. Making sure that all was well he then set out to see what he could find to make a decent meal and to find the Hickory trees.

Harry had emptied his rucksack of its contents and placed his wand in his back pocket where he usually kept it and set out to gather what he could find. He had not gone far in his search when he found several wild herbs and a wild onion patch. The menu for the day was already beginning to form in his head as he pulled at the thyme and marjoram which seemed to grow aplenty, and pulled up several large hand fulls of the onions. He stuffed these into his pack and continued on. Coming to an open area he tripped over a vine and fell. As he was getting up he noticed that he had pulled up a tuber that looked suspicious like a potato. Breaking open the tuber he took a small bite of it to see how it would fit in with his "menu." It was not a potato but rather like a cousin to it an its flavor was pleasant enough so adding several of these to his pack his thoughts were turning from a nice hot soup to maybe a stew. He would need some greens for that a cabbage if he could find any and some carrots to. Harry laughed to himself as he had just imagined himself shopping in the great grocery store of the outdoors and was truly amazed that he was finding all that he needed with relative ease. He had collected enough vegetables and herbs to make enough of his stew for at least two meals and was considering heading back to his camp when he spied the tree that the man had described to him. Using a small pocket knife, Harry separated some of the bark and pulled a wide strip away from the tree. Satisfied with his industry, Harry gathered up his pack a trudged off back to his camp to unload the beginnings of his planned meal.

Once back at his campsite Harry retrieved a large pot from his tent and with his wand tip aimed in the center of the pot he said "_Agua Menti._" Water poured from his wand, and Harry let the pot fill to about half way before settling it to the ground. He was going to place his findings in the water so that they would soak and make the cleaning easier later on. Taking the Bark of the Hickory tree and setting it aside, Harry unceremoniously dumped the contents of his rucksack into the pot gave it a quick swish with his hand and set back off for the next part of his meal. A rabbit or a small game hen would do rather nicely in his stew he thought.

Harry set out once again, looking for his rabbit or the wild hen to add to his meal. It was mid-morning now and the sun had begun to take the chill from the air as he went. As he hiked through the semi-wooded area he began to smell the airs and scents that he had when he discovered his meadow just a few days earlier and his mind soared into the peacefulness of his surroundings allowing him to forget just for the moment his mental aches and pains. He had strayed further out from his campsite on this excursion and in his comfort of the surroundings nearly forgot to keep track of his direction when he stumbled across two field mice completely unaware of his presence. Taking his wand from his back pocket he aimed at them and whispered "_Petrificus Totalis._" The mice froze instantly in the body binding curse he had learned so many years ago. "This should make Hedwig happy." He announced to himself as he went to pick them up and add them to his rucksack. As he drew nearer to where they mice lay a sudden feeling came over him. It was a feeling that he had felt many times over the past few years, one that he did not like. Harry crouched down and reached out with his hand; closing his eyes he sent his senses in search of what he knew he would find. Magic! Harry had stumbled onto a campsite that looked as if it were less than a week old.

Cautiously Harry neared the site and let his senses search out for signs of magical traps or defenses, but he had found none. The magical print that had been left was indeed at least a week old and he smiled. He was nearer than he had hoped for and he would settle the debt that his prey had left him. Harry then sent his mind North to insure himself that his target had not changed course and again he smiled, he was still heading directly for those triple peaks of the Saw Tooth. Harry, having satisfied himself for the time being, collected up Hedwig's meal of the mice and set off to catch the rest of his meal. As he marched on, Harry allowed the beauty and serenity of the area to lull him back into the happiness that he was feeling about this area.

He had been gone from his camp now for about an hour seeing only a few squirrels and of course Hedwig's mice when a very large Jack rabbit suddenly stood up on it's haunches to sniff the air startling Harry more than he had frightened it and before Harry could grab for his wand it tool off bounding through the brush. Harry immediately went after it and the chase was on. The rabbit was leading Harry in and around bushes and through thorned briars that grabbed and cut at Harry's clothes and skin but Harry kept on. Once the rabbit had stopped so suddenly that Harry lunged right over the top of it in his attempt to grasp a hold of it and as soon as he landed on the ground chest first his dinner bounded off into another direction. Harry gathered himself up and took off at a sprint to catch it up.

The hare would stop as if to wait for him and then leap off before Harry could get near enough to catch it. It was as if the rabbit was taunting him, daring him to try to keep up. Harry had now had his wand out and was going to even the odds to his favor but each time he drew near enough to cast a spell to trap his prey or to at least slow it down his dinner for the day seemed to know which way to evade the spell. The rabbit was slowing though and Harry was catching up to it, and then he had it in his hands but the rabbit took off so quickly through his out stretched hand and right between his legs that Harry's momentum had caused him to flip head over heels. Harry was both frustrated and laughing at himself now as they chase became more like a Quidditch match to him and the rabbit was his Golden Snitch. Harry scrambled to his feet and he was off like a flash of lightening. He had wished that he had brought his Firebolt with him as his breathing grew harder and ragged. After another ten more minutes the Jack rabbit suddenly disappeared from view leaving no tracks to be followed by and Harry stopped to catch his breath. Disheartened by the fact that he had lost the match Harry half turned and gave a salute to the vanished hare and said "Good run mate."

Harry was heading back to his own camp when something thudded to the ground directly in front of him. It was his rabbit and it was dead. Looking around him to see how and where he saw the reason to his delight. Hedwig was lofting downward towards him and settled on his shoulder nipping his ear with her affection for him. She gave him a soft hoot and he turned his head to look at her. "Are you laughing at me?" he asked in a slightly amused tone. She hooted again and took off. "For thirty minutes, you watched me run like an idiot for thirty minutes?' He was trying to keep a straight face as he scooped up the rabbit to toss into his pack and then headed back to the campsite. Hedwig returned to his should for a free ride back, and as he walked she hooted cheerfully at him. He was grinning at her but still wagged a finger under her beak and said sternly "For your information I was not having fun." He couldn't help but to laugh when her hoots reminded him of the rabbit causing him to flip over and that he himself was laughing about it too.

Once back at camp Harry set about preparing his meal. He checked the wild vegetables to see if they had soaked long enough and they had. Using his wand he had the veggies washing themselves in the pot as he set another pan with fresh water into the fire pit and started the water to boil. With a quick flourish of the wand, the vegetables leaped into the air slicing and dicing them selves and landing into the new pot to begin boiling themselves. While the pot was boiling Harry cleaned the rabbit and cut the meat into strips so that he could slide them onto a stick and brown them before putting them into the pot to stew. As Harry prepared his late lunch he remembered Hedwig and took the mice that he had gotten for her which she graciously accepted and thanked him for not ruining her meal as he was his.

Harry laid back on the ground thoroughly stuffed from his lunch and as he expected there was indeed enough for his dinner and maybe breakfast too. He had his knees drawn up and Hedwig flew down to sit on them and then she hopped to his chest where he stroked her feathers as he began to doze off tired form having to work so hard for his meal that day.


	11. Minerva's Pensieve

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 11**

**Minerva's Pensieve**

"What exactly are you saying Horace?" Professor McGonagal demanded. "The boy Minerva, I do not know why he did it, but Potter stared into his eyes when he bound and petrified the Dark Lord, and then he saw something in the eyes. There, right there in the Dark Lord's own eyes." Professor Slughorn was now pointing two large and fat fingers at his own eyes in emphasis. "But what does that mean Horace?" McGonagal asked. Horace Slughorn was mopping his brow as he sat down and indicated to Minerva that she do the same.

Minerva took a seat in a chair near Slughorn and asked, "Is there something else Horace. Something, that worries you so?" He took a long breath before replying, looking about the office as he thought out his words carefully. "Minerva, the boy said that it was not over." "Yes, yes you have told me that once already today!" McGonagal's voice was sharp and cutting as she continued, "And what else did Potter say?" What was it man?" Slughorn looked positively panic stricken as he replayed the scene over in his head again as if hoping that he had not seen what he had. The look in Potter's face when he suddenly looked about the chamber as if expecting to see some one else emerge and then the sudden expulsion of all that was friendly and could help. Voldemort was only a minion which meant that the war was not over. If Voldemort was a pawn, then this was not a game to be played by anyone.

"Come now, what else did the Potter boy say that has you so obviously worried Horace?" McGonagal's voice had calmed as she prodded once more. She thought herself what she had seen, and so wanted it to be untrue. Hoping desperately al the while chiding herself for not having seen it before…, long before now. Horace took another deep breath and answered her question as calmly as he could. "He said… the boy said…the Dark Lord was…only a …minion." "A what?" Minerva gasped. "A minion Minerva, a minion." Horace had blurted the last out. "But we've had no more incidents since the Potter boy defeated him." She stated. "Are you quite sure of what you witnessed Horace?" But Minerva knew that he had just seconded what she had though she had seen herself just recently.

Slughorn did not answer, he didn't want to. "Minerva, its been three years and not one word, not one incident. The Death Eaters have all been captured or have completely disappeared. Dumbledore himself has even gone back to sleep Minerva. We all saw, we all witnessed those Dementors as they applied the Kiss. We were all there when Potter summoned them and us to bear witness that The Dark Lord was finished. We witnessed it with our own eyes." Slughorn was trying very hard to convince himself that he was wrong in what he had seen with his very own eyes and just moments ago.

The Deputy Headmaster rose from his chair and began to pace the office. His hands clasped tightly behind his back he drifted deep into thought. He had known Tom Riddle as a boy and as the Dark Lord. Riddle was a leader among men and it did not sit well that he would be a follower of someone else's design. "How could I have missed this?" he had spoken the words aloud but Minerva paid no heed to them as he continued his pace. Slughorn was meticulous at seeing the potential of his students and had for years aligned himself only with those that would achieve great standing and power or influence. The only other Dark Lord greater than Voldemort was Grimwald and Dumbledore had defeated him during Voldemort's last years at Hogwarts, and Grimwald was not the heir of Salazar Slytherin and he could not open the Chamber of Secrets, but then Harry Potter was not the heir either and he could open the door. Horace had submerged himself deeper in thought.

Minerva too had risen from her seat and returned to her desk observing Slughorn as he paced about in her office. Taking her seat, she sat down behind her desk and buried her face into her hands. She needed help as she was unsure if she needed to raise the alarm. It had been three peaceful years and the only unexplained disappearance was that of Harry Potter's, but who could blame the boy for wanting to leave? She asked only herself. Potter had lost everything he cared about to the Dark Lord and there was nothing left for him here except for Ronald and Hermione Weasley. Without knowing she had swiveled about in her chair to face the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He had been a source of strength to her for many years and she was very fond of him. "Albus," she said softly as if to herself. "Albus, help is needed." "I was wondering when you were going to asked." A bemused voice had said. Minerva jerked her head up to peer at the portrait and Slughorn stopped and turned as well. "What help is needed Minerva?"

Fred and George Weasley came bounding down the stairs of the Burrow shouting "Remus is back! Remus is back!" Bill and Ron both jumped to their feet and joined the rest of the Weasley family as they all assembled in the kitchen just as Molly hurriedly opened the back door to let both Remus Lupin and Tonks in. "Remus!" Bill bellowed as he clasped the man's hand and welcomed him inside the house while Molly and the ladies took in Tonks. Molly separating herself long enough to give Remus a hug and a kiss on his cheek in welcome. When the welcomes had finished the men left for the front room while the ladies began chatting excitedly in the kitchen while finishing up for the dinner to come. Moments later a soft knock at the kitchen door brought Molly Weasley about as she was the only one to have heard the knock.

Molly left the girls to their chat and opened the kitchen door and took a sharp breath. "Mother?" Molly let out a loud sob and gasped in exclamation as she pulled in her now second oldest son to a tight embrace and held him as tight as she possibly could afraid that it was either a dream or if it were real he would leave again. Percy clung to his mother as if he were once again a small and frightened child. Molly gathered herself and pulled away but still held onto Percy when he asked "Mother…, Mum can I come home?" Molly let out a sob that had caused everyone to come to the door to see what was happening but Hermione and Fleur both beckoned them to stay inside for just the moment.

"If you hurt my Grandma Molly I'll hex you!" A fiery little red headed girl of two years old was standing in the center of the doorway with a clenched fist on her hip and a tiny wand in her hand pointed directly at Percy. Mrs. Weasley still holding her son tightly, turned and said, "Molly dear, this is your Uncle Percy. He's your Daddy's big brother." Molly stood her ground and said defiantly, "Uh-uh, Uncle Bill and Uncle Fred and Uncle George are Daddy's big brothers, and he…," and she pointed with her wand ever more severely, "made you cry." "My daddy and my uncles would never make you cry. Only a bad man makes you cry because I heard you say that."

Ron and Hermione both rushed to their daughter and Hermione reached for Molly and turned her to face them both. Kneeling so that she was face to face with little Molly Hermione said as soothingly as she could, "Molly dear, you have never met your Uncle Percy before and you know Mommy and Daddy would never lie to you don't you?' Molly should her head but she still kept looking at Percy from the corner of her eye. Uncle Percy is your Daddy's big brother and you wouldn't want to hurt daddy's big brothers now would you?" again Molly shook her head no. "But he made Grandma Molly cry." She said plaintively stood not taking her eye from Percy. "That's because Uncle Percy has been away for a very long time and Grandma Molly is so very happy to see him again." It was Ron who had now spoken as he knelt to face Molly.

As Ron and Hermione were trying to explain to Molly why her grandmother was crying and who Percy was the rest of the family now joined in around them. Someone had taken the wand from Molly's little hand as Hermione continued on to say, "Now my little one, you give Mommy your wan…" "Molly Ann Weasley! Just where did you get a wand!!" Hermione had just realized that her daughter had a real wand in her hand. Molly instantly pulled her hand behind her back. "Molly give me the wand this instant." Hermione was now standing and her hand was outstretched waiting. Percy had separated from his mother and crossed the narrow space between him and Molly when he noticed an exchange between Molly and someone he did not see.

"It's alright Hermione." He tried to coax. "It most certainly is not alright!" Hermione exclaimed still standing with her hand out. Using her most demanding voice now Hermione said, "Molly you give Mommy that wand this instant or mommy will jinx it from you!" Percy tried again by saying "Hermione it's alright. It wasn't a wand it was only a pencil in her hand." Hermione ignored him and took her own wand out and began, "Molly…one…two…," Molly looked more defiant than ever but she brought her hand around in front of her before Hermione could say three. "You see Hermione, it was only a pencil." Percy said, as he extracted a pencil from Molly's hand and handed it over to Hermione.

Percy knelt down so that he was at eye level with Molly and extended his hand towards her. "Hello Molly Weasley. My name is Percy Weasley we have not been introduced before but I assure you that I am your Uncle and I am most happy to make your acquaintance." Molly looked about her to the adults uncertain as what to do when Ron placing a hand on her shoulder for reassurance and nodded that it was okay to take Percy's hand. Molly took Percy's hand and Percy shook it. "Molly, do you have something to say to your Uncle Percy?" Hermione intoned still looking unsatisfied about the pencil in her hand. Molly looked questioningly at her mother so Hermione added, "It wasn't very nice of you for what you did now was it?" Molly blinked her eyes for a moment and thought. "I'm sorry Uncle Percy." Percy, still kneeling in front of her smiled at her and said "It was very brave of you to want to protect your grandmother from a stranger so I think I'll accept your apology."

"Well dinner is just about ready." Mrs. Weasley said to break the ice and as Percy stood up each of his brothers took it in turns to embrace and welcome Percy back to the Burrow while the elder Molly beamed at her sons. While everyone was filing into the kitchen Hermione was watching intently for any sign of the wand that she knew Molly had definitely had in her hand.

Albus listened patiently as McGonagal told of her concern and after so many years of viewing the memory, she had just now noticed that Harry was saying something near the end of his most unbelievable fight and his unusual behavior near the end of the memory. Because of this, she explained why she had finally asked Horace for his help and opinion. Horace unable to be quiet any longer began to tell of what he had witnessed while in the pensieve and how he had positioned himself so that he could read Harry's face and lips and he expanded on Harry's most extraordinary power to not only expel the members of the Order of the Phoenix from the Chamber but to expel him forcefully from the pensieve as well. And where had he learned such a command was just as intriguing in the tale.

Dumbledore had remained silent and pensive throughout the telling as he took in both accounts of the memory that had barely differed in their detail. When they had finished speaking Dumbledore's portrait remained silent for a long while before it spoke again. "Horace are you without doubt, sure of what you had seen?" The question was not challenging but speculative in its nature, "I am quite sure Albus, yes; quite sure, but without doubt…, I cannot say." "And, you said that Harry had said that Tom was but a minion?" "Yes, but Dumbledore I did not hear him speak those words. I only saw his lips move to those words. I could be mistaken." There was a near plea in Slughorn's voice as he said that last statement.

"Albus," Minerva now spoke up. "You said yourself that all would be over once..," Minerva still found it difficult to say the name, "Voldemort would be defeated." "And there had been no word from Harry since?" Dumbledore had ignored McGonagal. "No Albus not one word. He came back to finish his classes and spoke to no one and then vanished." Minerva looked very worried as she continued to look at the Portrait.


	12. Decisions Made

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 12**

**Decisions Made**

The evening meal at the Weasley's was a joyous one to say the least. Percy had come home and Mrs. Weasley had placed Percy right next to her at the table. All throughout the evening's meal Molly kept finding reasons to touch her son and she kept glancing at her fantastic clock as if for reassurance noting that all the hands except for Harry's, now pointed to "At Home," but Harry's still pointed to "Traveling." Little Molly who usually sat nest to her Grandmother had moved her high chair so that she could set between her mother and father as she, stealing glances at Percy was still unsure of him. Though, she was very soon too occupied to remember her mistrust of Percy. Mrs. Weasley could not help but to smile and beam about the table as they all engage in excited talk listening to how the twins business had now grown to three stores in England and several outlets in various parts of Europe as well as talks of expanding to the Americas. Hermione was explaining to Remus and Tonks what a junior year of University meant and what a Degree in Law was all about. Ron was bringing the newcomers up to speed about his taking his final examination to become an Auror in the upcoming week. This was the type of dinner that had not been held at the Burrow in quite a long time and Molly found herself wishing that it would never end.

Tonks had caught little Molly's eye during the meal by changing her hair or her nose whenever Molly would look her way and then change it to something else when Molly would turn away from her. At one point near the end of the meal a quiet conversation between Mrs. Weasley and Percy was interrupted when the rest of the table had erupted in a cacophony of squeals and laughter as her head had taken on the shape of a very orange bear with pink antlers rising from its top and it's snout ending in an elongated pigs snout while the lips were formed into a very long beak. To add to little Molly's delight and much to Fred's chagrin, Fred was laughing so hard that he had fallen completely out of his chair and had Molly not been sitting in her high chair she too would have landed on the floor squarely on her bottom.

Fleur had taken that moment to rise from the table to bring in a special "Welcome Home" cake for Percy that she and Hermione had managed to keep hidden from Mrs. Weasley. Grandma Molly shot an accusing look at the rest of the table though her smile had not left her face, but each of the now grown men in her family as well as Tonks and Remus all shrugged and looked in Fleur and Hermione's direction whom both had the most innocent of looks and not a hint of conspiracy about them. Molly immediately left her seat and gathered them into a hug having no words that could express her feelings for them she could only hug them tighter. "Ahem..," Percy had coughed politely. "Mum, if you let go of them they could perhaps be able to breathe again." Mrs. Weasley had not realized that she was now crushing the two young women, "Oh my," She had said but Fleur and Hermione just kept smiling at her.

Dinner was finally over and while the Weasley men and Remus retired to the family room the ladies and little Molly remained in the kitchen to clean up the remaining food and the dishes. After the worst had been cleared Hermione excused herself to take little Molly upstairs to bed in Ginny's old room which was now Molly's when she would stay over. When she was returning back down the stairs she had noticed that the family room had gone very quiet as Remus who was holding a piece of parchment had a very grim look about him as he was reading it. Hermione stopped on the stairs to see what was happening.

The silence in the room was broken when Mrs. Weasley, who was drying her hands on her apron took one look at Remus and then said very firmly, "Fleur, Tonks, warm up some tea and bring it in. Hermione be a dear and come on down. Bill, send off a message to the heads to meet at Headquarters. Ron, get a message to Dobby to expect visitors and have Dobby pack some things for Hermione and the baby and have them sent here. Hermione you and Molly will be staying here with me." Everyone was now looking at her in astonishment including Remus. Hermione realizing what was happening rushed to her mother-in-law as did Fleur while the others looked from Mrs. Weasley to Remus and then back to Molly. "Mum, what is it?" Ron had managed to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. "The Order of the Phoenix has been called back to action. Has it not Remus?" She said as she turned fully to face Remus who was still holding the piece of parchment in stunned amazement. When Remus had said nothing to Molly, Ron stood up and said, "Right then…," But Percy had now stood and placed a hand on his little brothers shoulder to push him back down and said Ron, you've a young family to take care of and final exams to be taking. Take care of those first." And he looked around to the others in the room and continued. "I am not a member of this Order of the Phoenix but I can help." As he looked at each person separately to assess their opinion of what he had just said, Bill was watching his mother. He had to admire her strength as she stood there stoically and poised as she was ready to fight again even after giving losing so much already.

Remus finally stood and looked to Molly and said quietly "Molly you have already lost too much in this. Your guess is correct and the Order is being called together. But let me find out who and why first before we do anything more and you will stay here. There are others that can take charge of headquarters and organize things." As Remus was talking Bill had taken the note from his hand and began to read it. Aloud to the others.

"_Remus, I hope this note has found you quickly and that it also finds you well and with peace. We have discovered that our struggles may not be entirely over although the Dark Lord is no more. I have awakened the portrait of Dumbledore and have asked for his assistance while the rest remain asleep. Dumbledore wishes to speak with you as early as can be. Please do make haste."_

_Yours in sincerityMinerva McGoanagal_

"Bill," Molly had begun "If there is one thing that I have learned from Albus Dumbledore, that is to be prepared. Now you boy's do as I have said." "And what are we supposed to do?" Fred and George both spoke in unison. "Nothing yet." It was Remus who now spoke. "Bill, alert only Kingsley Shacklebolt for now. And Ron, Hermione…," addressing them both together, "May we have use of your home temporarily?" Ron was already standing next to Hermione with his arm around her, holding her near to him. "Yes, yes of course you can." "Ron, I don't want Molly involved in this." Hermione was looking up to him. She wasn't complaining but she was very worried.

Remus was now looking back to Molly as she moved she moved to Ron and Hermione placing what seemed to be a protective arm around the both and then to Fleur as she too went to embrace them. "I would love to spend time with my little niece and I think that Gabrielle to come and visit too." "Oh that would be wonderful dears." Molly consoled. "So then," and Remus continued to speak as he glanced about the room. "Bill you will contact Kingsley and then all of you meet me at head…," he stopped to correct himself. "At Ron and Hermione's home in shall we say two hours?" He looked to each one separately as if to get their individual consent. "Fred and George I think we may need use of your contacts abroad if that is agreeable with you when I find out more of what is happening." Both readily agreed.

Remus was taking a cloak that Bill had offered him to use when Tonks hurried over to him and said, "I'll go with you." Remus turned and grasped her by the shoulders firmly to stop her from going any further and slowly shook his head no and then softly he spoke to her but not soft enough that others could not hear. He took her hands into his and said, "No Nymphadora Tonks, you will not. I cannot let you." She opened her mouth to reply but he placed a finger to her lips and continued speaking softly to her. "I need you to stay here for the moment." "But why?" she pleaded with him. The others in the room suddenly found themselves noticing the pictures that hung on the walls or the laces of their shoes as Remus spoke again. Falteringly he continued "Because Nymph…, Tonks, if you come with me then…, there will be no one to help Molly…," it was as if he were struggling to say what he wanted and Tonks began to fear what he might say next. "Tonks…," He began again even more gently than ever before, "If I were to…how…My dear sweet…" Tears began to fill Tonks eyes as she knew in her heart of hearts that he was trying to say goodbye to her once and for all. "Who would be here to help Molly… plan… our wedding?"

Every head in the room had now jerked their attention to Remus and Tonks who had now had her face buried in his chest sobbing. The Burrow was now silent. No one uttered a sound as they all looked in Remus's direction. Molly was the first to recover as her mouth had opened and a hand went to cover her look of disbelieving surprise. Tonks had been taken completely off guard as she had steeled herself for the worse and then resigned herself to a heart wrenching goodbye. Hermione and Fleur both stood rooted in place as they were rendered speechless at what they had just heard. The rest of the rooms just stared at the two as the shock of what they had just heard and the silence of the moment grew deafening.

"Well glad we got that all cleared up." "Yes Bro, the tension was thick don't you think?" "Could have cut it with a knife." "Barking mad they are." 'Yes, quite barking." "Shall we toss a drink?' "Yes I think we shall." "Do you think they might say something if we were to offer?' "Don't know Bro?" 'Should we try you think?" The rest of the occupants in the room had turned to face the twins, their mouths still agape. Fred reached into his pocket and took out a galleon and handed it to his brother George. "You were right there George there would be a time here at the burrow when all would be quiet." As George took the winnings from an age old bet and placed it into his pocket, the room erupted into a cacophony of sound as everyone began to speak all at once. Remus took this moment to silently kiss his future wife and slip out the door leaving her still dumbstruck over what he had just said in front of others at that.

Ron managed to pull Hermione off to the side as the women began to converge on Tonks who still stood stunned by the proposal, rushed to congratulate her. "Hermione, I'm going to Hogwarts to see what this is all about. See to it that dobby gets the message for me and ask him to prepare extra rooms just in case." Hermione began to speak but Ron hushed her and added, "I don't want Molly to leave the Burrow, besides it'll give Mum something to do. So ask Dobby to bring molly's thing before the meeting starts." Hermione spoke up unwilling to be hushed, "I only wanted to tell you to be careful and that I love you, you dolt." Ron kissed her warmly and said, "I'll see you later at the house." Ron left out the back door and vanished.

Percy felt out of place at the Burrow and was quietly leaving the room. He had no idea that his family were leaders of famed and yet unknown Order of the Phoenix. He had always thought of his parents as soldiers rather than leaders and thought worse of himself for begrudging them those many years ago by saying that his father had not aspired to anything. He felt truly left out when he offered to assist and felt that no one took notice of his attempt. Maybe it was because they did not trust him anymore but he wasn't sure of that either. One thing that he was sure of, and that was that he no longer belonged here. He had dug his own grave and now he must lay in it. He was already up the stairs and no one had noticed his ever leaving the room down below when he passed Ginny's old room.

Percy stopped at the door and then opened it silently and let himself in. The chair that he used to sit in at night watching little Ginny sleep was still where it had always been and he took a seat in it. Watching Molly while she slept his mind began to wonder and he thought to himself about how beautiful his little niece was and how serene and peaceful she looked and then he lowered his head into his hands and wept. He was walking away from the greatest gift that had ever been given to him and he felt repulsed with himself. How long he had wept he didn't know but he had no more tears left to cry with. He just felt numb with loss and he had only himself to blame for it.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" A voice came from the darkness behind him and a hand place on his shoulders prevented him from turning or rising up. "Looks just like Ginny. Even sleeps like her too. But you would know that. You used to come in here and sit with Ginny late at night when she was that age." The voice continued. "Has the same temper too. And is she ever smart. Don't let her fool you. That little Molly is a very clever one." The hand on his shoulder remained firm as the voice continued talking in it's quiet tones. "You know Perc; if you leave tonight your dumber that I had ever thought you to be." Percy couldn't tell who the voice belonged to as it was masked in the hushed tones that he was using. Percy tried to rise but again the hand held him down in the chair. "She has a right to know her Uncle you know." The voice paused for a moment as if to let that thought sink into Percy's head. "Just look at her. She is a gift man, A fresh beginning for this house, for you, she is something that makes all of us proud of who we are…, and if I understood your sobs…, She makes us regret what we've done too. Think about that for a bit before you make any decision will you?"

George took his hand from Percy's shoulder and handed him the drink that was meant to celebrate Remus and Tonks engagement but now it had another purpose. "How long have you been standing there?" Percy asked softly. "Long enough big Bro'. George had answered. George took a last swig from his drink and patted Percy on his should and said, "You stay in here as long as you need to, to heal your heart. Just looking at her warms you enough, but Percy just so that you know this, you are not leaving here tonight. Your home now. And with a squeeze on Percy's shoulder, George walked to the nightstand and placed Molly's wand back into the drawer.

"Where's Percy?" Molly asked as she looked around the room. "Doing what he used to do at night Mum." George has said as he came back down from upstairs. Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly as she turned to Hermione and said "He used to sit for hours at night and watch Ginny sleeping when they were younger. Wanted to make sure that no ghosts would get her. They were really close you know. My, it is comforting to know that he has not really changed. Hermione smiled at the thought but gave a long curios look towards George who was now in deep discussion the Fred and Bill.


	13. A Job For Winky

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 13**

**A Job For Winky**

Dobby had just received Hermione's message from her Patronus and set about packing Molly's things. He was very worried about why he had been sent the message in the _secret way. _Being sent a message in the secret way meant bad things and having his Missy Molly being sent away meant really bad things. Things that he had seen before with an older Master that he did not care to remember anymore. Dobby fretted as to what could be bad as he collected the things that he knew Missy Molly would want and they clothes that she would need and he was heartened by the fact that she would be staying at the second most and best place, at Grandma Wheezy's. He had become very fond of that family and if anyone doted on Missy Molly more than he it would be them.

As He placed her things in a trunk an idea came to him that would ensure her safety and this time he did not have to worry about getting permission because his master, Mr. Harry Potter had given him permission to do whatever he needed to keep His Wheezy's safe and happy. Has he was about to send off the trunk he stopped and frowned over one aspect of his plan something that he knew Mr. Harry Potter would not like and quite possibly have to punish himself for doing so, or perhaps he should wait until his Master returned and then tell him about it. He smiled at that thought as he knew Mr. Harry Potter would not allow any such punishment to happen, so he snapped his fingers and sent the trunk full of Missy Molly's clothes and toys off to the Burrow and then he set about to prepare all the extra rooms in the house which for Dobby really only took just a few very short minutes to accomplish.

The House Elves at Hogwarts were bustling about the kitchens cleaning the pots, the pans, and the dishes from the evening's meals when Dobby arrived. At once Rogent, the head Elf for the kitchens was standing in front of Dobby. Dobby was dressed in his Butler's uniform. "Dobby does not work here anymore." Rogent had said barring Dobby's way. "Dobby is not supposed to be here." By this time several more House Elves had gathered around the two of them but Dobby was not worried about it He had a plan and he knew that Rogent was a good House Elf and would not allow any of his workers to perform violence in his presence. "Dobby is not wanted here. Dobby is a bad House Elf who is wanting paying," remarked an Elf named Fiedle, who had pushed himself forward to the front to face Dobby. Actually to a normal House Elf Dobby was not considered to be a good House Elf at all. "Dobby does not even wear a proper uniform of a good House Elf," Fiedle continued to say. And then thrusting the portion of his Tea towel that contained the Hogwarts crest into Dobby's face he insulted Dobby by saying, "This is the proper uniform of a good House elf." "Do not insult my Master!" Dobby was saying at the same time he brought his hand forward and sent Fiedle flying backwards across the kitchen and into a wall that had held pots and pans until they came crashing down upon Fielde's head. Dobby was completely enraged by the insult given to his master as his uniform was given to him by Harry. He was prepared to accept any insult to him but not to his Master, no one insulted Harry Potter in his presence. Then Dobby turned to face every House Elf in the kitchen and said quite fiercely "This _is_ the proper uniform of a proper House Elf in the home of Master Harry Potter!" Dobby stared imperiously at the assembled group and there was a certain measure of reverence in his voice when he said "If you insult Dobby's uniform, then you _is_ insulting Dobby's Master." And as if to make his point very clear to the others he sent Fiedle flying once again into another wall. "Dobby is a proper House Elf again." And his look offered challenge to any that dared to contradict him, but instead there was much nodding of heads and smiles had returned to the faces of all the Elves including Rogent's who was fair but held his opinions.

Several of the elves broke away at a run to collect Fiedle and to bring him forth. As the others still nodding in approval also murmured their assents of what Dobby had done, of how a good House should behave when its master had been insulted. Fiedle had been brought to face Dobby and immediately prostrated himself in front of Dobby's feet. Squeaking he said "Fiedle is begging for Dobby's forgiveness. Fiedle is not knowing that dobby is now a proper House Elf with a proper Master such as Mr. Harry Potter. Fiedle is not knowing any of this." As Dobby looked about him he saw and heard the murmurs of agreement and the nodding of the many heads but Rogent had not done so yet. "Dobby is not aggrieved for himself." "If Dobby's Master were here Fiedle would beg for Mr. Harry Potter's forgiveness for it is he that Fiedle most egregiously insulted. But Fiedle cannot as Mr. Harry Potter is not here. What can Fiedle do?" At that Rogent finally smiled and nodded his approval. Dobby taking the hint said, "As Mr. Harry Potter is most kind and most generous and Dobby knows his Master Dobby will accept and offer Fiedle's apologies for him."

Rogent turned to dobby and said quite bluntly "Has Dobby come to take Winky for Mr. Harry Potter?" "Dobby has, but Winky is not for Mr. Harry Potter Winky is for the Babe of Mr. Harry Potter's Wheezy's." Rogent frowned at this as he said "Winky is now having twelve bottles a day Dobby and she has not worked since you left. Winky is not a good House Elf Dobby and Winky should not be near a babe." Rogent was being most fatherly with this advice but Dobby countered "A babe is what Winky most needs to cure her." Rogent thought this through and replied "If Dobby takes her, Winky can never come back." Dobby understood this all too well. It was only because of Albus Dumbledore that Winky still remained at Hogwarts. Dobby nodded his understanding and as soon as he done so several hands grabbed his arms and led him off to a darkened store room that smell of a foul odor. One of the Elves pointed to a dirty and grimy mound in a back corner and then they all left.

Huddled in the corner laid Winky and as Dobby drew nearer he could see the empty bottles of butter beer littering the floor and the grimy mound was both Winky and her clothes. Dobby felt a shudder of pity run through him as he looked upon her laying there in a stupor. Disgusted by what he saw and by how the other Elves had allowed her to become that way he left the storeroom to seek out Rogent. Finding him was easy enough has Rogent's usual position was in the center of things directing the work. Marching up to him Dobby simple asked for help in moving Winky to the hospital wing where he knew that Madam Pomfrey would nurse Winky into at least enough sense and ability to come back to #12 Grimmauld place where she could finish her recovery and he could let her know that she now had a very young Mistress that needed not only her care but her protection as well. Rogent was only to willing to assist and assigned six elves to take her straight away and at the same time reminding Dobby that she could no longer come back.

Dobby under normal circumstances would have apparated his way to the infirmary but he had realized that he had forgotten just one minor detail in his plan and that was how to get his Wheezy's to accept Winky. He knew that Mrs. Hermione would never allow Winky to work as a proper house Elf and would insist on wages and all else and Winky would only fall deeper at that insult. Mr. Ron would be the person to speak too but he had already told big lies to Rogent and to Fiedle and he assaulted Fiedle to make his lies even better. "Dobby is indeed going to have to punish himself for telling lies." He moaned aloud but to himself as he walked down the long hallway the led to the stairs that opened at the main hall. Then an Idea struck him but he would need help to make it happen. He had all this money that he had saved in his very own account in Gringott's bank. He could hire Winky and she would work for him and he would assign her to Missy Molly but he would not tell Winky that the galleons that he was giving was paying, he would say that it was for to spend on Missy Molly and to spend on things and stuff for the house.

"Ohh…," he moaned even louder. This would mean more lies. Dobby was near frantic with himself by now He never knew how hard it was to tell lies and how many lies one had to tell just to make one lie work. He needed help and he knew just who to help him. Missy Molly's Wheezy's would help him, Fred and George would know how to do this. Satisfied he snapped his fingers and with a pop he vanished on his way to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was just pouring a pepper up potion in Elf strength down Winky's throat when Dobby arrived. Turning to Dobby she very plaintively said "I do hope that she has a good home to go to, being forced to work for pay just doesn't do for a House Elf." Leaving Dobby to look over Winky for a short moment Madam Pomfrey could still be heard tut tutting as she walked swiftly back to her office for another potion to allow Winky to sleep off her drunkenness without counteracting the pepper up potion.

She returned quickly and as she saw Dobby's worried look her mood softened and she told Dobby that Winky would have to stay for several days. Dobby brightened at this because it would give him time to talk to Mr.'s Fred and George. Misinterpreting Dobby change of expressions to mean that he was relieved that Winky would get better she smiled at him and shooed him off saying that Winky needed rest and quiet and that there was nothing Dobby could do to give her either of those. Dobby only now had to go himself to the Burrow to check on his Missy Molly and to see if Mrs. Wheezy would be needing anything else this evening but his real purpose was to enlist the help of Fred and George.

Ron entered the Castle and took the stairs that he knew would lead Professor McGonagal's office. He was only minutes behind Remus and he had hoped that by using one of the secret passageways he could catch up to him before he reached the office as Ron had just realized that he did not know the password to open the door. Ducking through the tapestry the hid the passageway Ron was able to take another set of stairs that led almost directly to where the stone gargoyle stood guard over the entrance to McGonagal's office, Just up ahead he heard footsteps and so he hastened his pace. "Remus." He called out and the sound of the footsteps stopped. Catching up to him he was slightly out of breath as the passageway was now somehow longer than he had remembered it to be.. "Ron, what are you doing here?' Remus had asked slightly surprised. "I know that this somehow concerns Harry and I want to be here Remus." Ron explained. "I know Ron but I do not even know what this meeting is all about myself." I know that but I need to be here." Was all that Ron could think to say. Remus shrugged and turned to the gargoyle and said Raspberries and Oranges," and the gargoyles leapt to the side as the doorway with its spiraling staircase began to open.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here? You were not summoned." Ron was used to her tartan moods but it was Remus who spoke for him. "I asked him to come along Minerva because he needs to know what I have to say while I am here." "So if you would be so kind to let me in on the current events so that I may confide in you what it is that I have discovered." "Very well then have a seat." And McGonagal conjured up an additional chair for Ron. "Albus we are all here now." Minerva had spoken. "Remus, if you would please kindly fill me in on what has happened since my rather untimely departure," and he smiled down to the rest of the room.

"Well, after your death, and I am sure that Minerva has told you about the schools closure…," "Yes, Yes she did fill me in on all of that but what do you know of the assignment that was given to Harry?" At that question Ron sat straight up as it was only he and Hermione that knew about the Horcruxes and he wondered if anyone had known what they were doing all those nights during their seventh year. Lupin began to tell his story then. He began with the letter being sent to him almost immediately after Harry had arrived back at Privet Drive and to everyone's astonishment he told of Harry's entire conversation holding nothing back including how Harry had felt about certain events in his life that was supposed to have some purpose and some meaning but he had no one to help him figure things out because everyone that he should have been able to turn to had been taken from him.

Ron had noticed that several times Minerva's handkerchief had gone to her eyes and couldn't help but to think that she was an old softy after all. Ron felt abashed at all the times that he had thought that she was just being mean to Harry like the time she refused to let him take that first Hogsmeade trip when she could have signed the permission slip as a Head of House. Remus continued telling about how Harry felt each year at Hogwarts and how he had felt it to be his home than anywhere else and when Remus arrived to the part of Ginny Minerva left the office on the pretext of getting tea for everyone there and Ron found reason to study the lines that formed the stone floor. Then Remus told Dumbledore that Harry had told him that he was lost and did not know what to do and that he needed help. Ron sat back up and said to himself "So that's where Harry was getting these ideas over what to look for." Remus then said "So I picked up where you left off in his training. I viewed those memories that you had stored in the pensieve and helped Harry to figure out what items to look for and how to find them and when Harry could not go himself I went and I sought out other areas on my own but it was Harry that destroyed each of the Horcrux though I attempted to help him., he insisted that it was his duty and that each one represented a person that was taken from him and that he alone had to collect on those payments." "And he was quite right in thinking that." Dumbledore replied. "Quite right to think of it that way. Did you not see the significance six Horcrux and six deaths all relating to the one who lived? That is where Tom failed himself. He took from Harry six times the same number of his Horcrux. But please continue Remus as it is almost time for you to do what I have asked you her for. "We had found all but the last of the Horcrux when I discovered the home of Severus Snape. I had followed Malfoy's wife Narcissa to the home where she was let in by a person and she remained there almost the entire night. I hid in the shadows near enough to listen through a cracked window and over heard her talking to Wormtail." Ron had clenched his fists at the sound of that name remembering all those years he had taken care of the wretched rat.

Minerva had returned from the kitchens looking much refreshed and more controlled than before. As she passed about the tea Remus continued to explain what he had found out. Snape and Draco had not returned but had just vanished from sight. They did not return to Voldemort's hide out but merely vanished and Narcissa was worried for her son. Wormtail assured her that the Dark Lord was pleased with what he had heard about Dumbledore's death but that he would try to find the whereabouts of both Snape and of Draco. "When she left I entered the house and took what information I could before I killed him." Remus had exacted his pledge to avenge James and…, and of Lily. "What information where you able to retrieve from the house, Remus?" Dumbledore seemed to have a knowing look in his eye as to why Remus faltered in his last statements. "All I could get was "The Yo-Yo from him and that was all he would say." "Ahh, I should have known from the first. It was his first accomplishment when he learned that he could do things that others could not."

They were all looking at Albus now completely confused by what he had said. "Did you see my memory Remus…, the one where I first met Tom?' Remus thought for a moment and then shook his head no. "Ron did Harry discuss it with you at any time?" "Ron looked bewildered for only a moment and then shook his head but added that Harry did mention the memory but he had given no details other than to describe how Voldemort behaved. Albus began to chuckle to himself and they all looked together. "Albus what is so funny at this time?" Minerva wanted to know. "Harry could have only figured that out from that very beginning. When I made Tom return those items that he had stolen I did not know then that the muggle toy was his very first conquest. He had gone back to the Orphanage and reclaimed it as I had told him that I would know if he had not returned it, but how would I know that he had not stolen it again?" "He only took what he coveted…, what he could steal…, what he could take that had meaning to him." "But, then why the cup, Professor Dumbledore?" It was Ron that asked the question.

"The cup…, But of course Mr. Weasley you would not know the circumstances of how Tom attained that now would you?" Ron shook his head no to Dumbledore's question so he began to explain. "Helga Hufflepuff handed down a cup, a simple cup to her family until it finally arrived to Hepzibah Smith whom had not shown the cup to any one else other than Tom himself which again, was another first as he was the only person to have been able to beguile her enough to show it. Do you see now how his trophies measured something that he alone had learned how to do?' Remus nodded as he now understood what Harry had been able to figure out. Dumbledore looked to Ron and asked "Was it you and Miss Granger…," "Mrs. Weasley now." Ron interrupted proudly, "And we have a very precocious two year old daughter too." Ron was grinning to himself as he was proud to mention his family to anyone that would listen. "Ahh, yes I should have known that." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as he corrected himself, "Mrs. Weasley helped to destroy each of the Horcrux?" "Well it was Hermione mostly. She had figured out a spell that would neutralize its protective curses and my older brother Bill was of help as well. Hermione knew what questions to ask and he never asked why but explained how to identify sealing and protection curses." Ron explained. Then Dumbledore asked if anyone witnessed the destruction of the Yo-yo. When no one answered then he said "Remus I think it time for you to enter Minerva's most excellent memory now and tell us what you have observed.

Remus stood and leaned his head into the pensieve that sat on the desk now and was there for several long minutes. Then he was thrust back so violently that he tumbled over the chair that was sitting behind him. "Merlin's Beard!" he exclaimed. "Where did he learn such a powerful spell?" "My lord…," he continued "I did not teach him any of this." Remus was more amazed by Harry's strength than he was by what he had witnessed though his heart was wrenched from him when He saw Ginny Weasley so callously murdered. Ron went to the pensieve to have a look for himself but Remus restrained him saying "Ron please, don't look. There is nothing that you will want to witness in there…, Ginny." Ron understood then and he sat back down. He did not want to see her killed again. "Remus what did Harry say just those seconds before you were thrown out of the memory?" Albus asked. Quietly as if to lessen the memory of Ginny's killing. "He said that Voldemort was just a minion, which means to me that he was not the true power."


	14. Hedwig's Love

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 14**

**Hedwig's Love**

Hedwig had fretted herself about leaving Harry alone for nearly two days and as she watched Harry sleep she rocked back and forth on her tree limb. She was berating herself for not being there when he was attacked as she had sworn to herself the day that Ginny was killed that she would never leave his side, or at least never allow Harry to be where she could not at least see him. Something had happened to her that one horrible day three years earlier that she had not yet understood. She remembered Dobby was feeding her when he suddenly went rigid with fear. She could remember that Dobby has said "Master is in trouble." It didn't make any sense to her then because she could always tell when Harry was happy and when he was sad, ill, or just plain feeling miserable. She could tell what his moods were like but now…, now was different. For some reason she now knew things that she had never known before that one particular day. But why, what had happened to change all of this? How was it that she went from knowing these things to more than that. She somehow had begun longing for Harry and it made no sense to her at all. After all she was only an owl.

It was true and she had to admit that to herself that she had always watched over him but when did she start to mother him? She had feared for him terribly when he told her about the Lethifolds attacking and had nearly nipped herself severely for not being there, for not being there to scold him for not resting when he should have. She lamed herself and it was all her fault that he was attacked. She should have been there with him to wake him, to warn him of the danger but she wasn't. If she hadn't spent the time and chased that werewolf so far she would have been back in time but then she would have never found out that it was Remus and that he was most likely trying to find Harry and to help him. But her love for Harry told her that this was something that he needed to do alone. Poor Harry hadn't he had enough? Everything he touched, everyone he had ever loved had been taken from him as she was thinking this she allowed a quiet but piteous hoot.

She watched through the flap in the tent, Harry rolled in his sleep and then her mind retreated back in time once more to that day when Dobby was feeding her. The cage door was opened and Dobby was giving her a nice juicy mouse he had found for her. She was fond of Dobby too and she liked how Dobby would make certain of her treats as they came more often than not. She liked how he doted on Harry and kept his house spotless clean and how he would keep her cage just as clean. She even admired how Dobby could sense Harry's wants and needs even better than she could. He just seemed to always know when Harry was in trouble or just needed some help. She wished that she could do the very same.

It amazed her to discover that after that really bad day so long ago that something wonderful had happened to her. She wasn't aware of it, but when Dobby had frozen in fear he suddenly said "Master in trouble, Master needs Dobby's help." And he vanished and as he did, she followed after and then in Dobby's magical wake. Had she grabbed Dobby as he vanished? She wasn't sure but all she could remember was appearing and seeing a green light and pain beyond all imagination and then flying out of that pain only to see Ginny Weasley laying on the ground and then being hit so hard from a force that instantly put her outside of the room. And she was suddenly aware and cognoscente of everything. Far more aware than she had ever been. She knew things that ordinary owls should never know but then she also knew that she was much brighter than the ordinary owl but now she knew things that animals or even owls could or should ever know. She could now have perfect conversations with him when before it was just more like a sense of what was being said between the two and her feelings towards him now extended well beyond a simple pet's caring for their master.

She suddenly realized that she really and truly loved Harry, but she did not understand why and it angered her that it was that love that had nearly cost him his life. Had she not been so intent on leading that werewolf so far off the track the other night, when would have been back at his side to watch over him as she should have been. She had fretted herself back in full circle and was about to censure herself once again for not being where she most wanted to be all her life and that was to be by his side to watch over him, care for him and to love him forever. .

"How much longer must we hide here? It's cold and filthy," complained a pale faced wizard who had wrapped his torn cloak tightly about him as he peered out into the biting cold. All he had seen in the past several weeks were mounds of snow that besieged their small cave in which they were hiding in and he hated it immensely. They had been running and hiding for several years and it was wearing down on him. Never enough to eat, always cold, never staying long in any one place, and he was sick of it. He was sick and tired of being constantly tired and dirty, and he was tired of being treated like a kid. His father would have never allowed such insolence, of such abuses that he had to endure if he were here.

"Now, now Draco," Came the oily and silky voice of his protector. "You must be kept safe until we meet with the Dark Lord." "Ah yes, the dark Lord, He Who Cannot Defeat Harry Potter," sneered Draco Malfoy. "Draco, cynicism will get you no where. You must learn patience." "Patience?" Draco replied with a sarcastic drawl in his voice. "And just what have I been for the last four years? I have been nothing but patient, running, hiding, and waiting for my reward since that muggle loving old fool died." And then haughtier than ever, he continued with his complaint. "I did what was expected of me! I led the Death Eaters into that school, I brought about Dumbledore's death so where is my father, my mother? When do I take my rightful place at the Dark Lord's right hand?" Draco was now staring at his protector with a look of furor in his face. "Draco must I remind you that you did not fully complete your task?"

Malfoy did not answer the question. It did not matter to him how the task was completed as it was his to see done and it was accomplished. To him, it did not matter it was done. The task was his indeed but like his father had taught him and like the Dark Lord had done himself, he waited for the right moment to present itself and like a good leader he waited for the right person to present themselves so that he would not have to sully his hands to do dirty work. Draco had convinced himself that he was the leader of that group of Death Eaters and it was his decision to let a lesser person do the dirty work for him just as his father had always done and just as his father had always taught him, and so he smiled as he faced his protector once more and said in his most sneering voice "And why should I sully my hands when there were others to do my bidding?"

The man stood in the shadows of the cave barely able to control his anger at such insolence that Draco dared to display but he managed to overcome his rage for the moment and took a few steps closer towards Draco before attempting to teach Draco a valuable lesson. "Draco, do you not see where your father failed? Have you not learned from your father's mistake? Your father was a fool to…," "Don't you have a go at my father or…!" Draco raged. "Or you will do what Draco?" the man interrupted. "What will you do to me? Your father was a failure. He did not follow instructions; he did not do as he was told to do. He allowed others to do the job that was his alone to accomplish, and where is he now I ask?" Draco's hand made the slightest of moves and before he had brought his hand forward to meet the man in the cave his wand was sent flying across the chamber landing in a staccato of clicks on the cave floor. "Draco, Draco, Draco, have I not told you before never to draw your wand against me? _Crucio_!" Draco's screams matched his writhing in pain as he fell to the ground. His body convulsing as his back arched with each movement of the man's wand. "We have done this before you and I, and yet you done seem to get the message now do you?" The man's voice was barely a whisper but the cruelty of it could be heard hissing through his teeth as he spoke. Draco did not answer him so he lifted the tip of his wand a bit more and as Draco arched backwards his screams of agony kept match until the hells of Draco's feet were nearly touching the back of his head. Draco's screams turned into a screech of shear pain and agony as the man began to twitch his wand causing Draco's body, still bent backwards to twitch and convulse in time with the wand tips movements. When Draco passed out the man released his hold on him. . .

Eight miles away Hedwig's ears pricked forward and then pitched around trying to capture and locate the faint sounds of a screech that had pierced the nights air.


	15. Lost in Thought

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 15**

**Lost in Thought**

Harry woke early the next morning to end a dream that he had been having that seemed to have lasted the entire night and he did not want this dream to ever end. It was the most perfect of dreams. His mother and father were in this dream and so was Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Remus was there and so was Tonks. All of the Weasleys were there too and especially Ginny.. They were all surrounding him. Laughing, hugging each other it was a great day, the best day ever. A most perfect and wonderful day with the sun shining and bright, the shy a deep and rich blue with soft white clouds dotting the blueness of the sky and the meats roasting over a pit fire smelled succulent and tasty. Everyone was celebrating and congratulating him and his beautiful young wife as they christened their new baby and affirmed Ron and Hermione as the God Parents.

He has had this dream before and it usually angered him as it was a taunt and a tease of everything that he could not have. Most of the time he would waken angry and obstinate because the dreams only served to remind him of his one and only wish but sometimes they served to awaken something deep inside of him. Something that Albus Dumbledore had tried for years to get him to understand, had tried to teach him. Would waken a warm feeling that was deep within him that allowed him to greet each day with a smile as it had today, this morning. It was his Love of life that greeted him on these occasions, a power that he knew he had but had not yet understood its purpose nor its power but today he knew that he would welcome it and embrace it.

"Hello." He cooed to Hedwig as he exited his tent and saw her as she sat watching in her tree. Hedwig spread her wings to him and glided down to land on his shoulders. Harry turned his head to face her and to stroke her feathers and he noticed the dullness of her eye's. She had not slept in nearly three full days and Harry could see it in her. "Hedwig, you have not slept?" It was more a statement than a question. When she did not answer Harry said, "That settles it. We stay here again for another day and you will rest." Though his voice sounded in admonishment he was grinning when he said it and he ruffled her feathers playfully but he meant what he had said. And turned back into the tent and scooped her from his shoulder and placed her on his pillow. "And you pretty girl will rest here in comfort."

Harry stepped outside and stretched as he looked about his campsite. He liked this area and felt that when it was all over he would like to live here for the rest of his life. I t was peaceful here and he felt at home. Harry marveled at the irony that had brought him to this part of the world. This area felt clean and pure and as he stretched his senses once more as he did every morning he satisfied himself the he who he was following had stayed yet another night just in front of him and they too were not going to move today either. He was not going to worry about today his and Hedwig were going to treat today as if it were a holiday. Hedwig was going to rest and he was going to…, he was going to go fishing. He chuckled as that thought entered into his minds eye at just at that very moment. As Harry surveyed his campground he spied another rabbit just at the same moment the rabbit spied him. In mid jump Harry had waved a hand at it and it froze, landing back on the ground in a dull thud. "Ugh rabbit." Harry muttered to himself as he bent over to pick it up but he could smile to himself as his daily meal would belong to Hedwig this day. "Rabbit is good but not every single day." Rabbit had been Harry's staple since their arrival to the Blue's with the occasional fish to break its monotony as in today. "Today Hedwig would be eating just a little higher on the food chain." Harry had amused himself with that sentiment as he placed the meal near the tent.

Although Hedwig had not moved from Harry's pillow she had not yet fallen asleep when Harry reentered his tent to gather the items that he would need to go fishing with. When she hooted her question asking where he intended to do his fishing his explanation startled her as he had said that he intended to apparate back to the lake that they had passed a few days earlier. The one that was in and near that meadow that he had liked so much. Hedwig was alarmed by this and he had to sooth her by saying that if they had not been noticed by his use of the Patronus charm then his apparation would not be noticed either. At this Hedwig insisted that she would go also arguing that she could rest and sleep just as well there as she could here and perhaps even better knowing that she would be near him too. "You just won't let me out of your sight will you?" He asked and as he turned to leave the tent he could have sworn that he had seen her smile in acknowledgment to his accusation.

With a pop Harry appeared near the edge of his lake and he slipped his rucksack from his shoulder. Harry took a few moments to find a spot that would suit him and also provide Hedwig ample area to both rest and to and again he had to chuckled as the answer came to him "baby sit him." Hedwig had arrived in her graceful manner and settled into a tree that gave her a great view of her surroundings and she watched as Harry sought out his spot of comfort for their lazy day ahead. Harry had found a nice comfortable spot in short order. It was a tree that grew right on the edge of the lake and in his mind it was perfect. He could sit with his back propped against the tree's trunk and still be able to soak in the days sunshine. Harry cast his line and settled himself in and within moments he began to watch the water. The ripples of the lake were cyclic with their patterns and as a ripple would start from its center a pattern began to form in its wake and Harry began to relate to those patterns.

Harry fixated on these ripples as they represented time as they spread outward and Harry began to equate them to his awareness of his quest. The death of his parents and Voldemort's attempt on his life was the pebble that started the ripple. The first set of ripples he has equated as his years at Hogwarts and the evilness that Voldemort had spread. As he grew so did the size of the rings of the ripples and so did his understanding of what he was being trained for. It wasn't until Harry had returned home after his sixth year when he realized what he was to learn and what he had not yet learned. Harry had counted on Dumbledore to prepare him for what he knew he would have to face but he was killed before that could happen. Harry tossed a pebble into the lake at that moment to set the stage again for his musings. Like the pebble causing an emptiness as it hit the water Harry realized that the hours and days that followed Dumbledore's death he to was empty and lost. He recounted those moments in time to try himself to divine some hidden secret, some message that Dumbledore had given but he might have failed to recognize but saw no pattern. None that he could recognize and so he sought for Remus to help him understand. The day before he and Remus were to meet Harry had decided to allow Lupin in on the task that Dumbledore had set before him. What had happened was that he unleashed every feeling that he had ever possessed and exposed himself to Remus's scrutiny and he was amazed that Lupin had not stopped him nor questioned him during the whole oration. In the end Harry finally seen his end. He like the ripple would continue on with no purpose unless he was stopped and yet he did not know where or what he was to do or go. He knew at last that he was lost

At the end Remus had agreed to help him but he had also place a condition to this help. Harry was to return to Hogwarts to finish his education. Harry bridled at this but Remus countered harshly. Something that Harry had never seen from his friend before. Remus has asked if it was his intention to set aside everything that has been done for him to ensure his survival and if by leaving school he was honoring what his parents had done for him as well as Sirius and Dumbledore, if he was honoring their memory by abandoning what their sacrifice had given him…, his chance for education and life. Harry had felt properly chastised by Remus's outburst and he agreed to return to school.. something in the way that Remus has spoken to him forced him to relive each and every memory that he possessed of their deaths until he had numbed himself to the point where he could see the mechanics of each of the actions that had been taken but something struck his memory that he had not seen before his anger at his murderer had caused him not to see something very important to him. He had failed to see the answer to his problem even as it was being given to him.

Harry separated from his reverie long enough to check his line and to see where Hedwig had deposited herself and then slipped back into his thoughts and began to dissect that clue that and he abhorred the thought, that Severus Snape had given him. He had chased after Snape intending to avenge Dumbledore, but instead he had been taken to task. What he had construed as being toyed with, Harry had finally understood what Snape was telling him and demonstrating to him by toying with him. Snape was demonstrating exactly what Voldemort would do to him by taunting and sneering at him all the while telling him how he would have to attack. Without thought, without wand, without voice, and most importantly without hesitation. Could this had been that argument that Hagrid had told him about? The argument between Snape and Dumbledore? As Harry left Mrs. Figg's home he had decided that he would need to sound this theory and revelation out against Hermione.

Harry had sent Hedwig with a note asking Hermione if she would meet him as soon as possible and her reply was that she would but it would be at least a week before she could get away from her parents for a day and that she would sent him a note when and where they could meet. Harry had spent the following week trying to see Snape in a new light which he found most difficult. Snape had given an ultimate sacrifice of his own if he were truly still a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He had now sealed his own fate and severed all ties thus becoming once and for all a true Death Eater. There would be no way for Snape to return without being killed. Harry could almost feel sorry for him as he tried to envision the predicament that Snape had allowed himself to be steered into. For some reason Harry could not imagine Snape ever allowing himself to be used but in this instance he had been and it affected Harry in a way that he could not understand.

Harry's pole had bent in its strain as a fish had taken its bait. Quickly Harry cought up his pole and effortlessly landed in a small but still edible sized fish which he placed onto a tie line that would allow his catch to remain alive and fresh in the waters of the lake while he set his pole to continue his fishing. Having reset his line and casting it back out Harry settled back again to continue his reverie picking up right where he had left off. Pigwidgeon has shown up at his window two days later with a note attached from Hermione asking him to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch the following Monday and although Ron had allowed her to use Pig he would not be there. Silently Harry was grateful that she had not asked Ron to be present.

The rest of the week at the Dursley's past without incident as Uncle Vernon and Dudley both evaded Harry at every opportunity and Aunt Petunia had recommended that he not attend family meals during his stay which he gratefully agreed to. Aunt Petunia had softened somewhat to his presence and even his meals which were brought to his room were better than he had ever had or could remember. One evening she had even asked if she could talk to him which he suspiciously agreed to. He was curious by her sudden change of heart towards him and even wondered if his Uncle Vernon even knew of her softening but he would not ask unless it was brought into subject. Aunt Petunia had wanted to know what if anything he could remember of his Mothers death and so Harry told her everything that he could remember and perhaps embellished a bit on her selflessness in both protecting him and sacrifice which to Harry seemed to relieve his Aunt and she seemed to straighten herself a bit more in pride as he spoke. Then she asked the most amazing question to Harry's disbelief she had asked if he had any intention to avenge his mothers death. When she had asked him this he noted a glimmer of hope within her eyes. He didn't know why he had done what he had done but when she asked him that question he rose from where he was setting, crossed the room to her and hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear "With vengeance." Petunia returned her nephews hug and whispered again a thank you in his ear.

Although Aunt Petunia had warmed up to him somewhat she never broached the subject again and Harry recognized that the subject had been closed permanently between them. The week pasted quickly and on Monday morning Harry stood on a quiet corner of Little Winging, Surrey, Harry stretched out his wand arm and waited for the purple colored Knightbus to arrive. Feeling a compression of air about him Harry stepped back just in time as the bus suddenly appeared before him. Boarding the bus Harry noticed that Stan Shunpike had not taken his place as the Knightbus conductor and a measly looking man of wizened years was now performing the task. Harry took his seat after telling the conductor his destination and waited for his stop which would be four stops later.

Harry had only just ordered his own butterbeer when the familiar voice of Hermione Granger called out to him in greeting. Rising to welcome her she startled him by giving him a firm embrace and kissing him on his cheek in her greeting and then they both took a seat. When Harry's butterbeer arrived he quickly ordered another for Hermione and then he launched himself into his explanation of why he had ask for this meeting. Hermione remained quiet for the most part but several times she had stopped him and asked him to repeat a particular detail and when he told her of their last encounter she had him repeat it several times over and each time she had pursed her lips in thought as if she were forming the images of the scene in her own minds eye. After a long silence she began slowly as if testing the waters because she knew how Harry felt about Snape, "Do you think that he was trying to tell you exactly what you would need to learn yet?" To her own amazement Harry answered with a yes. "Did he tell you how?" Harry thought for a moment before he answered and then he said "I think that he was about to but the rest of the Death Eaters showed up and they were going to kill me but he forbade it and then they all ran off." Hermione has suddenly snapped her fingers and said abruptly "Of course! You said that he kept flicking off your spells even before you could get them out and he kept telling you that you needed to keep your mouth shut…, that's it Harry!" Harry grinned at her and she looked puzzled then asked "What are you grinning about?" "That's what I had thought too. It didn't make any sense to me and I thought that he was toying with me before he would kill me, but I had a long talk with Remus last week and it all made sense to me just then what Snape was saying but I wasn't for sure and that why I wanted you to hear it too." Hermione was beaming at him because Harry had really never thought things through before especially when it came to Snape but she had always known that there had to have been reason for Dumbledore's and even Remus's trust in him.

Harry and Hermione had finished their butterbeers and spent the next couple of hours wondering through Diagon Alley before Harry said that he needed to go before the Dursley's would think him gone long enough to question him as to his whereabouts and Hermione said that she still has some shopping to do while she was in London so they departed from each other but before they did Hermione suggested that he begin practicing non verbal magic which Harry had to remind her that he was not yet of age but said that as soon as he turned seventeen he was moving out and he would be where he could practice and Dobby would be with him then and he would be able to help. Hermione also promised to come to Grimmauld Place and assist him whenever she could. Just as the Knightbus appeared Harry suggested that since they would all be of age then perhaps they could all move in with him for the remainder of the summer which Hermione readily agreed and adding that she would ask Ron what he thought about the idea adding that she felt he would think that it was a brilliant idea which made the both of them laugh as she nearly copied his voice when she had said that.

During the rest of the summer before his birthday Harry had formed a plan in his mind.

The fishing pole was inching its way down the embankment before Harry realized that he had caught another addition to his days menu. He was thinking how far he had come since those days when Ron and Hermione had helped him with his non verbal skills. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all practiced until they could summon, cast, or curse just by thinking but Harry seemed able to carry that step much further along. Harry had found a spot within himself that he could not explain to the others that glowed within him and warmed him and gave him strength. It was a strange and yet comfortable feeling one that he knew he had felt before but just could not remember why. When they asked him about it he didn't know how to answer them let alone describe the feeling that came over him. It had happened during one very frustrating moment when Harry in his consternation caused a memory of his mother to form in his mind that he never knew existed and he turned to reach for the picture of his parents that Hagrid had given him and it just flew into his hands. He wasn't thinking about it, it just happened

"Did you use a summoning charm?" Ron had asked Harry was stunned by what had happened but he replied "No, I don't know what happened I was thinking of my mum and it just came to me. I, I just wanted to see her that's all." "So you have to be thinking about your mum and you can do it?" Ron had asked. "Ron don't be thick!" Hermione blasted. "Harry, were you concentrating?" she asked. "No that's just it." Harry replied. "I was doing like you said and got mad because…, well because you and Ron were able to do it but I couldn't and then…, I don't know a memory of my mother came up and I was wishing that she were here." He was still holding the picture and he asked "Is that how you do it?" Hermione had to say no that she just used a simple summoning charm and thought the incantation for it. But when he asked if she or Ron felt a warm feeling about them when they did it they both shook their heads no and didn't understand the question and he didn't know how to explain it other than it was just a release.


	16. Dumbledore's Interview

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 16**

**Dumbledore's Interview**

"Mr. Weasley if you would be so kind as to remain behind while the others attend the meeting, I would like you to fill me in on how our young Mr. Potter has so thoroughly and resourcefully managed to learn some very advanced skills." Ron gulped as he turned to face Dumbledore's portrait while the others were gathering their travel cloaks in preparation to leave for the meeting that was to be held in his home in the next few minutes Dumbledore was smiling down at him as Ron's face reddened. He had wanted to attend the meeting but at the same time he could not deny Dumbledore this interview either. Ron turned back to the portrait and asked, "What would you like to know?"

Ron began his story by telling Dumbledore of their practicing the non verbal spells after Harry had taken over number 12 Grimmauld Place and how Harry was struggling with that practice when he had inadvertently cause the picture of his mother and father to zoom into his hand altogether unbidden but yet that is what he was thinking about. Ron has to explain that a bit further because it wasn't the picture that Harry has wanted to see it was his mother that he had wanted though he wasn't for sure if that was actually how it happened. When Dumbledore asked what prompted this training session during the summer holiday Ron gave him a quizzical look which Dumbledore did reply "I was once a young lad too and school was the last thing on my mind when I was on holiday but please continue." That was when Ron told him about what Harry had thought about his last encounter with Snape and that he felt Snape was trying to instruct him in what he still needed to master. "And Professor Snape would be quite right you know."

As Ron finished his story which carried on into their seventh year he ended by telling Dumbledore something that he felt was odd.. "Professor, I think I should tell you that Harry was going down to the Chamber of Secrets during the year. I followed him one night to the Chamber and there was a Library down there and I saw Harry reading books. And I should tell you that after a while…, he started acting strange." Dumbledore looked startled by this information and he asked how Harry was acting. "Well it was weird, he was like withdrawn almost as if he were preoccupied by something, but I never told anyone about that." Dumbledore remained quiet for a very long time before he finally spoke again. "Mr. Weasley have you ever mentioned this to anyone else?" Ron has answered no to that question and asked in he should at least tell Remus about it. "I would ask that you not say anything about this for a time if you would." Dumbledore replied. "Of course Professor ." Of was the only response Ron could think of. "Mr. Weasley could you tell me anything more about what you saw in the Chamber?" "Sir, in our second year it was said that only the heir of Slytherin could open the Chamber? So that means that Harry…." Ron could not finish the sentence as he could hardly imagine Harry as being a descendant of such a terrible person. Dumbledore, seeing Ron's confusion, began to explain. "You must first understand Ronald, that Salazar Slytherin was not an evil person nor were his thoughts. His only contention was whom shall be taught at Hogwarts and he felt that strongly about it that he left. He was not biased nor shall we say prejudiced, but he failed to see what would happen to our kind if we did not allow others of lesser purity to attend.." "Do you mean that the wizarding world would have eventually die out?" Ron asked. "That is correct. But over the millennia..," Dumbledore continued, "That idea did turn into perversion by only a few and as time continued it fostered hate and rebellion and perverted a simple idea of maintaining the secrecy of our society into what is happening today. Now do you understand how Salazar is not to be blamed for what is currently happening?" Ron had to think about this for a short moment before he answered "Yes I understand, but Harry?" "Harry is indeed a direct relation of Salazar Slytherin Mr. Weasley and that is why he is able to open and close the Chamber of Secrets but understand this, our young Mr. Potter's line is most pure and these descendants over the years acquiesced as they saw our world on the threshold of distinction and recognized the need to keep Hogwarts open and available to persons of lesser magical prowess or blood lines. Whereas this recognition drove a wedge between the relations that drove them so far apart that the blood ties were eventually forgotten. Had Salazar Slytherin had the foresight that the other three founders had he too would have relented in his belief to hold and protect the purity of our world." Ron remained quiet for a very long time.

Ron had never thought that an idea could have been perverted in such a way. He had always thought that the division had started with Slytherin himself and the he was the evil one. And then it hit him. "Do you think that Harry had found that out?" Dumbledore thought for just a moment and then replied casually, "No I don't think he has. But I do venture to guess that he has discovered where and how Voldemort has learned his particular magic and I am in hopes that if he has he intends to use that magic or its knowledge to protect himself. But what puzzles me is why he feels that Voldemort was but a minion." Ron looked just as puzzled by that statement but managed to say "I haven't a clue. He said nothing to myself or Hermione after he did what he had to do and we thought it better not to question him. We had our own worries at the moment." "Yes, quite right Mr. Weasley I do understand about Ginny and I suspect that was in part one of the reasons why Harry felt the need to go." "But none of us blamed him for what happened to her!" Ron exclaimed "Yes of course but Harry blames himself and it is because of this he feels the need to end this tragedy at its beginning but I fear that he may not realize that it is he that is the last remaining heir to Salazar Slytherin. And I believe that it is he himself that he senses, and is not aware of it."

This caused Ron to think a bit more and then he ventured a question that no one had thought to ask since Snape had done what he did. "Sir, do you think that Harry may feel that its Snape..," "Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore had corrected. Ron had reddened at the correction and then pulled himself up straighter and said stiffly "No, it is Snape. As I, nor any member of my family has, nor can we ever display any respect of any kind towards him, so as I was saying, do you feel that Harry may think that Snape is the final link to all of this madness? And so he is gone after him?" "That is what I am afraid of Ron and Harry will be wrong if he does." "Sir, can you tell me now why it is that you trust …, Snape so much?" Dumbledore sighed and then he said "No I cannot, but you must understand that I do trust him even after what has been done. But you must know that Professor Snape did not want to do it but it was I that forced it upon him. It was I that insisted upon him doing what he agreed to do" There was a silence so thick in the office that was suffocating as Ron looked down to the floor not knowing what to say or ask after hearing that admission of complicity on Dumbledore's behalf.

"Could you tell me any more of what you observed Harry doing while he ventured into the Chamber Ron?" The question from Dumbledore had not only broken the silence that fell between them but it also shook Ron back to reality as he was struggling to comprehend what Dumbledore had just confessed. It was to Ron as if he understood that Albus had ordered his own death. "Well no not really. There was an antechamber hidden behind a large statue at one end of the chamber. Harry spoke in Parsel tongue and the wall changed to a doorway which Harry went in. The chamber inside looked like a small library or an office with a library inside. Harry took several books from the shelf and began reading them and when he finished he sealed the chamber and when he left he sealed the entry to the Chamber of secrets and that's all that I can tell you about it." Ron was looking at the portrait as Dumbledore considered what he had just been told. Breaking the silence once again that existed between the two of them Dumbledore told Ron that he should get to the meeting and just before Ron was preparing to leave he asked Ron if he could find an artist that could paint two more portraits of him one for Grimmauld Place and the other for the Burrow so that he could remain in contact with everyone. Donning his travel cloak Ron assured him that he would take care of it immediately.

Ron arrived home just as the meeting was coming to an end. As he entered the Kitchen Remus was telling everyone "While I am sure that this is just a false alarm we felt it necessary to let the separate Heads aware of the possibility that a situation may come to exist and that you will have been apprised should further action be needed. So once again my friends this was just a heads up warning." Hermione saw Ron enter the room and she edged other to him and asked "Why did Dumbledore ask you to stay behind?" He wanted to know if I knew how Harry got so strong in his magic that's all." "And what did you tell him?" "I told him that we practiced together during the summer." Hermione thought this over for a minute and then she asked "Did you tell him about Harry entering the Chamber to study?" Ron stood staring at her before he asked "How did you know about that?" "Well it makes sense really don't you think?" Ron was completely befuddled by that remark and didn't know what to say to her. "Oh think about it Ron. Voldemort had to have learned it from somewhere didn't he? And that type of magic isn't taught at Hogwarts now is it?" When Ron didn't answer her again she continued on. "How do you suppose that Rom Riddle learned of Horcruxes and the dark magics that he used when he was in school if they did not teach it Ron?" "I, I dunno." was all Ron could manage to say at the moment. "Well it makes sense doesn't it? Tom Riddle found out about the Chamber and he enters it and then he finds things that he doesn't understand which is why he asked Professor Slughorn about the Horcruxes and so he goes back down to the chamber and learns how and where and when to create them and he learns other magics to that made him so powerful."

He thought of what she was saying and saw with a clearing tenacity the truth of what he had missed. "Harry was learning what Voldemort had learned to defeat him with his own callousness, with his own magic!" Hermione smiled at him as he suddenly realized the simplicity of what Harry had done. "How did you know?" Ron had asked. "Harry asked me what I thought about it and well, it just made sense. Voldemort had to have learned it form somewhere while he was at school and we knew that he had opened the Chamber of secrets while he was still there and well…," she spread her hands out as if to complete her sentence. "Why didn't you say anything to me then?" Ron asked bewildered that she would with hold anything from him. "Because you would have followed him Ron and he wanted privacy. This was something that he had to do alone and I respected that." Hermione regretted the sharpness in her tone. Ron was stunned by her tone and decided not to press her any further and set out to find Remus instead.

"Sirs, Dobby is wanting to ask you a favor sirs." Fred and George turned to face Dobby as he addressed them and then followed him as Dobby beckoned them over to a quiet corner. Dobby presented his plan to give Winky a purpose and also to provide The protection that he felt Missy Molly needed will his Master was away and so his Wheezy's could do what they needed to do to help bring his Master back more quickly. Fred quickly understood Dobby's dilemma which was how to get Winky to think that she was now a proper House Elf and to get Hermione to believe that Winky was being paid and was a proper employee. George half heartily suggested that Dobby marry Winky and he and Fred would increase Dobby's wages to include Winky's pay and Hermione would be told outright that Winky worked for Harry but was on loan as a nanny.. Fred quickly vetoed that idea when he suggested just being truthful to Hermione and telling her that they would pay Winky's wages but somehow they had to make Winky believe that she was not being paid. While the twins both bantered back and forth obviously forgetting that Dobby was still standing there his head followed the exchanges back and forth in a nearly dizzying pace.

Hermione heard them arguing bet3ween themselves and intervened. She had been listening in after she heard what they were arguing about until she couldn't take it anymore. Though Hermione was still proactive about the rights of magical creatures she realized after a fashion that House Elves had a right to work as they desired provided that an option of pay was given first and outright. Both brothers looked with incredulity at each other at what they just heard her say. Hermione just smirked at them and walked away. "Well Dobby that solves our problem." Fred and George both said in unison. "Dobby go get Winky and we'll talk to her for you." Dobby smiled but had to tell them that Winky was under Madam Pomfrey's care for the next couple of days but as soon as she was eligible he would retrieve her and bring her to them.

Dobby was elated that there would be no lies no misconceptions that he would have to play a part in. It was near time for him to make his nightly check on his Missy Molly even though he knew that she was as safe as safe could possibly be where she slept at her Grandma Wheezy's home and so when no one was looking Dobby snapped his fingers and with a pop he was gone.

Hermione found her way back to Ron and pulled him to the side to broach the subject about Harry once again and what he and Dumbledore had discussed. Ron had asked her if she ever thought that Harry may have been an heir of Slytherin to which Hermione had to say no, that she had never even considered that possibility. Ron then launched himself into a deep explanation about how Slytherin's ideals had been perverted over the millennia and that when the school was founded there was ample witches and wizards to accommodate the need for the school and how he, Slytherin refused to believe that there may come a time where the population may dwindle and their way of life be threatened by the possibility of distinction and that was what caused the rift between him and the other founders who where not only looking at the times but also of the future as well. Hermione considered for a moment all that Ron had told her and then asked "So do you think that Harry sensed another heir to this perversion and he is after that person?" Ron could only shake his head and then replied, "I don't know my dear. Being a minion means that he was taking orders from someone else." Hermione thought for a moment and then added, "That is true, but Voldemort is all that we knew about …, I wonder…, how did Dumbledore defeat the Dark Wizard Grindelwald? Do we even know where or what happened to him?" Ron stared at her and then said, "I don't know how he was defeated. Do you remember when Harry told us about the duel at the Ministry between Dumbledore and Voldemort?" Hermione shook her head yes so Ron continued, "Harry said that Dumbledore had told Voldemort that there were worse things other than dieing." "Yes he did say that and we don't know exactly what Dumbledore did either so…," "Hermione," Ron had cut her off, "Are you thinking that Dumbledore did not completely defeat him? The Voldemort is following his orders and …," Hermione cut in just then and said "I think that Voldemort tried to take over thinking that his Master was completely lost to him. It makes sense Ron because Voldemort was in school when this happened and he was getting stronger by the minute. I think that he was being coached."

Bill was silently listening in on their conversation and was nodding his head as the pieces were fitting themselves together and made sense. He would have to talk this over between Remus and Kingsley to see what their impressions were before approaching Dumbledore with what his younger brother and Hermione had summed up. But he did not want to think that Harry would be a member of one of the worse lines of decadency that had ever plagued the wizarding world. Just then Ron noticed Bill standing near and immediately changed the subject to the extra portraits that Dumbledore had asked for and Bill took that as cue to enter into that conversation by saying that he knew just the person and would never suspect the reason for wanting portraits of such a great man at the Burrow and again in Bill's office since know other than members of the Order knew about Grimmauld Place.


	17. Gryffindors Heir?

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 17**

**Gryffindors Heir?**

Harry had now caught three more fish to add to today's meal as he cast out his line for the sixth time. It was getting close to noon but wanted at least another good sized fish for his evening meal. He had been daydreaming all morning long about what he had done to prepare himself to finally meet with Voldemort and the steps that he had taken to prepare himself mentally and magically to ensure Voldemort's defeat and his superiority over him. It was ironic to him that he of all people would have spent so many hours studying the books that he had found inside that hidden office chamber deep in the bowels of Hogwarts, the one that was itself hidden within the Chamber of Secrets. He had discovered that this room must have been the private study of Salazar Slytherin himself and the books that he had found taught him to an extreme level, the arts of Legillemency and Occlumency. He had found books on Archaic magic, Magics practice by ancient Druids, magics of the obscure and of the Arcane and magics of the deepest of the Dark magics. He had even found volumes of the type of magic that Dumbledore himself had said, that he possessed in great strength and abundance, the magics of Love and of the heart.

Harry nearly laughed out loud when he compared his studying to that of Hermione's. If she only knew how much and how hard he had studied his last year at Hogwarts she would keel over in faint. When he thought that he had laughed so hard that he had caused Hedwig to stir. He did study very diligently having read every single book in that library and he had practiced very diligently as Dobby himself offered to work with him in his practice using the Room of Requirement when Harry needed to practice magics that would or could hurt Dobby something horribly. He had gotten so good that he could easily handle fifty to sixty boggarts without consideration and without as much as one sound from his lips. He had gotten so good that he almost completely banished the Room of Requirement itself and that was when he knew that he was ready.

Remus remained true to his promise of helping Harry find the remaining Horcruxes, and bringing them to the school, and if it weren't for Hermione and Ron's help in discovering their protective spells, he would not have had the time to learn what he had needed to know. Harry knew that he owed so many his very own life and at times he felt that he owed a life's debt to so many that lost theirs in keeping him safe and protected so that he could do what he was meant to do. Here in the next few days two weeks at the most he would pay back everyone that believed in him, supported him, and protected him. And he would avenge those deaths…., Harry's line caught another big one that broke him from his reverie. .

"Ron did you know that Dobby wants to bring Winky here as Molly's nanny?" Ron was quick to answer this one thing that he would need to head misgivings off to neutral territory before she got her wind up. "Yes he mentioned it to me but I told him that we could not afford it just yet. Did he speak to you about it?" "Well no not really I think that he was asking your brothers if they would pay for her wages." "And…,?" was all that Ron could think of saying at the moment knowing how Hermione felt about House Elf enslavement and the such. "I told them to ask if she would be willing to work for us and then offer her an acceptable wage and if she refuse a wage then to ask if she would be willing to accept the position under normal acceptable conditions for a House Elf." Ron couldn't believe his own ears and looked dubious at her. "Well I learned a few things in the Muggle University about contract labor and room and board are considered as acceptable and legal wages and well we do provide for their well being when their working under normal conditions don't we?" Ron was not going to argue with her on this point nor was he going to goad her about her previous beliefs concerning magical creatures and their rights.

Hermione was studying Law at the Muggle University and had secretly planned to rewrite the Laws and statutes pertaining to magical creatures and during her studies she learned that if a people did not accept the laws given to protect them then they were considered moot and usually after a fashion wiped from the books so she revised her plans to include words such as "If the creature so chooses…," "All creatures have unalienable rights should they choose to exercise…," "Payment for services rendered must first be offered…," She would rewrite the Laws so that the Creatures could dictate their own terms and be free of enslavement. Ron knew the fallacy of her ideas but as her husband he would support her and then there was Hagrid who had almost single handedly convince her that to force her philosophy onto certain creatures was just as bad as enslavement itself and if she truly wanted to provide justice to them then she should at least provide them the choices of working for free or for payment. And he also used Dobby as the example. Dobby was willing to work for free for Harry or Dumbledore and even for Hermione but then by the same token he was just as willing to charge payment to other wizarding families for his services. When she took the time to ask Dobby of this, Dobby wholly agreed with what Hagrid had said about being at least given the chance and the right to either accept payment or work willingly for free.

Bill had sidled up to his family as they grouped themselves to say their goodnights and he reiterated his promise to Ron to procure to more portraits of Dumbledore. Hermione looked quizzical so he immediately explained their purpose so that Dumbledore could at least hear what is being said in the meetings. "So what was decided?" Ron had asked. "Nothing really other than to just keep our eye's and ears open for anything odd going on. You know, like known ex-Death Eaters meeting up again, odd happenings that cannot be explained through normal investigations, things of that sort." Bill replied amicably. "There's no sense in creating any panic or involving the Ministry when we ourselves don't know anything. Besides it had been three good years of nothing odd going on about, and no rumors to be said about either,." He continued on to say. As Bill finished talking Remus stepped into the conversation and added a final word of his own. "I believe Harry and trust what he knows, but I somehow feel that this is something that he needs to do alone." Ron and Hermione both shot him a look that could have killed because they knew not only all too well what Harry had suffered through the years but they being his closest of friends had suffered through it themselves along with him. "I know what you must be thinking but I believe that the war is truly over and who or what ever Harry is after is really Harry's way of making sure that nothing like this could ever start up again.." Remus had to throw up his arms to fend off Hermione as she puffed herself up but before she could get started Remus quickly added, "Look I believe that I know where he is or at least the general location so I will be going out again. And if I find him, I will have a chat with him." This seemed to settle Hermione down a bit Though she knew in her own heart that he was probably correct. This was something that Harry would feel that he had to do alone and that is what bothered her so much. Ron had remained quiet and if anyone knew what he was thinking right then they would have sworn that he and Hermione shared the same thought . Because Ron also knew that this was something that Harry needed to work out for his own self as well.

"So then does everyone think the same way that we here really have nothing to worry about then?" George had asked the group. "Pretty much so I'm afraid." Ron answered, and then with a grin he added "But lets not tell Mum anything yet you know how she gets when she doesn't have anything to fret about." "Ronald Weasley you are positively wicked to do that to your own mother." Hermione retorted, "but it would give her time to do what she's been dieing to do." "And what would that be?" Fred had asked. "A reason to dote over her grand daughter" Hermione beamed as she was just picturing the two together. "And if Winky were to take on the position as Molly's Governess then perhaps it would help to get your mother out of that house what with the added security of Winky being present." Both Fred and George chimed at that remark as they remembered nearly being beaten to death by Hermione just a few days earlier for taking Molly to their shop, "And just who is the doting mother that feels this is the only place where she is safe?" Hermione looked cross at them and reaffirmed her beliefs by saying "Well it is where you two are concerned." Even Remus had to hide his chuckles at that statement but they all knew that Molly was no less protected when Fred and George where around as the two of them were caught on numerous occasions fawning over their niece.

Bill had collected his cloak and was about to leave when Hermione asked him to let Molly and Fleur know that she would be along shortly and if Dobby were still there to please send him home for the night. Bill assured her that he would pass along Dobby's instructions to return home and said that she should perhaps just let herself in if she were to be coming late. "Please don't wait up for me but I don't think I'll be long." And with that she planted a goodnight kiss on his cheek and stepped back as he apparated directly from the kitchen.

Remus had already donned his cloak as he himself was about to leave when Hermione stopped him. "Remus may we and she indicated to Ron also have a quick word?" "I do have time what's on your mind?" Ron looked a bit puzzled himself as Hermione indicated that they should have a seat at the table. Hermione turned her head to acknowledge Dobby as he popped into the kitchen and said "Dobby, if you would please may we have some fresh tea?" "Right away Mrs. Wheezy ma'am!" and he ran off to the stove to start a fresh pot. "Remus," she started as they had all taken a seat. "I'm puzzled. Ron has just told us that Professor Dumbledore has said that Harry is a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin." Remus did not seem shocked by this Statement which sounded more as if it were a question and so he responded to her. "Well, It is possible and if Albus does think it to be true…, You two must understand that Dumbledore was most interested in James when we were in school. He watched and treated James almost the very same way as he did with Harry and he also followed Lily's progress just as equally. None of us thought very much about it because the two were the top of their class and both became Head Boy and Head Girl so it made sense to us why he followed their course." "But.., we thought that Harry might have been from the line of Gryffindor." Ron answered, following the tact that he though Hermione was taking. Remus remained silent for a long while deep in thought.

"Pardon me Sir's and Mrs., your tea is ready." Dobby interrupted their conversation and as he poured their tea and served them he turned to Hermione and said That his Missy Molly was sound asleep and as he served Ron Dobby told him that his Percy was still at the house, and to Remus he smiled and said very considerately that his intended had already bade her goodbye's and retired to her home for the evening. And then he asked if he would be needed for the rest of the evening. "No Dobby, but Thankyou for asking." Hermione answered him. Ron and Remus returned to talk out the idea of Harry being even remotely related to Slytherin but Hermione remained very quiet and deep in thought. Suddenly she snapped her fingers and exclaimed "It fits, it makes sense." Both Rom and Remus swiveled in their seats and looked at her in astonishment at her out burst. Her face was gleaming with excitement and a finger was bouncing in the air as if keeping time or in checking off items of an invisible checklist. "Hermione, Love of my heart," Ron broached, "Would you like to let us in on what makes sense?"

"It's simple." She said. "What's simple my dear?" Ron continued to stare at her. "Remus would you please follow up on this?" She said. "Of course I will if only I knew what you were talking about." He replied with a smile on his face. "Hermione began by asking questions directed to Remus as if for his approval. "Professor Dumbledore followed Harry's father all throughout his school years and became even closer to him after his graduation right?" Remus nodded in agreement so she continued to her next point. "He also followed Lily Evans with equal care?" again Remus nodded. "He was most excited and pleased when they were married?" Remus now sat up and asked how did you know that?" "Hermione's grin turned mischievous and asked "When Harry was born how did Dumbledore react? Would you say that it was more like an ecstatic Grandfather?" Remus was now at the edge of his chair as a look of realization began to mask his face. "Are you suggesting that Albus is …,?" "No." Hermione cut him off and quickly added "If you were tracking, investigating, and immured into the fate of a blood line and the two that most interested you were to ..., let us just say …, merge …," and Hermione trailed off. Ron snapped his own fingers "I'd be almost as happy as a parent especially if it meant…," and Remus picked up the sentence "Repairing and ancient old rent in an already torn and separated society." Ron's face turned sullen when he brought up the fact that Lily was muggle born and if Harry's Aunt Petunia was anything like what Harry had said. "Ron she doesn't have to know that she is spawned from Gryffindor." Hermione said laying a hand on his. "Look at me, I'm muggle born for as far back as we know, but somewhere, some how, there must have been someone magical in my line to have left a gene dormant for all those years in my blood."

Remus was following her theory very closely as certain things that she was saying fit very neatly in what he himself had observed of Dumbledore's actions those years following Harry's birth and then his intense scrutiny and idle pushing's when Harry started school. It was as if Dumbledore was most interested in how Harry perceived things rather than what he had learned from his experiences. He had often wondered why Dumbledore placed Harry with the Dursley's rather then have him fostered by a family such as the Weasley's. It was to keep Harry from being prematurely tainted by factious beliefs and prejudices though he did not discount the form of protection that did exist within Lily's blood and her sisters blood that Dumbledore had caused. Remus looked at Hermione and said very proudly "Hermione you are the most intelligent witch of our age." And he stood and bowed to her. Placing a hand on both hers and Ron's shoulders he spoke to Ron "Lad, if I were you I would do everything in my power to hold onto to her and her love and never let go." "That my friend has never been an option." And he smiled to his wife who was still beaming at the compliment paid to her by Remus. "Well I must go and be assured that I will discuss this with Dumbledore before I leave to track down Harry again, and I shall let you know how it turns out." And with a wink he added, "Now my friends, my future bride awaits me at home."


	18. Narcissa

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 18**

**Narcissa**

"Narcissa we must hurry if we are to meet with Snape and our son" rasped Lucius Malfoy. "And Snape will pay for his insolence. Four years he has kept our son from us with no word. Oh, he will pay dearly. I will rend his very heart from his chest with my bare hands I swear it." As he stood to wait for her to catch up to him Lucius Malfoy silently condemned her as well. "What right did she have to involve such a repulsive, slimy, parasite of a rats dung to take his son." Lucius cursed Snape under his breath as he waited for her to catch up. The pace that he had set was ominous the moment that he had escaped from prison. She was going to watch what he would do and then he would kill her for interfering with the Dark Lord's wishes. When Narcissa had told him what she had done to ensure their son's life he had nearly killed her then. "Does she love him?" Lucius had wondered to himself. Her most recent visits to the prison were nothing more than Severus this, and Severus that. He had trusted him and counted him as friend until His sister-in-law came to him one night while he was still in prison. She had risked certain capture and death to tell him what Narcissa had done behind his back, and how all of a sudden everything was Severus this and Severus that. "I would not even be surprised if she had bed him Lucius. She is no sister of mine!"

Bellatrix had seemed almost sorry to have had to tell him that. He could even see the ire in her eyes as she knelt to kiss the back of his hand and then touched her forehead to where she had kissed.. "Bella…," he murmured, "you have done well to tell me these things. I shall not forget you nor your loyalty when I again am reunited with our Master." He pulled his hand from her forehead and lifted her back to her feet. "You must flee now Bella. The Trolls may be dim but they will know that someone has entered." Bella kissed his hand one more time but before she left, she took his hand once again to kiss it swearing that she would see him from this abysmal place for Azkaban was no place for their Masters most trusted and most beloved to be.

As Lucius continued to wait for Narcissa who for the past several days had been struggling to keep the pace that he sat he thought once more bitterly as he wondered why she, his wife, one that was supposed to have loved him with all that she possessed, had done so little to aid his escape. Why did his sister-in-law, her sister no less, have to endanger her own safety to come to him to tell him these things and then risk all to provide his escape. "Curse her!" he screamed to know one but himself as he watched her fall once again. He had to fight every urge to end everything here and now but his son had to see , had to know how one deals with those that forget their station "Lucius con we not rest for a moment?" her question was more of a plea. "Begging to stop are we when our son awaits us?" he sneered as she slipped once again. "Get up!, and keep moving." He snarled.. "Either keep up or I shall leave you behind!." And with that he turned and began his trek once again leaving her to scramble up the steep incline that they had to traverse alone.

Narcissa gathered herself and scrambled up the last remaining feet gasping for breath but Lucius only turned on his heel and proceeded on.. "Something has changed him." She thought as she struggled to keep up. She knew in her own heart that Azkaban had changed him but this was something different. He hated her and she could tell. "Did he intend to punish their son?" The thought frightened her more so now than she had been before. "Was he angry that Draco failed to fully perform his task?" Narcissa knew now that she would have to form a plan to protect herself and her son but she also hoped that she would not have to put that plan into action. She cried out when she stumbled and fell to the ground but Lucius only stopped long enough to turn and with a look of scorn on his face he turned once again and trotted off leaving her where she fell. Narcissa knew then that she would indeed have to from a plan and she would perhaps have to make her move before they arrived at sanctuary.

Harry stood where he had been relaxing and delving into his memory, reeling in his last catch of the day. It was a big fish. He could tell as he pulled and reeled in the slack of the line. He had been working with this technique for the last ten minutes. Pulling back on the rod and reeling in the slack, providing slack when it seemed as if the line would break and then repeating the process all over again. He wondered if he had caught a Mountain Trout that the old man he had met sometime back when he had first entered this area told him about. He remembered that the man said that they could grow as big as fifteen pounds and would put up a fight that could tire a lad his size, and Harry's arms were tiring. He half thought about just using magic to get this fish from the water but decided against it because he was having fun, and then he saw his prize. It was big. Nearly two feet in length as it jumped from the water and shook as if trying to shake the hook loose from its mouth.

Hedwig took notice as she had been woken by the commotion that Harry was causing while trying to land this one fish.. She took notice of the position of the Sun and knew that she had rested nearly all morning long and felt completely fresh and alert. She was thankful that he had given her this chance to rest and took delight in watching him as he moved here and there about the bank working his pole and the fish. And as she hopped towards him she hooted her encouragements to him. Hedwig had to spread her wings to balance herself as she hopped around in her glee to see Harry how she liked him most. Relaxed and happy with himself, and having fun. She hooted again as the fish flopped it self out of the water in its struggle to free itself and Harry shouted back to her "No you won't catch it in the air. You just want for yourself." He turned to grin at her when the pole pulled at him again "Whoops!" Harry exclaimed. "Almost lost it," and he turned to redouble his efforts. Though it seemed to have taken another twenty more minutes, it really was only and five before Harry finally brought his trout up on land and Harry grabbed it quickly and tossed it further up the bank and sat down breathing hard but satisfied with his accomplishment. He would need to rest a few moments before gathering up his catch.

As he sat down Hedwig worked her way up to admire the fish that was still flopping around limply and had to hop our of its way several times and even once had to grab it with her claws and Harry laughingly scolded her by saying "Hey you, look but don't touch." After a few moments Harry rose and made his way to the lakes edge to retrieve his earlier catches and then walked back to where he threw his big catch. Tracing his line up with his hand he lifted his trout from the ground and with his other hand he thread his prize onto the line that held the rest. Once firmly secured to his catch line he set about to remove the hook working diligently with the hook so as not to injure himself he removed the hook from its mouth and began to reel in the remaining line that was still played out when he froze solid and his senses seared to full alertness.

Dropping quickly to the ground he looked to Hedwig and hissed "Search." Hedwig took wing immediately and circled high overhead working her circles wider and wider until she saw what she was looking for and then dipped her wings and sped back to Harry. She hooted to let him know of her presence, he had not moved one inch since she had left. Hedwig landed near him and gave her report letting him know that there was a man at least two hours distance from them. Harry knew that that man possessed magic because what he had sensed was that of apparation. Quickly he gathered up his equipment and ensured that any and all markings of their mornings industry were obliviated, he apparated back to his own campsite putting distance between him and whomever it was that apparated into this area. He sent Hedwig back to keep and eye on this person and to see if she could make a positive identification of him as well.

Remus awoke that morning showered and shaved himself. While he was dressing he heard a familiar voice coming from his living room so he went to see. Tonks head was sitting in his fireplace waiting until he appeared. "Ah my love, are you decent?" She sounds very cheery this morning he thought to himself and he replied "Yes I am." "Well then I'm coming in," and with that the rest of her body appeared in the fire and then she stepped on through and into the living room. Once Tonks was completely inside the room she embraced Remus and then kissed him soundly on the lips. "And where are you about today?" she asked. I need to visit Hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore and then I'm going to set out to speak to Harry." "So soon? You've only just returned." Tonks was frowning now. She wanted him all to herself today. "I shan't be too long my love. I know where he is now and it will only take long enough to search out where he is camped. I know that I was very near him just a few days earlier and the area is rugged so he cannot have traveled to much further." Tonks wasn't really listening much beyond what he had just said to her. It was the first time that he had called her his love and she wanted to relish those words and allow them to work their own magic through her.

She broke from her trance and quickly stepped into his kitchen, "You'll be wanting a good breakfast then." She said airily, and busied herself fixing him a breakfast of eggs, bacon, biscuits, and coffee. As she served him his breakfast she sat at the table and asked what he wanted to discuss with Dumbledore. As Remus spoke she listened with fascination as he told her of what Hermione had discussed with him the night before. "'ere now let me understand this," she said. "Harry is both descendant of Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Remus looked up from his breakfast and said "Yes, I have to agree with that marvelous young lady. It makes all the sense in the world when she put forth her theory and she even forced myself to think back to when James and I were kids and caused me to examine why Albus seemed so interested in James and Lily and especially interested when they married. Of course we were all delighted but he seemed…, well he seemed as if all that he could have hoped for had come true. I never gave it any thought until. She is the most brilliant witch." Remus grinned when he thought of Hermione and it never ceased to amaze him just how intelligent she was. "And so you'll be asking Dumbledore about this then?" "Of course."

Remus laid down his fork and took her hands into his and said I believe that Harry may have figured this out on his own and that is why he left. If it is true then it may be that he has taken it upon himself to finish what Dumbledore had hoped for which was to end this bloody nonsense of purity and hatred. I believe that Harry has set himself about to find the last remaining that holds out for separation and Ron and Hermione both believe that it may be possible that Grindelwald may not have been destroyed and may have been the one that Voldemort was taking his orders from. If this is so my dear…, then Harry may indeed need our help." "But if he was defeated…," Tonks began. Remus knew what she was about to ask so he quickly added, "That is the problem my love. We don't know if he was destroyed or just defeated. It could be that he was only temporarily detained, hindered…, I just don't know, could be that while he was out of circuit, Voldemort took matters in his own hand." Tonks wasn't frightened by what he was saying but the look on her face spoke her concerns for her, "That is why I need to get some clear answers from Albus…, and I know that he has asked to have Portraits made so that he may participate in our meeting so I fear that he may only have entrapped Grindelwald and he is now escaped."

He had finished breakfasting and stood. "I shan't be home for sometime as I am leaving directly from Dumbledore's, to seek out Harry. I know where about he is but it may take some doing to locate him directly and then I will need to speak with him also. Hopefully I will only be gone less than a week this time around." And he kissed Tonks fervently and left her where she stood. Tonks worried for him because she knew of the burden that Sirius had placed on him and she knew that He would have taken that burden upon himself even if he had not been given it and that was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him in the first place. But still, she did worry but she was not afraid. Tonks turned to clean the dishes that were left on the table. As she did so, she desperately hoped that this would be the one last and final time when women, wives, and mothers would have to fear for their families, their loved ones…, their children. Tonks knew that Remus would not stop until Harry was finally finished. .

"Lucius, Please my love stop, I need to rest." Narcissa was st the end of her strength and could no longer keep up. As Lucius Malfoy turned he watched as Narcissa sank to her knees exhausted. She was breathing in short and shallow breaths and her face had turned profusely red with the exertion of already spent energy. Her heart was pounding now as if it where trying to break free from her chest. She was in great pain. As she struggled to raise her head at the sounds of his returning to her side she smiled to herself knowing that he did care for her and then her energy quit and slumped completely to the ground..

Lucius took great strides to return to her side and he knelt beside her. She felt his hand upon her hair and then the shock hit her. Lucius snatched her by the hair and jerked her head up to meet his eyes. "Get on your feet woman or die." Narcissa looked with horror as his wand was poised just inches from her face. Summoning what energy she had Narcissa made it to her feet and Lucius again turned on his heel. He had taken no more than four steps when he heard her fall again to the ground and with out warning he turned "_Avada Kedavra_.' Narcissa Malfoy had taken her last breath just two miles away from the son she had not seen in four years.


	19. Hedwig's Find

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 19**

**Hedwig's Find**

Harry appeared at his campsite and unloaded his fish and set about cleaning them while Hedwig fluttered about fidgeting and fretting. Harry looked at her nonchalantly and said to her "Look if you need to go look again then go, ok? I know your not going to stop fretting about the place until your satisfied." Hedwig's held her doleful look she did want to get a closer look at who that wizard was but she did not want to leave Harry alone either and she expressed that difficulty. Harry was too near his goal and she needed to there with him to make sure that he could do what he needed to so he could finally stop and be Harry. Just Harry. He listened to her and he understood her reservations and for the first time in a long time he finally felt something warm in his heart. Hedwig wasn't just his friend; he realized that he needed her as much as she needed him. "Look you go ahead and get a closer look and then come straight back and after lunch we'll both go and see who it is." He had to re-assure her that he would be ok for thirty minutes by himself and if she behaved he might be willing to shin her rabbit for her too.

Hedwig was about to leave when he motioned her to stop. For the second time today he felt another use of magic and this one was much closer and he could feel the evil in this one. Quickly he smothered his fire and pointed in the direction he felt it coming from he told her to search. Hedwig took off immediately because somehow she felt she knew this magic that was used. She didn't know why or how she just knew what it was the same time Harry knew and this was more serious the finding out who the stranger was. As she flew nearer she began to have trepidations about what she would find. Something about this magic was all too familiar to her and it was bad.

Flying low over the treetops Hedwig was moving in and out of gullies and she was noting possible trails that Harry could take as well as keeping her sharp eyes roving and looking. In the back of her mind she appreciated this area. There was a serenity about the area that had caused a change in Harry for the better. He has had a smile on his face nearly every single day since they arrived in this area and had said several times that he could live here and she felt the same. Veering to the left she saw a steep incline that had all of the appearance of something that may have slipped down on it recently so she angled to fly much closer to the area. Seeing no one around Hedwig landed to get a closer look of the area. And that was when she noticed the two sets of foot prints and someone had obviously fell or slid down this embankment. She took to wing once again and started to follow the tracks and just a short distance up the hill she found the body.

Narcissa'a body laid lifeless half way down a small slide where it had slid to its final stop. The trial was old but worn and hidden partially from view by the surrounding trees of the forest that grew tall and lush in the Blue Mountains. The trail was an old and well used animal path that had been widen by recent human use. Regular use at that. She landed and observed the lifeless body noting that there were no obvious reasons for the ladies death but Hedwig knew the reason. She didn't know why she knew and that bothered her. She felt great magic in the air. It felt like an electricity that threatened to lift her feathers, it felt ugly against her body. She wanted nothing more than to leave, to get away from the wickedness around her that sullied her very soul. She felt sickened as the emotion drained her and her mind screamed at her to fly away but she couldn't. She had to find what killed this woman and so she took to wing once again and followed the trail flitting in and out of the trees that would obscure her directness.

Minutes later she saw another man on the very same trail and he moved with a great pace in a single minded direction and he had a wand in his hand. Hedwig veered sharply and cried a loud skree that would alert Harry even from a great distance. As she did so she saw it. A black maw in the side of the mountain. She wondered if she should circle back around to take a closer look but the evilness that emanated from it was like a stench that caused her senses to reel and a churning of her stomach and she retched.

Harry heard Hedwig's warning on the wind and quickly took his invisibility cloak and covered his tent and then hid himself in the bushes and readied himself. He had his wand out in preparation for any encounter knowing that he would not need it but also allowing anyone to think that it was his only defense. His special abilities would be held back and in abeyance lest he let a certain person know his true strength. He had been planning for this moment, had rehearsed and revised how he would make his initial contact. Harry steeled himself for violence and waited.

Hedwig returned but surveyed the campsite before landing. She saw nothing, heard nothing and then allowed the soft hoots that would call out and tell Harry that all was well. Harry stretched his senses to observe the area as if to make sure of what Hedwig was telling him and then removed himself from his cover. "What was it?" Harry whispered. Hedwig hooted for several moments and projected an image into Harry's head and then another images and Harry gasped and rocked back on his heels. She had never been able to do that before. But he was even more astonished by what the images showed him. Narcissa Malfoy dead and Lucius Malfoy near a cave entrance with his wand in hand, and a look of violence on his face. And then she told him of the feeling that exuded from the mouth of the cave. Harry stretched his hand out to where he knew what he was looking for now laid and felt the power that was there but something was missing He was not there yet. Harry's face showed a look of worry about it mixed with confusion. Could that other man be who he was looking for? He wondered. It did not feel right, he knew that the man that he was looking for was most evil and he would know if he was there. He felt the evil, the magic that came from what he now knew to be a cave and he felt that it was weak. He also knew that person was there but thought that it was the distance that kept the evil, the magic weak to his senses. How could he be so wrong?

Hedwig saw his confusion and questioned it. Harry spoke aloud knowing that by putting voice to his doubts it would help to analyze, to hear what caused his confusion. He spotted it quickly. Who was the unknown person? And why were they here? And lastly, what was their purpose here? Harry knew that he had only to answer those questions and his course of action would show itself to him. "Hedwig!" he said sharply, "Go to that other man and identify him now." She did not question or argue with him but took off immediately. As she rose, Harry retreated back into his hiding spot knowing that if Hedwig did not see him than no other could either.. She was gone only for a short time but when she returned Harry could tell that she was agitated. Searching the area before landing to ensure their aloneness she landed and then called him out from his hiding.

Harry emerged to rapid hooting of uneasiness. The man was not identified. She had never seen him before and he strode as if he had purpose through the woods as if he knew its path and had been there before. He looked old but sure of himself and he exhibited power and supremacy about his person but she felt no evil and yet she knew he was most evil. Harry asked her how she knew but she could not explain. Harry thought hard about what she had told him and noted that the day had drawn late into the afternoon and they had not eaten yet. He did have a few rations left in his pack that he had saved while eating fresh foods so they were in no danger of going hungry this day or even the next. What he needed to do was see things for himself but knew that he should eat first as this day may require full alertness and he had skipped breakfast. "What we need is another with us my girl." Hedwig cocked her head misunderstanding what he had just said and Harry took notice so he explained. "I had always envisioned this moment as one on one but now there were two, possibly more. This is not what I expected." "How far to the cave?" Hedwig gave him the distance and Harry weighed that information. "We will get closer when dark comes and then we will know exactly what we are against."

They ate silently and rested for the rest of the day and then at twilight Harry set out leaving Hedwig to take to the air and set her watch as she saw fit. But she did not. Hedwig went in a whole other direction unnoticed by Harry.

"Remus what are you doing here?" The strident voice of Professor McGonagal questioned. "I need a private word with Albus Minerva." "Very well you do know the way to my office and I expect that you know its password do you not?" "I do and thank you Minerva." Remus gave her a small bow and directed his feet to the direction of the Head Mistresses office Remus strode down the all to familiar hall of Hogwarts and arrived at the guardian Gargoyle who leapt to the side as he gave the password. Entering onto the rotating stair that led up to the office Remus formed his questions in his mind. There was really only one question that needed an answer. He entered in the office and called to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore who stirred from deep thought. "Ah, Remus." Albus had said "Albus I need some answers if you would to some idle questions." "If I can answer them then you shall have your answers Remus. What would you ask?" Dumbledore sounded cheerily. "Our most enterprising young lady…," Albus chuckled as Remus began and he said "You do refer to our young Mrs. Weasley, Hermione?" Remus allowed a small chuckle of his own and said "Yes I do mean her." And then looking serious he said "Hermione has theorized that Harry is both descendant of Slytherin and Gryffindor," He raised a finger to prohibit Dumbledore from interrupting and continued to say "And she further theorizes that you knew of this and had followed this union of blood quite closely in hopes that Harry could seal the breech…," Dumbledore did interrupt this time by adding To seal the breech between severed ties and unity of a dieing breed. Yes Remus she is truly correct and I am not surprised that she had figured this out." His eye's had a gleaming brilliance and his face held a smile that hid great humor behind it. "Most ingenuous she is most ingenuous indeed to have thought that out." Remus spoke up again "We have need to know how you defeated…, what did you do with the Dark Lord Grindelwald?" Dumbledore looked down to Remus and his manner became stern and grave.

"He has been defeated" Dumbledore said in a most even tone after a long silence. "Yes but I need to know what you did with him Albus. It is most important." Remus stood looking most discernibly into the eyes of the portrait and waited. Again silence hung long over the room. It was Dumbledore that broke the silence as he whispered in his own defeat "I have failed haven't I?" "Will you not tell me what you did with him?" "I, I cannot. I cannot relive that moment Remus, please do not ask it of me." "Albus we need to know. We fear that he is the one that Harry seeks, we need to know." Remus had never seen Dumbledore so shaken. "I found him searching an orphanage…, he was looking for a boy…, one like him. It was a long time ago. He, he had no compassion for the children…, none. He saw me coming and gathered the children about him. He, he used them as a shield to protect him and then he searched my mind and knew what I knew." Remus looked down as Dumbledore continued. "I pleaded with him, begged him not to harm the children." A sob sounded from the portrait as Remus listened. Mustering as much compassion as he could find within himself Remus said "Albus, I need only know what it is that you did with him." "He forced me to watch as he tortured the children, I was powerless to stop him Remus I was powerless." "Albus what did you do with him?" Remus's voice was soft, compassionate, soothing…, understanding, and yet firm in its tone. "I begged him to kill me instead, to leave the children; it was my fault that he could not find young Tom Riddle. I protected him as was my pledge to protect my students." Dumbledore continued he had to absolve himself even after death he felt that need.

A soft cough in the background interrupted the two, it was Minerva. "Albus, Argus is missing and no one has seen him for several days." Remus's eye's widened as he now understood with some uncertainty and glanced back to Minerva as she looked quite concerned herself. "Albus?" Remus murmured. "I could not bring myself to kill him once I regained my wits. I watched him killed a sweet young girl who only wanted her mother and I cast the Cruciartis curse against him. I used this curse until he passed out and in his unconscious state I removed his magic. You see there is another use of Dragon's blood and then I used a most powerful memory charm and…, he became Argus Filch, the caretaker here at Hogwarts where I could keep an eye on him." "Dumbledore no!" McGonagal held a hand to her breast and she gasped in both disbelief and horror. "You would never do that to another…, "But I did Minerva and it is to my discredit and my dishonor." Remus remained silent upon learning this. There was something that he was missing, something that he was failing to understand. Argus Filch was a squib he had no powers, this did not make sense. He turned to McGonagal with questioning eyes and she too lowered her head unable to meet his gaze and then Albus spoke again. "Dragon's blood is only temporary Remus and must be administered in doses. The return of the magic is not instant but it does return in time and in full effect. But I broke a great convention. I did a crime to humanity by thinking that I could control him until his natural death. Remus he is much more powerful than I could ever be and that is why I bound him to me thus." Remus now understood the hatefulness of Filch's nature and as he was thinking he said "But you bested him Albus." "No, I cheated him. And that is how I beat him. I surrendered myself to him and offered up Tom Riddle. He asked for my wand still using the girl as a shield and when my spell hit him it also took the girl. I could not release the Cruciartis curse without fear of him gathering a chance and in doing so I killed her. That is my crime and in her memory, I swore an oath that no other child would befall harm in my presence again and I failed her as well."

Minerva stood rooted in her shock. She had known Albus Dumbledore nearly her entire life. She knew his principles and even in death it amazed her that he would still carry guilt and would still punish himself. And now she feared hopelessly for Harry's life. "Remus you must find Harry, he must know, and he will need help." Remus wasn't sure who had said what as he turned quickly and sped down the stairs. Harry had to know what he faced and whom he faced. He reached the great doors just as a familiar looking Elf drew near him "Dobby?" he shouted to get the Elf's attention Dobby altered his direction to face who had called for him "Good afternoon Mr. Remus sir." "Dobby I , Do you know exactly where Harry is?" Dobby peered closely at Remus's face for a moment and then replied "Dobby does not know where is Master is. Is Master Harry in trouble?" "Dobby I think so, would it be breaking your honor to tell me if you knew where he is?" Remus had phrased his question exactly right as Dobby answered him "If Master Harry is in trouble Dobby would gladly tell his Master's father friend where he is, but Dobby does not know sir. Dobby is not knowing." And then Dobby pulled away saying "Dobby must get Winky, Dobby must go." And he left as quickly as Remus could blink his eyes.

Remus had planned to go straight from the school to find Harry and speak with him but now he needed to muster a few people to let them know of the certain danger that Harry now faced and to alert others of a possible start in their common fight so he called up his Patronus and sent a message to Bill asking him to meet with him at Headquarters and to send for Hermione as well as Ron if he were not at home.


	20. Winky Accepts

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 20**

**Winky Accepts**

Dobby apparated directly to the infirmary where he quickly told Winky that she had a proper job as a House Elf and her new position was that of Governess to a babe that was in danger. Winky was in her old form. "Winky is a bad House Elf." She said "Winky is not fit to care for a babe; Winky is not being a good House Elf anymore. Winky let her Master Barty do bad things. Winky is not doing it." Dobby was trying to be patient with her "Winky this is a babe and a babe that is needing Winky to protect her. "Dobby implored. "It is that bad man that made Master Barty do bad things that this babe is needing Winky to protect." Dobby pleaded. Dobby wanted to leave but he also needed Winky to come with him and so he began pulling on her, "Dobby is needing Winky. Dobby is needing his Winky to care for his Missy Molly; Dobby is needing you most desperately." "Dobby is needing Winky?" She asked, still reluctant but not pulling away. "Dobby is trusting Winky with his most precious? And Dobby's Master is not paying?" Winky sounded incredulous and she was now allowing herself to be pulled along. So Dobby tried one final desperate plea. "Dobby is needing Winky to protect his missy Molly from a bad wizard and Winky is knowing that bad wizard to." Winky's eye's went round with realization but she asked anyway "Is Dobby asking Winky to protect his Missy Molly from that bad wizard what kills her Master and makes her Master Barty be a bad boy. That bad wizard which we cannot name?"

Although Dobby was fierce when it came to protecting his extended family, there were still some things that he could not deal with and discussing Voldemort was one of them irregardless of how he was mentioned, Dobby would cringe as he did this time. Dobby had hunched his shoulders while ringing his hands as Winky looked at him. "Why is it that Dobby is needing Winky when Dobby is to be doing his Masters bidding?" Winky demanded.. "Dobby may need to go to his Masters aid and is needing Winky to keep Missy Molly safe and Grandma Molly is needing company too. Winky looked as if she may not have been persuaded because She had crossed her arms and then to Dobby's greatest fear she said "Master has not released Winky to work for another family. Fretfully worried for a moment dobby suddenly brightened with an idea "Master Bill is working for the Ministry Winky and Master Bill while find out if it is acceptable for Winky to work for a family that is as fine as Dobby's Wheezy's. But Winky must come now. Dobby fears that his Master is in trouble, Dobby is fearing that his Master is needing Dobby but Dobby cannot leave until Missy Molly has protection." Dobby was again pulling on Winky's arms to get her moving and finally she relented and together they whisk themselves away to Grimmauld Place.

When Dobby arrived with Winky he was pleased to see that all of the Weasley's were in attendance. Hermione was busy in discussion with Remus when they arrived but she did turn and acknowledged their arrival at which both elves had bowed so low and formally that their noses had flattened against the ground. Dobby's gaze swept the room and found who he was looking for and quickly gained the attention of Fred who had come over to greet them. Fred, knowing what he was supposed to do began to discuss the working arrangements with Winky only raising his voice at the necessary words so that Hermione whom he was certain had an ear trained on them. "Good afternoon Winky," He said and again Winky bowed formally and replied. "Good afternoon sir." "Winky," he started out. "The Weasley family is in need of an acceptable House Elf and I am of the understanding that you are currently available." Fred had phrased the formal question so that Hermione could hear that he was offering Winky that chance to affirm or deny that she was acceptable. "Winky has been discharged from her former Master Sir." "The Weasley family has an opportunity for employment should you desire." Fred had elevated the word "employment" for Hermione's benefit and continued to speak. Should you find the terms…," and again he elevated the word "terms" knowing that Hermione was now listening for key words. "Winky is willing to hear the terms." Hermione had bent her head to hear and nodded that she understood that Winky was being offered a contract and then reverted her attention back to her other conversation so Fred took the opportunity to speak quickly though he kept an eye trained on Hermione.

"Winky my brother and sister-in-law is in need for a Governess for their daughter, and my Mother is in need of house help and companion and you have come highly recommended. We have secrets that need keeping and again I understand that you would rather die than divulge your employer's secrets." "Winky keeps the secrets of her Masters and Mistresses." She said proudly and Dobby was shaking his head most readily in the affirmative fashion.. "Well then here is my offer…," Fred has spoken louder than necessary causing Hermione to cock her head so that she could listen in. "I offer you room and board, you shall have your own room when you choose so and you will be given a small stipend…," Fred kept an eye of Hermione who now seemed satisfied that Winky was being offered pay for her work however Winky stiffened and Fred lowered his voice once again and quickly added "As an allowance to be spent on my niece as she is too young to have and carry her own money and for any needs for the house." Winky relaxed as she understood that she was not being paid but given money to use on behalf of the house and her charge, shopping money. "And time to spend for yourself…," Fred's voice again raised for Hermione's ears to hear and again she nodded. Fred smiled as he admitted to himself that he was handling this quite masterfully and he lowered his voice to finish the sentence, "once all of your chores and work has been accomplished." Raising his voice for the final time Fred finalized his offer to Winky by saying and he noted that Hermione was now listening intently with both ears "The Weasley family finds that Room, Board, Financial remuneration, and personal time to be an acceptable arrangement for the care of Molly Weasley and the help and companionship to the family Matron does Winky find these conditions acceptable?" Winky had only one question "Is Winky to be a proper House Elf under proper conditions?" Hermione misunderstood this question and immediately came over to them not even excusing herself from her group and to Fred's apprehension, said "Why yes Winky I would not allow them to offer any thing other than that." Fred relaxed as he understood that Hermione had no clue what Winky was talking about. "Then Winky accepts these conditions."

"Molly dear Mommy has a surprise for you." Hermione called out. Molly came running from another room as she loved surprises, reaching her mother she took a running jump into Hermione's arms planting kisses on her mother and then she saw the two elves standing there "Dobby and Dobby? I get to pway with two Dobby's?" Molly smacked her hands together with glee and excitement mingled.. Hermione set her down and introduced her to Winky. "Mistress Molly." Winky intoned as she bowed formally once again. When Winky rose from her bow Dobby whispered into her ear. "Dobby is correcting Winky and he is saying that Winky is to call you Missy Molly is that your wish Mistress?" Molly didn't say anything but she grabbed Winky's hand and started running and shouting over her should "C'mon Dobby let's find Cookchanks." Hermione's doubts were put to an end as she saw Winky, who appeared startled at first brighten as they went by.

"Well, that was rightly done I think." Fred said rather pleased with himself and brushing his hands together. "Now back to business." As the two of them neared Remus was bringing up Hermione's concerns from the night before. "Ahh, Hermione it seems that your conclusions about Harry were indeed correct and Dumbledore was rather pleased by your cleverness. Hermione looked very smug at the compliment that had been bestowed upon her and Kingsley asked what conclusions about Harry had been correct so Remus recounted Hermione's theory for them all, "It seems as though our young Harry Potter is descended from both Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." Those standing around including Fred appeared awestruck as Remus continued to explain the theory that had just been proven as fact. "It was Dumbledore's wished and hopes that Harry would bridge the gap between this ancient conflict, by setting the example." "Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Kingsley, "But how? His mother was a muggle was she not?" Remus looked about him and then said as Hermione leaned in to hear how this was going to be explained. "James, and I find this difficult to believe but Dumbledore did say it was true, James is of Slytherin and Lily was of Gryffindor. Though he was not certain of when that line had married a muggle but she was of the Gryffindor line. And I think that Dumbledore was preparing Harry to take over for himself after all Harry was of the perfect age to apprentice under Dumbledore." "That he was," muttered several in agreement. "And he would have been a fine apprentice too." Someone else had said that quietly, and in the background noise of the various murmurs of assent.

"Has anyone thought to ask Dumbledore why he allowed Snape to kill him?" another voice had filled the air." Remus looked blankly at Ron who had shrugged his shoulders and Remus said "I had not. Bill have you?" Bill only said "I have not even spoken with him yet. I had planned to do so today, but somehow I doubt that he will tell." "Remus, what did Dumbledore say about Grindelwald?" Ron asked as Hermione gave him an anxious look that reminded him of her other theory. "Dumbledore has asked us to be on the search for Argus Filch." "Filch? Why on earth must we be on the watch for him?" Ron asked in sheer amazement. "It is something that Dumbledore has asked Ron. Filch has come up missing which is highly unusual and his disappearance cannot be discounted." "But why him?" insisted Ron. "Think about it man, who besides your brothers and Harry know of the secrets that Hogwarts hides?" Ron's lips formed the silent "O" of realization of Filch's value to an enemy such of a Dark Lord or a Death Eater.

"Bill call your brothers over here will you?" "Mum what are you thinking?" If we are to search for Mr. Filch I think that the best place to start is at the school and your two brothers are the best to do that and Ron, when he gets back form testing can go too. He knows some of the passageways." "Uh, mum, George won't be able to make it today but I can wait around till Ron shows and the two of us can go together." Fred had just walked into the conversation with a wide grin on his face as well. "I know that wicked grin of yours Fred, what have you done this time?" Fred hung one arm around her shoulders and pulled his mother into a one arm hug "Mother, I'm distressed. I have not done anything this time other than to seal a very excellent deal I think." "Fred you're being a bit cavalier. You have done something now what is it?" "Oh us kids…," He began just as Hermione, Fleur, and Bill approached, "thought that it was about time that you got what you've always wanted" Mrs. Weasley clapped her hand to her cheeks and gasped "A week without you kids underfoot?" "Nope, not this time." Fred had said completely unfazed by what his mother had just said. "You get your own House Elf." "I…, what?" Molly's face began to take on a look of surprise as no one answered her question yet they continued to smile even broader than before.

"Wheee, Cookchanks, come out. Come out Cookchanks I know where your hidey spot is. C'mon Winky let's get Cookchanks, hurry!" The Adults in the rooms turned in surprise and some even lifted there glasses high into the air as little Molly with Winky in tow hurtled past them on a very clear mission to antagonize Hermione's cat whom by the way had been sorted out from his last color transfiguration. Grandma Molly had just barely had the chance to see who Winky was. Hermione actually spoke up to tell her Mother-in-law that Winky was actually to be Molly's new Governess and she was also to be The Weasley's House Elf when Dobby was unavailable. Molly was still very much in a state of shock at her good fortune. Though she secretly wished that she had had an elf when all of the children were still living at home, she was extremely happy to know that Molly not only had someone to watch over her and play with her but also someone that could protect her if ever the need arose. As the kids in the house looked to her this was the first time that any of her children had ever seen her without words to say, and was happy to see her so flustered.


	21. Bellatrix

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 21**

**Bellatrix**

Lucius had turned on his heel having left his wife Narcissa for dead on the trail and resumed his trek towards a cave that had been secreted many years earlier when Lord Voldemort had first returned. It was a plan that had been put into place for his Death Eaters to go to should something ever go wrong or if he himself would have need to flee and he should want to summon them they would know where to go. Though it was a small cave it was connected to several other caves as part of a cave system. Located in a Western country far away from the Wizarding world it was a perfect area to lay low, to regroup, to rethink plans that may have gone wrong in the attempt to take over the entire wizarding world. But now it was being used to hide and protect the two most sought after wizards, both wanted in connection for the willful murder of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

The trail became less negotiable as it narrowed and then abruptly ended at a narrow slit between to large boulders. Lucius had to turn sideways and inch his way nearly thirty feet between these two large boulders that formed what appeared like a tunnel as they leaned against each other at the top. He could feel the magics that had been placed in this area as if they were wards to fend off unwanted or undesirable creatures and or persons but being a Death Eater Lucius knew how to turn these wards away from him. His breathing had flattened and became shallow and it infuriated him even more as he felt his pulse quicken with fear. He knew that this stretch of the trail had been designed to illicit that very feeling and that was the one thing that help him to keep panic from rising any further than it had.

He had been literally taken out of prison about five months earlier by his sister-in-law who was killed in the process of helping him to escape. He was to meet Narcissa but she was late in arriving to show him to a safe house. Lucius had convinced himself that she was the one that had told the Aurors about the planned escape. He knew that someone had to have told them about it because everything that night had gone wrong. She said that she had been meeting Kreacher. Lucius had struck her for lying to him but she stuck to her story reminding him that Kreacher was still loyal to the proper Black family members and she had hoped that he would know the whereabouts of that pompous Harry Potter. She had told him that Potter had been missing for several years and had hoped that he had met his death which would mean that Kreacher now belonged to Bella and would be able to help them get their child back. Her euphoria seemed as though it were played up. As if she were excited by something other than seeing him and she used the hopes of seeing their son again as a cheap excuse for her excitement. She was not in the least bit excited to see him. Bella had been right all along he thought. It wasn't him she was excited to see not the thought of seeing their son once again. It was her fool lover Severus, that excited her and it sickened him. He almost killed her then and there but he wanted his son to see what a proud Malfoy does to those that that try to cheat them. Draco would see his cheating mother die at the feet of her lover and then he would watch his jailor die with her.

Narcissa had loved her husband more than he would ever know. There was only one other man in her life and that man was her twenty-one year old son that she had not seen since he was sixteen years old. She had no eyes for any other and she had spent nearly all their family's fortune in trying to gain her husbands release paying bribes here and there. Her only crime was to confide her admiration of Severus Snape in his unfaltering dedication to their masters wished and to the safety of hers and husbands only son. Bella knew of this cave but she would not tell Narcissa where it was nor would she attempt to get a message to the cave. She held this information over her sister's head in retribution for causing her to lose favorite status with their Lord. Bella had changed from that day when she followed Narcissa to Spinners End to meet with Snape the summer before Draco's sixth and final year at Hogwarts. Several times Bella had threatened to kill her for allowing Snape whom Bella would call spineless or even traitor to interfere with the instructions that he had given to Draco. It had never occurred to Narcissa that Bellatrix would meet with Lucius and whisper lies in his ears

When Bella had finally told Narcissa of the upcoming prison break Bella had given Narcissa a different time in which she was to meet with her husband so Narcissa took the chance to meet with Kreacher once again hoping that he could now follow her orders or at least provide information about her son which he was able to tell her that Draco was still alive and very well taken care of and that he was being prepared to succeed as the next Dark Lord which thrilled her immensely but when she met her husband that night she was late and he would not hear anything that she had to tell him. He even refused to believe that Voldemort had been killed by Harry Potter which Kreacher had been able to confirm for her. Bella had even refused to believe this information although she had not seen her Master for nearly a year and a half though she felt that she knew where their Master had gone but Bella refused again to tell Narcissa where that place was, only that she would find out when the time for that would present itself.

Lucius exited the defile nearly spilling himself over a very high cliff that opened into a chasm steeped in shadows so that he could not see its bottom. The path now followed along a cliff wall and he could see that in the distance it turned around the cliff wall but it was getting late into the evening and in darkness trying to negotiate this next segment would indeed be a most perilous thing to attempt. Sweat was poring freely down his face now and his pulse was beating at a deadly pace. He knew that he needed to stop and rest but he was so very near his destination, but to continue would be foolish to say the very least so he eased himself back through the rock defile to a place he had seen just before entering. It was a depression in the rock wall with a ledge overhang that provided protection on three sides and would be satisfactory for the night. He retraced his steps the quarter mile back to where Narcissa still laid on the path and stripped her of her cloak and wand and then kicked her body off the trail and out of sight before retreating back to where he was going to spend the night.

Malfoy had not heard yet of his beloved Masters death nor the circumstances behind Voldemort's death and as he nestled himself into the little alcove that formed his overnight shelter he allowed himself the luxury of imagining the glory he would receive when he brings this lecherous traitor to his knees before his Master. His Master had to be at this cavern if it were in use. This was something that he had not thought of before. "Why was the cavern in use," he had wondered. This did not make any sense to him unless Snape went renegade, which would not surprise him. He had once liked Snape but now he could not figure out why he had ever done so. Draco had spoken at great lengths of this man's intelligence and it was amusing to see and hear of how he treated that Potter brat. "I should have killed that meddling boy when I had the chance" Lucius cursed Harry as he smacked a fist into his own hand. That Potter boy was as meddling and just as slippery as Snape was but he will meet his end if he had not yet done so. "After I finish with my sly friend, that Potter boy will be next." He swore aloud to the stars that had now filled the night.

In his silence, sounds of the night interrupted the black stillness that surrounded him with the periodic noises and whispers of nature, and the occasional wisp of wind through the rocks, Lucius Malfoy battled with the various means at his disposal in which to dispose of the two men that stood in his way to greatness, and the right hand of the Dark Lord. So lost in his thoughts, he had not noticed that a darkness had crept over the soft light of a half moon and a chill had seeped into the nights wind. Lucius allowed the now total blackness of the night to envelope him and he thanked the Creator for matching the darkness of his mood and the chill of his heart as he now embellished a rich scene of what he would have Snape do while being under the imperious curse. His mood brightened as he imagined having Snape peel his own skin away from his flesh while under his control and relished at that thought of instructing his son on how one punishes the insignificant that tries to take over.

The Malfoy family had been strong and proud for over six hundred years with each and every member a pure blood. They had gained their family fortune in the merchant and shipping business early on and allied themselves with equally strong, wealthy, and pure blooded wizard families for as long as any could remember. They had held rank and power in the 1700's in his Majesty's Royal Navy serving as Ships Masters and Captaincy's whose ships had always miraculously survived storms, warfare, and piracy. A hundred years later the Malfoy family had nearly dominated merchant shipping with every company owned ship carrying at least one pure blooded wizard as Ships Master. It was then that the Malfoy's were a large and thriving family but suddenly they began to die out. No one knew exactly when it began but many had accused an ancestor of the late 1700's of marrying the daughter of a wealthy muggle. Though the marriage was largely a financial arrangement which had nearly tripled the Malfoy's vast wealth, only one child was born out of that marriage, Lucius's great grandfather, and ever since there had been only one male child to hand the family's fortune down to. The Malfoy's had also lost their rights to business for an improper business dealing during that time and now lived off of a substantial residual income that still amassed very large profit through interest though no Malfoy had actually worked since his grandfather's time.

When Lucius took over as the Family Patriarch he swore to himself that he would make the Malfoy family name synonymous with greatness and business once again, and had already started a small merchant and shipping business within the wizarding world. Draco was being prepared to take over and in his time bring the family name and honor that it had once been. His Master had seen this to be and had promised it to be in return for his devotion of loyalty and his dedication of leading pure blood families back into their rightful places of greatness and power. Sleep was taking over as Lucius relaxed in his revelry of his family's greatness. "The Malfoy family will be great once again!" Though the words were barely uttered the shout in his mind echoed, and then he smiled to himself. He understood clearly what was going on between Snape and his wife. "That filthy slut!" He was wide awake again as he hissed with intensity. "Ah, but Severus you are the sly one aren't you?" He continued talking to himself. "Beguile my wife while I'm in prison, befriend my son, and besmirch my name, my ability." Lucius saw the plan clearly now in his head now. "Take advantage of my absence, soothe her fears and woes, show her tenderness, and bed her!" he spat the last words out as the thoughts rankled. He pictured the scenes of how it must have happened. "He must have Draco calling him father by now." Sparks were shooting from his wand tip as he was tapping it quite harshly in his hand. "Had Bella not come to me to tell me the truth, to aide me…, I would be dead by now." Lucius spit onto the ground as if trying to rid himself of a foul taste in his mouth.

"Was Draco a part of this plan?" he wondered to himself. Draco had seemed overly fond of Snape. The thought of this new piece of the puzzle in his life seemed completely wrong to his own way of thinking but the piece did fit. Snape must have been long in his plan weaving the pieces ever so slowly so that each piece willfully took its position into the picture that was now forming in his own mind. "Yes, yes, that was very clever of you Severus. Get to my wife through my son and then get my son through my wife." And then another piece of the puzzle slid into place for him. His team, his group, his Death Eaters had always been of the best until…, until Snape started whispering in the Dark Lords ear, then all that was given to him were imbeciles who couldn't follow orders, who couldn't even catch a cold if they had already had one. "But my Bella…," and he smiled warmly now, "She fought well, and would have protected my back had that Potter brat not distracted her and forced her away from me. It had to have been Snape that sent those blasted fools to thwart me." And again he swore with vehemence and yet another piece of the puzzle took shape and fitted neatly into the picture that had formed in his minds eye.

Draco had to be the fulcrum, the pivotal point to make this masterful plan happen. Though Lucius doubted that Draco was a willful part in this plan it was plan to see that he was a participating pawn. His son was no fool and if he could have figured this out in just one nights sitting…, Draco had four years now to see what was happening and Lucius had to wonder how Draco could not see what was going on unless he was a participant in its making. "But that fool of a woman coddled him and thwarted his training saying that he was too young." Lucius had said to himself, trying to find a way to excuse his son, to absolve him from being a part of this treachery. "But how does Draco fit into all of this?" This was the one piece of the puzzle that Lucius could not divine. He marveled at how all of the other pieces formed of their own accord and began placing themselves into the big picture, at how easily the next piece produced itself after the last took its place into the picture. The flow of images seemed to avoid his part in all of this and it left Lucius confused.

Weariness was again enveloping him as he rested his back against the wall inside the the makeshift alcove. He did feel the need to close his eyes as his body began its complaints against the pace that he had set for the days trek. The chill in the wind had cooled his body down and his muscles began to tighten though there was no dampness in the air which he did give small thanks for that. Lucius drew his knees up and crossed his arms about them so that he could rest his head and within minutes he was fast asleep hidden in the blackness of the night while the wind masked the rhythm of his breathing.

The night was remarkably calm for the Blue Mountains, but also remarkably true to its nature as well. Lucius Malfoy had finally drifted off to sleep only to be awaken less than an hour later by a deep rolling thunder that broke into a ground shaking boom followed by flashes of lightening so bright, as to turn the night brighter than day. Lucius was on his feet instantly with wand in hand prepared for battle. His eyes strained to pierce the blackness of the night only to be blinded with the brightness of lightening which infuriated him. Stepping from his concealment he was immediately pelted with rain that fell hard enough to sting the skin but he used this to cool his nerve so that he could assess what was happening. After a few moment he had satisfied himself that it was only a storm and turned to retreat to the safety of the small alcove. The wind picked up its intensity whistling thought the boulders and trees to a near deafening roar.

The intensity of this storm startled him as he had not seen one that would suddenly appear from such mild weather but this was the nature of the mountains and he was unfamiliar with the treacherous conditions in this area. Still alarmed and his senses for danger now heightened, he settled himself back down huddled in his cloak and closed his eyes just as a flash of lightening lit the nights sky one more time. Had he been looking he would have seen the man who was standing there looking at him, measuring him, gauging if he should allow him to live yet another day. Lucius opened his eye's one more time and saw nothing but blackness and fell back asleep.


	22. The Storm's rage

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 22**

**The Storm's rage**

Harry had been working his way fervently towards the cave all the while wondering what Malfoy was doing in this area. He should have still been in Prison and this added to his consternation. He had been inside of a Death Eaters circle once before but they were ordered to stay back that time and their Dark Lord was now dead to them. He could possibly understand the unidentified man but Malfoy was a different story. How, why? Those were the questions that were flowing nonstop through his mind as he progressed to his target. He had been on the trail for about three hours now and had judged that he had only gone about one mile in distance as the terrain was not easy to negotiate and the temptation to apparate was fighting against his better judgment. He knew that Malfoy would most likely be able to sense his apparation especially if he appeared to near the man so that option had to be out of the question and at this pace it would take all evening and perhaps all the next day to gain any lengths where he would be able to observe closely, what was happening at the cave that Hedwig had told him about but he continued on.

The thunder rolled for a very long time before exploding in a huge clap that startled him and then rumbled for a long time after causing Harry to stop in his tracks. "This isn't good," he said to himself. Already familiar with the weather conditions in this area, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the wind and the rains would follow in and form the sound of the thunder in the distance he did not want to get caught out in it on this particular night which seemed blacker than normal. He had reached a decision by the time the lightening crackled across the night's sky. He needed to return to his campsite and wait out the storm but he also knew that he would soon be trapped out in this storm. The trek back would be a bit easier under normal conditions and he was not worried about being rained upon. What concerned him, and he knew how these storms had been was how bad it would be. The long roll of the thunder promised a bad storm and the slight gusts of wind that had already begun served to confirm his suspicion.

Harry had barely turned around when the rain started to fall. It was a freezing rain that was building in its intensity. He knew that he had about three hours to get back to his campsite and judging from how heavy the rain was beginning to fall, the going would be rough if not long. Although the wind was slightly gusting and the rain fell heavily he was making much better time that he had anticipated. He has started to relax when he slipped and fell down the side of a ridge line that he had been hiking along. Harry scrambled to maintain dome dignity as he slid down the side of the ridge when his feet suddenly went out from underneath him. Landing hard onto his back, Harry began rolling and sliding beyond his control. The rain had risen to a voracity equaling that of a hurricane while the winds had gained sufficient force to measure against a gale force wind. Harry was in deep trouble and he knew it. Reaching frantically for any hand hold to stop his slide, he slid past trees and low hung branches that would break or slip from his grip. Struggling, Harry had turned himself around and was now sliding headfirst down the side when his head struck something hard with a sounding thud. He had reached the bottom of a ravine and lay where he had stopped as stars and specks of light filled his vision. He couldn't feel his arms and legs other than a tingling which wound its way through his body. Trying to move, pain wracked his body so he laid his head back down trying to get an idea of where he was. While he lay there the tingling in his body was being slowly replaced by a dull pulsing of pain that would shoot its way through him. Forcing down the pain he slowly tried to move his legs and winced as the effort caused the dullness of the pain to turn to a sharpness that threatened to send him into unconsciousness but he was able to move them. Next he tried his hands by flexing his fingers and working his hands and then he tried his arms. He was able to move them by the still felt a numbness in his hands. Panting heavily he tried to sit up and retched with the pain that ran down his spine into his legs.

Laying back he tried to regain some semblance of composure so that he would take stock of his situation. He knew that it was raining, that he was in a deep ravine, and that he was seriously hurt. Lightening flashed and he was able to see with some clarity where he was and he wished that he wasn't. Harry was lying in the center of a rapidly flooding ravine with mud slides on either side of the ravine. He had fallen about fifteen feet down a steep but sloping hill side and the other side was nearly as steep as a small cliff. The water had already risen several inches in just the short time that he had taken to survey his surroundings and he knew that he needed to reach higher ground very soon. Grunting against the pain that he felt, Harry rolled himself over onto his stomach and began to use his arms and hands to half crawl and half pull himself along as he tried to get from the center and out of the rising water. Digging into the soft mud with his hands he leveraged himself up to where only his legs remained in the water and nearly passed out from the pain.

The wind had turned icy cold and the rain was now a torrent as Harry lay panting on his stomach only feet from where he had first landed yet in his mind it seemed as if he had crawled miles. The water was now over his waist as he gritted his teeth again and began his half crawl and half pull method to drag himself out from the water. In the distance he heard a muffled roar that seemed to grow louder and nearer and he stopped for a small rest and to allow the pain to subside. As he lay the roar seemed as if it were right on top of him when he suddenly realized to his horror that he was about to be trapped in a flash flood. Frantically, he began to claw at the ground in front of him dragging himself further up the bank, grasping at roots and tree limbs whenever he could. He chanced a spare second to look over his shoulder only to see a wall of water about six feet high roaring down on him. He screamed out in pain as he dug in and hoisted his body higher and higher until he had his arms around the solid base of a Mountain Cedar tree and hung on for dear life.

The gush of freezing cold water swept over him just as he locked his hands together. The coldness of the flooding waters took his breath away from him and he nearly let go had he not accidentally lodged his elbow against a rock that was jutting from the ground just at the base of the cedar tree. The onslaught of the flood lasted only a few seconds but those short seconds were enough to render him unconscious as the force of the current pushed and twisted his body in all directions causing his pain to reach to unbearable limits, but he had not. The once dry ravine was now a rapid river that buffeted his body with bracken and flotsam and the icy coldness of it was unrelenting. Harry lay half floating and shivering uncontrollably barely aware of where he was. He did know that he was hurting and that he was alive though he still couldn't feel his legs and the arm that was trapped felt like it was broken.

As quickly as the water had risen, it had started to recede although the rain continued to pour down it too had slackened to a steady rain and the winds had also abated to normal. For this he was grateful. Harry had heard about flash floods but didn't quite understand just how fast they could occur until now and he gave a silent prayer of thanks as he understood just how perilous his situation was and it was either his good fortune or by the grace of God he was still alive. His head was throbbing with the beat of his pulse and with each exertion he made he could see red in his eyes as a new form of pain would wash over him to remind him that he was not to move. The only time he didn't hurt was when he would close his eye's and remain perfectly still, but then that wasn't totally true either as his headache kept pace with his own heart beat but it was tolerable as long as he didn't move.

"Harry, don't go to sleep." The woman's voice in his head was saying. "Harry lad, do as your mother said. Don't go to sleep son." Harry winced as he opened his eyes to see who was talking to him but no one was there. He hurt so badly and he wanted to rest. He knew that he'd feel better if he could just sleep if only for a moment, so he closed his eyes again. "Harry my love, don't go to sleep darling." He heard the woman's voice again but kept his eyes shut. The voice was so soothing and so warm that he wanted to hear it again. "Harry!" The voice was sharp and loud inside his head and it startled him. There was and edge of concern in this man's voice, but he was so far away, so far. "Harry! Wake up this instant." The man's voice was nearer now and it was very commanding. Harry opened his eyes once again but saw no one. It was still dark out and he was freezing, but it was warm when he closed his eyes and he didn't feel anything, just the warmth and he closed his eyes once again wishing for that warmth. "Harry, if you move just a little bit further up the bank you can rest my son." The woman's voice sounded encouraging. "Here lad let me help you." His free arm moved upward as the man spoke in his head and he pilled himself up another few more inches. "That's a good lad let's do this again." The man continued to speak inside of his head as his arm reached upward again pulling himself further up the side of the ravine.

Several times Harry had fallen off and the voices in his head would come ringing through. Sometimes softly and other times very harshly. He felt he knew who they were but he couldn't see them. When he thought that he couldn't go any further it was as if someone was moving his good arm for him and sometimes it felt as if someone was pushing him ever upwards until he finally reached the top. When he did reach the top Harry let out a long sigh and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep but all too soon the woman's soft voice would wake him up again and sometimes the man's voice would voice his encouragements to him also. Sometimes it was the man's voice that would wake him up. They never let him sleep for very long. Sometime during the night Harry had woken up on his own, with a pain so great, that he had rolled over a retched a second time and cried out into the night. Feeling had crept back into his legs with an excruciating announcement to his senses. He was still unable to move them but he could now feel them and he could feel where he touched them. When he tried once to move them, a shot of pain raced through his body causing him to pass out to avoid the shear agony that he had felt. "Harry sweetheart," it was the woman's voice again, "You'll be alright son. Do not be afraid. We are with you." Harry thought that he had felt a warm pressure on one of his legs when he heard the man's voice again. "Harry, I think you'll be alright if you rest now. Your mother and I will stay with you. Do not be afraid lad, be strong. You have a promise to keep, a job to finish. It'll all be over soon I promise you." Harry though unconscious, could see his parents now and he knew who the voices belonged to. His fathers hand was on the leg that hurt the worse and his mother knelt beside him caressing his cheek. A shiver ran though his body and when that happened she laid down beside him and held him softly.

A warmth ran through Harry's body and whatever fear he had had left him and he opened his eyes just for the briefest of moments as he slipped back into consciousness assuring himself that he was indeed resting back on top of the ravine and then drifted off to sleep. Though the air was still wet and the wind chilled, he felt warm and comforted as if someone that he had loved all his life was holding him and protecting him as if he were still a small child, he felt very safe and free of concern.

Hedwig followed the new man through the forest trying to get close enough to identify him but the man was elusive. The man was always turning, just at the moment that she might be able to see whom it might be. The path that he took told her that he was sure of where he was going. She had followed him most of the afternoon and he had not stopped but kept at steady pace. It was evening when the weather took its turn for the worse. It grew darker than normal and then suddenly went pitch black. Even with her eyes, that could see exceptionally well in the dark Hedwig had difficulty keeping track of him and resorted to flitting from tree to tree just to keep him in sight but the man continued on as if he needed no light to see by. There were a few times when she caught a good glimpse of his profile and thought to herself that he did look familiar or that she should know whom he might be but the one time that she did catch sight of his full features she wasn't certain if she had ever saw this man before. But she still couldn't shake the fact that she thought that she should know who he was and this bothered her greatly.

The rain had started to fall but she continued to follow him as he made his way up the side of the mountain. Hedwig now used the trees more for her protection than to stay near the man as the rain began to fall even harder. She had been gone from Harry's side for too long now and she felt that she should return to him but Harry's orders were distinct so she stayed with him. He had turned once again and went around a tree and that was when she lost sight of him. Hedwig flew close to the ground staying in the bottom most boughs of the trees looking everywhere for the man but she couldn't find him so she decided to work backwards from where she last saw Lucius Malfoy. It seemed a good idea as that was the general direction the man was heading.

"If you love Harry you must return to him. He is harmed and in danger." Hedwig hooted with a start as the voice of a woman sounded clearly in her head. "If you love my son, please make haste." Hedwig needed no other urging and took to wing as quickly as she could. The wind was buffeting and she had to fight to stay on course back to the campsite having to veer several times to correct her flight. The rain pattered against her body like stinging needles and when the torrent was unleashed it nearly forced her to land but Harry was in trouble and that was all that she cared about.. Racing as fast as her wings would take her, Hedwig flew through the storm to reach him. "Harry is badly hurt." The woman's voice rang in her head once again. "He need's help. Fly my child, If you love him get help." She did not bother to wonder about the voice that was in her head as she veered eastward and with great powerful strokes of her wings, she set off to return home.

Hedwig had been flying for hours at an unforgiving speed worried about Harry. Not once had she thought to question the voice that was in her head telling her to get help. It was a soft and warm voice, reassuring and yet firm. But what really caused her to obey the voice was that it spoke with the same love that she herself felt for Harry and that was something that she would not challenge. The voice spoke to her just like…, Hedwig hooted with frustration and worry as she looked down and saw nothing but gloom and water in the nights light. She had been flying over water for several hours and it would be at least two more hours before she would see land again.

Harry lay on his stomach still wracked with waves of pain and his right arm lay limp in an oddly twisted angle. He was covered in mud and his clothes were soaking wet. He should have been freezing as the temperature had dropped severely because of the nights storm but he felt oddly warm and comforted. He had tried to turn over once since he managed to haul himself to the top of the ravine but something had held him and prevented him from moving. He had been awake for awhile now and he was wondering where Hedwig might be. He knew that he needed help and he needed her. He tried to reach for his head to feel where he had struck whatever it was that his head had hit. His fingers had found the spot as he tenderly inched his fingers about his head. He felt the stickiness of congealed blood that measured about two inches long. All about the area he felt hair that had been matted with a slickness that could have been either blood or mud but he was sure that there was a healthy measure of both. Harry began to reach towards his back and groaned with the pain that was cause by the turning of his arm when he felt a gentle pressure pushing his hand back and then the woman's voice in his head told him "No Harry, try not to move. Hedwig knows you've been hurt and she will bring help. Lay still son and rest."

He couldn't understand why the woman kept calling him her son. There was no one there; no one had been around him since Hedwig left. The voices sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard them before. He could feel their touches and the warmth of their assurances and he thought that he had felt their pressures on his body but he had been delirious then. As he lay still he began to wonder if he were still delirious and then he began a silent argument with himself. How could he be having an intelligent conversation with himself if he were delirious? He wondered if that is what people did when they were delirious or if they just babbled out loud, talking nonsense. He was sure that the voices would tell him if he were babbling but they only told him to either lay still, rest, or wake up. He was growing tired again as his thoughts began to slow down. Just as he closed his eyes he thought that he saw a stag standing near him as if on guard.


	23. The Secret Chamber

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 23**

**The Secret Chamber**

Draco Malfoy had been roaming the cavern since their arrival several weeks earlier and had discovered a Chamber hidden within nearly a week after he and Severus Snape arrived to this new location. It appeared as if a rather large room had been built inside the cave. The room measured about forty feet on the long side and about thirty feet on the narrower side and the walls had been cut to a smoothness of glass. In a far corner there stood a finely crafted ornate wooden desk surrounded by shelves of books and parchments that were rather old. Woven carpets covered the otherwise bare rock floor and a fireplace was set into the rock wall. In the center of the chamber set a large oval table that seated two dozen and at the opposite end of the chamber sat a potions laboratory with walls lined with oddments, jars filled with different colored liquids that contained various items of natural and unnatural things. He had seen Professor Snape's Potions storeroom on many occasions, but this one made Snape's appear to be empty as it was easily ten times bigger. Several cauldrons lined workbenches that were placed in neat rows in this area.

Alongside one wall there was a table that was obviously made of stone that captivated his attention. There was a odd reddish color to it and as he drew nearer he noticed that this table had a lip of about two inches high all around it and in its center a hole about one inch wide that went down into its base. As he drew nearer he thought he could smell the acidic odor of dried blood. The wall behind the table was hidden in darkness and when Draco came up to the table he notices that the wall was lined with surgical instruments. Looking back to the table he caught his breath as he realized what its purpose must have been. Peering closer at the table he noticed that leather straps were placed in strategic points along its sides and ends. The scene transfixed his gaze as he imagined some poor soul strapped down and being cut open for some maniacal experiment. The thought both horrified him and excited him at the same time as he tried to picture an experiment being performed.

Going back to the potions cabinets he began looking into several of the jars and found what he was looking for. Picking up one jar with a murky yellow liquid inside of it, he tilted it and several tongues appeared. Turning the jar he found the label, "Liars Tongues." Setting the jar back down he found another jar with a dark colored liquid and read its label, "Hands of a Thief." Draco began pulling jar after jar from this cabinet and found that each jar contained body parts or organs of people that were all thieves, murderers, cheats, and such. He found an empty jar that had a label on it and he read it aloud "Heart of the Chosen One," and he sneered as he remembered what Potter was now named. "So this is what our Master has in store for him, eh?" Draco laughed as he envisioned himself being present while Potter's heart was being cut from his chest, listening to him beg for mercy and then hearing his screams and his Master began to cut into him. And then he frowned and hastily put the jar back in its place on the shelf. Draco wanted his revenge for his father and it had been almost five years since his father had been sent to prison and he had not heard from his mother in several months or from his aunt Bellatrix in several weeks.

When Severus Snape had discovered where Draco had been disappearing he had been furious and set about teaching Draco in very certain terms that the Masters Chamber is off limits. Draco had thought that he was going to die the first time Snape had used the Cruciartis curse on him. Draco had thought to set Snape in his place by reminding Snape of their social order and where he stood and where Snape stood. He had told Snape that he was a mere teacher at Hogwarts while he was heir to the Malfoy fortune and was considered as royalty among the pure blood houses and that Snape should consider such things before he thought to speak to him in such a manner Snape had replied to that very coolly by saying "Really?, do tell me Draco just how this pecking order of yours works. _Crucio! _The punishment continued until Snape had finally demonstrated to Draco exactly where his place in the scheme of things stood.

Draco had opportunity to visit the chamber one more time before Snape sealed the chamber door shut. At first Draco was uncertain if he had mistaken where the doorway stood as it appeared only to be a part of the rock wall. He had only known that he stood at the correct spot because he caught sight the foot prints in the dirt floor when his torch had suddenly flared when it caught a cobweb. Undeterred he tried to apparate into the chamber only to discover that it had also been protected by an anti-apparation jinx. He had found other rooms further back in the cave system as he began to understand just how complex his current home was. He had found rooms filled with crates containing food stuffs, cereals, and grains, enough to last several people for at least two years and maybe more. He had found dried fruits and meats in a cooler room further back inside the caverns though he had been eating fresh meats nightly. Snape had not discouraged his roaming of the caves except for the one chamber

There was something about this cave that made him feel powerful and it was also the first time that he had received some of Snape's fury. The punishments usually followed when he tried to elevate himself above Snape or when he demonstrated anything other than marginal respect for the man. Though he did show his contempt Draco now kept a civil tongue when speaking with Severus though the sarcasm did leak out on occasion when speaking plaintively or of others. Draco had taken to closing his mind at all times since his last punishment which he was still trying to figure out what had provoked the onslaught an subconsciously hunched his back as he remembered being bent almost in half. "When the Dark Lord is finished with Potter, I'll have Snape skinning his won hide under the Imperious." He muttered to himself and turned to walk back to the small chamber that he had taken for his own.

Severus was setting at the desk in the Secret chamber that lay deep within the cave system with his head in his hands. He knew that Harry Potter was very near to them and hoped that he would not appear prematurely. He also knew that Lucius Malfoy too, was also very near and this worried him as his appearance was completely unexpected. His last communication with Narcissa had not mentioned anything about his release from prison. Leaning back in the leather bound high backed chair he rubbed the tiredness from his face as he reflected on his carefully laid plans. Plans that had been years in the making with each detail carefully laid and carefully scrutinized for error and flaw, plans that were perfect in every way. He regretted having to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore had been his only friend, the only person who saw through him and yet said nothing. For twenty-nine years he had been planning for what was to come, revising his plan where and when needed until it screamed of perfection, anticipating each and every step along the way, eliminating those that got in his way but never with his own hands and always giving the innocent the chance to step away.

Snape had planned revenge on the man that ruined his father, his mother, his life. Snape was born into a wealthy life, living in one of England's finer homes in the country side of Suffolk. His mother, a once beautiful and energetic woman pampered him and kept him amused with the most amazing tricks, she called it magic. His father, a wealthy business man lived in London and came home on the weekends and during the summer when Severus was not in school they would all live in their townhouse in the city so they could all be together going to the parks on the weekends or out to their country home. One day his father brought home the man his father had worked for, who seemed to have taken a liking to his mother and he could do tricks too but only when his father was not in the room. Snape like the man but his mother seemed to avoid him after that first visit then something happened and his father lost his job. He could hear his mother and father arguing about it and he hated it. After a few days the moving vans pulled up to their country home and they had to move into the city and into a much smaller house rather than in the home his father kept before. His father couldn't seem to find work anywhere and their money seemed to have ran out because they kept moving into smaller and smaller homes until they finally moved into what was nothing more that a tiny shack. By this time his father no longer wore suits and was constantly drunk. His mother and father fought all the time now and his mother had seemed to age before his very eyes.

Severus discovered that he had the magic when one day he came home in time to witness his father beating up his mother and his anger let go sending his father flying across the room into a far wall and then he launched himself onto Severus and the beatings began. He couldn't remember when he discovered what his father meant each time he got drunk and starting beating on his mother when he would yell at her saying "You should have just done it." The man's name was Tom Riddle and he wanted his mother to join "His Army." Tom Riddle ruined his life because his mother refused to become a Death Eater and refused to be his personal Potions Master, Severus had just turned nine years old an vowed his revenge

During his second year at Hogwarts he had finally learned about another Dark Lord when a child in Slytherin offered him a Chocolate Frog which he tore into only to discover Dumbledore's trading card and began to read the back of it and that was when his plans began to take on affect. Learning as much as he could about this Lord Voldemort and whom his teacher was. Snape added another to his list. He cared little of anything else and his sole purpose in life now was to excel and to set plan within plans and to weave those plans so that no one would ever suspect him as being a part of any of it and he would wait until every last detail was perfect. He would do exactly what he did when his father fell. He would stand and watch while another person destroyed the person he was "devoted to."

As he leaned forward back to the desk he wondered how he would feel when everything was over. He had controlled his emotions for so long now he wondered if he would feel anything. When he killed Dumbledore it was hatred he felt. But the hatred was not for Dumbledore, but for the man that put him into that position whom once again destroyed some one he loved. "Did I really love him/" he said to himself. "Do I even know how to love anymore?" "Has that been taken from me as well?" he said bitterly. He sat there at the desk for a long time not thinking of anything, clearing his mind, emptying his mind, trying to find solace in a void that he had created within his thoughts.

Unbidden, the thoughts of James Potter trickled slowly into the void. He pictured the day they were sorted. Potter, Black, and that Lupin fellow had all met on the train to Hogwarts, the three sharing a compartment when he tried to enter. No one would allow him to join them and then James acted as if he would invite him in but Sirius Black was against it so he had to move on further down the train. There was instant animosity between him and Black, but there was something about Potter. Snape could sense things about people; he could see who they really were. After the sorting ceremony he had positioned himself near enough to those three who had been sorted into Gryffindor while he to Slytherin, he had overheard Potter telling the others that the hat had wanted to put him into Slytherin too but he said no he wanted to be a Gryffindor. "How odd, that his son would do the same?" He murmured to himself.

. Snape began to watch Potter and then one day in his third year he overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and Slughorn about the Potter boy. Though he wasn't quite certain what it was all about he did hear Slughorn ask incredulously "Are you certain Albus…, Potter is indeed Slytherin's heir?" "No Horace, descendant yes, but I am not certain if he is the true heir." And then abruptly, Dumbledore stopped speaking and stared directly at the spot he was hiding in. Severus was very curious now as a possibility unfolded to aid him in his plans and all he had to do was to figure out a way to connect Potter and Tom Riddle together in such a way and position Potter to do what he wanted. And that was when he made his decision to join this Dark Army of Riddle's. H4e thought his plan ruined when Voldemort was able to kill Potter but the son…, the son was very special indeed he survived but disappeared completely and so was the Dark Lord and he was not there to witness his destruction as he had hoped and planned for. He needed to watch the destruction as he was forced to watch his father's destruction. It had to be done the same way as it was when he was younger.

A dispassionate loathing of himself replaced his reverie as he recalled his treatment of Harry Potter. When Harry did not die when Voldemort tried to kill him he knew it was to be that boy who would fulfill his vengeance. He hated himself for the treatment that he knew he had to give. "Potter had to grow up hating, he had to hear the smears and hatred, he had to see the smirks, feel the jibes until he would become immune to them. He had to push the boy harder than anyone else. "Potter had to meet his potential." Snape spoke aloud as if to convince himself that his treatment of Potter was justified. "I had to harden him." He rasped. "His mother, his father, they were so strong. I had to do it that way." Snape was almost whining now. "You could have taken him to the side and tutored him." "I could not; I had to keep my distance from the boy. I had to make him hate me." Why? I had to be precise, I had to make him see the need to be precise, He had to have purpose, and I gave that to him." "But cruelty, Severus? Come now, there must have been some other way?" I had to make the appearances believable. There were spies in the classes, people who would talk. Word would get back to the Master…., they would suspect…, my plans would have been ruined had I not."

Snape sat at the desk alone, as the voices in his head argued. His energy was drained and he felt sullied by the path that he had chosen to take but it was too late to stop it now. He had known for some time that Harry had taken care of Voldemort but he had not told Draco. Voldemort was noting more than a spoiled brat who thought he deserved it all, wanted it all, but was afraid to challenge the true Dark Lord so he bade his time until Dumbledore removed Grindelwald. Had Dumbledore killed him then it would have all been over and he would now be able to rest. He would now be assisting Draco in taking over the Malfoy family business, but instead he had been forced into preparing Draco incase Potter failed. Draco was insolent but he was no Death Eater and could never be one. His haughtiness would die once he realized that there would be no Dark Ministry and that there would be nothing left other than normal life, but Voldemort had to take the boy to punish Lucius.

Pushing himself up, Snape rose to his feet and turned to the fireplace. Ducking inside, he palmed a certain brick hidden in a top corner and stepped inside a passageway that would lead him to another chamber high above the caverns that held a series of tunnels that would either lead him back into the main caverns or to a backdoor that had been secreted for escape., he needed fresh air to clear his weariness and his thoughts before having to deal with Draco once again.


	24. Gifts of Love

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 24**

**Gifts of Love**

Harry laid there on the top edge of a steep slope that led to a deep ravine which had flooded only two days earlier, in what was called a flash flood created by a rain storm. His right arm was twisted and broken and his left pillowed his head as he lay stiff and unmoving on his stomach. He hurt badly and pain edged itself with every movement he made. He could feel a dull throb in his legs and yet he couldn't move them. He tried to once but there was some unseen force that seemed to forbid it. His lips were now cracked dry from the lack of water and his throat seemed swollen shut, he was very thirsty and in his pain he managed a half cracked laugh as just two days ago he had more water than he wanted. The voices that spoke to him kept him company and when the pain was to difficult to manage, the woman seemed to make the worst of it go away. They both called him son and it felt comforting. Several times he tried to talk to them but all they would say was, "Be quiet son, help is on the way."

After the first night was over the voices finally let him sleep and when he woke up he was able to manage asking about Hedwig but the woman's voice only hushed him but she did say that Hedwig was on her way. A couple of times he opened his eye's and thought he saw a stag standing near him as if guarding him and once he thought that he saw a doe standing watch. Once he felt what seemed like hands on his back and heat was emanating from those hands into his back. What he wanted to do was to turn over because there was a rock right underneath his chest but he couldn't move and when he did try there came that force that prevented his movement, or was it the pain that kept him from continuing, Harry wasn't sure which it was. He tried to magic the rock out of the way once but the throb that developed in his head put that idea quickly away.

The night before Harry had experienced an onslaught of severe pain that caused him to panic. The reassuring assurances of the woman's voice tried to soothe him and her gentle pressures of her hands began to caress his forehead and once again it felt as if she laid down next to him as she tried to brush his pain away his mind drifted back to his dream. He and Ginny were together again. Her arms circled his neck and she kissed him and then said "We did it." Harry had just hung a sign that read "The Potters," over the door of their new log cabin that they had built together with their own hands. Harry grinned as he caught her up by the waist and spun her around and then set her back down as they looked out over the meadow that was now theirs. A home away from everything but peaceful tranquility and it was all theirs. Flicker. The image flicked in his mind as he turned to a child calling for him, "Dad, help, I caught one, I caught one!" Harry looked to the lake and saw his son James Sirius jumping up and down and shouting. He had a fishing pole in his hands that was nearly bent in half and he heard himself calling out to him, "Let out some of the line or you'll lose him!" Flicker, Flicker. The image left him and he was arguing with Ginny while they were in bed together. "I want the kids to go to Hogwarts period." "But Harry Hogwarts is so far away I'll miss them." "But, your mom, your family…, Hagrid." What about Hagrid?" Ginny asked. "Ginny, Hagrid can teach them things about life that's important." "Like what?" She asked. "Animals, people, just things Ginny things that…, well you know." He tried to convince her. "And just how do you propose to get them there?" she challenged. "Well I don't know but they should have the chance to experience the Hogwarts express, Platform 9 ¾'s, the whole experience." "But why can't we find a school here, nearer to us?" Flicker, flicker…, flicker. The Weasley's were all there and they were all playing Quidditch on the field that he had built in a corner of the meadow. "It's beautiful son, I'd love to see you that happy and your father says he'd like to play against you." The voice in his head…, it was his mothers voice. "It'll be the best home mum." He murmured, and the pain was gone as he fell back to sleep smiling.

Hedwig had been flying for two days when she finally crossed over land once again. Altering her course, she was now heading directly for London when suddenly she felt a warmth course through her veins. An image of Harry's dream had flicked across her eyes and she renewed her efforts. Help was not too far away now for Harry. Another thirty more minutes and she would be able to get Dobby and he would know what to do. It was dark when she flew over England's coastline and she sensed that Dobby was not in London but at the Burrow so once again she altered her course and began her descent. A combination and anxiousness and anxiety began to build as she arrowed down to the burrow. How was she going to get Dobby to understand that she needed him, how was she going to communicate to him what was wrong? She didn't even know what was wrong. All she knew was that a very concerned and compelling woman's voice told her to get help, that Harry was hurt and that it was a voice that needed to be trusted immediately. The Burrow was now coming into view and her ingrained senses told her where Dobby was in the house. He was in Ginny's old room and so she angled for that window.

Dobby was performing his nightly routine of ensuring that Missy Molly's day ended well. She was already asleep as he sat on a chair with his legs dangling beneath him just watching her while she slept when a rat-ta-tat-tat at the window caused him to jump and squeak in startlement . Rushing to the window, he saw Hedwig setting on the ledge preparing to peck at the window once again. Hurriedly, he opened the window only to be pecked and clawed in her attempt to get him to come with her. "Hedwig!" he squeaked, "You mustn't make Missy Molly wakeup." He was moving his arms about as if to fend her off of him. Hedwig's hoots sounded more like squawks in her vociferous attempts to get Dobby to understand her. "Dobby, who's that?" Dobby spun around to see Molly standing on her bed trying to see who was making all the noise. "Missy Molly, you should be sleeping now." Dobby tried to coax her back down to bed all the while struggling with Hedwig who was now grabbing at his lapels trying to drag him to the window. "The birdie says you have to go with her Dobby." Molly was now ecstatic and jumping up and down while Dobby was trying to catch her up to lay her down. Finally he just stopped, and very unceremoniously grabbed Hedwig by her legs, held her in front of him and then froze her. Turning to Molly he asked squeakingly, "How does Missy Molly know what Miss Hedwig is saying to Dobby?" Molly clapped her hands and said "Because she said so. She says that Uncle Harry needs you badly." And then spread her hands outward and hunched her shoulders to indicate that what Hedwig was saying should have been common knowledge. Dobby looked thunderstruck by what he had just heard and mortified by what he had just done to Hedwig. "Missy Molly, Dobby is wanting you to watch Miss Hedwig." Snapping his fingers he popped out of sight only for a moment and returned almost as quickly with Winky in tow. Dobby was extremely agitated as he explained that he needed to leave and he did not know when he would return and Winky was not to tell anyone as it was his Masters secret. "If'n Dobby's Master is needing Dobby, then Dobby must go." Winky was pushing Dobby to the door when he realized the Hedwig still lay frozen of Molly's bed. Mortified, he pushed passed Winky and released Hedwig from her state and she immediately resumed her attack on him and had actually grabbed a hold of him and lifted him several feet from the ground.

Dobby was squealing and kicking in the air as Hedwig struggled to fly out the window with him when Winky took matters in hand and snapped her fingers. Molly clapped her hands with delight as she watched Dobby shrink in size to less than half his normally already small size. Dobby's eyes had widened so wide that they looked ludicrous in his head. Although Dobby's smaller size made it easier for Hedwig to carry him she was exhausted. She had just flown nearly two full days without stopping for food or rest her own eyes were nearly as large as Dobby's and the strain showed in them and then she dropped Dobby too weary to hold him any longer. Hedwig landed herself onto Molly's bed and Molly immediately picked her up and held her closely to her. Stroking Hedwig's feathers Molly felt a kinship to the owl and could feel the tiredness and hunger that possessed Hedwig.

"Winky," Molly said in her high voice, "she needs food." Winky looked at her and then nodded and popped out of sight. Dobby was climbing up onto the bed now, his voice as high and squeaky as a mouse's, watched his Missy Molly as she handled Hedwig softer than he had ever seen her with any other animal. Molly had Hedwig nestled in the crook of an arm and it appeared as if she was actually massaging her wings. He knew that Missy Molly had a special talent as she was far more advanced with magic than he had ever seen and when she thought that no one was looking he had seen her actually talking to Crookshanks or so it appeared that way to him. As he watched, Molly had actually scooted herself down into her bed and had fluffed her covers up as if to make Hedwig a cozy little nest in which to rest in all the while assuring her that she would be alright all that she needed was a little food and some rest. Hedwig seemed lulled by what Molly was doing to her and her excitement seemed to settle. It was well past midnight when Hedwig carrying Dobby, flew from Molly's window fully rested and fed.

Dobby knew in the back of his mind that he master must have been hurt badly for Hedwig to have acted they way that she did and worried about what he may find when they arrived at where Hedwig was taking them. He added a little of his own magic to Hedwig's flying allowing her to place extreme distances into each stroke of her wings and also because he soon discovered that flying over great bodies of water was not something that he wanted to watch, so if he could help her to fly faster then he would help indeed. Hedwig was a bit startled herself to discover that she had flown across that large body of water in less than a quarter of the time that it had taken her the first time. It had taken her two days to fly to the Burrow and yet only a day to reach the mountain where Harry lay injured and now quite possibly dead. She shouldn't have rested and she knew that but that child did something to her. She felt so comfortable in the child's hands and that bed was so comfortable.

They were now over the forest where she had last left Harry and she began to look for him. She knew that general location of where he might be but she still needed to search. Flying first to where Harry had set their camp she began a near straight line towards the cave where he was last headed when her keen eyes saw a seen that nearly caused her to drop Dobby. Dobby closed his eyes out of fear when Hedwig suddenly went into a near straight dive downward and then leveling out just at the treetops. Opening his eyes he cried out as he saw his Master sprawled out on his stomach unmoving. "Oh, oh, Master Harry." He stammered as Hedwig settled him down to the ground. Dobby ran to harry and carefully laid a hand onto Harry's head and felt warmth and then leaned his head close to Harry's mouth and felt a soft breath on his cheek.

Dobby rocked back onto his heels as he felt a warm touch on his shoulders and he looked around startled not to see anyone there. "Would you be Harry's Elf?" a voice whispered into his ear. Dobby looked all about him and saw no one. "W who is there?" he squeaked out. When no one answered, Dobby looked about him suspiciously and then began looking at his master trying to figure out what to do when a mist began to form itself in front of him. Dobby watched wide eyed as the mist began to take on the shapes of a man and a woman. It was the woman who began to speak while the man knelt laying a hand on Harry's back. "Elf, Harry's back is broken. He has some tingling in his legs but he cannot move them. His arm is also broken." "M my n name is D Dobby." Dobby was utterly stunned by what he was seeing and mortified by what had just heard. The woman of the mist laid a warm hand onto his shoulder and smiled at him. The smile seemed to strengthen him, seemed to marshal his resolve and he calmed down immediately. "My name is Dobby and I am indeed Master Harry's house elf." Dobby introduced himself to the images that he was seeing.

The man began to speak to Dobby instructing him to bring water and to bring some food which Dobby conjured up rather than leave his Master when the man finally told Dobby that he needed to bring help. Dobby looked anxious about leaving Harry now that he was here with him but the man kept on speaking. "Dobby do you know who Remus Lupin is?" when dobby nodded that he did know who Lupin was then the man said, "You must go and bring him here. Tell him that Prong's insists that he make haste. Tell him what I and Lily have told you about Harry's condition. He will know what to do." It was the woman who now spoke up "I see the fear of not wanting to leave our son on your face Dobby. You must love him very much. Rest assured that we will not allow anything to happen to him while you are gone." She smiled as she looked at Hedwig and then continued speaking. "Fear not Dobby, we will send this marvelous owl immediately should anything change, that is if we can get her to leave him." Dobby looked to Hedwig who was nuzzling Harry with her beak and cooing to him while he lay sleeping. Dobby smiled as the scene that he was seeing somehow looked right and with a knowing nod he said "Mistress Lily, Master James, Dobby will return very soon, sooner than you think, and then snapped his fingers and with a pop, he was gone.

Dobby arrived back at the Burrow where he immediately insisted that Winky put him back to rights which she did. Molly was now fast asleep, so Dobby pulled Winky into the hallway where he told her what the trouble was. Winky listened carefully to what Dobby had to say and gasped when Dobby told her that Master Harry's back had been broken and his legs would not move. Then her eyes widened when he told her that he had met his parents and knew who they were all though they had not said so. She whispered almost reverently "Master Harry is well protected Dobby." But Dobby was not listening. He was very concerned by the injuries. Even in the magical world an injured spine was very serious. There was a silence that fell between the two when Winky spoke in a whispered voice. "We could ask for the Elven Circle." Dobby was wide eyed by her recommendation. "The Illdatch magic? We could not." He exclaimed. "That is for elves alone not for humans Winky!" Winky was not to be put off by this "Dobby's master is grievously hurt, it could be asked for."

The two elves argument had woken Percy who was now stumbling sleepily from his room. "What's going on?" he asked while trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Both elves stood terrified that they had been caught out and mortified that they had allowed an argument to disturb the slumbers of a Master. Winky bowed so low that her nose was touching the floor of the hallway and said "Dobby is wanting to disturb Missy Molly sir. Winky is telling Dobby that Missy Molly is already sleeping. Winky is not wanting Dobby to wake Missy Molly. But Dobby is insisting sir." Winky was hoping that Percy was sleepy enough to believe her story while Dobby looked incredulously at her for such a bold lie, elves did not lie. Percy combed his hair with his fingers and eyed the two of them as if considering what he had just heard. It was late, he mused to himself and then looked at the two elves once again before speaking. "Winky I myself have just moved back home but I do know that Dobby visits Missy Molly when she sleeps here and I do know that he does so even after she is in bed. Do you not know of his habits?" "Winky is knowing sir. Winky had been given the most honorable duty to protect and be governess to Missy Molly. Dobby is no longer needed and Dobby is needing to learn that he cannot visit when he is wanting to, sir." "She is being oddly formal," Percy thought to himself, "But she is correct." Percy turned to Dobby and said "Dobby, Winky is quite correct. You may visit tonight since you are already here but you must realize that Missy Molly is now Winky's responsibility." Then turning to Winky he said, "Winky, you will allow Dobby this one visit tonight." Percy turned on his heel to return to his bedroom but he was wary about what he had just witnessed.

Dobby and Winky both returned to Molly's bedroom and resorted to whispering. Winky was firm in what she suggested but agreed to wait until Dobby could retrieve Lupin and allow him to assess what danger Harry was truly in. In a pop Dobby was gone and Winky was left setting in the dark watching her young charge. Closing her eyes Winky reviewed the history of the Illdatch. It was a magic of the most ancient of times, a time before middle earth and after. The Illdatch comes from the earth and is a power that runs through the veins of those that are descended from the High Elves of old, when elves were fair and free and one with the land. They had been given charge of the Crystree. The Crystree was a tree of faerie that held evil at bay, locked away from the lands of the earth. They had been entrusted to care for this tree which they did for thousands of years until they dishonored themselves and allowed it to die. For this, they were sentenced into slavery, and servitude was to be their only happiness. They, those that were descended from the high elves, still possessed the magic of the Illdatch but now it took a circle of seven, all of one mind and one purpose, and of one agreement to cause the magic of the Illdatch. Winky was one of those elves and these were dark times. She had resolved that Harry's purpose had been the same as her ancients and so his need was great. Dobby was a headlong elf but he lived the longest with one of the evils and so he would know what his Master was doing and he would know of its importance to the people so she had to gather the other members of the circle and be prepared.


	25. Where is Harry?

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 25**

**Where is Harry?**

Remus had just finished with a small meeting of key figures in the Order of the Phoenix apprising them that their war may not be completely over. He did not want to tell them what Dumbledore had done nor who the possible new Dark Lord may be. It was possible that Grindelwald might leave things well alone after all it had been fifty-five years since his last reign of terror and he had been kept docile for all that time. Tonks had come up to him slipping an arm about his waist. "'ere now Remus, you do look good taking over the Order as you have." Brushing a wisp of orange hair from her eyes, he said "Oh how I wish I did not have to my love, how I wish." They had held the meeting in Tonks's flat as Hermione had finals to study for, and Ron had his last test to certify him to be an Auror first thing in the morning so he held a smaller meeting with them earlier and then let them have their evening to either study or relax. They both wanted to be at the meeting but Remus knew all too well where to strike and he did by telling Hermione, "Hermione your education is much more important than this, and Ron will be starting his new career after tomorrow, besides you both already know what I'm to say tonight, so stay home and support each other and relax."

Remus himself intended to get one good nights sleep before racing off to search once again for Harry and to have a night alone with his bride to be. He had just sat down in front of the fireplace and was waiting for Tonks to finish clearing up the clutter from the nights meeting when a soft knock at the door came. Tonks went to the door before he had the chance to rise. "'ere now wot's this?" Tonks said as a small green bundle hurtled itself past her and stopped at Lupin's seat. Dobby was breathing hard and fast and started tugging at Remus's pant leg to get him to follow but Remus reached down and dislodged Dobby's hand and held him away. "Dobby, what's wrong?" "Master Harry is hurt badly Dobby is to tell Mr. Remus that Prongs says to make haste!" At the mention of Prong's, Remus leapt to his feet. "Tonks, my coat please and a quick knapsack. Quickly now!" The roughness and sternness of his voice caused her not to question and she quickly gathered up the items that he requested.

"Dobby where is Harry?" Remus asked not all to politely either. Dobby looked perplexed and then agitation took over as he tried to think of where Harry really was. He didn't know. Shrugging his shoulders Dobby looked up at Remus and spread his hands outward and said "Dobby does not know where his Master is sir, but Dobby can take you to Master Harry sir." Remus had an idea of about where Harry may be but he simply asked "Dobby can elves perform what we wizards call side along apparation?" "Dobby can take small children sir, but Dobby is not knowing if he can take a man." Remus frowned at this and for a moment he was lost in thought trying to figure out how to follow Dobby to exactly where Harry was. Just then Tonks hurried into the living room carrying his cloak and a small knapsack. As she handed the requested items to him she spoke telling Remus that she had also packed several potions and ointments to help Harry with. As she helped Remus into his cloak he grabbed her hand and stared at the ring that he had given her so long ago and an idea came to him. Taking it off of her finger he said "My love I need to borrow this only for a little while. Dobby cannot take me directly to Harry and I will have need of it to find him. Tears came to her eyes as he removed the ring but she did understand why he needed it. Kissing her, he whispered in her ear "Your ring my love, will guide me to Harry. Once I am with him, I will have the elf return it to you immediately…, I promise you." Tonks stepped away from him and nodded to him but the tears still flowed freely down her cheeks.

Remus turned to Dobby and handed him the ring and told him so that Tonks could hear him plainly. Dobby this ring belongs to my heart so do not lose it. You will go to Harry and place it on his hand. Do no more than that, until I arrive. Do you understand?' Dobby nodded and took the ring very carefully and placed it into the breast pocket of his butler's uniform and then bowed to Tonks and spoke "lady I will guard you ring with my life and will forever be in your debt for your aid to my Master." And before anyone could say anything else he pop out of sight. Remus turned to kiss Tonks once again and then stepped outside of the flat and apparated.

Percy went back to his bedroom but he was now wide awake. The elves were acting very unnaturally and they were up to something. In fact that Dobby chap seemed very agitated by something and that something was not Winky's refusal to let him see his niece. "This has something to do with Harry," he muttered to himself as he sat down at his desk to try to figure out what was going on. Dressing himself he eased himself out of his room and quietly stepped back to Molly's room and listened through the door just in time to hear Dobby say that he was going to get Remus, and then all was quiet. He was about to go back to his room to puzzle through what he had heard when he heard someone enter the house down in the kitchen. Peering down the stairs he caught the shadow of a man moving about. Percy stepped down the stairs on at a time until he was able to see who had come in by the small candle light that was always alit in the kitchen. It was his brother Bill. "Ah Bill, you've finished with your meeting?" Startled, Bill turned around and saw Percy just entering the kitchen and smiled "Sorry Perc, I didn't mean to waken anyone." Bill had just taken his cloak off as Percy filled two mugs with some hot tea and offered one to his brother. "No Bill it wasn't you that woke me." He said. "The strangest thing just occurred. Do you have a moment?"

Bill took the offered mug and sat down at the table and indicated that Percy should do the same. "Something on your mind brother?" Percy st down and took a long sip of the tea before he began and then told Bill of everything that he had saw and heard. Bill listened carefully as Percy told him of the two elves arguing and Dobby seemingly being agitated over something that concerned Harry, or so he thought that way and when he finished speaking Bill remained silent for a long while. Finally Bill spoke up "Only one way to find out." Bill stood up and went to the door, opened it and then took his wand out. Percy thought he saw Bill speak to the wand and then a silvery wisp jetted from its tip. Bill put his wand away, closed the door and went back to his seat. "Well, we'll know what its about in just a few moments I think." Percy looked questionably at Bill with a raised eyebrow. "I sent a message to Remus or Tonks to ask what it was that Dobby needed. I think if you open the window a bit we'll have our answer soon enough." Bill said as he took another sip of his tea.

Both men turned to look as the all too familiar creak of their Mothers bedroom door alerted them that Molly had opened it. She entered into the kitchen white with fear and both boys jumped to their feet. "Mother what is it, what's wrong?" it was Percy that asked the question. Molly was carrying her clock with her and turned it so the boys could see it. Harry's hand was now pointing to "Mortal Peril." Bill took her by the arm as Percy rushed to get her a mug of the tea they were drinking, and as Bill sat her down at the table Percy placed the mug in front of her. "I, I just had this feeling that Harry was in trouble. No it was more like a dream I think. A woman told me in my sleep. I, I'm not sure but it woke me up and there was the clock just laying there. I don't remember putting it there but the hands…," Molly trailed off and took a long drink from the mug of tea. "Mum, Perc was just telling me of a conversation he overheard that woke him up too. It was the elves. Dobby wanted to get Remus, so I just sent an inquiry, we should have word any moment." Molly looked to Percy who only nodded in agreement with what Bill had just said.

The three of them sat silent and sullen around the table sipping their tea waiting for an answer to bill's message when the kitchen door opened and in walked both Ron and Hermione still dressed in their night clothes. They all stared blankly at each other and then Hermione broke the silence. "Ron had the strangest dream…, and we had to find out. Is it true?" Percy got up and poured two more cups of tea for the newcomers and set the pot about to make some more tea. Molly patted to table next to her and they both sat down as Bill repeated what they all knew thus far which was not much. Ron just sat there looking into his tea as if trying to read the tea leaves and Hermione reached out to hold Molly's hand as the five of them sat around the kitchen table in silence waiting for word of what was happening. After a few moments Percy left the room only to return moments later and he said "Winky is gone." The looks on the faces of the others forced him to explain that he had gone to Molly's bedroom to ask her to come down and answer a few questions but she was no where to be found.

The Weasley's all sat about the kitchen sipping hot tea while the one candle cast its small light on the sullen faces. Hermione left the room to go upstairs to look in on her daughter, she hadn't really seen her in days and she somehow needed the warmth of Molly's constantly shining face, if only to look upon to lighten her heart. Slipping inside the room, Hermione lit the tip of her wand. She didn't want to find any of Molly's toys under foot. A sudden curiosity took her over and she went to look in the nightstand where just a few days earlier George had returned Molly's wand. It wasn't there. Molly stirred in her sleep and Hermione bent over to kiss her cheek. Molly was sleeping with her wand in hand. Hermione only smiled, she knew what she had seen the other day but she wasn't going to take it away. Molly was extremely advanced for her age, very advanced and she was proud of her daughter especially dense Molly's only indiscretion whus far with the wand was to keep Crookshanks wary and on his toes. It did seem that he was rather fond of Molly and even fonder of his own natural color. She was very happy that Molly had Crookshanks to look after her daughter and even happier to know that her daughter had to house elves that seemed to have made it their personal mission in life to ensure a proper upbringing as well as proper playmates and she was very certain that Dobby was instructing Molly in not only playful magics but defensive ones as well. Molly was most definitely a Weasley. A very spoiled one if Fred and George had their way and quite possibly one with a most perverted sense of humor. Though the twins were truly the most, Hermione would not have them any other way around her daughter. Already three years old, Molly was certainly intelligent and she showed it but she also knew how to have fun in life as well. "I missed out on that baby, but don't you stop having fun," she whispered to her daughter.

Molly stirred again and opened her eyes and smiled "Mummy." She whispered. "Yes dear mummy's here baby." Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and drew Molly up into her arms and held her. "Mummy, are you here because Uncle Harry is hurt?" Hermione just looked at her daughter for a short moment and then asked if Winky or Dobby had told her that or if she had heard them arguing. Molly nestled her head into Hermione's shoulder and shook her head and said, still whispering, "The white birdie came to take Dobby and she told me." Hermione frowned for a moment and the said softly "Hedwig?" I dunno her name but she looked very pretty mummy and she was funny too." "How was she funny sweetheart?" "She twied to pick Dobby up and take him and then she dwopped him. It was funny. She kept biting him until I had to say what she wanted. Dobby is silly he wasn't listening to her." "Molly dear, were you able to hear what the white birdie was saying?' "Do you hear other animals baby?" Hermione was now very curious now. "Only sometimes." "Do you hear Crookshanks?" Hermione was prodding now. "Uh-huh, but only when we're pwaying all alone, Cookchanks will talk to me, and sometimes I can hear what the doggie down the stweet says too."

Hermione wasn't sure how to take this information. She was both awed by it and shocked by it as well. She had always thought that Dumbledore had this very rare, was it a talent or a gift? She wasn't sure about that but decided that it could be both. "Molly, what else did the white birdie say to Dobby when he wasn't listening to her?" "She said that Uncle Harry's mummy and daddy were there with him and they were watching over him and…," she stuck a finger into the corner of her mouth and furrowed her brows as if she was thinking very hard and then continued. "She said that Uncle Harry had broken his back and that Dobby was to bring Uncle Remus right away…, that Prong's asked for Uncle Remus. Mummy who is Prong's?" Hermione had gasped when Molly mentioned Prong's and let out a stifled cry when Harry's back was mentioned. Hermione hugged her daughter just as Molly yawned. "Do you want to see daddy before you go back to sleep?' Molly only nodded and nestled even deeper into Hermione's arms as she rose to her feet carrying Molly back down to the kitchen.

Hermione entered the kitchen quietly and Molly had already fallen back to sleep in her arms but she still handed her over to Ron who took her into his arms and kissed her and then settled Molly so that she could sleep nestled in the crook of his arm and shoulder. After a moment he stood up and went into the family room and pointed his wand at the fireplace and muttered "_Incendio._" At once a small fire burst into the hearth and cast a glow that equaled to gloom that everyone was feeling. Ron sat down on the couch and holding Molly just stared into the fire in silence. After a few moments Hermione followed him and set down next to him moving Molly just enough so she could lest against him. One by one the rest of the Weasley's followed the two into the living taking sets in the silence and the gloom and together they began their vigilance. Minutes went by or maybe it was hours when a soft knock at the door caused Percy to stir. He rose to see whom it was and returned to take his set leading Tonks in behind him. Bill got up and offered his seat to her but she just shook her head and in a hoarse whisper said "Nothing yet." and took the empty space on the couch near Hermione and Ron. After a few moments Tonks looked to Bill and said simply "Fleur?" Bill shook his head and said "She's still asleep. She doesn't know either."

A soft tap on Ron's shoulder woke him up, it was his mother who had woken him and it was early morning. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted from the kitchen as Ron stretched out his arms and untangled himself from Molly and Hermione as he eased himself up into a sitting position. "Any word mum?' Ron asked quietly. Molly placed a finger to her lips and motioned for him to come to the kitchen. Before talking so as not to disturb the others who had fallen asleep where they sat. The gloom that had filled the night still hung over the Burrow as Ron stood stretching his sore back and cramped legs before following the elder Molly in for his breakfast. Fleur and Tonks were already setting at the table when he entered and took his own seat. Fleur reached over to pat his shoulders and murmured something to the effect that Harry would be alright. Tonks lifted her head and Ron saw that her eyes were swollen and red. She had either stayed awake all night or she had been crying but Ron suspected that it might have been a little bit of both or a lot but definitely both.

He looked at the plate that his mother set before him but he only stared at it. He had no appetite this morning but his mother told him to tuck in saying that he had to have something in his stomach to help with his final test he had to take. Half-heartily Ron began to pick at his food and then finally he began to eat. Tonks then told him that she had received word from Remus during the night and by his first report, things were not good for Harry. Taking another sip of her tea Tonks took a deep breath before continuing on. "Remus has set and repaired Harry's arm and said that he had been cut up pretty badly and he has dressed those wounds but his spine has been severed in two places and he cannot move him for fear of causing any more damage." Ron continued eating, mechanically and most to have something to do as he listened to news that caused him more grief than he could remember except for the death of his father. Tonks seeing his silence as him waiting for more information continued her report, "He's been placed in the full body bind curse so he cannot move and then transported him to his campsite to get him out of the elements." Ron finally looked up showing no emotion and asked, "Why doesn't he bring him here?" Molly came to her son and hugged him and then looked him in the eyes and said very firmly "Ron we trust Remus's decision, if he feels that Harry cannot be brought here for some reason then I respect that and you must do the same. I'm sure that it's because he feels that Harry cannot be brought this far without further injury. Now I want you to finish your breakfast, pass your test, get your position and make your father proud of you today. Harry will be fine I know it and so do you…, deep down you know he'll be alright." Ron pushed his plate away and rose to hug his mum. "I need to go mum…, I need to shower and change before I go for testing." Without saying goodbye Ron walked outside of the Burrow and disappeared.

The mood at the Burrow was subdued as the Weasley's began their day. Bill had wanted to take the day off but Molly would not allow it. She did tell Hermione to run home for some clothes for her and Ron and insisted that she bring her study books back with her arguing that there was no point in her daughter-in-law wasting study time even if she could only pay half of the attention her books deserved plus it would help to keep her busy and from underfoot. Molly had a rough smile on her face when she mentioned the last part about being underfoot. "Normal routine that's what we need around here, normal routine. There's no sense in just setting around waiting when we know as much as there is to know right now." She had said this more for herself than anyone else and the others knew it but did as was suggested if only half hearted. Little Molly seemed unaffected by the mood of the others but she seemed to sense that she should perhaps stay out of the way, so she occupied herself during the morning by playing at degnomeing the garden. She couldn't throw very far, only a few feet but she laughed as she watched the gnomes walk around as if in a drunken stupor after she had twirled them before tossing them into the air.

It was mid-morning when little Molly's shrieks of "Mummy, the white birdie!" brought the ladies of the house all outside as Hedwig zoomed straight for little Molly. Molly held her arms out as if to catch Hedwig when the older Molly retrieved her first. "The poor thing she's exhausted." Molly muttered as she took the note from Hedwig's leg. She handed Hedwig down to little Molly who immediately held her as if she were a baby and Hedwig was willing to just lay there on her back and being cradled. Hermione touched Molly's arm and said "Sweetheart take Hedwig into the house and give her something to eat and drink please." "Okay mummy," and she turned to do as she was told. When little Molly left to go inside the elder Molly had un-rolled the note and read aloud.

"_I need to consult with Madame Pomfrey but cannot afford to arrive at Hogwarts without arising suspicion and causing questions. Harry is taking food and water and has seemed to stabilize but I cannot risk moving him any further than I already have. I will arrive late this evening if some one will alert her to meet me at the Burrow with her bag. Tell her that it is for the Order and she will not question. I have placed a spell on Harry's owl to cause her to fly twice as fast so if some one would have Hagrid look her over before allowing her to return. You may have to restrain her as I do not think she has rested and worry for her as well._

_Remus_

Molly tucked the note into her apron saying that she would take care of this personally. Taking a few steps away from the others she let out a small exclamation as she was still wearing her night clothes underneath her apron. Red faced she allowed herself the time to go back inside to change into regular clothes. As she stepped back outside she whispered into Hermione's ear before disappearing.

Hermione turned to go back inside to see what Molly was talking about. Molly was setting near the fireplace with Hedwig nestled into the crook of her arm and she was stroking her feathers and whispering to her. "Its okay Heddig, Uncle Harry is going to be okay. Winky said so. Now go to sleep." As Hermione stood watching she saw that Molly was actually rocking Hedwig while talking to her. As Hedwig's eyes closed tightly Hermione slipped up beside her daughter and reached down to stroke Hedwig's feathers herself and felt the anxiety and weariness sleep away from Hedwig. "Did you feed her honey?" Hermione asked quietly. Molly nodded her head and then placed a finger to her lips and whispered "Shh, mummy she's sweeping." Hermione make one last stroke of Hedwig's feathers and then smiled down to her daughter and placed her own finger to her lips and said very softly "You take good care of her honey, you're her nurse." Little Mooly held her finger to her lips and continued to rock Hedwig in her arms.


	26. Molly's Fears

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 26**

**Molly's Fears**

Molly Weasley stopped outside the massive iron gates that marked the grand entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to adjust her cloak against the chilling breeze of Northern England. Tapping the locked gates with her wand, she heard the click of the locks and pushed open the gates just enough to allow herself to just squeeze through before closing the gates behind her and tapping the locks once again. Her plans for the day included meetings with both Hagrid who was both Head of Gryffindor House and Professor of Magical Creatures to ask him to pop in later to have a look at Harry's owl, Hedwig. And also, to see Madame Pomfrey, who served as Hogwarts School Nurse though her skills were more than those of a healer. Madame Pomfrey was one of those that asked no questions and often served as healer to many members of the Order of the Phoenix for many years. She was Molly's primary reason for being at Hogwarts today.

She walked up the lane that led to the main doors in a less than somber mood now that she had heard some news about Harry. Though her heart ached for him, Remus's words were a little more reassuring though Harry's injury was very grave. Molly was thankful nonetheless, That his other injuries were really nothing more than common everyday Quidditch injuries which she herself has had to mend and put up with, with the likes of her boys. Silently she hoped that was what people would think when they saw her, but inside, she was trembling with fear and worry. Harry was more to her than a friend of the family, he was one of her children, and she was thoroughly frightened for him, but no one needed to know the seriousness of the situation especially Hagrid. The poor soul has felt as responsible for Harry as a doting father and it would not do to have his students see him blubbering as one either so she had to put on airs for all to see.

Seeing smoke curling in a plume near the edge of the forest Molly angled her walk to go first to Hagrid's cabin. It would be better to speak to him now rather than interrupt a class later or let on that there was something else other than Hedwig's long flight. A sudden flutter filled her chest as she had just realized that Hagrid will ask questions. What would she tell him that would not be a lie? Though Molly did have plenty of practice in tricking her kids in getting things done, it was different when one spoke to the likes of Hagrid. His pure and honest spirit deserved the truth but he could not be counted on to keep a secret such as what Harry deserved. Resolved to speak with Hagrid first, Molly had decided to just tell him the truth after all Hagrid did care for him as much if not more than any one else and he knew that Harry had to do whatever it was he was doing, alone. She was dithering and she knew it but it didn't matter to her because it was all she could do to not follow Remus back herself just to be with Harry, so she felt she knew just how Hagrid would react. Now if she could only maintain some composure while talking to Hagrid then perhaps she might not have to tell him the extent of how badly Harry was injured

Molly knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut but no one answered so she began to walk around the building just as Hagrid stepped out from the edges of the forbidden forest. "Ello there Molly, wot brings you back ter Hogwarts t'day?" "Hagrid I was just looking for you. We've heard from Harry." she said excitedly. "Wot's this? Harry's written a letter?" Hagrid asked with incredulity masking the excitement in his own voice. He was now walking with her towards his door. "I've got some tea if yer up to it Molly or summat." Molly stopped and took his huge arm in one of her hands and looked up to his face, her hand barely went one third of the way around his arm but the pressure of her grasp was enough to belay the message that all was not well. "c'mon inside Molly 'n have summat that tea I tol' ya about. You kin tell me 'bout wot's happened ter Harry." Molly's eyes were glistening as he looked down and gently ushered her into the door and closed it.

Molly had spent the better half of the day with Hagrid has she alternately quivered in sobs of the deepest grief or beat him in the chest with a rage that only a mother and wife could have, who had lost half of her family to the Dark Lord. "There, there Molly you jes let it all out." Hagrid had said many times over, all the while patting her shoulders more softly than he had ever patted anyone before. "Ye'v bin strong fer ya family Molly, and fer Harry. Ya need yer chance ter cry and ya jes do it, ya hear me, ya jes do it. " When Molly stifled her last sob and wiped her eyes dry Hagrid had a fresh cup of hot tea that he had sent for from the schools kitchens and then set her down and held her hand for awhile in silence as she drank her tea. The tea had a claming effect and Hagrid asked if she was ready to tell him about Harry and she nodded. Molly told Hagrid of the note sent by Remus and all about, or at least as much as she knew about Harry's condition. She had almost forgotten to ask if he would stop by the Burrow to have a look at Hedwig as she looked most bedraggled when she arrived and as if she had not had any rest in at least a week. She stood and wrapped her arms about his great waist and gave him a huge squeeze and thanked him for being her crutch. "Not at all Molly, not at all. An' yer welcome to come by if'n ye'v a need ter be alone Molly an' not ter worry I won't be tellin' anybody 'bout terday nor 'bout Harry. Do yer want me ter walk ya up ter the school or summat?" Patting his arm as he opened the door of his hut, Molly thanked him for the offer but said that she would rather walk alone so as to freshen herself up a bit before entering the castle to see Madame Pomfrey.

Percy was kept busy keeping an eye on little Molly while Hermione attempted to study for her third year finals at the Muggle Law University. Surprisingly Percy knew quite a bit of English Law and he was helpful at times but mostly his attempts were mostly typical Percy of older times during the trio's first and second years, but what truly warmed her heart was that that Percy was completely besotted with his little niece. Hedwig was now up and awake and she too seemed smitten with Molly, almost to a kinship of spirit. Hermione found herself watching the pair whenever they were in sight of her. Hermione had not forgotten what Molly has said the night before about her being able to talk to animals. It was a very rare ability, and exceptionally rare ability even within the wizarding world to be sure, but her daughter seemed to be able to, but then Molly also had a very vivid imagination as well…, she caught herself drifting away from her studies for the umpteenth time today but she couldn't help it. Harry was finally found after three long years of not hearing anything from him and only because Hedwig sought out help because he was seriously injured. Hermione felt shamed that she was studying instead of racing off to be with him and she knew that Ron felt the same way. An idea came to her; she would ask Molly to ask Hedwig where Harry was. Looking at her wrist watch, she noted that Ron should be returning home fairly soon as one of the Ministry's newest certified Aurors, so she would wait and talk to him about her suspicions of Molly and her idea. She was sure Ron would be as eager as she was to put Molly to the test and perhaps coax out some idea of where Harry was or…, another idea sprung to mind. Smiling to her self, Ron would be able to follow Remus and Madame Pomfrey back to where Harry was. Hermione closed her book with a huge smack, "Oh, I just can't keep my mind on my studies!" she exclaimed to a startled Crookshanks who gave her an evil look for disturbing his hourly nap.

Abruptly she stood from the kitchen table and peered one more time around the corner into the living room. Molly still sat in the chair near the fireplace and she was still holding Hedwig and this time she had her arranged in her arms much like a baby. Molly had not left that chair all morning except for once and that was to get some food and water for Hedwig whom she carried with her while Molly gathered some bread crumbs and morsels of meat as well as a small bowl of water and then she promptly returned back to that chair and hand fed the owl. "She's mothering that owl." Hermione had gasped under her breath. Her daughter was only three years old and she was mothering an owl as if she were a practiced Magical creature healer. Hermione had turned to lean her back against the kitchen wall with her arms folded deep in thought.

What are you doing?" Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as Ron looked at her very puzzled. "H how long have you been standing there?" Hermione had to fight to keep the squeak of fright from her voice as she half turned to face him. "Nearly five minutes " he answered. "Where'd you go?" he asked, still looking very puzzled at her. "W what?" "Well your obviously here," his hands were gesturing to where they stood "bit up here," he was pointing to his head now, "your gone somewhere. So where'd you go?" Ron was used to her pensive looks and her blank stares from time to time when she was deep in thought but she was always here. This time she was truly gone, and what with all that has happen, he was concerned. "Ohh" Hermione had finally come back to reality to understand just what Ron was talking about. "He's been here for five minutes?" she asked herself. "Ron I want to talk to you about our daughter." Ron groaned and then asked what she had done this time but Hermione waved that away with a flick of her hand and drew him nearer. "Ron watch what your daughter is doing." She whispered to him. "Just stand here for awhile and watch." She moved out of the way so Ron could watch more easily to what Molly was actually doing. "I'll be outside when your ready dear."

Ron peered around the corner and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Hedwig was perched on the arm of the high backed chair next to the fireplace and little Molly was setting in the same chair turned so that she faced Hedwig and she was talking to her. There was nothing strange about that he thought, all kids talk to their pets or any animal that would set still long enough. "Me, mummy, and daddy live in Uncle Harry's house while he's gone." "Now there's nothing strange in that either." Ron mused, but he still stood and watched as Hermione asked. Hedwig hooted a few times and Molly giggled. "I know you lived there too." Molly had answered the hoots but ron still felt that there was nothing strange in that either besides that goes along with a normal make believe conversation. "Hermione must be over worked." He muttered to no one but the wall. Hedwig began hooting some more as Ron was just turning to walk towards the kitchen door when he froze in his tracks. "Who's Kreacher?" Molly had just asked something, a name that he had not mentioned to her and he didn't think that Hermione would have ever mentioned Harry's other house elf. Ron turned back to where he was standing and listened more intently this time. "Dobby is Uncle Harry's elf but I got one myself." Molly certainly sounded gleeful now "Her name's Winky and I like her. She's so fun to play with." Molly grew silent for a moment then she added, "She says I'm too young to have my very own wand. When I make Cookchanks turn colors, she says I'm a bad girl but I catch her laughing so I know she don't mean it." Hedwig took it all in and then hooted several times as if in reply. Ron's features were turning from that stubborn do as Hermione says to a slight look of astonishment as he listened to Molly asking "Who's Barty Couch?" Ron's eyebrows managed to climb clear on top of his head.

Hermione was setting at one of the picnic benches that sat outside near the broom shed when Ron came sputtering up to her "Have you ever mentioned Kreacher or who Winky used to belong too?" Hermione only smirked in a disconcerting way "Now do you believe me?" Ron sat across from her and plopped his elbows up onto the table to hold his head in his hands and groaned. "Ronald Weasley, this is nothing to sit and groan about! Our child had abilities and a unique gift! She should be in a school!" Hermione was just getting her steam up and Ron searched frantically for a way to head her off but all he could think of was a grumbling agreement. Hermione was going strong but he barely heard her. "And another thing…," Hermione had a finger pointing at him and was shaking it under his nose when he uttered "I know, I know but where are we going to get the money for her training?" Hermione was stopped in mid stride her mouth agape. "Did you just agree with me?"

Winky paced up and down the corridor deep beneath Hogwarts that led to the kitchens. Stopping every once in a while to stare forlornly at a painting that hung on the wall. Winky served two masters, the Weasley family and the Elven Circle and these two masters were at odds with what she knew to be right. Her family was as old as the ages of time descending from the Silvans of the First Age. The Silvans were elves who stood tall at six feet in height, and were of the fairest of peoples to look upon and whose magics were a part of the earth itself. It was in the fourth Age of time when an age of Darkness began to take the world, when the long lost Druids waged a great war engaging the world of men and faerie in a battle against the dreadlords and demons of the dark that sought power among the populations of the world. It was in this time that a forbidding was formed. A land wrought with a blight and blasted by time, a realm where Dark Lords and Dark Creatures could rule their own lives away from all that was considered good. The lands where searched until a seal was found that would seal the forbidding forever allowing only for entry into the forbidding but never an exit. A lone tree of its kind was found living in the Illdatch forest, it was a fabled Avendesoro that survived the blights of the beginnings of the world before the First Age. The Elves called it the Crystree because of the sound that was made when the wind would blow through its branches. Some said that it cries for the loss of goodness. The elves who were the strongest and wisest of earth magic were granted the honor to care for it to the end of time and they did so for many thousands of years until a time when the stories of legend became myths of time and traditions faltered. The daily care of the Avendesoro, the Crystree became weekly and then monthly until the people would forget of its purpose until a rent in the wall of the forbidding occurred.

Winky was only one of seven who knew the true history of the elves and the last remaining Druid who sealed the rent and admonished the elves into a servitude fitting for their crime against man cursing them by entailing their happiness into the life of slavery and turning their misery into a life of freedom. "We is bringing it onto ourselves." Winky had said aloud to herself. "We is still having the magic and we is to be using the magics for good." Winky was forming her argument before tickling the pear that would open the secret door to the kitchens. "There is being no law against Illdatch being used on humans." There was a law that prevented the Illdatch Magic from abuse, from daily use, from any use to prevent the natural course of events. Healing was one of those things, but Winky had resolved that healing Harry, whose mission was the same as her ancestors was not abuse or normal use…, it was needed and Rogent, the Head of the Circle only needed to be convinced.

"Well did you pass your test then?" "Huhm wha…,?" Ron are you listening to me? I asked if you passed your test then?" Hermione was looking earnestly at Ron as he himself wandered off mentally adding up the costs of Proctors, Professors, Counselors, special training, and in Ron's mind the list was endless and the galleons extremely limited. Shaking the image out of his head he said "Hermione what are we doing?" "Ron don't be a git, we're discussing Molly." I know but we should be discussing Harry right now. Hermione, Molly can wait and Harry's out there somewhere hurt and Remus can't even get him back!" Ron was turning red and shouting. "What are we doing about it Hermione? Nothing! He's been there every time we needed him, with dad…, and Ginny, When we needed a place near your parents, your school, and what have we done!?" Hermione's eyes were reddening and her lip began to quiver as Ron raged on. They had had their rows before but Ron seldom ever raised his voice and now he looked as if he might hit something and he did. His fist smashed down on the table which made her jump. As she just stared at him, she realized that Molly's talent had enabled her not to think about Harry herself and she really felt that she and Ron should both be out there looking for and taking care of him now that he's been found. Ron had stopped shouting and when she looked up at him he was nearly apoplectic in his rage and he had not said yet if he passed his test. "Could he have failed it?' she asked herself, but another voice inside of her said no Ron for once studied and practiced what he was learning and he really was good at the things he brought home to practice and he knew the answers when she helped to quiz him, "but," said that little voice again "He's doesn't test very well even when he does know that answers." "Ron, You've not answered my question. Did you pass your test?"


	27. Never Walk Again

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 27**

**Never Walk Again**

"Remus, can you tell me why my legs won't move? They tingle and itch but I can't move them." Harry still lay on his stomach with the full body bind still placed about him while Remus sat with him. Dobby sat crouched in the corner of the tent eyeing Harry making woeful noises almost as if he were crying. "Harry, lay still son and try not to talk." "I can't move anything." Harry said plaintively. "I sense the body bind curse on me. Why have you done this?" Remus sighed loudly and then took a deep breath before answering him. "Harry you've been badly hurt and if you move even the slightest…, you may never walk again. So I placed you in the body bind just in case you roll in your sleep." Then he smiled as if making a joke and said "Or if you might want to scratch." Harry smiled sensing the humor and then said himself. "Well then I suggest that you may want to go back to school." Remus frowned at him and asked "Why would you say that?" Harry made what sounded like a chuckle "I can still move my mouth." Remus grinned and ruffled Harry's hair "Ah, now that's the trick of it you see. It doesn't always have to be a full body bind. You can let some things run about."

"Master Harry?" "Dobby are you here too?' Dobby was at his side in a flash, smiling. "Can Dobby get Master Harry Potter anything? A drink perhaps?" Dobby…," Harry breathed the name out as if in relief, "I should have known you would be here." "Master, Dobby did not try to save your life. Dobby swears it sir." Harry had to think about that for a minute and then he remembered that he had made Dobby swear that he wouldn't try to save his life anymore when it turned out that Dobby was the cause of all of his injuries during his second year while trying to save his life. Harry looked to Dobby's face only to see the faithful elf smiling. "You remembered that eh?" Dobby laid a hand on Harry's head and caressed his forehead "Dobby does remember Master." Harry noticed that Dobby had taken to calling him master but for some reason it did not bother him. Dobby had been most faithful to him and now it seemed right, well right to allow Dobby to call him that. "Remus I can't come back…, I still have something to do…, for Ginny…, for the Weasleys. I…," "I know Harry and so do they, but right now you can't go anywhere." "You know?" Harry looked to Remus "How long have you known?" "We only just found out…, by accident and just a few days ago." Remus spoke softly and with a hint of regret in his voice too. "You know about Snape then?" Remus looked incredulous "Snape?" Harry gritted his teeth but it wasn't from pain and said "Voldemort was never the Dark Lord he was only a pawn." Remus just looked so Harry continued on. "It's Snape that I've been following all these years Remus. He was in Hogwarts all these years, the whole time. I should have known when he killed Professor Dumbledore. The Dark Lord has wanted nothing more than to end Dumbledore's life with his own hands. It fits like a glove. Voldemort was his battle general to keep Dumbledore off guard, to keep him from looking where and at whom he should have been looking the whole time." Remus only stared at Harry. A silence fell between the two of them while Harry waited for him to respond, to try to protect him as he did once before but Remus did not he only kept silent. Harry mention what he thought was the most condemning evidence of all. "Remus do you not think it odd that Snape was never around when the fighting occurred? Not with the Order, not with the Death Eaters, never in sight? He stood on the side lines and watched and when the time came, the true Dark Lord steps out and makes good on his promise and disappears." "Harry I don't know what to say, but I will get you well again I promise you and I'll help you in any way that I can. I…," Harry interrupted him. "Remus, I have to do this alone, but I will take whatever help you can give me now."

Remus felt the weight of burden pressing on his shoulders as he looked down upon Harry. The burdens of his promise to James and Lily and Sirius to see Harry safely through life, his promise to himself to take care of Harry as a father would his own boy weighted him down at this very moment. "Harry if I could change places with you…," Harry's smile was a bit disarming when he completed what Remus was about to say and added "But you can't take my place Remus and this is one time I would gladly let you have my seat. But I can't and even when I can get back on my feet…, I need to finish this alone." Remus didn't want to look at Harry when he told him that there stood a chance that he would never be able to walk again. The silence in the tent was deafening.

Dobby flew at Remus flailing his fists and pummeling Remus about the chest and shoulders after what Remus had said sunk in. His voice was shrill with fright as he launched himself shrieking "Master Harry Potter will walk again. He will rise! You are a bad wizard Mister Remus for saying these things to him!" Remus just set there with his head hung as Dobby's small fists pummeled him. "Dobby!" Harry's sharp voice froze Dobby as he continued to assault Remus. "Dobby stop it immediately!" Dobby turned and his large tennis ball sized green eyes were glistening with wetness as he looked at Harry. "Remus?" Harry questioned. "Its alright Harry I feel the same as Dobby does but you need to know the truth of it." "Dobby will make sure Master Harry gets up." If Dobby's eye could have turned red, Harry was sure that they had but before Harry could say anything Dobby snapped his fingers and the all too familiar sound of the pop was heard, and Dobby was gone..

It was reaching near noon time when Remus peeked outside of the tent and frowning he turned back to Harry. "Harry I have to go for a moment. Dobby has not returned so I'll have to seal the tent and I'll place a disillusionment charm over it. "Where are you going Remus?" Harry had to ask. "I'm going to bring Madame Pomfrey back with me. She may be able to help but in the least she will be able to help get you home." Remus brushed Harry's hair back from his face and smiled warmly and reassuringly causing Harry to smile back. "Go on and go I'll just lie around here for awhile till you get back." Remus shook a finger at him and then exited the tent and set his precautions and then stood back as the tent slowly took on the appearance of the scenery that surrounded the area. Remus waited for a little while longer in hopes that Dobby had only left the tent and was perhaps milling about the secluded campsite. While he waited, he noted with approval, how Harry set up his site. It worked well with it natural surroundings and the small pit that he had dug for his campfire might have easily been mistaken for an old rabbit's burrow that may have been routed. He waited for another ten more minutes and then he left for the Burrow to escort Madame Pomfrey back.

Draco had taken to investigating the depths of the cavern once again when he found another opening that had been hidden in the recesses of a darkened corner deep within the bowels of the system. He had been down this far before and was certain that he had been in this one chamber at least twice before. Snape was in one of his darker moods today and he wanted to be as far from him as possible.. As he discovered that some chambers held passage ways that appeared to not be there, the walls all looked alike and if you were not actually looking you could miss and opening or a recess that held another passageway directly behind the wall. That was how he found this one. He had been walking along the back wall, running a hand along when his hand found emptiness. He summoned a small flame into his hand, it was just one of the many things that Snape had taught him how to do, and though there was an emptiness there still appeared to be a wall. Stepping closer in his inspection he realized that what he though to be the wall was actually about two feet deeper than the rest of the wall so he stepped in closer and found a passage that led directly behind the wall he has just walked down.

He stepped into this new passageway and followed back down the way he had just come but on the reverse side of the chamber for several yards when it turned left and began to descend. He began thinking about the last three years that he and Snape had been together. That night that he had killed that old fool, he and Snape went to the Manor to tell his mother that the job had been done. Snape said nothing about whom finished it, just that it had been done. His Mother had been waiting for them and already had a travel bag made up for him. She had fussed over him he remembered. She didn't want to let him go but at the same time she kept saying that he needed to go, he needed to go into hiding until she could arrange for his fathers release. He knew what that meant when she said it. It meant until she could arrange for his escape. Potter had caught his father up in a situation which would never allow for his release. There were small chambers off to either side of this passage way and as Draco held the hand that contained the flame into them, they turned out to no more than deep recesses or small alcoves so he continued on deeper into the mountain as the passageway that he was in kept going deeper and deeper.

They first fled to Albania, where they stayed in an old hunting lodge. They were there for nearly a year and each day Snape held his classes, teaching him all the subjects that he would have had to learn if he had stayed at Hogwarts. Snape was more demanding of him in his spell work and in his potions. He had only had to learn astronomy as it applied to potions making which to Draco was somewhat of a relief but in reality Snape was much harder and exacting then. Draco's potions had to be perfect each time or he had to do them over and over again until he could mix the most mundane potions in his sleep Rounding a bend in the passageway Draco noticed that the tight corridor had opened up to where maybe two abreast could walk through. Snape was like a mentor then. Though he was exacting in his requirements he had the patience to help Draco understand the areas and ways of his mistakes. Snape was patient. Near the end of that year Snape had actually took him to Durmstrang to have him tested and that was when he discovered that Snape had been teaching him at N.E.W.T., levels for all of his classes. He had received a letter from his mother congratulating him on his successes just before they left for Egypt.

Draco's father owned a shipping company in Cairo where Snape had him apprentice in the office to "learn the ways of his business," as Snape had told him when he questioned why he had to learn manual labors. Though he did not like it at first, Draco soon discovered that running a business was not all that he thought it to be, especially some of the business that his father transacted. From there they went to New York city in the United States. Draco never knew his father had offices located anywhere other than those in London and the one in Egypt. He was stunned to find out that this was where all the money was transacted. This was the accounting offices of his fathers and here he was to learn how and where the monies were distributed. It was here that he learned how some of his fathers more nefarious dealing went unnoticed by the Ministry. New York was where the money was laundered before being returned to London where some went into the English banking system directly from the American banks and some went into Gringotts through the American Wizards Bank. That, as it was explained to him by one of the accountants that was an American Wizard was "The honest money." He had always wondered how some of his father's dealings went without notice and now he knew.

Draco had now entered into a chamber that was nearly as large as the one that he had found that caused him some great pain and discomfort when Snape had found him in it. The walls were cut smooth and along the whole side of one there seemed to be nothing but really large fire places. It was in New York that Snape had received a letter from Cairo telling him that a young man bearing Potter's description had been asking about him and about Draco and it was about then that Snape had suddenly changed. No longer was he patient in explaining what needed to be done or why things were done the way they were. His lessons became lectures that were not to be questioned but Draco was still amiable in his learning and understood much that needed no questions, besides the American wizards were more than willing to answer what questions he had, after all they did not know that his father was in Azkaban and feared reprisal if they treated him in any manner other than as an owner of the company. For all they knew he was being readied to take over soon.

About three months ago Snape warned Draco against the use of any magic. His only explanation was that persons were near that could sense its use and it would be to their advantage if no one knew about it. Draco could sense the urgency in his tone and though he did not truly understand why he reasoned that Snape was truly worried and that was when they boarded a train and left New York. He did not know where they were when they finally got off of the train but in front of him there stood in some distance a tall mountain range and Snape pointed to one of the peaks. There were three peaks of equal height with valleys of equal depth. They had obtained tickets for a muggle bus and Draco had seen a sign while they were on the road that read "Sawtooth, 53 miles." The bus wound its way up into the mountains and stopped in a small village that was set in a valley about half way up into the mountains and underneath the Sawtooth. The town was called Ricketsville

Ricketsville was an old mining town that looked as if it had seen better days and quite rightly, better years. Draco remembered asking "Why would anyone want to live here? Does father…," And he remembered Snape's tart voice that startled him "Be quiet Draco and say nothing, do nothing, unless I say. Do not make me remind you!" As Draco neared the farthest end of the chamber he realized that it was then when Snape had turned on him. He was no longer a friend, nor a counselor, nor a teacher. But he thought that he could deal with this. Maybe, he reasoned that it was because there were no friends in this town and perhaps there might be people who lived here who might know who and what they were, meaning Dumbledore's killers. When he had the chance he would set Snape straight.

They stayed in Ricketsville for nearly a week when one morning Snape woke him up. It was still dark outside but Snape told him to get dressed, that they were leaving. He had two back packs that were neatly packed and they were heavy. Snape handed him one that nearly sent him to the floor. "Do you ex…," Snape had cast a lip locker curse on him and had a finger raised, his face had turned purple with a livid rage that suggested worse would follow if he did not comply. Draco remembered that he was furious when Snape did that to him and would have cast his own curse had he not been afraid to, instead he allowed Snape to help him in to the pack casting him some sturdy looks of anger. Together they trudged out into the dawn's still darkened skies with Snape leading the way. They had found a path that had overgrowth ranging over it. The path had not been used for many years and Draco suspected that it had not been used for at least a hundred or so years and he was probably quite right.

They trudged on through the morning and were still steadily climbing upwards on the same path with the sun finally rose. Snape had found a spot on the path that was hidden from view by a large outcropping of boulder sized rocks when he allowed them to stop for a brief rest. It was then that he finally released the lip locker curse from Draco's mouth. By this time Draco was tired and all to thirsty to say anything besides he remembered the look that Snape had given him earlier and thought better of saying anything until they reached their destination then he would set Snape straight and put him in his place as a hired person. As he sat drinking water from a canteen that was attached to his back pack Snape stood peering down the trail as if they were being followed. When he was satisfied that they were not he turned to Draco and said simply "We've been found, yet there still is time to reach a safe place which no one but the Great Lord knows about. Until then be silent and do exactly as I say. Have I spoken clearly Draco?" The oiliness of his voice and the look of his eyes birched no reason for reply, it was more a command than a question.

Draco had nearly completed a full circuit of this hall. It had obviously been cut out of the mountains stone as its walls were straight and its corners were near perfect. Draco began to wander into the middle of the chamber now as he continued his investigation meanwhile his thoughts were still far off. Their trip up the mountain side had taken them nearly a full month to accomplish. Sometimes the trail was so over grown they had to retrace their steps and find a new path to take. Each day Snape's comportment took on nastier ways and means. Sometimes he was completely unapproachable with his civility better left alone. It was now when Draco's punishments began. If Draco was unable to keep up, he was placed under the Imperius Curse and his body was forced to continue on. Snape had even threatened to kill him several times and leave him for the wolves if he could not keep his mouth shut. Draco shuddered when he remembered the first time just weeks ago when Snape had used the Cruciartis Curse on him. He had about enough of the punishments and the commanding tones from Snape that he was willing to accept and he began to let Snape know in no uncertain terms whom he was speaking to, and whom he was treating with. Snape was in a foul mood that day.

For nearly a week, the Cruciartis had been used on him at least once a day. Draco did not know nor could he remember when the haughtiness finally left his voice though he still stood his ground at times he found it safer to approach Snape with a tinge more of respect to a superior person in his tone rather than try to be superior. His last punishment was just a few days ago but he couldn't remember what he had done, oh yes he threatened Snape with his father or was it Snape threatened his father, no Snape was belittling his father and Draco was not going to have any of that. No man of his father's stature, his placement at the Dark Lord's hand should be called a fool. Something was oddly familiar about how this chamber was set up Draco mused. It reminded him somewhat of the Great Hall back at Hogwarts. Looking upwards just out of curiosity. He half expected to see a bewitched ceiling, instead he saw what looked like several wagon wheels that hung from the ceiling as if they were meant to be candle holders.


	28. Hopes and Dreams

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 28**

**Hopes and Dreams**

As Harry lay motionless the dream of his hopes crept into his minds eye this time working backwards. He could see the man that he needed to take care of. He knew in his heart that he would have to kill this man but he did not want to. "There are worse things than death Tom." Dumbledore's remarks to Tom Riddle, so many years past flooded into his mind. He had wanted to kill Voldemort and when he had him in his hands, he could not do it, instead he turned him over to the few remaining Dementors that were still loyal and still used by the Ministry. Thinking back to that day he admitted that Dumbledore was right. After seeing what remained of Voldemort, there are things that are worse than death. The only thing that remained of Voldemort was the shell of his body. The fire of life had been removed, not even a spark remained just dullness in the eyes dead yet not dead, functional yet not functional, still very much alive yet something of life was missing from him. Harry remembered how he felt after the kiss had been performed. It was something nauseating, something like…, Harry pitied him. He actually felt pity for a man that had killed so many people. He pitied the man that killed his father, his mother, and…, Ginny.

That man was here, very near him and Harry could feel it. Harry kept pushing the unbidden dream back trying to concentrate on what he had to do but who was this man? Why was he here, and why could he feel him? Snape was the one that he was after. This man was going to interfere somehow. Harry tried to reach out with his feelings but felt only the evil that he had been tracking for all of these years; there was nothing different to it. A sliver of pain had flashed its way through his body and almost as quickly it was replaced by a warm and soothing hand and a wash of gentleness flowed through him. "You will know the truth of it when the time comes my son." It was not his mother this time but his father who had appeared. Harry's dream of Ginny, the lake, the house, and the children laughing and playing in that magical meadow filled his vision and he slept. "You shall have all that and more my boy, and more."

Harry awoke to the sounds of shifting feet and muffled voices outside of his tent. A man and a woman stood outside talking. He wondered how long he had been asleep, it was still daylight outside but he could not tell what the time was but he was sure that it was sometime after the noon hour. The shadows raised by the two told him as much. He tried to turn an eye towards the opening of the tent as it was pulled open. "Ah, Remus is that you and Madame Pomfrey?" Remus moved to where Harry could see him and before he knew it the body binder had been lifted. Harry started to move his arms when a gentle but very restraining hand stopped his movements. "Now lad, don't be moving around just because you can. Let me see what the damage is first." Harry nearly frowned when he heard her voice. Harry had become accustomed to hearing the curt admonishments of Madame Pomfrey's from his many experiences while in her care but this, well this voice was…, it was a voice trying to hide fear. He had heard the subtle tremble in her voice and she had never sounded warm before.

Poppy Pomfrey knelt down beside Harry and began to examine him carefully murmuring to herself all the while. Opening her bag she took out a large needle and began pricking Harry on various areas of his arms and each time asking him what he felt and how badly he felt the prick any at all which Harry readily yelped each time. She was working from his blind side so he would not know when or if she did prick him and at times she did not. Once satisfied that he held feeling in his hands and arms she began pricking his back again she seemed satisfied though she did frown twice when she pricked the two areas of his spine that Remus suspected he had broken. Poppy finished her inspection using her large needle and placed it back into the bag and then removed something that resembled a small divining rod that measured barely twelve inches in length and less than four inched between its forks and began to pass it several times up and down his spine.

The look on her face told Remus his worst fear had been confirmed as she snapped her bag closed. Harry could see the look on Remus's face and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see what was obviously written across his friends face. Madame Pomfrey broke the gloom by saying that she could do nothing to help. She explained that Harry was actually in a precarious situation, he could be healed, but he would have to be moved to either St. Mungo's or to Hogwarts but the bad side of it was that if he was moved he could never be healed. She let out a stiff snort when she admitted that Muggle Healers would have to take Harry down off of the mountains and his chances of walking were slim to none if they did it that way and absolutely not at all if they did it magically. "But before we make any decisions, I want to try a few things though I can hardly dare for any success."

Harry tried for a brave face as he envisioned the potions that he would be forced to drink and he hoped that Remus couldn't see the grimace he made when the thought of drinking skelegrow flashed his mind. He remembered how it tasted when he had to drink a bottle of it when Gilderoy Lockheart had made the bones in his arm completely disappear while trying to mend his broken arm in his second year at Hogwarts. "Madame Pomfrey?" Harry managed to make the statement into a question. He could not see her as she knelt behind him. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" Her usual tart and strict features smooth themselves over in to a soft and yet concerned look as she oriented herself so that he could see her. "There won't be any skelegrow in this treatment will there?" his wry smile took her back for only a moment before she smoothed his hair down "Perhaps two, maybe three bottles worth Mr. Potter. It shan't be more than that, I should think." Harry grimaced at the thought but her own smile told him that she had caught his joking. Harry was truly willing to try anything at the moment though some of the potions that she had given him in the past left tastes in his mouth that would not be easily forgotten and with a gulp he thought of some that would never be forgotten.

Poppy continued on with her assessment of Harry praising The work of Remus's smaller attentions to Harry's cuts and bruises as well as his mending of the broken arm. Poppy normally spoke to her patients as she did this but this time she feared that what she had to say would not benefit Harry's healing and she assured herself that Remus had perhaps spoken to Harry of the worst of it. The largest portion of Poppy's comments and concerns where of how to get Harry off of the mountain side without causing more damage if not permanent paralysis. Harry had firmly denied wanting the use of muggle rescuers to remove him and Remus only nodded in assent to his vehemence against the idea. Harry had taken on this task alone and because of the loss that he had left in his wake, he wanted no others involved though Remus had tried to convince him that he could not be held personally responsible and certainly no one did but Harry himself held Harry accountable. It was his mistake to involve so many in a war that was his alone.

Suddenly Poppy Pomfrey rocked back onto her heels with a finality that suggested there was nothing more that she could. "Unless we remove him Remus, there is nothing more that I can do here and I have yet to see how we can safely remove him now that our Mr. Potter refuses the help of those that are trained in this matter." Madame Pomfrey was of course, referring to the muggle's "Mountain Rescue Teams," which were thoroughly trained for such events and perhaps were better equipped though she inwardly cringed to admit that to others. Remus frowned for a moment and then asked the very question that Harry had wanted to ask himself, "Is it necessary to continue to keep our patiently…," and he smiled warmly towards Harry, "still wrapped in the body bind?" Poppy pursed her lips in thought and then said, "If we could find a stiff board and cushion his neck I see no reason why we cannot fix him so that we could at least turn him over and perhaps fit the bind to his neck and below the shoulders." Harry looked hopefully as the small pebble that had buried itself into his chest was becoming increasing annoying though he could barely feel its pressure through the bind that Lupin had cast on him. "Mr. Potter, Remus, I must return back to the school but I shall return here tomorrow night, and I will bring what items that will be needed so that our young charge here can be more comfortable at least until I can think of something that we can do for him." Harry could only smile at the thought that she had not given up hope even though she has said that there was nothing more that she could do to help.

Madame Pomfrey was already crawling out from inside the small tent when Remus patted Harry's hand and whispered that he would be right back. Outside Lupin asked Madame Pomfrey if she could wait for a few more moments and then he would be delighted to escort her back to Hogwarts explaining that he needed to keep the Weasley's apprised of how Harry was fairing. Nodding Poppy agreed to wait for him as he slipped back inside of the tent. "Harry, Molly and the rest all know of your…, situation and they will want to come I'm afraid." He took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing to speak, "I know that you do not want them here to see you like this…," Harry stopped him from saying anything further by saying, "Tell them that I am fine and not to worry for me. Tell them that I appreciate their concern, I really do…, but…, Remus I don't want them to see me like this, not now, not while there is still hope." There was a pleading look in his eyes now and Remus only nodded that he understood. "I will try, but that is all that I can do son. I'll not lead them here if that is what you are asking of me." The look of concern was set deep in his eyes and Harry noticed that Remus had taken to calling him his son and something felt right about that. He was saying it to show the difference in their ages, it was, it sounded, possessive and it warmed his spirit. Remus would not give up and he would try to do as he asked. Remus slid from the tent and was gone before Harry noticed.

Dobby was in a pitched fervor when he arrived at the Burrow in search of Winky. Ron tried to catch a hold of him to question Dobby as to where Harry was but Dobby merely snapped his finger as he squealed and popped out of sight only to re-appear at number twelve Grimmauld Place. In a near panic he searched throughout the house only to find Winky was not there either. Standing in the kitchen, Dobby was swaying in time with his mournful moans wringing his hands as if to dry them, he was in a near panic. The thought that his master never being able to walk again, had him in a state of near hysteria. His large bulbous eye glistened with a wetness as he had been crying nearly the whole time that he had left Harry's side.

He realized that he needed to stop and to think where Winky might be. When he last left her she was watching over Missy Molly as she slept. But now it was daytime and she should have been at the Burrow, but when he arrived no one seemed to know where she was and Master Ron was trying to hold on to him to tell where Harry was, if she was there she would have come out to see what all the noise and commotion was about. He did not know where else she could be other than shopping or with Grandma Molly, or one of the other Wheezy's. His head was spinning and he felt dizzy just trying to figure out what he should do. Dobby sat on the floor of the kitchen and began to rock himself as his panic began to fill him to the point of bursting.

Night had fallen and the kitchen was cold and dark when Hermione stopped in to change her clothes and to get Ron a fresh pair for the next day when she found Dobby still setting in the middle of the floor rocking himself and muttering hysterically over and over, "Dobby is needing the Circle, Dobby is needing the Circle." Gingerly, she reached out to touch his arm and he jumped with a start and shrieked "Dobby is needing the Circle." She had seen him upset before but she had never seen him like this and it scared her. She tried to touch him again but he only continued to hold himself and rock more vigorously bemoaning the words "Dobby is needing the Circle." She sat down cross legged beside him and wrapped an arm about his tiny shoulders and each time he rocked she drew him closer to her until she was able to hold him tightly and rocked with him until he stopped moaning.

She sat with him, holding him almost the entire night until he had calmed down enough so that she could talk with him. She asked what he was saying but he refused to answer saying that only elves were supposed to know about the Circle and he could not say what it was to her which she accepted. Dobby pulled a rather large handkerchief from one of his pockets and blew his nose loudly into it and then replaced it just as Hermione asked him what she could do to help him. Dobby looked gratefully at her and said "If missus Wheezy could help Dobby find Winky, Winky could help Dobby." Hermione frowned and her brows creased into thought and replied, "Dobby come to think of it, I haven't seen Winky since yesterday. Do you need Winky to help with Harry?" Dobby only nodded as he took out his handkerchief once again to blow his nose in it. They sat together with Hermione still holding him and talked for several more hours but in the end Dobby refused to tell her what the Circle meant and where Harry was. Each time she asked it was in a different way but Dobby's answers were always the same. The Circle is elves business and Master Harry did not want anyone to know where he was. But she was able to get Dobby to agree to rest if only for a short time by convincing him that Remus would be there to watch over him and after a good rest Dobby would be able to think more clearly where Winky might be if she had not already returned to the Burrow, and if she did Hermione would send a message to him in the secret way. Once she said that Dobby seemed willing to try to sleep if only to help clear his mind so that he could think much more clearly. Dobby made her promise that if Remus sent any message that concerned Harry she would send a message straight away.

Hermione released her hold on Dobby, who bowed and scraped as he backed away from her and then left for his apartments that were in the attic of the house. Hermione remained setting on the floored trying to figure out what Dobby had been saying. "Dobby is needing the Circle." "What did he mean by that?" He had kept saying that over and over "What did that mean?" she wondered. It had to have something to do with Harry, that much she was able to puzzle out. She wondered if it were something that Harry wanted, or something that Harry needed, something that he could use? The possibilities flooded her mind, but what ever it was it obviously distressed Dobby so much that he had gone into a fit of hysteria. She knew of Dobby's propensity for self abasements and punishments and it was probably a good thing that she arrived.

Gathering herself together she rose from the floor imagining the various things that Dobby might have done to himself had she not arrived. Taking herself upstairs to hers and Ron's room, she tried to think of anything that might be called a circle that might have had some value for Harry or to Harry but after living here in the house for the last three years she couldn't think of anything that would fit the description of a circle other than a ring. A thought came to her that perhaps Harry had bought a ring for Ginny and in his pain; he wanted it for some comfort. Nodding to herself she accepted that as a possible idea that had come to her mind. Stopping just at her bedroom door she listened in the silence of the house to satisfy herself that Dobby was in the attic. She was about to go higher up after a moment of not hearing a sound when she heard Dobby mumblings two floors higher. Satisfied she opened the door to her room and packed a few sets of clothes for herself and Ron and left.

Dobby did as he was told to do and he settled himself down onto his bed. He had changed into his night clothes, which it seemed to Hermione to take a lifetime to convince him of their purpose and they were not to be worn as everyday clothes on his one day off each weekend. He had calmed down enough to where he could puzzle out for himself where Winky might have gone. Dobby was counting on his fingers the places that he knew she could be though he had to take back the idea that she might have gone back to Hogwarts for any reason. Rogent had expelled her from there and admonished never to return. Winky being a truly obedient House Elf would never disobey so she couldn't possibly be there. He was truly trying to work this out as he had seen Harry and the Wheezy's do so often in the past, and they always came up with the answers so this method had to work for him also.

It was late in the night when Dobby jumped up in his bed shouting with glee and hugging himself. Jumping and jumping in circles, he had figured it out. Winky had gone to Master Harry's side to help. It could be the only place she could be, she was at Master Harry's side and she was helping him. It was all he could do not to leave the house to be with his Master while Winky performed the magic, but he promised that he would sleep and he couldn't break his promise. Master Harry made him promise to take care of his Wheezy's and to follow their instructions and he was not about to disobey. Calming himself, Dobby forced himself to nestle down in his bed. To excited to sleep, he looked about his room at all the things that he had. His furniture, an excellent rug on the floor, a bed on his own that was large enough for several elves to sleep on and still not touch each other, cabinets for his clothes, a Wardrobe to hang his uniforms in so they would not crease, and tables, and chairs, and lamps. "Master Harry is truly good to Dobby, he is too good." His voice was mixed with squeaks and squeals of awe and delight and as his eyes closed he swore that he would be the best House Elf that ever existed as long as he belonged to the greatest wizard in the world, Master Harry Potter.


	29. Draco's Surprise

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 29**

**Draco's Surprise**

Draco had taken the brunt of Snape's ire once again when he failed to appear for another training session. Today he was to learn how to sense the use of magic and how to sense those that have magic in them. Sensing magic is a viable tool for use when following some one or sensing where magic is, or has been used. It was an art that Snape intended for Draco to learn lest he walk into a trap or if he needed to trip a ward that might have been set that could perhaps secret away a hidden door or passage. At the end of the lecture Snape cast a most hideous of insults that left Draco sickened with anger but he had learned well not to challenge Snape in recent weeks and his muscles were still sore from one of those "lessons" from the night before. Snape on his silliest and most dangerous of voices had said "As bad has Potter ever was Draco, he is years ahead of you. Thin on it, a boy spawned from a mud blood and he at least can do better than you with out trying. You Draco, would die tomorrow if I were not here to baby sit."

Draco had turned up into a passage that would take him to a ledge that looked out over the expanse of the Blue Mountains. Stepping out onto the ledge he knotted his fists so tightly that his knuckles had whitened and his nails dug into the palms of his hands. Anger surged through his body and his breaths turned hard and short as if his own lungs convulsed with each exhale. It took every effort to close his mind off, to build a wall that would surround his thoughts. He had learned not to challenge Snape in his thoughts four days earlier when Snape had discussed how Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father had placed them in this predicament by not following the Dark Lords orders as he was told.. Draco had walked away from that meeting in a sour mood thinking what he would like to do to Snape in defense of his father when he felt the intrusion all too late to put up the walls to close his mind. Snape was there in an instant to give Draco a first hand taste of what Draco could only have hoped to do to him.

He could feel the cooling breeze on his face as he near his destination. It some how had a calming effect though it did nothing to assuage his anger it did help restore his breathing so that he no longer felt as if he had to force his breathing. The ledge that he sought was more like a terrace high up on one of the teeth of the Saw Tooth and well above the terrace that served as his usual haunt. Smaller than the one below it only measure three spans in depth and another five spam side to side. It was early evening and from this height the sun still shown as an orange red glow set halfway into the earth while further down the mountain side it was already dark. Draco meant to spend the evening up here as far away from Snape as possible.

While there was till light Draco noticed a very thin passage off to the right that seemed to lead along the outside wall of a cliff side. He had not noticed this before and as his eyes followed its ribbon along the wall his anger slowly ebbed away from his thoughts. Intrigued he stepped nearer to the edge and noticed what looked like a steep set of stairs that led down from his private little ledge. "Hmm, why did I not see this before?" he wondered aloud to no one but himself. Temptation wanted him to step down onto the stairs and follow where they might lead but that was not why he was out here and besides twilight had already fallen onto his retreat in the short time that he had stepped out onto the terrace.

Directly above the opening to the ledge stood a copse of trees from which Draco charmed some dry wood down into a small bundle which he lit on fire and then took a seat on the ground, his anger had dimmed to a low boil as twilight glimmered out and his small fire provided the only light in the darkness that surrounded him. Draco allowed his mind to wander as images of his mother floated though his minds eye. His mother and hopefully his father would be joining them here soon he hoped and his last owl had told him that all preparations for his father imminent release were well underway and that the two of them would be meeting him soon. He envisioned the rage his father would be in once he learned of the treatment Snape had put him through these past few weeks and a malicious laugh erupted from his mouth. He felt for Snape's presence and could not feel him so he reached for the secret chamber and felt the wards that surrounded it. Snape had locked himself in that chamber again. He had been retreating into the chamber more and more often lately.

Draco's musings turned to Snape as he wondered why Snape had turned as he did since they arrived. His teachings were harsher than ever before he actually began to punish when Draco failed and the punishing were severe and usually done with the Cruciatus curse. He had never done that before, had never used it on him though he had seen Snape use it on others that displeased him in the past three years, or failed to follow a most crucial order. Draco was not trying to rationalize Snape's behavior, but he had noticed that Snape seemed to worry greatly about something and he kept saying that the Great lord was soon to arrive. This was something else that Draco had just noticed. Snape stopped talking about the Dark Lord; it was now the Great Lord. Had Voldemort succeeded he wondered. He had not heard anything from his mother for several months now.

The fire was small but its crackling had lulled Draco into somewhat of a trance as he looked out into the darkness. Its light flickered and glowed against the darkness though its light barely cast its glow beyond where Draco was seated. The wall of the cave behind him was hidden it the shadows of the night and the only sounds to be heard was the burning of the wood. The night was warm this evening and he felt it might be a good night to stay way from his chamber, a night for some solitude as he thought out when he would be allowed to leave and why Snape had taken him through the paces of his families business only to lead him here of all places. Was Snape preparing him for something and if so why? How did Snape know so much of his business? The thought had come unbidden and from nowhere. This was something to ponder about. How did Snape know so much of what his father's business was about? He was setting cross legged with his elbows propped on his knees and his chin in his hands as he thought about this. "How does he know so much about the family business? I didn't even no we had so many offices." He was talking to himself as he trued to think this through. Snape had been a regular visitor to the Manor every since he was born and had been a family friend for so long but Snape had always been a Professor at Hogwarts so how and where did he learn about the business? The question truly befuddled Draco. "Did the man's father work for the family?" he wondered. "That has to be it." he said. Snape was just a little bit younger than his father and his father took over the family business almost as soon as he left Hogwarts and Snape had either just entered Hogwarts during his fathers seventh year or just after his father graduated, there was no other way.

"Draco, I've found you." the voice rasped as Lucius Malfoy stepped into the glow of the fires light. Draco swirled around to face a lean man whose face looked pale and haggard and his body seemed somewhat bent with fatigue. Lucius Malfoy who normally stood tall and proud and whose hair was a white blond now had a stooped look about him and his hair looked dirty and disheveled yet he wore a smile on his pale but dirty face as he looked into his sons eyes. Draco was on his feet the moment he heard the voice and had turned on a heel as he rose with his wand at the ready, before Lucius finished speaking. Snape had certainly sharpened his reactions as the word "_Stupefy_" stood ready just behind his teeth. Another breath and the curse would fly straight and true at whomever he directed it to but this time he stood facing a father he had not seen in many years. The two men closed the distance between them in two strides and embraced each other tightly.

Standing back but still holding his sons arms, Lucius said breathily "Let me look at you, you've grown I think." They stood surveying each other for a long moment and then hugged each other again before Draco led his father to where he had been setting. "Father please sit down by the fire. The night is warm but you look cold. Please have a seat and let me get you something." Lucius looked grateful as he eased himself down to the ground. "Thank you Draco, A Brandy if you have it and something to eat would be nice I think." Draco pulled his wand back out and conjured a tray piled high with meats and breads and cheeses along with a fine bottle of a very old Brandy and two tumblers which he took from the tray and poured his father a long drink and himself one some what shorter and then handed his father the drink. The tray hovered for a moment until Draco finished pouring the drinks and then he guided it down to the ground in front of his father before sitting back down himself.

"Is mother with you, has she come to help?" Draco waited to ask the question until his father had eaten which Draco took notice that it seemed as if his father had not eaten in a very long while. Though it appalled him to see his father like this and he found it a little distasteful to see his father lacking civility and manners he thought to himself that it must be from the treatment that Lucius had received all those years while in prison and from the looks of his fathers person, Draco did not doubt that he had come straight away without stopping to fix himself to a better image. To be reduced to the actions of a common beggar was indeed appalling as well as disgusting to even see. Licking his fingers, Lucius had finished the entire contents of the tray and poured himself another long drink which he raised to Draco in toast and said, "Now that I see you have taken to the drink, To the Dark Lord!" Draco raised his glass as well and repeated "The Dark Lord." And then looked levelly at his father, "Where is mother, has she come with you?"

Lucius remained silent as he swirled his brandy within its cup. "Is Severus here?" he asked. Draco answered that he was and told his father where Snape had taken to withdrawing to during the evenings. Eyeing his father, Darco sensed that something was wrong but he knew how his father worked. He would answer when the time was appropriate but Draco wanted to see his mother and if she were further down the trail he would go see her if only his father would say something so he waited,. He wanted to tell of how Snape had been treating him of late but there was something in his father's eye when he asked of Snape. Draco had seen this look before and it was dangerous. His father looked as if he were on the edge of doing violence, and he had learned from Snape how to size up a persons strength and ability, his father was not ready to face any confrontation with the man.

Thinking to change the subject at hand Draco began to tell his father of how well the family's business was progressing. Lucius listened with interest as Draco told of his last three years touring the various ports and offices where the Malfoy family conducted their enterprise. Lucius seemed to listen with appreciation as he refilled his glass and freshened Draco's. He even nodded with satisfaction when Draco told him of the employee's willingness to apprentice him and allow him to manage one of the offices for a short time and offering bits of advice against an inadvertent decision that he had made once. "So our managers are still loyal to the family then?" Draco looked into his drink and then after taking a sip he replied. "I believe they are father. We have not taken any losses thought out gains have achieved about eight percent over each year." Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment and then said "Eight percent is not bad. It is not very good you understand, but still it shows progress."

The tone of the conversation died down and the two sank into a deep silence as they looked out into the warm and clear night atop of the mountains. Draco could not understand why his father kept avoiding answering the question that was burning inside of his head. He wanted to see his mother. He has last seen her the night Dumbledore was killed. She had already packed some clothes for him and had a large purse filled with Galleons so that he would have some spending money as he left home to avoid capture. He did not want to leave without her and had even insisted that she come with him and Snape but she refused saying that if she did then the family's business would die and she needed to be there. He worried for her and how she would deal with the Ministry after those fools figured things out if ever they could after all no one had seen him and Snape and those idiots of the Order had thought that Snape was actually rushing him away from harm. He almost laughed aloud at the thought of those fools

"Draco, are there any other of the Death Eaters here?" Lucius asked after nearly an hour of silence between them. His voice was icy steel and he did not look to his son when he asked. "No father they are not however, the Dark Lord is supposed to appear any day now and I expect he'll be calling the others to meet when he arrives." "The Dark Lord is coming?" "According to Snape he should be here any day and the final plans will be laid out for us to follow." Draco answered his fathers question but had one of his own to ask once again. "Father I'll ask you one more time where is mother and has she come with you?" Lucius did not even look at him when he answered, "She wanted to come but I convinced her not to. Now do not ask again." His voice was cold and emotionless when he answered yet Draco could feel a hatred hidden within the words. He had heard his father speak this way many times in the past when someone had failed him and he wondered what his mother had done.

The fire had burned down to smoldering embers before either spoke again. Draco had been looking at his father during their long pauses of silence through the corner of his eyes not daring to look at him straight on. He watched as a muscle in Lucius's jaw worked with a constant ripple, there was an inner battle going on within his fathers head and he wanted no part of it. The silence between them after awhile turned deafening. Draco had many more questions to ask of Lucius but as his own mind worked to turn those questions over he kept wondering what had happened that kept his mother away.

Snape knelt rigidly on one knee with his head bowed and a fist planted firmly on the ground in front of him as the Great lord paced in front of the desk in the hidden chamber. They had been meeting like this for the past two nights. Grindelwald stood tall and fit now as his former body had now come back to full strength. He was tall and broad in the shoulders and his face was clear and sharpened. With eyes of a cold ice blue he looked more of a person that was either noble born or that of a King. He now longer stooped and his hair no longer grizzled, it was black as jet and hung below his shoulders. Only a great sword belted at his waist would have completed him. He had been livid these past few days learning what his young protégé had done since his _untimely death_. Tom Riddle had made a mockery of his designs and he would have to start all anew. It was only after learning of Dumbledore's death by his most faithful of servants did his mood alter somewhat to the better.

"He is here now, the boys father is." He harrumphed. His tone was somewhat soured. "Another fool, but I believe the he seeks your life my friend, in payment of some debt?" Snape's eyes never left the floor "I do not know of any debt my Lord." Snape's voice was cool and calm and his mind was clear of any thought other than to serve his Master. "You have not asked me yet how I survived my death Severus." It was not a question but an invitation The Grindelwald placed in front of him as if the knowledge of how he survived would be a treat. "It is not in my place to question you my Lord." Snape answered almost obediently, but he was curious. Dumbledore had said that he had killed the man nearly fifty-six years ago yet somehow Snape knew of his existence. He had seen him before when he was only a child and he knew then of this mans power, he could feel it emanating from him when he had met him once so many years ago. It felt stronger then, stronger than now. Could it be that he is still weakened? Snape repressed the thought and cleared his mind once more almost in reflex. He could not afford to let his mind wonder unprotected while around this man or even while he was near. "Should I invite our visitor in my Lord?" Snape had not looked from the floor yet; he did not dare until he was bidden to do so. "I think not, let him visit his young son, let the boy get to know his father a bit more I think. His father hides a great deed from him and it shall be interesting to watch how the lad learns of what his father hides don't you think?" "As my Lord wishes it." Snape replied.

Grindelwald walked behind the great desk and sat casually into the high backed chair and gazed at one of the book shelves as if lost in thought for only a moment before he asked Snape "Have you recovered my wand?" "I have my Lord; it was rendered useless by the wand maker so he has been dealt with." Grindelwald wand had been made by his own hands until it was taken from him by Albus Dumbledore and given to Mr. Ollivander to be permanently disabled. It was make of Elder Ash and was thirteen inches long and it's core was of dragon's heart string wrapped in unicorn hair. Ollivander nearly lost his own life when he removed the core to destroy the combination. The shell of the wand stood on display in the old mans shop for all to see without anyone knowing what or who the wand truly was or belonged to. The Great Lord leapt to his feet and the rage that overtook his face made him look feral but Snape did not move nor did he flinch, he remained as he was with his eyes still cast6 still down to the floor. "It had been broken?" Spit rain from his mouth as he spat out the words in his rage. Had Snape looked up he would have seen his master nearly apoplectic within his fury as his face was suffused with blood turning it to the darkest shades of red and purple and his hands shook. "Time to calm him down." Severus thought to himself. "If my Lord pleases, the wand has not been broken. Only the core has been removed." "LEAVE ME!" Snape stood and bowed stepping back ten paces before he released his bow and turned on his heel. Listening to the man's bellow reverberate off of the chambers walls as he neared to door. Snape hesitated at the door only long enough to remove the wards that guarded its entrance and stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He put the wards back in place and then slowly strode back down the passageway his features still as calm as ever.

Draco stood from where he was setting, turned and faced his father. "It you will follow me, I will show you where you can wash up and rest until you have decided what we are to do. He watched as his father rose and then led Lucius back into the caves. Draco was going to take him down into the very bottom of the system where he had found what he thought might have been a series of rooms sat aside as sleeping chambers. He had found these several weeks earlier when they had first arrived. Lucius followed his son without saying a word as they wound their way down into the depths of the caves he had not spoken a word to his son until they reached the chamber Draco intended for him to stay in. "Draco, it is good to see you again and I am delighted to see that you are in good health…, I have something to tell you but I cannot do so until it is time, you do understand?" He clapped a hand on Draco's shoulders to emphasize the need for his son to be patient with him. Draco only looked for a moment and then he turned to leave but stopped, he did not turn around as he said, "Father you must understand, do not leave this level of the caves unless I am with you." Lucius stared at his son's back as Draco began walking again. His son had just commanded him as if he were…, no longer the father.

Draco had leaned into his fathers mind as they sat on the ledge and find a jumble of thoughts and memories but something flitted across that disturbed Draco and it had something to do with his mother. He was unable to describe what it was that he had seen, no, it was more like he had felt that his father had done something to his mother and it disturbed him. He could no longer stand to be near Lucius at the moment. Perhaps, he reasoned, perhaps it was the five years his father has spent in Azkaban that caused this jumble and what he felt might have been a mixture of that jumble like several memories and emotions rolled into one but one thing he did know, something was wrong and he felt it strong enough to not want to be near his father right now.


	30. The Circle Must Meet

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 30**

**The Circle Must Meet**

Remus returned back to the Burrow with Madame Pomfrey to find the Weasley family waiting for their return, all setting about the kitchen table quietly absorbed in various conversations of Harry's exploits while still at Hogwarts. Both Fred and George were looking more and more impressed by the minute as Ron told them of a time where he and Harry had stole about the castle in the middle of the night during one of their last years as students. Percy was recounting the day he had first met Harry while he was but a Prefect and how he was made to lead the students of Gryffindor back to their dormitory when a Troll was let into the castle. He was talking to Fleur. Hermione was busy telling both Molly and Tonks how Ginny had pined for Harry and then gave him up when he only had eyes for a trollop by the name of Cho Chang. She had been a Seeker for the Raven Claw Quidditch team and Harry almost lost the match against them because he couldn't bring himself to play hard against her, and he was too busy watching her rather than looking for the Golden Snitch.

Bill had little Molly on his knee telling her about Harry's tournament during his fourth year and getting a few gasps for her while he embellished some of the things that Harry had to do, but the room fell silent when Remus knocked on the door and let himself in followed by Poppy Pomfrey. Fred hastily leapt from his chair and offered it to Madame Pomfrey who accepted his offer while Tonks moved to hug her future husband. Squeezing him tightly she realized that he had been home much more often this time and she has seen him less than most times but now was for a different reason and though she hoped that she could stay by his side she realized that there was nothing that she could do other than to hold Harry's hand.

"Well he's alright to say the very least of it." Madame Pomfrey sighed as she removed her cloak and handed it to Fred who stood by to take it from her. "The boy might walk again if, and only if, we can get him moved. But the boy refuses to let us get those muggles that are trained for such things." She said with a sigh. "Though that type of injury is beyond my expertise there are some very capable Healers that I know who work with such things." George had left his chair to pour her a cup of tea which she accepted graciously. "And I understand those muggle healers work the most amazing things on these types of bone breakings, but the boy just refuses to let us call anyone in. Molly I'm just at a loss. I cannot force healing upon the boy when he possesses his faculties." Poppy's shoulders slumped in resignation as she took a sip of her tea.

Hedwig hooted from her perch in the other room and little Molly turned to face the table and said quite knowingly, "She says we could fly him off if he is in the full body bind." Everyone turned to look at her in startled amazement except for Ron and Hermione, and Remus. Both Ron and Hermione looked to each other while Remus only stared at her with a very determined scrutiny but he said nothing. Voices rose about the table with everyone talking with excitement about the possibility but Fred and George were quiet with their heads locked together.

Percy said that since he worked for the Minister he could get Rufus Scrimgouer to order a team in secret, while several of the others were in favor of taking a team of Healers. With each suggestion offered they would look to Remus for his approval of their idea but he remained fixed in his gaze at little Molly. Red and George both snapped their fingers in unison which caused everyone to turn and look to them. Fred began with his and George's suggestion. "Harry obviously doesn't want anyone to know where he is." George picked up on the telling as they continued on, "So that is why he doesn't want any outside help." "But he never said that we couldn't help." Fred finished. "So why don't we…," George pointed to himself and Fred along with Bill, Ron and Remus as Fred again finished off the suggestion. "Take our brooms and lift him off…," George cut in "That mountain on a board and wrapped in the…, "Body bind." They both said the last while Fred finished off by saying "And fly him here under the cover of the dark. "It's that simple." George added in.

They were all now looking to Remus for his approval but he still kept his gaze directed to little Molly. Hermione had been watching him from the corner of her eye as everyone was talking but she said nothing. Finally Remus said "Molly dear would you be so kind as to ask Hedwig if she knows who Harry is following?" The chatter around the table was beginning to die down as attention was being drawn towards the youngest of the Weasley family. Molly turned to Hedwig to ask the question but Hedwig just hooted away. When Molly turned back to the table she said, "She says Uncle Harry is following Snape." "And did she say why?" Molly turned back to Hedwig and listened for a moment then turned back to say, "'Cause he killed Pro, Prof, Professor Dumbledore." The tone of her voice sounded as if everyone should have heard what Hedwig was saying just as well as she could. By this time the gasps around the room were very audible as everyone except for Ron and Hermione were beginning to understand what Remus was about. Fred and George stood s staring at their niece with their mouths agape when Fred finally closed his mouth and said with a grin "Wicked."

Hermione looked sternly at them while Ron has his head down on the table groaning. He pictured his brothers taking his daughter to the races and talking to the various animals to see which ones felt to be at their best and by the look he saw on Hermione's face, she was thinking the very same thing. Fleur jumped up and ran to her niece and swept her up saying "Vee have a talent in the family. Isn't it wonderful." Both Bill and Remus were looking at each other with thoughtful looks on their faces and wondered how this talent might work out though they were had not thought to exploit talent but considered how to encourage it. Molly spoke up first. "Now everyone listen to me. If our little darling has the talent to speak to animal and creatures then it is up to her parents to decide what to do and you two…," she was looking hard at the twins now, "Will not be taking her to the track, she will not help you on betting, and you will not exploit the child, or I will exploit you bottoms with your fathers belt, which is still have." Fred's hand went instinctively to his left buttock as his mother glared at them. "Now we were talking about help0ing Harry so shall we continue?" The look on her face suggested that no other topic was to be discussed.

Winky stood outside of the Hogwarts kitchens and faced the painting and rapped loudly before standing back as the painting swept outward and a Elf poked his head out to see who had knocked. The Elf's name was Rogent and he was in charge of the House Elves that were employed by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When he saw that it was Winky who had rapped on the painting he scowled at her but before he could say anything she opened her mouth and said,_ "Te nai al Silvani. Al Silvan ta'aomo sic! A maiar t'wande!"_ "I am of the people. The Circle must meet! The magic must be used!" She did not give Rogent to chance to speak as she had been banished from Hogwarts by him. Rogent stepped outside of the kitchens and closed the secret door behind him as she began to speak in the high language of the old tongue. It had not been uttered in nearly a thousand years but its sound was like music. Winky's voice, when she spoke no longer held the squeakiness of normal speaking. When she spoke the old tongue it was steady, high, and noble of sound. To the normal person it could have sounded lyrical but to Rogent it was a command given as graceful as it was received.

Rogent reply was a graceful and he spoke in the old tongue as he replied using the formal forms as Winky had done. "I too am of the people. The Circle will meet. We will discuss the need for the magic. We will meet in the Room of Requirement if Winky still knows where it is. Rogent's voice took on the clearness that Winky's had when he spoke but used the common tongue when he had told her where to wait for him. He bade her to leave and allow for one hour so that he may gather the other members of the circle. Winky turned and left as Rogent reopened the door to go back into the kitchens. Winky had disgraced the house elves by her actions when she came to Hogwarts but she was still of the high elves and if any member asked for the Circle they could not be denied its hearing, it was the law though it had not been used in their lifetime. She had the right and she would wait for the Circle to meet to question it.

The door closed much more softly on her this time as she stared at it for only a few moments longer before she herself began walking down the corridor that would lead her back to the main hall and to the stairs that would lead to the third floor where she would find the room of requirement. As she walked her shoulders seem to come up on their own and her back stood straighter making her seem taller than she ever had. She walked with her hands folded at her waist, staring straight ahead, and her chin held high. Sereneness filled her with each step as an age long air of nobility took over and guided her steps up through the castle until she faced the wall that would turn into a door as she paced back and forth repeating to herself her need for a place where the Circle may meet.

A door appeared in the wall and she opened it and stepped inside into a pristine forest and a clear path. Winky followed the path and as she walked on her body and features changed. No longer hunched and small when she reached a clearing that held one lone tree circled by a low fence made of silver and a gate with hinges of gold and a latch of geld Winky stopped. A small river flowed lazily along the path that led her to this clearing and she saw her reflection. She was no longer green and she now stood above six feet in height her bulbous nose fit a face that was narrow and light of color and her eyes where that of a penetrating green surrounded by locks of golden hair. Her uniform had been replaced by a white gown of silk with gold embroidery and a gold belt surrounded her waste with a belt knife and a silver scabbard attached. The handle of the knife was simple and made of pearl with a gold hand guard and a gold ball tip at the end of the handle, and a crown of laurel leaf wrought out of silver decorated her head.

By Elven standards she was fair to look upon, but by any other, she would have been considered beautiful. Her name was no longer Winky, she was Ellendore D'Avienda, and she was third in the Circle of Elves. Ellendore turned away from the bank of the river and made her way to the gate which opened silently on well kept hinges and took a deep breath as she gazed upon the Crystree, the Avendesoro. The lock and the key against the forbidding that kept great evil out of the lands of the Earth. As she looked upon a thing of the past she noticed that a leaf fell from the tree. She bent over to pick up the leaf in her hands and peered at it. It was green with the graying tint of a sickening that was causing its death. As she crushed the leaf into her hand a tear fell to her cheek. "Our punishment is too forgiving." She whispered to the Crystree. A half moon bench large enough to seat seven stood on the opposite side of the tree and Ellendore made her way around the tree careful not to step on anymore of the leaves that fell from the tree as if it too were weeping in its failure to maintain the forbidding and she sat on the bench and waited for the others to arrive.

The room of requirement had chosen sunset for the setting that it provided and had just turned to dusk as the last of the Circle arrived to take their place along the bench where the seven sat in a quiet semi-circle before Rogent, who was now Demandred D'Avrigny, First of the Elven Council and First of the Elvin Circle stepped forward to speak. _"Te nai al Silvani. Al Silvan tai shar." _"I am of the people. The Circle is well met." As he spoke he looked to his right and stopped speaking for only a moment and then addressed them again. "The Circle has been called for one of us is in need." Dobby could not understand what he was hearing and his mouth stood open in disbelief at what he saw. What he heard sounded like music as Rogent spoke, or was it Rogent? He had followed the old elf into the room of requirement and watched him change into a most tall and most fair, and most…, Dobby had no words to describe the fairness of those that he had seen. It was as if the High Elves of Legends and just stepped out of the pages of a story book before his very eyes.

Dobby had hidden behind some bushes when Rogent stood from where he was seated and began to address these magnificently looking elves when he stopped speaking and, and looked right at him and then continued to speak for some time. He found himself drifting away listening to the sing song sound of Rogent's voice as he spoke in an all together different language that Dobby did not know yet something deep with in him tugged at him, telling him that he should know what was being said. "_Tai shar Dobby."_ Dobby froze rooted to the ground where he stood. Rogent had turned and faced him with a hand gesturing to the Circle. He was being invited to attend. Winky rose to face Demandred as Dobby wringing his hands in fright of being caught out approached the gate. Demandred, Rogent, turned and spoke to Ellendore, Winky, who seemed satisfied at what was said and returned to her seat.

"Dobby" Regent spoke this time in a language he could understand. "Ellendore," he said calling Winky by her high name, "Has requested that the Circle meet and she has said that the magic must be used. O know of why it must be used but it is you alone who must remind us of our duty and you alone who must bring forth argument that would sway us into doing what has not been done in the "Age of Man," you alone that must make your plea for us to decide." Dobby stood before the Circle shaking and wringing his hands and his body began to sway. All elves knew of the ancient stories and of the crime committed by the people of old, but those were stories told to children to frighten them into becoming good house elves and he did not know what to say or where to begin. He had only followed Rogent into this room because he wanted to speak with him about Winky but he was too far ahead of him.

Dobby's shaking finally swept him away as he sagged to his knees still quaking and squeaking whimpers, when a soft but firm hand took his shoulder and stilled him. Ellendore was the most beautiful person he had ever seen was kneeling in front of him whispering to him, whispering to a lowly house elf who was shaking in his skin so badly that his bones rattled. "Dobby," The musical sound of her voice soothed him as well as the light touch of her hand on his shoulder, "It is I, Winky. These are the High Elves of the Elven council and the stories you have heard as a young elf are true. Do not be afraid. Demandred," and she pointed to The man that was Rogent, "Has favored you to tell the story of Master Harry Potter instead of myself. You need only tell of his fight as we all know who Harry Potter is, and of his injury. And then ask for our help to heal him." Dobby had stopped shaking as she rose gracefully to her feet and walked stately back to her seat leaving him to face all the others and he drew himself up to speak.

He did not know how long he spoke, but it seemed as if hours had gone by and he was no longer afraid. "As my Master must still fight an evil Wizard, and he lays down with his back broken, and his legs cannot move, I ask for the Circle to heal him so that he can rid the world of this evil man that he hunts." When he finally stopped speaking twilight had settled over the area and torches had been lit. There was a murmur between the elves as Dobby stood there waiting to be told what to do next. When no one said anything to him he sat down cross legged and watched as an argument seemed to rise amongst these wise ones and he felt that the decision might have been met and they would answer know as several of the elves were shaking their heads no. he wished that he could understand was being said but he also wished they would never stopped talking because their voices were so fair to listen too.

They talked and debated long into the night and he was growing weary. He could not remember when he last slept and the voices were causing to inter into a relaxing lull as he listened on into the night. He must have finally fallen to sleep because he was startled out of nowhere when several smiling faces stood before him and one of them held a hand to his shoulder and was gently shaking him. "We have made a decision Dobby. We can help your Master but he must be brought here. We cannot go to him because our power lies within the Crystree and not within us." It was Demandred or Rogent who was speaking to him. "You must devise a way to bring him here to Hogwarts. We will await you for three days and no more." Dobby looked crestfallen, Madame Pomfrey said that he cannot be moved and he had told the Circle what she had said.

Dobby watched as each of the members of the Circle exit from the Room of Requirement each of the elves in turn reverted back to their smallish and awkward forms as they entered the threshold of the doorway. Ellendore was the last to leave and as she approached the exit Dobby stopped her. Fidgeting, Dobby wanted to ask her a question but he did not know how to address her. He knew that she was Winky and yet is seemed all to wrong for him to call her that. There was something about the way she appeared that was beyond regal and commanded the utmost of respect yet she was no longer of the High Elves, no House Elf was as they were only the descendants of what once was. Yet in his heart she deserved all that respect and much more. "Mistress Ellendore," he started. His eyes were down cast and he made for a light bow. "How, why?" his voice though stronger than he had expected was still squeaking.

Ellendore knew what his questions meant and she knelt so that she could peer into his eyes. Taking a finger under his chin she lifted his head so that she could look at him. Her eyes were a piercing green and her skin was unblemished and milky white. Her face wore a look of softness and understanding as she looked upon Dobby and smiled. Dobby for the first time in his life felt embarrassed by how he looked in her presence. "You want to know why we appeared as we did in the ages past?" dobby only nodded. "It was you who caused this Dobby." She said. Dobby's face took on a frightened look yet he did not feel scared though he did have thoughts of how much punishing would be needed to atone for this. "Dobby, you asked the Room of requirement for a place where the Circle may meet did you not?" His eyes opened wide and he wondered how she knew what he had needed. "This is high the Elves of the Silvani meet Dobby and we have not met for over a millennia. When last we met we still looked fair but according to our curse we have shriveled and shrunk to what we are today and the color of our skin carries the blight that we allowed to Crystree to gain. The images and the tree were of a time when the blight was first discovered. You saw the leaves that had fallen?" Dobby again nodded. "The tree still stands and it is still alive but barely. We are no longer trusted to attend it, yet we may still call on the magic of healing that it provides. Because we may not attend the tree as it is today, Master Harry Potter must be brought here where the tree and its ground can provide the strength needed. I know that it is difficult to understand these things and to see how we were once shadows my heart grievously, but we must be content in our punishment Dobby, as it is only fitting for what we have done. In time I will explain the truth to you but now you must divine a way to bring Master Harry here to Hogwarts and I must attend my duties to Missy Molly and allow Mistress Molly to decide on my punishment for abandoning my duties."

Ellendore rose to her feet and walked toward the door of the Room of Requirement and turned before exiting and said, "Has we met in any other location this is how we would have appeared," and she stepped through the door and was no longer Ellendore the beautiful, but Winky the House elf and her own squeaky voice she said, "Make haste Dobby I fear there is another Dark Lord about to be born."

Dobby walked back to the Avendesoro, the Crystree and knelt before its trunk and in his mind he begged forgiveness for the way his ancestors had forsaken their duty to its care and asked it for all its strength to heal his Master and offering his own life in return should it require something of him. _"Something will be required of you and you will know what is needed when it is time." _Dobby blinked in amazement and hastily got to his feet. Closing his eyes tightly in disbelief of hearing the tree respond to him, no not hearing, he felt the words as they passed through him and he understood their meaning. He nodded once to the tree and then turned and ran from the room closing the door tightly behind him before dashing down the hall way. He had to return to the Burrow to talk to Master Ron and Mistress Hermione to let them know what he had done in order to help Master Harry. He hoped along the way that they would not be angry with him taking matters into his own hands.


	31. Dobby's Dilemma

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 31**

**Dobby's Dilemma**

Dobby appeared outside of the Burrow moments later only to find Percy setting outside on one of the benches. He did not care for Percy but he felt in his bones that Percy was the person he should speak to first. "If it pleases Master Percy dobby is wanting to speak with him." Dobby's bow was so low his huge nose almost touched the ground and his eyes were looking directly at his own toes so he did not see Percy jump in fright as his sudden voice startled Percy out of his thoughts. "Elf, you frightened me!" Percy exclaimed, panting to catch his breath. "Dobby is sorry sirs but Dobby is having a problem that he hopes Mr. Weasley will help him with." Dobby still remained bent over in his formal bow. Percy puffed himself up with all his pomposity and airs that he once held and then realized what he was doing and let his shoulders sag. "Dobby, I'd like to help but no one is listening to me either when it comes to offering help. I don't believe that I'm to be trusted anymore." Percy looked both resigned and indignant as he looked at Dobby who still remained in his bow. "Dobby, do stand up and…, please take a seat. Perhaps I can at least listen to what it is you need help with and possibly advise you on how to go about getting the proper aid." "Mr. Percy is most kind and generous." Dobby squeaked out as he straightened from his bow and then hoisted himself up onto the bench.

Dobby took a seat opposite the table from Percy and began to tell what he knew. Percy stopped him at various times only to have him retell that particular part of the story. When Dobby began to tell him about the Circle and how appearances changed that that of being tall and fair, Percy's eye's widened with incredulity forcing Dobby to stop but Percy motioned with his hand to continue telling the story. Dobby finished his tale not forgetting any detail from when he first saw Harry laying face down with Lupin stooping over him to Winky's suggestion of using the Elven Circle, to finally asking them himself. Percy sat watching Dobby as he told his tale, watching him dry wash his hands and then twisting them about themselves as if to wring them out and then stopping with a wry smile and a half shrug and a complacent look of he had done all that he could and he now needed help. Which by the way was quite obvious to Percy.

Percy sat with his chin in hand and drumming the table between them with the fingers of his other hand in thought. Dobby sat watching him as if he could see the wheels and cogs deep within Percy's head whirling and turning to produce the obvious idea and the perfect plan which would aid his Master both in getting to Hogwarts and getting there without being seen by anyone. After all he had heard that Percy was really the brightest of all the Wheezy's 'cept for Miss Hermione but she wasn't a Wheezy all her life, but Missy Molly was pretty smart he thought. If a House Elf could be proud of a young charge he certainly was and he'd bet his position with Master Harry against all the gold Galleons in Gringotts that she was the smartest youngest witch of the age 'cept for Miss Hermione. Percy's snap of his fingers caused Dobby to fall off the bench seat as Dobby's mind had gone wandering.

"Dobby, I over heard the twins talking about something that just might work but I fear what we have to make the idea work, may not get the job done." Dobby looked hopeful only for a moment and then looked positively dejected when Percy told him that there might be a small problem. As the two of them sat there staring idly at each other , the twins were flying their old brooms around the makeshift Quidditch pitch that they had practiced on with Bill and Charlie years before while their older brothers played on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and when they later became Beaters on the same team up until their life long ban had been placed on them my Madame Umbrage who was then the Hogwarts High Inquisitor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor during their seventh year.

While Percy watched the twins flying around, what he had over heard started to make sense to him. The twins were now flying Firebolt Three Thousands which were the latest model built. The Firebolt Three Thousand had a top speed of four hundred fifty miles per hour and could turn or stop nearly on a needle point. With enhanced dive braking and accelerated lift power, the Wronski Feint maneuver used by Professional Quidditch seekers and twice used by Harry while he was still at school could now be done by amateurs and first years if they could ever afford the broom. The broom had several other upgrades to the standard features including a path finder that was built right in to the broom. The rider needed only to give the broom a destination and it knew exactly where to go within a six inches of where ever it was you wanted to go. The Broom had not been accepted yet by the International Quidditch League because of its speed but it was used by serious broom racing enthusiasts. While Percy was watching them he began to add up the weight that would be required of a broom or brooms to not only lift but to carry for a long distance without stopping. Before he realized it, Percy's head was nodding with self agreement. They would need six riders and brooms to do this. Six Firebolt Three Thousands to be exact, at a cost of ten thousand Galleons each

Lifting his fingers to his lips, Percy blew a piercing whistle which caught the twins' attention and they waved to him that they had heard. As Percy strode out to the field leaving Dobby where he sat adding up what Percy had thought of out loud on his fingers to see if what he thought he had heard added up, the twins began circling down and a blinding speed reaching the ground a few minutes before Percy arrived. When Dobby finally looked up from his tallying, the three men were huddled with their heads together and Dobby thought he had heard a long low whistle and an expletive escape from the mouth of Master Fred.

Dobby eased himself off the bench that he had been setting on with his legs dangling, as he saw the three men shake each others hands and walk together back towards the house. When Dobby reached the ground, he turned again to see where they were and only Percy remained walking back to the house carrying the two brooms with him that the twins had been riding. Dobby had seen the slight nod that Percy had given him and began walking towards Percy, when he suddenly stopped with a look of horror across his face. Before Percy could inquire as to what was wrong, Dobby bulleted himself to the picnic table and began to hammer his face against the table squeaking between the battering, "Dobby is dumb…, dumb, dumb, dumb. Dobby's mouth had given secrets!" Shrieks and wails of wild oaths against himself followed the constant hammerings before Percy was able to react to what Dobby was doing. Dropping the brooms to the ground, Percy rushed to pull Dobby away from the table and struggled against Dobby's attempts to beat himself with his fists. Sweat was now pouring down Percy's face in his attempt to restrain Dobby as it suddenly appeared that the small elf had grown twelve more arms and fists in his wild onslaught of beating his face with his hands since Percy had pulled him from using the table top.

Percy finally had no other choice other than to simply fall onto the elf and pin him to the ground before Dobby acquiesced and began to calm down still wailing that he was dumb and had given up a most dear and sweet secret that no human was ever to know. Finally, Dobby gave over to Percy's soothing tones to calm down, to settle down, and Percy relaxed his grip on the elf and began to ease himself up into a sitting position panting from his struggle. The Ground wasn't all that soft as it was bare of grass and the dirt was of a packed hard dirt. Percy looked the worse of the two and he felt as if he was able to keep Dobby from hitting himself because he was pretty sure that he was able to put his body between the blows and Dobby's tiny fists. The little elf had strength in his punches and Percy felt most of them up and down his own body. Eyeing Dobby for further abasements, Percy ruefully thought about authoring a Ministry decree banning wizard folk from interceding with Elven self punishments.

Dobby laid whimpering and curled into a tight ball, panic stricken because he had told a human in detail one of the tightest kept secrets of Elven kind and as soon as someone found out about it he would be birched, stoned, and exiled from human kind and forbidden to ever be in service again. Death would have been a much better punishment for Elves who didn't know how to keep their mouth shut and the secrets of their kind safe. Exile to an elf was very much the same as a daily, never ending, lifelong mental torture and every elf ever known to have had to go through that punishment was known to have gone insane. It was called "being shunned by all that live," you lived but you were non-existent. The terror of what he had just done was nearly too much for him to even try to figure a way out of it or to find a way to justify what he had done and he too mortified to even try to answer Percy's persistent question of "Dobby what's wrong there mate?"

Percy had tried all sorts of ways to calm him down enough to tell what it was he had done that was so terribly wrong and was relieved to see Hermione arrive into the yard. She was obviously coming home from her Muggle University, as she was laden down with a mass amount of books both in her arms and in a little backpack that she had taken to wearing over her shoulders. "Hermione!," Percy called out to get her attention to come over and help him.

Hermione rushed over to them taking only enough time to set her books onto the table and then knelt down beside Percy and asked "What happened here? Percy your hurt! Were you and Dobby attacked?" she was looking around now with her wand out and at the ready to defend the three of them until Percy explained that Dobby had become anxious about something and began to beat upon himself. Hermione rocked back onto her heels as the scene before her began to take on shape. She wanted to laugh as she pictured seeing Percy trying to prevent Dobby from doing what he was about. Harry had had problems in the past with Dobby and had been kicked a few times while holding Dobby at bay when he wanted to punish himself. Reaching out tenderly to touch Dobby's shoulder to perhaps soothe his convulsing crying and whimpering she smiled at the simplicity of rectifying Dobby's predicament. "Dobby." She started out softly, "Whatever it was that you accidentally said…," and she emphasized the word accidentally. Whatever it was that you revealed that you shouldn't have, I can fix this for you." The calmness and the conviction in with she used in the tone of her voice caused Dobby to stop his whimpering and to look at her with hope lighting his large green eyes that had been filled with tears. "If Percy is willing, I will remove that portion of his memory with a memory charm."

She looked expectantly at Percy who still had not put together what it was that Dobby had revealed that was so secret but he nodded. "B-but M-miss H-Hermione must know what it is that I, I have spoken before she can re-remove the s-secret." Dobby's voice had cracked several times as he spoke but Hermione did not seem vexed by this. She merely turned so that she could grasp both of Dobby's shoulders so that he could see plainly for himself what she was saying, "That is true Dobby, but Percy here," and she looked towards him, "Can then erase my memory of the whole matter making me think that I've only just arrived.." Percy immediately caught on to Hermione's plan and he reached out for Dobby and made a most serious attempt to placate the elf by saying, "Dobby you have become a member of this family and this family does…, things for its members. I would gladly forget whatever it is that I'm not supposed to know mate." Again his used the familiarity of calling Dobby his mate though this time it rolled off his tongue a bit more reticent than when he had said it before, but Dobby did not notice it.

Hermione was bowled over when Dobby leapt to hug her and name the Wheezy family as the best family in the world next to Harry Potter of course. Pulling Him off of her so that she could stand she grabbed the elf's hand and pulled him to the side so that Percy could not listen in on her interview with Dobby and when she finished with the elf she walked back to face Percy and announced that she was ready to perform the memory charm. When she had finished Percy had to important things on his mind that needed done and the foremost was that he for some reason needed Hermione to think that she had only just arrived and without her knowing. So as he offered to help Hermione back into her backpack he secreted his wand in his hand as her back was to him. Dropping the weight of the pack onto her shoulders he muttered a few words and steeped back as he watched her shudder. "Back from school already?" he asked her causing her to stop in her track as she took a step forward. "Oh, hello Percy has there been anything new about Harry?" Percy smiled at the question and answered her brightly, "I've been giving it some serious thought all day and I've come up with an idea to get him to Hogwarts but I've still no idea of what to do after that, but at least we can get him home." "That's great!" she exclaimed "How are we going to do it?" Hermione was excited that finally something was going to be done when she noticed Dobby standing very near Percy and had a satisfied look on his face and he was…, beaming at her. Why was Dobby looking at her that way? "It could have been because Percy had found a way to retrieve Harry and bring him back couldn't it?" She thought to herself

"The twins have gone to make the appropriate purchases that are necessary to our plan. And they should be back any time now." Percy paused for only a moment as if to consider how long the twins had been gone. His mind seemed to be a bit fuzzy with some of the details. "Or at least sometime within the next hour." Percy commented as if to finish his last sentence. Hermione was excited to hear the news and was tempted to ask then and there, what the details of the plan involved and how was it that she herself could be involved in them if she had not already been, but the lock on Percy's face could have meant that they should wait until the twins arrived back home before revealing just what the plan was.

She waved at Percy as she turned back towards the house and noted that Dobby's had not stopped beaming at her but she shrugged it off and lost herself in the thoughts of Harry's rescue becoming more a reality than plan work. She had to make sure that she was to go with them. She had to see Harry for herself and she could not wait for his return. Having Harry gone from her life was like missing a part of her and it was all so near for the clutching to make herself feel whole again. She knew that Ron felt the same way as she. He had talked about feeling an empty spot in himself after Harry just disappeared like he did. The birth of Molly closed that hole somewhat but not totally and Harry was within a day of returning or so she convinced herself of that time frame.

Stepping into the kitchen Hermione threw her books onto the table and called out for Molly who came running just at the sound of Hermione's voice. "Mummy,!" came the shrill sounds of delight as well as the sounds of small running feet which proceeded the white blur with a reddish tint as it sped along the kitchen only to leap into Hermione's arms. Hedwig flew in close behind her and settled onto Molly's shoulders but added no additional weight as Hermione held the two of them, well Molly really, close to her and gave an equal number of kisses in return for their greeting. "Hedwig, can you take us to where Harry is?" Hermione asked the owl and then turned to look at her daughter as Hedwig began hooting at a furious pace. "Heddig says she's been waiting for someone to ask. She did not want to go back without bring you and Daddy to help Uncle Harry. She said that if she had to wait another day she was going to snatch me up and make you follow." Molly giggled when she said that "Silly Heddig, I'm to big for you to carry me." Hermione gave a most stern look at the owl for even thinking that she could just up and take her daughter even before realizing that there could have been no possible way for Hedwig to even pick Molly up.

When Hermione let Molly down she realized that no one was in the house. "Molly where is everyone?" "Winky finally came home so Grandma Molly, Auntie Fleur, and Auntie Tonks went shopping. "Gandma Molly says that Uncle Harry might be coming home so he needs pajamas and, and, Mommy, what's what-not? That's what Gandma Molly said Uncle Harry needed." "You tell Hedwig that when your father and your two Uncles arrive we will be leaving for to get Uncle Harry and since Dobby knows where Uncle Harry is, he is to bring you along with him, okay?" Molly beamed up at her and said, "Ootay!" Hermione chuckled to herself, Molly was entirely too much at times and so thorough in her cuteness. Nodding to herself in agreement, she thought aloud "Yes, positively too much."

Hermione took herself upstairs to pack a small pack with extra clothes for herself and her other two children, Ron being the eldest of the two kids she had to take excellent care of lest her heart shatter, and to change into suitable riding attire for herself. She did not like riding brooms, but for Harry she would ride through hoops if she thought it would help him. "Are we going somewhere?" Ron's voice startled her. Why she was so easily startled lately was truly annoying to her as she turned quickly to punch him for the scare she received. Ron only looked amused and didn't even let out a sound when she hit him. Turning back to her packing she spoke over her shoulder as he stood watching with his arms folded across his chest. "Percy and the twins worked out a plan to bring Harry back today, tomorrow at the latest. But anyway we're leaving as soon as the twins get back." Before Ron could open his mouth she continued on, Dobby is to bring molly along with him, and, I almost forgot, Molly said that Hedwig will show us the way and she has been waiting since she arrived to do so but no one thought to ask her."

When she finally straightened up from her packing she had noticed that Ron had not spoken a word and peering beneath her arm so that she could see behind her, Ron was already stripping down and changing into what he called "riding gear." He had a thick sweater laying in the chair next to him and a thick pair of woolen socks nearby as he was hopping around trying to get a foot into the leg of a pair of thick woolen pants. He had started changing almost as soon as Hermione had said they would be leaving as soon as the twins got back.


	32. Lessons

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 32**

**Lessons**

Lucius quickly found his new surroundings confining and began making small and quick excursions about the lower caverns familiarizing himself with the layout of the passages. Most of the caverns resembled small halls and some served quite obviously as storerooms while others seem to serve as barracks of some sort. There was running water available and a small pool that was heated in some fashion he did not yet know. Draco appeared several over the next two days usually bring his father a tray laden with food and each time he asked what had happened to his mother , or why had she not come with him, and each time Lucius ignored the question. He did not notice the anger that was slowing broiling just underneath his sons calm exterior. Severus Snape had done well in teaching Draco just how to mask his emotions and how to control his outward features. Draco always appeared calm , cool, and collected until he was just out of sight from his father. He had tried "_leaning_" on his father by using Legillemency but felt noting, saw nothing, it was as if his father had turned stone cold and all his thoughts were bent on doing some type of violence against Snape. Yes, Draco would get something from this reunion.

Draco had just left his father once again without knowing where his mother was or why she had not followed, but he knew his father was here to kill Snape. He had _leaned_ on his father again and the thoughts and feeling were there more so than ever. Lucius had been pacing and asking questions about Snape all during the visit this time. He wanted to know where Snape was, what time of the day Snape and Draco met for instruction and where was it normally held, did Draco have choices of where the training would happen, could his son bring Snape down here. Some times the questions seemed just out of curiosity and others seemed totally pointless and yet relevant to Snape's habits, or if the day was structured in some routine. Draco had caught on to the style and its purpose of how his fathers questions where being asked. Casual, conversation starters because the two of them had fallen silent with noting in common to say, simple as if his father were merely getting ready to meet a business contact he had yet to meet and yet know their every move and nuance, as if they had none each other for years. His father had been gone for five years and perhaps wanted to know the layout and daily routines as if his father had known of this place and its purpose before hand. Draco had nearly convinced himself that his father was not thinking of anything else other than the performance of a task at hand and secretly hoped that Snape was about to learn where his place in The Dark Lords service truly was. His father was preparing to face Snape and call him down and then Draco will whisper into his fathers' ear the tortures hw was forced to endure all these years while he was Snape's prisoner. Another voice in his head reminded him that his father acted like his mother no longer existed and something within him spoke that something was indeed wrong about that.

Lucius followed silently behind as Draco stepped lightly through the darkened corridors and passage ways lighting a small ball of flame to light his way only a few times. Lucius had to speed up when as light had to be used so he could see if Draco turned off into another passage. It was dangerous when he had to do that as a loose pebble being kicked might cause a noise that would give him away. He wasn't sure that Draco was willing to lead him to the top, lead him straight to Snape, He would have to deal with Draco later for being so reticent/ Right now he only hoped that Draco would lead him directly to the man. If things were to be routine then Draco was to meet with Snape this time of day at the main entrance for "practice" today. Draco had said that "practice" could be anything from lessons to dueling to potions making. As he continued to Follow Draco upward in a passageway that seemed to spiral, Lucius formed his plan. He intended to walk right out in surprise, with his wand ready and trained on Snape from the beginning,. It would be not only the quickest way to be ready and in charge. He hoped he would catch him completely unaware too.

Draco began to quicken his steps and the passage that he was walking in began to widen and light had poured its way downward to illuminate the ground that they were walking on.. Lucius noted that the ground and the walls looked or seemed as if they had been carved straight out of the rock. The tunnel had widened into what Lucius thought to be a grand hallway that would allow easily a dozen men to walk abreast of each other if not a few more if they were squeezed in.. Though he had held back far enough to still be unseen, he began to look for a corner or an out crop, something that he could hide behind and still observe when he spied Snape up ahead standing in the center of the chamber with his back facing him. The Dark Lords luck was favoring Lucius at the moment.. Lucius needed only to get just a bit nearer, just nearer, and he inched himself along the wall staying in the shadows as best he could. Just a bit closer, and he began to draw out his wand, two more steps, another step more and he raised his wand and took still another step closer.

Snape had been waiting for Draco when he heard the footsteps behind him and he turned to face Draco. Holding out his hand he said "Your wand." Draco did not argue but took his wand from inside the cloak he had been wearing and handed it to him as he walked a few paces past him and then turned to face Snape. Severus was forced to turn his back against the tunnel. Peering into Draco's face he noted that Draco stood in front of the light making his appearance darker than he truly was. Draco's face was shadowy and the light shining on Draco's near white blond hair glowed like halo about his head. It was a distracting thing to look upon, It called for your eye's, it pulled at them, attracted them. It guided your attention away from Draco's waist where his hand should have had his wand at the near ready. He nodded with satisfaction as Draco stood with hands on hips forcing him to look into the light. Draco _had learned._ "Always take the upper hand, stand with the light at your back, command the situation, force your opponent to look to you, and be ready to fire from the hip if need be. Be in control at every moment Draco or you will lose!" Draco had to learn this lesson harshly several times and Severus made sure Draco learned it and learned it well.

"Politics and tact, what do they have in common?" Snape asked. "So it's to be a lecture then?" Draco answered back. "One is what you practice when dealing with your enemies and the other is what you use to maneuver within your enemies" Draco eyed him carefully uncertain how this lecture might turn when he saw a quiver in Snape's lip just…, "_Protego,"_ A shield shimmered to fullness just a fraction of a second before a red jet of light hit it and glanced off. He held his shield until Snape gave him a slight salute with his wand. "So this is to be a testing then." Snape gave the merest of nods and he began to circle Draco just a step this way, a small turning step while talking, lecturing. He was talking about an arcane magic right now. "An earthen magic, a magic drawn from the earth itself, from its own power, they called it _calling on the dragon_.' He had taken a step to the side and stopped to look directly at Draco but he had not moved yet He was not keeping the distance equal between them yet he continued to face him. "Good," he thought to himself, "Do not give up your ground, do not yield." Severus took a moment to admire the work he had put into Draco. Draco had not moved and only turned at his waist as he followed Snape around. Snape had only taken tree steps and made it seem as if he might have been pacing while he lectured. Taking two steps to the right and standing for a moment and then taking just one step, not a full step, just moving the one foot as if he had taken a step back to the left and then a full step back to the right. "He's trying to turn me." Draco smiled to himself as he recognized what Snape was doing. "But only three steps in ten minutes?" Draco had the answer as quickly as the question rolled through his mind. "He's maneuvering slowly…, watch the hands and…, lean." Draco would be very wary.

Lucius watched from his vantage point and his eyebrows climbed halfway up his forehead at the use of wandless magic and the speed in which his son had reacted. He had not even heard Snape make any incantation, he had used a non-verbal and his son reacted. He wanted Snape here and now but he wanted to see what was next, but if Snape moved any further he would have to leave where he was and move further back down into the shadows. "Why was it called _calling on the dragon?_" Draco asked, keeping his hands down to his waist and his eyes on Snape's wand tip. Snape answered in a lecturing tone while he took to opportunity to move yet again. "It was called _calling on the dragon_ because when the incantation was being given, a mist would arise out of the ground and form into the needs of the caster. The dragon comes from the fight to control the magic until it is set. It was a very powerful magic and it took great strength and struggle to command that much magic and it was equaled to that of fighting a dragon. Merlin is the last known wizard to practice this type of magic and it is said that he attempted to teach only one other. Can you tell me who that may have been?" Snape had closed the gap between them by one pace and managed to move around to the right another two paces yet Draco had not yielded the spot he stood in.

Snape had taken one more step when Draco summoned a chair from a corner of the chamber. "I noticed that you were heading towards the chair, so I thought you might like to have a sit down while you instruct." Draco's face remained empty of concern and Snape had to admit that Draco was maintaining the upper hand. Politics was being played right now and Draco exhibited tact while drawing the line and not relenting in his having the sun to his back. Snape nodded and took the proffered chair and asked a simple question as he sat down. "Explain to me, the ingredients of the wolfsbane potion, in their proper sequence, and instruct me as to how it is prepared?" Draco hesitated only for a moment but the hesitation had cost him. "_Tarantalegra,_" Snape waited for Draco's face to go blank as he called up the list of ingredients before casting the spell on him. "And you will continue to dance as such until you have satisfied my question to its fullest." Snape leaned back into his chair casually and flicked his wand in tempo to some tune he was humming as he watched Draco's legs dance wildly about and the look of consternation that had suddenly appeared on his face while trying to concentrate on the question and trying to remain on his feet. A thin smile slipped across Snape's face as he watched. Meanwhile Lucius gritted his teeth and debated on interfering just now or wait a little longer to see if his son would counter whatever it was that Snape was obviously trying to do to him.

Draco was able to step through the jinx after a fashion within minutes of Snape casting it upon him but it took several longer moments before the occasional twitching in his legs to come to a complete stop. Snape being the ominous Professor that he was, when he had taught at Hogwarts, continued to grill Draco for several more hours while Lucius Malfoy lay hidden in the shadows watching his son ward off spells, answer questions, and listen to small lectures of various subjects including that of Politics.

As Lucius watched, he had not forgotten his purpose but he stood amazed by how much Draco had matured over the years. Draco had become colder and impersonal in his manner and he seemed broken of bad habits, the whining that used to infuriate him, and the haughtiness of a spoiled child. Narcissa had coddled the boy and spoiled him when she should have been building him up and readying him to take over in his fathers footsteps.. Shouting out in the cavern pulled his attention back to that of his son and Snape when he heard Draco shout "_Accio wan…,_" but Snape's voice rang clear "_Crucio_!" Lucius was half to his feet with his wand gripped so tightly that his knuckles had turned whit and as he began to move forward Draco had fallen backwards onto his back twisting and writhing in pain as Snape held his wand on him.

"_Expelliarmis!_" Snape's wand flew from his hand as he whirled to face whomever it was that had attacked him when he saw who it was and he straightened smoothing his robes as he gathered himself tall and erect to face Lucius. "Well, well, well, Lucius Malfoy. On holiday from Prison are we?" Snape sneered as the oily words of derision slipped off of his tongue. Lucius was striding up into the tunnel opening that led into the large cavern keeping one eye on Severus Snape while he watched his son lay panting and twitching with his other eye. "Some of us do not run for protection when we are found Severus, now what have you done with my son?" Lucius kept his voice even yet the distain for Snape leapt out like a leopard steeling itself for attack. "But the, some of us feel we can serve our Lord better…, hmm, shall we say, outside of prison?" Snape drawled out his last remark as if he found some humor in what he had just said and wanted to taste the words as he spoke them.

Lucius kept his distance as he past Severus up and knelt beside Draco who was no longer twitching but was still lying on the ground panting as if he had just run ten miles. Never taking his eyes from Snape Lucius reached for his son arm and asked if he were alright. Draco did not reply but used his fathers arm to pull himself up to his knees which seemed to take some effort his face was suffused in red with a boiling rage that threatened to surface but he knew better than to act. His father was here now and he remembered how he had hoped for his father to come to his aid just a week earlier when his most brutal of punishments occurred, his back still ached from being folded backwards. "Father, he has my wand so be careful." Lucius only nodded and then held out his hand and said "Draco's wand?" The question sounded more of a command as he twitched his fingers to indicate that Snape should hand it over.

Draco watched Snape closely but saw no fear so he leaned into him and there was nothing there. Nothing! Draco saw or rather felt blackness, a void. Not even a wall. Snape's mind was empty of everything. A study of his face showed nothing as well, not even a glint or flicker of eye movement. It was as if Severus Snape had been made of stone. Draco had always been able to feel something from him even when they practiced at dueling, but nothing was there. Scowling at the thought of not finding any hint of what Snape was about to do if anything, Draco walked over to where Snape's wand had landed just as Snape produced his wand from within his cloak. Draco simply held out his own hand and said forcefully "Wand!" His wand flew out of Snape's hand into Draco's just as he stooped to pick up the wand that had been blown from his teachers hand moments ago. "Odd," Draco thought, as he bent to pick up the wand. He had been waiting for this day to arrive and yet he felt that something was wrong here. Something was missing in this moment.

"So tell me Lucius, where is that charmingly beautiful wife of yours? Minding the home?" Snape leered as he asked the question that had been burning Draco's thoughts for weeks now, for months really. His last owl from her said that she would meet them here and that she would have a surprise for Draco when she arrived. Draco turned to face his father in anticipation of finally hearing where she might be but what he saw stiffened him. Lucius was shaking in a quiet rage and spit flew from his lips and he hissed, "You dare ask of my wife, you dare mention her as if you know nothing, you dare stand there and pretend…,! Lucius' voiced raised with each sentence until his rage took over fully and he raised his wand. Snape only lifted an eyebrow as Lucius growled _"Avada…,_" but he stopped before casting the killing curse. Draco stood rooted to the ground, he had never seen his father lose composure before and his own eyebrows were trying to climb up his forehead at what he had just saw. His mind screamed to ask what was going on but he remained silent as he watched the two men standing and facing each other, one looked cool as stone while the other was still shaking in obvious rage.

"Perhaps I should let you live long enough so that my son can hear what you have been doing behind my back while I waited in prison" Lucius's voice was still filled with venom while Snape's face formed a wry smile. "Of course Lucius but I should tell you that Draco is fully aware of what I have been doing for the last five years and…," a silky flair crept into his voice as he continued to speak, "And I believe myself to be correct when I say that Draco is approving of…, what…, I have been doing." Snape seemed to be playing with Lucius and Draco recognized the danger that was rolling around in Snape's tone. "And my dear friend, Draco has even been allowed to watch…, His mother…," Snape smiled most contentiously "His mother said that Draco needed to learn what his father has failed to teach." Snape seemed as if he was enjoying this exchange as he watched Lucius stiffen then glare at Draco "_Avada Ked…,"_

"Hello." Harry opened his eyes at the sound of a tiny voice that had taken him from his dream. It had been the same dream he had been visiting nearly every day since he had seen the meadow. He had even named it already, it was Ginny's Hollow. He liked that name, it gave him comfort especially the last four days. He had thought about calling it Godric's Hollow but it just didn't seem to fit into the dreams. "Are you hurt?" The tiny voice had asked him. He couldn't see who was talking to him but the voice sounded familiar to him. Maybe he was dreaming again but he recognized the inside of the tent, but he would know this tent in his dreams if he were dreaming of it. "My friend said that you were hurt. Are you sleeping?" Though the voice sounded tiny, musical actually, it sounded as if it was coming from a child but he couldn't see who it was. "My friend said that you were here to get a bad man, is that true?" "Ugh," Harry grunted to himself, Remus had left him in the body bind that left only his face able to move so that he could talk. Remus had been with him almost every part of the day since he had found him laying flat on his stomach waterlogged and almost drowned, but today he had been gone for quite a long while.

"I know who you are; do you know who I am?" The voice came to him again. Harry didn't know if he should answer. "I can fix things; do you want me to fix you? I brought my wand with me but mummy says I'm not supposed to pway with it and Daddy just groans when se sees it. Daddy groans a lot when I do things and mummy gets mad at him 'cause he lets me." The voice giggled. Harry knew this voice. It was a lot higher than when he last heard it, he knew who it belonged to, but if this was a dream there couldn't be any harm in asking a question for himself, could there? "Can I see you?" Harry asked. "Course you can silly." The tiny voice was behind him and it was giggling now. "Well I can't move my head so could you come around?" Harry heard movement and then he saw a little girl crawl past his head. She was wearing a pink jumper suit with a red cloak wrapped about her and he thought he saw a tiny wand sticking in her ear hidden by red hair, red curly hair.

When the little girl had worked her way around she lay down on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows with her chin cupped into her hands. Harry knew he was dreaming when he saw her face. He was looking right into Ginny's eyes. But why would he see her this young? It made no sense to him. Harry voice choked as he asked "Are you Ginny?" the little girl laughed at his question and then replied "Nope, that's my Auntie, but she doesn't live anymore." And then she frowned and her face wrinkled up into the frown. She looked so cute to Harry when she did that. "Everyone says that I look like Auntie Ginny though." Harry was smiling now and he almost wanted to laugh but he held himself from that and asked "Can you tell me your name? You seem to know who I am at least." "'Course you can, my name is Molly. Are you really hurt?" The smile turned into a frown again and Harry did chuckle. She put so much into her frown and it almost looked pouty. "Yes, I really am hurt, and I cannot move." Harry was grinning still when he replied but the little girl's face brightened and she pulled her wand from her ear. It was a little wand, just the perfect size for her too and she was pointing it at him. "Want me to fix you? Pis…, pisk…, pisky." Harry clenched his eyes shut and waited for the worse but nothing happened and when he opened them again Molly was staring at the tip of her wand with a look on her face that said she did not understand why it didn't work or why nothing came out of it.

"Molly can I ask you another question?" Harry was dying to know who she was. She said that Ginny was her Aunt and she knew that Ginny no longer lived but he needed to know. "Uh-huh." Replied Molly, and she was nodding her head too. "Who is your mummy and daddy?" Molly looked at him as if he might have been crazy. Everyone, well everyone she knew, knew who her mummy and daddy were. "I mean what are their names?" Molly looked as incredulous, well Harry thought that was the look it was supposed to be when she screwed her face up but she answered him. "They're mummy and daddy, silly." Harry did laugh and Molly laughed with him. "Do I weally look like Auntie Ginny? Everyone says that I do." It sounded almost plaintive when he heard her ask but he replied "Yes, yes you do look a lot like her." She puffed her face up in an almost prideful look when Harry answered her. "Molly, what do grownups call your mummy and daddy?" "Uncle Fred and Uncle George call daddy lil' bro, but I don't know what that means and they call mummy…," Harry grinned broadly as he interrupted her and said "Hermione?" "Uh-huh, and they call you Uncle Harry. Are you my Uncle?" Harry was beaming at her when she said that and pride for his two best friends in the world was bursting when he answered her. "Well if your mummy and daddy say I am, then I guess I am your Uncle." Molly raised herself up and she clapped her hands with excitement. Suddenly Harry frowned "Is your mummy and daddy here? I mean how did you get here?" Molly answered him immediately Uncle Dobby brought me to see you but …," She held a finger to her lips and finished by saying "Shh, I'm not s'posed to call him Uncle Dobby but he likes it when I do." Harry made his face look serious when he answered her "I promise I won't tell anyone." "Wizards honor?" Molly asked very seriously. "Yep Wizard's honor I promise you." Harry answered her and she clapped her hands again and giggled.

A squeaky voice that was trying to be as quiet as possible sounded at the same time the tent flap was pulled open "Missy Molly is Master Harry awake now?" Dobby had his hands full with a water jug that he had brought Harry in case he might be thirsty, when he poked his head inside the tent followed by the rest of his short body. "Master Harry sir, it is Dobby sir." Dobby hurried himself into the tent and sat the water jug off to the side and he rushed over to Harry to mop his brow which didn't need mopping. "Dobby has been worried sick for you Master Harry sir, but dobby is going to get you well sir. Master's Wheezy's are coming to get you to take you home to be healed." Harry grimaced when Dobby said that, he had asked that no one be told but he wasn't going to get mad at Dobby today. Not today, dobby had given Harry the best help already. Harry was able to greet Molly and she certainly lifted his spirits. "Dobby didn't I make you promise never to help me again?" Harry couldn't keep a slight chuckle from his voice when he asked that. Dobby only grinned. He knew their private joke about not helping but he replied anyway "Dobby is not helping sir. Dobby is not having anything to do with this. Everyone is doing the Helping and dobby did not ask. Dobby is a good House Elf and dobby keeps his Master's secrets and wishes." Mopping Harry's Forehead again he continued on to say "It is Winky sir, and Master Remus, and Master Harry Potter's Wheezy's that is doing the helping sir. No, Dobby is not helping except to bring Missy Molly to see you. Master's Wheezy's are coming any minute now sir and take you to be healed"

Harry wanted to laugh and shout and the same time. He would accept the help, he had no choice, he had to be healed but his worst fear was that it would take too much time and he was so close to finishing everything now. Besides Madame Pomfrey said she was not skilled enough which meant St. Mungo's and they would ask questions and that was what he was afraid of aside from the fact that he would lose all this time when he was so close and so near. And then he would have to let Mrs. Weasley mother him back to fitness. Well he wouldn't mind that of her but she would watch him like a hawk and there was no getting around her even if he felt well enough to leave earlier than a healer said he could and everyone knows that they add weeks longer onto what it takes to be actually healed. Harry let a small groan escape from his lips but Molly was right there with that charming smile on her face that made him smile and he closed his eyes to picture Ginny and Ginny's Hollow.


	33. Firebolt Three Thousand

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 33**

**Firebolt Three Thousand**

Remus apparated into the Weasley family's yard just moments before Fred and George appeared, each carrying two large packages under an arm and a large plywood with what looked to be padding attached to one side in the other arm. The boy's apparated nearer to the door that he had and propped the boards against the wall of the Burrow and stepped into the kitchen just in front of him. They started talking as soon as they appeared so they had not noticed him and were quite surprised when he knocked at the back door just seconds after they had entered. He had taken a closer look at the boards and noticed that each of them had three holes spaced evenly along each side and a hole centered along the top and the bottom of each one. A picture formed in his mind as he let himself in when George waved an arm telling him to come on in.

When Remus walked in, he followed the twins into the large family room just as Percy asked if they had remembered to get enough line in which to bundle the boards together. Both twins stopped talking at once and looked at each other and then pointed to each other. After a moments hesitation they both sang out in unison "Nope." Percy shook his head and muttered to himself "If you want something done right…," but he trailed off before he finished. "Boys are you planning to do what I think you are?" Remus asked as soon as he could get a word in. "Yep," Fred said, "We're gonna make a Harry sandwich and fly him off." "Fred that's not funny!" Hermione barked as her and Ron came trotting down the stairs fully dressed and ready to leave. "Hey, what do you have there?" Ron asked as he noticed the packages. "This one's yours, catch. And Hermione…, catch" Fred tossed the two packages at them. Ron began to rip open his package knowing what it might be from the shape of its wrappings while Hermione took the last few steps down the stairs before she opened hers.

The whole room stood to look when a loud thud sounded above the din of voices all chatting at once to see Ron sliding the rest of the way down the steps on his bottom holding a Firebolt Three Thousand in his hands and a look on his face that contained a healthy measure of daze, awe, and shock. "Th, th, this is a fire Firebolt Three Three T-Thousand!" he sputtered still setting on the foot of the steps where he had finally stopped. "And its mine?" his face took on a look of thorough amazement as his eyebrows started climbing up his forehead and stopped finally almost at the top of his head. A hand was sliding down the broom in a near caress. Bill had already arrived before the twins and he was looking at his with great appreciation while Percy and Hermione unwrapped theirs in a matter-of-fact business like way. Remus was also looking at the brooms in an appreciative way himself.

"Would anyone care to explain the plan to me then?" Remus asked as he rounded a wing backed chair so that he could take a seat. "Well," Fred began, "Its Percy's plan here so Perc why don't you explain while we gather up some things." Percy started to lay out his plans so that Bill and Remus as well as Ron, knew what was to happen. Remus was to apparate to Hogwarts and escort Madame Pomfrey to where Harry was, While He, the twins, Bill, Ron, and Hermione were to follow Hedwig with the two cushions boards to where Harry was. Once there they were going to place Harry on one of the boards, cover him with the other and tie him in between so that he remained flat and stable then they were going to tie Harry and the boards to the brooms and fly him back..

As Remus listened he nodded to himself as he pictured the events as Percy explained them in detail. When Percy finished he looked thoughtful for only a moment and then spoke himself as if critiquing what he had just heard. "Simple, easy, he'll stay immobilized, I don't see why it shouldn't work so when are you off then?" "Fred and I have to go back to the shop to get some line and I do suggest that you all practice on these brooms while we're gone." George had said as he himself got ready to leave. As he was donning his cloak again Ron was still setting on his bottom holding his broom as if he might break it. "Hermione would you help your husband, I think he's left us already." Hermione just looked at him before saying, "George, let him have his moment. I don't think he realizes its real yet." She smirked and the whole room burst out in laughter as Ron looked about him, goggled eyed at the eruption that rose up around him. Hermione leaned over and touched his shoulder and said very tenderly "Ronald dear, would you like to ride it?" Ron looked up only for a second but long enough to say "C can I, I mean can I ride it, really?" Hermione gave him that look of handling a small child and said very softly "Of course you can dear, just be very careful when you do." Both of the twins had clamped hands tightly over their mouths trying to suppress the ton of mirth that was threatening to escape from their mouths and Bill looked as if he were about to bite a hole in his jaw to keep from laughing himself. But Percy, who had finally allowed himself relax around the family, had curled up into a tiny ball that was quivering in the silent laughter, and his face had turned a bright red but nothing escaped from his lips, not one sound.

Hermione had to help Ron to his feet as he held his broom reverently, never taking his eyes away from it and led him to the practice field while the others followed out leaving the twins to go back to Diagon Alley to get the things. The list did grow a bit after Remus made a few more suggestions that they had lacked in the planning, but overall he was impressed by the simplicity of the scheme. As Remus donned his cloak The twins apparated directly from the living room, while Bill and Percy followed Lupin out each carrying their new Broom with them. They had decided on leaving just as soon as the Twins could return.

When Molly arrived back to the Burrow all she could see were flashes of blur flying in and around the practice field. Hermione was the first to spot her and zoomed downward breaking just at the very last moment, but for the Firebolt Three Thousand, the stop was just as soft as if walking to a stop. "My dear!" exclaimed Molly "Where did you ever get such a broom?" Hermione's face was flushed from the excitement of riding such a strong and fast, very fast, broom. She ordinarily did not like to ride brooms but this one, she liked. "The boys bought each of us one Mum, and we're leaving to fetch Harry home as soon as they return from getting a few supplies they left out. Molly gasped and clasp a hand to her breast. She had been so anxious that no one was thinking how to rescue Harry that she had been visiting people that she knew who would help as soon as the word was given, though everyone thought her to be out shopping so as not to dwell of Harry so much.

As she and Hermione watched the flyers a sudden thought occurred to her and turning to Hermione she asked "Where is Molly?" "She's with Harry at the moment. I sent her with dobby so that she may see her Uncle Harry." A tear edged itself to the corner of her eye but she held on. Now that she knew where Harry was, she wanted Molly to see him just one, just incase, she couldn't bring herself to think beyond that. I had occurred to her that she might have sent her only child into danger but she also knew that dobby would whisk her away before anything could pose a threat to her daughter and she made Dobby promise to do so. She herself had promised not to fret about it, but deep down she did worry. She worried that this might be the first and only time her daughter would have the chance to know Harry and she worried just because a mother worries for her babies though Molly could hardly be called a baby anymore. She was her baby.

She waited for her Mother-in-law to say something about her letting Molly to go heaven knows where on her own even if Dobby was with him but Molly said nothing. When Hermione looked her way the elder Molly wore a look of knowing but masked it quickly and said "Dobby does dote on the child doesn't he?" It was her way of saying that she understood how Hermione felt and to let her young daughter-in-law know that she too trusted the House Elf, if only just this much, and with her only grandchild that spoke volumes. "Hermione, if the Weasley clan means to fly straight there and back, I think you and I might want to prepare a few invigorating drafts for along the way. And maybe a few pepper up potions might be a good idea too." She smiled as she said these things and took Hermione's hand to lead her into the kitchen. She really wanted to have a few words of her own to be given to Harry, something a mother might tell one of her children that might be frightened and hurt, and after all she did feel that Harry was one of her kids.

Harry plied little Molly with questions about how the family was doing and bit his lip several times to prevent his laughing as she would screw her face up to think of how to answer some of the more interesting bits. That rock that laid under him had positively grown into a small boulder but it was worth the pain to laugh again. When she told him of Percy coming home, Harry did sigh and muttered under his breath "So the Git got smart finally." But Molly didn't hear him as she went right on into her Uncle Remus and Auntie Tonks which caused Harry's eyebrows to climb in disbelief. Well he could believe it, when he saw it happen. Harry had discovered very quickly that Molly seemed to know a lot more of what was happening than maybe people thought. He was grinning now and the muscles in his face reminded him of how long it's been since he last used them to smile let alone grin but Molly was worth that discomfort and that small continent that had bored itself into his chest. He listened to everything that she had to say and was grateful that when she was talking she would lay down so he could see her face.

When he looked at her it was as if he was looking at Ginny all over again. It should have made him remember that day when he was so full of himself that he saw her when it was to late to save her, but all he could remember was her face, her voice, their first kiss, and how big of a Git he was not to realize how he felt until it was too late. As he looked and listened he was amazed that he had no regrets, well he did regret that he was a little slow in the uptake, actually he was amazed that she ever waited for him. A thought came to him while Molly was telling him about playing S'poding Snaps, that he had not even gotten angry. Every time he thought about Ginny and that day, he hated himself but not now. Molly reminded him of her, she looked like her and yet all he could do was laugh and smile and he promised her that when he got well and took care of a small matter he would play S'poding Snaps with her anytime she wanted which made her clap her hands and giggle which she seemed to do a lot. There was something about her that just made him feel good all over.

Dobby sat in the corner scrunched up in the small tent, it was really only made for one person and yet there were three inside of it, glowing as his Master had finally found something that he had lost. He was there after Ginny was killed and he remembered that day all to well. It was like a light had been turned off deep inside of Harry and now it shown brightly. Time was drawing near for him to take Missy molly back but he couldn't bring himself to do that just yet. Miss Hermione was very clear in her instructions and most very clear with her dire consequences should he fail. He remembered a time when threats would roll right off of him but now, coming from a family such as Master Harry was friends with, carried much weight and meaning with him. Laying a hand on Harry's brow and smoothing his hair back, he murmured in a soft but squeaking voice, "Missy Molly, its time we go." There was regret in his voice, he didn't want to take her away from Harry but he did have his obligations too. He had asked Harry if he wanted Dobby to return after delivering Missy Molly safely home, But Harry told him that it wasn't necessary, that he was tired and wanted to sleep.

Molly scooted back around and Dobby took her up into his arms and snapped his fingers right there inside the tent. Harry heard the pop and he thought he heard the thud when his heart sank. Now that Molly was gone the painful memories welled up inside of him and he wanted to scream, he wanted to rage, he wanted to get up and finish this business and go back to his meadow, to Ginny's Hollow. He had made his decision about that place. There was nothing left for him in London anymore and he wanted the peace and serenity that his dream had promised even if it was without her.

Fred and George appeared just outside their home, each with an armload of small packages and coils of rope hung over their arms and they called into the house for everyone to get ready as they themselves dropped their loads onto the table outside. While George opened the parcels, Fred ran inside to gather up a couple of packs to carry what they had brought with them. Ton appeared still holding his broom a little less gingerly but still very carefully followed by Bill and Percy. "Where's Hermione?" George asked as everyone gathered around him. "She's inside with mum." Bill replied quickly. "Her and mum are just finishing bottling a few potions to carry along." Percy added as George began to hand out eye goggles to everyone. "We'll need these if we're to go full speed all the way there." George was explaining as the two Weasley women filed out of the house just in front of Fred who was holding the door open for them.

As Fred neared the group he tossed a back pack to his brother and looked over to Ron and shook his head as said "Hermione I think you might want to think of a good divorce Lawyer if he keeps that up very much longer." Molly looked sharply at him and he shrugged his shoulders and said "Right then, if someone wants to give Ron a little knock of the head to wake him up, Remus says it'd be best if our Lil' Bro here puts a disillusionment charm on us so we won't be seen." Hermione leaned over and whispered into Ron's ear which cause him to turn a shade of crimson and to clear his throat rather loudly before he said "Right, right, well then let's be about it then shall we?" Hermione turned to Molly and winked causing molly to blush herself. It took Ron only a few moments to tap each one on the head with his wand and then himself and then as they mounted their brooms,, Molly stepped back and watched as they all slowly blended into the background. Calling out her well wishes for their success she returned to the kitchen just in time to see her grand daughter and Dobby appear. "Grandma Molly, I saw Uncle Harry!" Molly rushed and leapt into her grandmothers outstretched arms to give her a tight hug. "Your mummy and daddy just left to go fetch him back so it's just us girls. So what do you say, shall I teach you how to make Crookshanks turn blue or a nice shade of green this time?" Dobby covered his eyes and uttered a very silent groan. "Poor Masters Fred and George." And he left to alert Winky that the plans are well underway


	34. Flight

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 34**

**Flight**

Snape moved a fraction of a second before Lucius finished the incantation, throwing himself to the left and at the same time casting a shield charm to give himself the extra moment needed to draw out the wand that he kept hidden within his cloak. Lucius turned to follow Snape's movement while Draco stood rooted in disbelief as fear gripped him momentarily. In the mere seconds Draco stood rooted his father casually flicked several more spells off at Snape forcing him to stay low to the ground unable to cast a spell to defend himself.. Lucius stood in the wide open like a man possessed snarling and licking his lips as he cast another spell that glanced off the cave wall causing splinters of rock to shower down on the position Snape had just left. "Thought you have a go at my wife did you?" Lucius roared as he flicked another spell off in the direction Snape had moved again.

Draco watched where he stood as what his father ranted began to coalesce in his mind to form a picture telling him a ghastly story of what his father was thinking and why he was here. Suddenly without thinking any further he raised his own wand and pointed it at his father and without qualm spoke the incantation "_Incarcerous."_ Golden ropes flew from the tip of his wand toward his father and began wrapping around him as Draco spoke his second spell still pointing his wand at Lucius "_Expelliarmis." _As the ropes continued to bind Lucius his wand flew from his hand landing at Snape's feet just as he stepped from his hiding. Lucius turned his head and glared towards his son and in his usual calm and chilling tone which meant emanate danger he asked "What is the meaning of this Draco? Loose me so that I may finish and then you and I will discuss matters when this is done." Draco walked around so that he could face his father never taking his wand from him, he was in control of himself now and his face was still drained white from the shock of his father's sudden attack but he was in control.

A movement seen from the corner of his eye attracted his attention and his wand "Stay where you are Severus!" Draco was amazed that his voice remained level and he moved himself once again to position both his father and Snape where he could see either of them without having to look away from the other. "Yes father," his voice still calm and level, "What is the meaning of this? What is this rubbish about mother?" Draco stood waiting for his answer and this time his mind was completely blank void of any thought or emotion, nothing that Snape could get to take advantage of if given the chance. An eyebrow lifted as he waited for his fathers answer yet Lucius only glared contemptuously towards Snape unwilling to speak. He was used to giving the orders and his command would be obeyed so he ordered once again "Loose me Draco, I say loose me now!"

Snape stood watching the pair warily. Uncertain which way Draco was leaning towards. He dared not move nor speak. He had taught Draco all to well and for a second time he admired his handiwork as he noted Draco's composure. He did notice that Draco had frozen only for a few seconds and he would deal with that later but for now he need only to remain where he stood and hope that his young charge would not act to prematurely, time was not yet to his advantage, and the stage had not been set yet, the Great Lord was not present. A trickle of sweat rolled down Snape's cheek as a muscle twitched in his jaw. "Not yet," Draco had leaned on Snape's mind for the advantage should he need to react but that was all the he felt of Snape. "Why does he want me to wait?" Draco thought to himself as he waited for his father's answer, but Lucius remained tight lipped.

Speaking softly yet firmly Snape broke the silence that fell between them chancing Draco's reaction as he firmly controlled the arena. "Draco, might I suggest a holding cell until your father is willing to speak of this madness he froths." Lucius only glared. His eyes hardened to a point that could penetrate the cave walls if he continued his stare. "See to it!" Draco's voice was a harsh command and as Snape moved he thought to himself "If those eyes could kill…," He masked a startled look when he noticed that Snape held a wand that he had not seen him holding before, and made a mental note to remember that in the future. "Oh yes." He told himself "There will be a future, you and I." Draco merely glanced as Snape immobilized Lucius using the _mobilicorpus_ charm to maneuver his father down the dark corridor that led deeper into the cavern, as he turned on his heel to head off to his favorite ledge where he liked to be when he wanted to be left alone. He had not even noticed that Snape had followed his command without hesitation.

"He will be strong enough, I think" muttered Grindelwald as he watched the scene from its beginning as it played out in front of his eyes. "The time draws near, when this young man and I must meet. Curious, what he will do with his father?" Staring at Draco's back as he left the area Grindelwald's lightly tapped at his chin as he waited patiently hidden away in the darkness of a recess for Draco to disappear before he himself apparated to his chamber to prepare for the nights meeting with his lieutenants of the Dragoons. It was near the time to reopen the Forbidding and resurrect the time of faerie to reshape the lands.

Draco took the outside path along the steep mountain wall that led to his ledge all the while replaying the events that had just taken place. "He's gone mad!" Draco shouted to the winds as he labored up a particularly steep trail. "He's done something to mother and I can sense it within." A scowl etched itself across his face as he tried to reason out what his father might have done. A list formed in his head of the various things he knew Lucius may have done but murder was not amongst the things he imagined. His mother and father has always been close in private, tender on most private occasions even. "She must be doing a thing for the Dark Lord." He reasoned. "A thing that cannot be said, that's why father avoids the question." A smile swept the scowl from his features and as he neared his destination he had reasoned further that the Dark Lord must have ordered Snape's execution. Draco pounded a fist into his hand with delight "Perhaps father will allow me to do the honors." A wave of elation swept through him and his smile turned into a lurid sneer as he imagined the look on Severus's face when he himself, would pronounce judgment and execution with his father looking on in approval. A bounce entered into his step as he kicked a stone from his path. The image in his head showed the Malfoy's standing not only at the Dark Lord's right hand but his left and just a step downward in front of him as well. Draco kicked another stone along the path.

They Weasley's were several miles away from the burrow when Fred held up a hand to signal a stop. As they gathered around hovering in a circle Fred spoke loudly so that everyone could hear him. "I'll be back in a mo', Forgot something." Bill looked around him noting the packs and the boards along with the line that they would use to tie everything up and looked quizzically at his brother who replied with just one word, "Hedwig." Percy clapped a hand to his forehead in disbelief. Hedwig was to lead them to Harry. Fred returned a most ingratiating and yet innocent of smiles and shrugged before he darted off at top speed making him look like one very long and stretched out blur. Hermione couldn't help but to giggle at the expression Fred had given which represented the classical "oops," that the twins were infamously noted for during their Hogwarts reign and pranksters extraordinaire. It didn't help her any as she watched Ron as he was "petting" his broomstick, still very much awe struck and quite possibly in shock over riding a Firebolt Three Thousand much less owning one..

The wait was very short, and in moments a white streak was seen heading their way followed by Fred. Hedwig did not slow but continued on past them. Ron braced himself for the lurch as he leaned into his broom expecting a jolt of speed when he turned to follow but fell deeper in awe when there was none yet the broom jetted off in the direction Hedwig was flying. As Fred zoomed up to George he leaned over and the two brothers were locked shoulder to shoulder with Fred talking into George's ear. "Mum's the one been teaching Molly those jinxes!" George pulled away startled and leaned back to reply "I thought it was you doing it." "And I thought it was you " Fred retorted and then they both nearly fell off their brooms in a fit of laughter that caused everyone to look askance at them and Bill shook his head not wanting to see or hear what they may have just dreamt up. Percy himself deigned a moment of panic as he just knew who their first test subject would be because he too knew what happened when the twins put their heads together and laughed.

The plan was to follow Hedwig and land only when she landed, rest only if she rested, but otherwise fly straight through. Percy had thought the flying time through and figured that without jinxing Hedwig it would perhaps take as long as two days to reach him judging from how bedraggled she looked the first time she arrived and how long it took her when Remus had jinxed her the second time. He had figured on one day to rest once there and to ensure that Harry could be encased comfortably inside the two padded boards and then they would fly at top speed on the return trip home, well to Hogwarts and that should be a little less that one whole day. He had left instructions for Dobby to wait two days and then return to Harry but he was beginning to think that that might have been somewhat silly because Remus seldom left Harry's side and when he did so Dobby was always sent immediately back to Harry so he was not left alone. It puzzled him but something in the back of his head told him that Dobby needed to know when to be at Hogwarts but he didn't know why.

The Weasley's flew for hours before Hedwig angled downwards towards a small green covered island. What looked small from above actually turned out to be quite large with snow capped mountains and several broad cities that rapidly spread out far and wide as they neared the land mass. Hermione thought that she had recognized the shape of the island from a World Atlas She had familiarized herself with many years ago when she first looked downward and nearly named the land when they had finally landed. Hedwig flittered around and hooted several times and took to wing once again but she flew no higher than to tree top level. Bill raked a hand through his hair as he watched her fly off and looking to the others he said with a grin "I think she was telling us its lunch time. Either that or a brief rest stop." "Or both" one of twins said happily as Fred was rummaging through his pack and George was settling himself down of the ground..

Ron had finally found his tongue as he cornered Hermione and was eagerly telling her the most intimate details of the Firebolt Three Thousand. "I tell you it can go from zero to sixty in just over two seconds and a full league which is about four miles, in just half a minute. And its breaking limit…," Ron let out a low whistle which Hermione assumed that it meant something close to a wow. She could remember just three times he had been this awed and this excited. The first time was when she said "yes," after he took nearly an hour to stammer out a "Will you marry me," the second time was when she said "I do," and the third time was when he held Molly in his arms for the very first time. She was proud of him and he really stood out on his own once they moved into their own home. Well it really was Harry's but he had left it to them for their very own, to use. But sometimes when he really wanted something that meant a lot to him, he was like a child when he finally got it and she treasured those moments.

Hedwig returned with a small field mouse clutched in her claws and ripped into it before turning to look at the party that was staring at her. She hooted once and then hopped off with it in her beak to eat in privacy. "I guess Harry taught her some manners." George remarked to Hermione's look that she had worn on her face as she watched Hedwig. "Don't be silly George. Hedwig has always been well behaved and well mannered. Maybe Harry let her eat with him and she just realized that she wasn't with him." She tried to look approvingly when she spoke but George only nodded; he had not missed the look of disgust that crossed her face when Hedwig first ripped into the mouse.

It became apparent after awhile that Hedwig intended for them to rest where they were because she had hopped back into the group and after several hoots she tucked her beak under a wing and promptly went to sleep. Bill and Percy had closed their heads together and were having a quite chat about Ministry doings and Percy had actually admitted that Scrimgouer as good a Minister as ever did handle the Voldemort fiasco rather badly when it came to Harry but Bill did agree that he thought the Minister handled Voldemort's end rather skillfully if not with some finesse yet Percy had his points on that. Fred and George had finally come to some agreement on something that must have dealt with their business dealings because Hermione overhead a firm "Agreed," coming form the both of them. Ron had settled his head into her lap while she sat with her back propped against a tree. There was one thing she could say good about the Firebolt Three Thousand that Ron had not thought to mention, her bum was not the least bit sore, and for that she was thankful.

It was already dark when Hedwig nipped at each of the Weasley's hands to waken them. It was a soft nip yet sufficient enough to waken them and it took only minutes to gather their things and to repack some of the items that had been left out before they were high in the sky and well on their way once again. After Hedwig placed them on the right course she altered her speed so that she was soon abreast of Bills broom and then she angled inward and landed lightly on the broom and pecked at his hand and looked straight forward. It didn't take Bill long to understand what she wanted and he looked over his shoulder and yelled out loud enough so that all could hear. "Maximum speed on three, two, one…, go!" All six of them leaned lower over their broom sticks and as one became a blur and they leapt to the Firebolt's top speed. Bill had taken a hand and pulled Hedwig in closer to his body. He didn't need to do that as Hedwig's own grip on the broom handle was solid enough but it was instinct for him.

Grandma Molly had just laid her granddaughter down for her nap after teaching her two more spells and a charm to exacerbate her parents further when Fleur entered into the kitchen with Gabrielle in hand. Gabrielle was Fleur's younger sister and was old enough to start at Hogwarts the next school year. Bill had talked fleur into allowing Gabrielle to attend at least the first year to see if she would like it and if not then she could return to France and attend Beauxbatons as did Fleur. "Where is Bill?" she asked as Molly straightened her skirts causing Molly to stop and ask "Bill didn't tell you? The kids left this morning to fetch him back and I don't expect them for at least three more days." Fleur turned to her younger sister and spoke quickly "Gabrielle take our things to our room and freshen up, Momma Weasley and I need to talk quietly." Gabrielle gather up hers and Fleur's bag without word but Molly snatched her up first with a great hug and a warm welcome which Gabrielle returned then let her go.

Fleur had already turned to the sick to start a pot of tea but was too eager to hear the news so she flicked her wand and allowed the tea and cups to organized themselves onto a tray and float over to the kitchen table as she and Molly settled down. Molly tried to keep the excitement from her voice as she relayed the past few days' events and to Fleur's surprise molly hugged her tightly when she said that it had been Percy who mastered the plan and went with them. Molly knew who had mastered the plan to get Percy to come home but she would never let on that she knew everything that happened under her roof. After all when you have raised the twins you learned to know what happens at the burrow. Molly watched as Fleur's eyebrows climbed up her forehead as she told her of the startling discovery that little Molly could speak to most animals. When she had finished with that news Fleur asked in almost a whisper "Is she a Parsel Mouth?" Molly's lip firmed and she shook her head and said with a sigh "We don't know, but Harry is a Parsel Mouth and he's just as fine a man I've ever known except for my Arthur and of course, Albus Dumbledore. He was a Parsel Mouth too." Fleur gasped at this news. She had never known about Harry and his ability and never would have ever suspected Dumbledore either.

The two women sat drinking their tea and chatting away for the rest of the afternoon. After Molly had brought Fleur up to date on the Weasley workings the talk shifted over to the planning of Lupin's and Tonks' wedding. All though they had not yet set a firm date for the wedding ceremony, Molly and Fleur talked and planned as if things should be happening within the week. Just as the conversation turned back to discussing Harry once again and whom he was following, though they did not know for sure what it was or who it was he was after, little Molly entered into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes and announced that she was hungry. She had not noticed that Fleur had returned yet . Molly turned in her chair and lifted little Molly to her lap and regretted doing so because as she did so Molly took her hands away from her eyes and shrieked with glee at the sight of Fleur setting there. She squirmed away from the elder Molly to worm her way into Fleur's outstretched arms and excitedly began to ask if she had brought "Gabi-elle" with her.


	35. Dragoons

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 35**

**Dragoons**

McGonagal sat at her desk rubbing her temples to relieve the strain from her eyes as she read the reports that had been coming in from around the world all reporting quiet and no unrest but each offering that there was "a feeling," that something was amiss yet they had no clue to go on other than "a feeling." To each separate person, it did mean nothing but what Minerva saw was a pattern and something indeed was amiss. Even in England, since the fall of Lord Voldemort, the wizarding world here seemed happier than she could remember and here too, there was no unrest yet she felt unrest within her own bones. Leaning back in her chair she tried to remember what it was that caused her to review that one memory just a week earlier but couldn't place a finger on why.

With Remus discovering where Harry was and that he was in dire need, she had assumed control of the Order as well as the heading of Hogwarts, and she insisted on continuing to teach the NEWT level Transfiguration classes, Minerva felt spent. Muttering to herself about how Albus was able to do all of these things himself and still have time to entertain his hobbies, she over heard a chuckling from the portrait which hung on the wall directly behind and just above her head. Dumbledore spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice "I had a most splendidly accomplished Deputy Head Mistress who oversaw the day to day operation of this most amazing school to aide me Minerva." She turned with a very audible harrumph just in time to catch a twinkling in his eye's as he smiled down at her. But he continued once he had her attention "And a most excellent staff that followed her direction and aided her."

What was really bothering her was that there was nothing that she could do to help Harry and she felt she should be on top of that as well and yet the work load between the school and the Order was crushing her. Hearing his voice was soothing and his words comforted her when Albus told her that she was doing exactly what she needed to be doing, Harry was important and the best man for the job had already taken that position, he was talking about Remus, who did keep Minerva updated almost daily and Horace most admirably headed up the teaching staff and kept her informed as to the schools needs, Hagrid still shepherded the first years as he had always done in the past, and Professor Flitwick still saw to the schools various events and holidays and after hiring Stan shunpike as care taker…, Albus continued to list everything that Minerva had been doing until she saw that her fatigue and frustrations were truly only her worry over Harry and his safety.

She was just about to make a scathing retort when Albus chided her for being an "overly watchful Grandmother to Harry," when her office door opened and in walked both Horace Slughorn Her Deputy head Master and Remus. They had met at the entrance to the head Mistress's office and were in discussion as they entered her office. Horace had just come in to make his nightly reports and Remus, to update McGonagal on what was happening with Harry before he left to be with him. After hearing what Remus had to say, Remus excused himself to leave the two administrators to discuss the schools business. After discussing the schools business Minerva hefted the stack of reports that were meant for the Order and eyed Horace weighing him before she handed them to him for his opinion. Horace leafed through the sheaf of papers making odd comments to himself and then stood asking if he could take them with him to sort through at his leisure which meant he wanted to check with his contacts that he had helped along the way over the years to see if they held the same feelings. Minerva gave him a dignified look that spoke loudly enough for Horace to tap the papers in his hand and with a light smile he said encouragingly "I'll have some answers for you within the week if that's soon enough." Not waiting for his dismissal Horace left the office but before he closed the door he looked back inside and said "The boy will be alright I'm sure of it."

Slughorn closed the door behind him leaving Minerva alone in her office and allowed the revolving stairs to take him back down through the tower all the while comparing Harry's potion skills to that of his mother Lily Potter's. Harry had turned out to be a most exceptional potioneer during his sixth and seventh years and with some additional tutoring could have quite possibly have been certified as a Potions Master, but Horace did not know that Harry had had a little help from his Advanced Potions book back then. Pushing Harry from his memory, Horace had wanted to discuss a strange rumor that one of his foreign contacts had brought to him during one of his varied Slugclub parties he held throughout the year for his special students. Harry had been a member of this club at one time. His thoughts kept drifting back to Harry for some reason. Possibly because he felt this information is what Harry may need to aid him.

A most ancient wizarding society known as the Dragoons had been revived or at least that was the talk that he had heard. Having never heard of this society before, it took some time to find any information that spoke of it. It had originated in the ancient time of faerie collecting practioners of the darkest of magics and was lead by a Black Druid. A Druid so dark, and his crimes so great, it was said that he had poisoned the Crystree, that the ancient powers hunted him and sentenced him to the Forbidding. It was thought that he was the creator of the Horcrux Spell but Horace found no proof of, nor any tangible evidence that it was true. Exiting the stairwell, Slughorn wondered if he should have passed along that information to McGonagal. She did look strained to the limit just then. "Hmm, probably best that I did not say anything at the moment." A first year looked at him quizzically, as Horace didn't realize that he had spoken out loud. Slughorn acknowledged the young student with a warm smile and then began whistling a popular new tune by the Weird Sister's, as he strode down the hall heading for the dungeons for his next class. He'd speak to Minerva later about what he had learned, and he had hoped that by then he would know what this Forbidding was.

The Potions dungeon had not changed in the years that Slughorn had taken over as Hogwarts Potions Master yet Slughorn often thought that he should ass some of his personal touches and perhaps lighten the classroom up yet he never could seem to get about doing the task. Entering into the glumly lit room filled with tables in the back of the classroom and rows of tables and benches in the front where the students listened to his lectures before retreating to the rear of the classroom to practice their potions, Horace sat behind his desk and unlocked a bottom drawer. Pulling the drawer open he withdrew the book he had been reading about the Dragoons. Tapping the book cover with a finger, the word Dragoon began to stir up an old memory. He had heard the word once before. Just once, a very long time ago when he was a student. He looked again at the book and noted that he had missed a spot on the ancient cover when he had to cover it with a restorative potion before he could really open it to read. When he first opened the book a part of its cover crumbled in his fingers. Had Madame Pince known just how old the book was he perhaps would not have been able to remove it from the schools Library, but he had it now. Another word from the book kept drawing at him as well. The Forbidding. It sounded as if it…, the thought wouldn't come to him. Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall near the door Slughorn sighed and replaced the book into the bottom desk drawer and locked it once again just as his fifth years began to file into the classroom.

Striding to his lectern, he realized that he couldn't take his mind away from his problem which was where had he heard those two words before and with out looking, he pointed his wand to the black board and the name of four potions began to appear. "Alright, alright let's settle down. On the board behind me you will find the names of four different potions. I want you to break off into teams and prepare these four potions. You will find that these are quite commonly found on your OWL's. You have two hours today to complete them. You should be able to finish with just time to spare so let's get cracking." As he turned back to his desk a fifth year girl asked "Professor, are we to bottle and label them to be turned in then?" Slughorn merely pointed his wand to the blackboard and the words "Bottle and label your potions for grading. Leave them at your tables to be collected after class. Do not forget to place your names on the bottles." The same young girl replied with a "Thankyou sir," and the class set about to making the first potion of the list while Slughorn sat down once again behind his desk and closed his eyes.

Retreating back into his memory, he searched for that conversation or that book he had read so long ago that spoke of the Forbidding and of Dragoons. The scraping of chairs startled him back into the present as the students began to file outside of the class and a quick glance to the back of the room showed him small vials and bottles lined up in neat rows and the ends of each table for his ease in collecting them. He was still no closer into finding what he sought after nor why it seems so important for him to know but something was tugging at him to know what it was, and he had a dark feeling that it would be very important that they already knew what this information meant. A sense of dread nearly overwhelmed him as he sat still staring out into the classroom still filled with students preparing the potions that he had listed on the blackboard.

McGonagal sat in her office trying to sort through her thoughts on the reports she allowed Professor Slughorn to take with him, trying to form the pattern that she had seen in her mind, trying to make sense of it yet there was something missing in which she tried vainly to put into place. Something that was left unsaid filled her with a dread she had not felt since her teen years here at Hogwarts. It frustrated her because she felt deep down that she should know what her feeling meant. The reports all said nearly the same things, all is well and there is no unrest, but…, she bit her lip in frustration thinking that perhaps she was looking to far into what the Potter boy had said while viewing the memory in her pensieve. Voldemort was only a minion, but Grindelwald had only been loose for just a short time. He had not the chance yet to reform his armies and Harry was either searching for him or for Severus and the Malfoy boy. Surely he was seeking Voldemort's master and by Lupin's report he was already nearby. A shudder ran through her as she thought of Potter having to face another Dark Lord again but Filch…, Grindelwald was still weak. Dumbledore did say that it would take quite some for him to regain his full strength and the memory charm Albus had placed on him…, surely it was not a weak one.

Why did Albus refuse to talk anymore of this? She wondered, except that Albus remained silent more often than not and when asked of this subject he refused to say anymore than what he had already said in front of her and Remus. Looking at her clock that sat on the edge of her desk she made a vexed sound as she was going to be late for the Advanced Transfiguration class that she still insisted on teaching herself. Rising from her chair she turned momentarily to Albus's portrait that hung on the wall directly behind and just above her chair and gave it one of her sternest looks that usually prompted most students to confess to things that they had not even yet done but Dumbledore appeared to be dozing once again.

The Gargoyle leapt aside as the door opened to let McGonagal exit out of the stairway that would have led back up to her office, to allow her to pass by and then promptly took his place again to guard the entrance. Dumbledore waited until he knew that she was well away before he opened his eyes and called for a conference of the eldest ex-Headmasters. Several of them still had portraits hanging on various walls in hallways and offices of Ministry's of Magic located in Europe and were asked to visit with their old counterparts to get their opinions of what they had just heard. He also asked them to learn what they could of a society known as the Dragoons. None of ex-headmasters in the portraits asked any questions of him but left immediately upon his instructions. If what he feared was about to happen he would need to know now. Was Grindelwald preparing to open the Forbidding once again? And if so, whom or what was he attempting to release?

The Weasley's had been flying for nearly eight hours at top speed when Hedwig suddenly left her perch on Bill's broomstick causing Bill and the others to pull up sharply as they watched her plummet downward before regaining her wing. Turning to follow her, the others noted that they were over a mountainous region and as they aimed downward the blackness of the night made the terrain look ominous. She took them well away from a triple peaked formation at the top of the mountain side before descending further downward into the blackness that covered the area. As they drew nearer to the ground each of them noticed with some relief that the blackness that looked so looming from above was actually a thick forest below them and Hedwig was leading them to a wide opened area that appeared to be flat. As they circled around once again Bill noted a small lake that bordered what looked to be a spacious meadow and pointed downward for the others to see.

Hedwig reached the end of the meadow and turned back once again and this time it was plain to see that she meant to land near the shoreline that fringed the lake area and so the Weasleys took her cue and aimed for their landing. Once on the ground Hedwig went straight for the lakes edge and began to drink deeply from its waters while the others looked around in the darkness. "Is this where Harry is?" one of the twins asked as they others stood awed in what little they could see from the dark. "I don't think so." Hermione replied "But I expect that we're closer than we think. Bill was just coming up from the lake when he called out to the others that the water was as fresh as he had ever tasted before which caused the others to head down to the water for a drink of their own.

After a few moments Hedwig took to the air again and hooted after them and circled until all six took to their brooms once again and this time they flew slowly and at tree top level until they reached a point where Hedwig took them down into the trees until they reached a very small clearing forcing them to come to a hover before setting down. Ron began looking around immediately as did the others but Hermione kept her eye on Hedwig as she hopped towards a bush and then disappeared completely. She grinned as she realized that Harry was directly in front of them and his tent had been covered by his invisibility cloak. Poking her head inside, she held a finger to her lips when she saw Remus sitting beside Harry. Lupin smiled brightly at her but he kept his quiet while Hermione motioned to the others.


	36. Weep for Harry

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 36**

**Weep for Harry**

Hermione sat herself to deliver a cheery "Hi ya Harry," with a broad smile painted across her face but when she saw him laying there motionless all that came out was a tremulous "Oh, Harry." She fought to keep the weeping from her voice and failed miserably. Wiping tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand, she felt a nudge from behind her to move further in but it was Lupin who saved her by telling the other that were still outside that it was a muggle type tent and with three full grown people already inside there was no more room so they would need to wait their turn. Moving so Hermione could place herself in front of Harry Remus spoke in her ear saying that he was going back to Hogwarts to bring Madame Pomfrey back and to alert Dobby. He knew that Dobby would be needed to help with the preparations of moving Harry.

Hermione bent to kiss Harry's cheek but stopped short of doing so afraid to touch him fearing that she may cause further injury and nearly jumped when Harry said "What took you so long? I've been waiting for ages." He had a wry grin on his face when he spoke. "Oh Harry, do you hurt, is there anything I can get you, How did you get yourself in this, this mess?" The questions came pouring out from her mouth but Harry answered them any way "Yes, no, I'll tell you later." Gingerly she brushed his hair from his forehead knowing that it would do no good but she felt that she needed to do something for him. Her weeping had subsided but the tears so flowed. Harry only blinked at her. He hated to see her cry and he hated it worse to see her powerless but then she suddenly straightened up and while dabbing at his forehead with the edge of her cloak she very matter of factly told him that he just had to get well so she could kill him for missing her wedding and raised a fist to punch him but stopped and looked at her hand and said "Well yes, that will have to wait now won't it?" The two of them started to laugh though Harry's held little mirth.

Ron had managed to work his way into the tent just as Hermione's fist was being raised and stopped. Gaping at what he was seeing, Ron started to call out and then he realized what Hermione was doing as her and Harry began to laugh. Harry was unable to see Ron as he was still under the petrification curse modified as it was so that he could still talk. Harry heard several other voices still outside that were now arguing or rather very vocally encouraging him and Hermione to hurry up so they could also come in to see Harry. Ron pulled out his wand and over his shoulder yelled out "Hang on I've an idea." Aiming his wand at the bottom seam of Harry's tent he cast a spell and a very fine blue jet of light sprang from its tip as Ron began to cut along the edges. When Harry saw what he was doing he said "Ron no, wait a minute." but he was too late. The tent collapsed over the top of them. "Oh, Ron," was all that Hermione could say as she sat in front of Harry with the top of the tent draping over her head as well as the others. Ton's face reddened but then he shrugged his shoulders and said very plaintively "Well it had to be done sometime sooner or later."

As they pulled the piece of the tent away from them the others still standing outside what was left of the tent were hiding their chuckles but a pop sobered them up as Dobby appeared followed by Madame Pomfrey and Remus. Percy stepped forward once he saw the two and explained to Poppy what they intended and the twins produced the boards lined with foam cushion on one side of each of them. Poppy listened to their plan nodding her head with approval before she knelt to look over Harry before they proceeded. When she gave the consent for them to start it was Dobby who insisted on providing the hover charm that would lift Harry upwards so the first board could be placed underneath him. When that was done he lowered Harry so gently into the soft cushion that no one actually seen when he began to lower Harry until he was already flattening the cushion..

Poppy knelt once again to look over Harry and asked if he felt any discomfort other than what he was already feeling and when he asked if they could find his rock that he had been laying on for these past several days as he had became rather fond of it being that they were practically attached to each other, she pronounced him ready to travel but after looking at the six Weasleys She said that no one would be traveling until the next day. Hoots coming from underneath the tent brought everyone's attention around to the discarded portion of the tent that was still hidden under the cloak and the twins dropped to their knees and started to feel around until they felt the fabric. Pulling it off, Hedwig sat looking at them with ruffled feathers and a glare to her eyes that demanded an immediate apology which no one thought to give her as she hopped her way towards Harry and promptly hopped up next to him as if to nuzzle his cheek.

It was agreed that they would spend the night there and get an early start in the morning so Poppy produced two bottles of potions from her bag. One was a sleeping draft to give to Harry so that he would sleep during the flight and the other was an invigorating draft that she insisted the Weasleys drink before taking off. She added that she did not want them stopping along the way to rest because Harry may not survive any jarring. Hedwig would fly back with them so she could alert them of their arrival at Hogwarts. Someone needed to be there to catch Harry's pallet so that it would not land on the ground and jar him. Percy nodded his head thoughtfully as he had not thought that part completely through. Dobby insisted on staying to stand guard through the night for the group and Remus so he would stay as well. Bill pulled Lupin off to the side and spoke to him quietly about going home and spending at least that much time with Tonks. He reminded him that he had not spent more than fifteen minutes with her since they found Harry and he did look far worse than the mornings after his furry adventures. Lupin only agreed after Bill promised him that there would be no campfires or loud noises throughout the night. When Bill asked why all Remus would tell him is that he would have to ask Harry if Harry wanted to tell them.

Madame Pomfrey asked the twins to show her what the other board was for and they quickly laid it across Harry's back and explained to her that they intended to tie the boards together to keep Harry as flat and as immobile as possible and it was her turn to nod in approval with what was being suggested. Once again she gave them her instructions and then extended her arm to Remus who took it into his hand and they apparated together.

They twins where talking at length with Harry after they removed the top board and brought him up to date with their business adventures. When they told him about their expansions into other countries Harry let out a long and low whistle and said, "So does your Mum still disapprove then?" "Nope, not in the least little bit." Fred replied very candidly and George picked up by telling Harry that they had tried to buy her a new home but she refused to leave the Burrow. When they told Harry that they had been making deposits into his account at Gringotts Harry tried to argue with them but they insisted that he had been a full partner since the day he had insisted on them taking his Tri-Wizard Tournament prize money as their start up loan. When Harry asked about Lee Jordan they shook their heads and said that he did work for them and was handsomely paid but he wasn't a partner in the business. Lee served as their Finance Manager and then Fred lowered his voice and told Harry that once Hermione graduated this Muggle University and retained her Solicitor's License they were going to offer her a job as their full time Legal Consultant and Solicitor. Harry grinned at them and if he could move he would have applauded their success. He couldn't think of anyone better to have succeeded other than Ron.

Ron and Hermione took another turn at visiting Harry and brought him up to date on their family and Harry was ecstatic when he heard that Ron was now a fully qualified Auror but he was really eager to hear more about Missy Molly. Hermione beamed when Harry recanted his visit with her and how smart she was and the three of them laughed again when Harry told them that Molly was going to fix him right up by using the "Pisky" spell. Hermione almost doubled over when Harry described the look on Molly's face when she examined the tip of her wand when nothing came out of it. When Ron yawned Hermione said that they should find a place to sleep and let Harry get his rest but Ron wanted to tell Harry about his new broom. The look on her face told Ron that could wait for another day and with that Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek and said hers and Ron's good nights and they left.

Bill and Percy took their place in line to have a chat with Harry that evening and when Harry saw Percy sitting there His face tightened a bit but Percy immediately launched into an apology to Harry. Harry's face began to relax as Percy explained himself and for what seemed like the twentieth time asked Harry to forgive him for his pomposity and his arrogance. Not once did Percy try to defend his actions or those of the Ministry's and when Harry's eye's turned to Bill's, Bill gave the slightest of nods to Harry. Percy finally stopped apologizing when Harry got a chance to tell him that amongst friends and family there was nothing to apologize for. After that Percy left Bill to speak with Harry alone and it was Bill that brought Harry up to date with everything, the Weasley's, Harry's finances, Lupin and Tonks, and finally with the Order. Harry remained quiet while Bill spoke of what they knew and when the talk came around to Filch Harry's eyebrow's rose in disbelief. He had his own questions to ask which Bill readily answered for him until in turn they both began to yawn suggesting that it was time to end their chat for the evening. When Bill finally left Harry Hedwig nestled herself right up against Harry's cheek and then turned her head as if to keep watch for the night though Dobby had already taken that position himself several hours earlier.

Dobby sat watching in the dark, his back leaning against a tall dark evergreen that stood slightly uphill from where the Weasleys settled themselves down for the night and just to the right of his master. An excitement boiled itself deep within him tonight yet he held onto his patience, loosely but still enough to control his anticipation of his master finally getting to leave here. His Elvin magic felt the evil that lay just mere miles away and it was in that direction that he settled his gaze. The more he looked up the mountain the more something most ancient burned deep inside of him. It was a warrior's stance he had taken without even noticing himself rising from his cross legged sitting. His features took on a far off gaze as he looked into the night avoiding the normal night's noise and filtering in sounds that did not belong. His hands itched for the bow or the sword; they felt naked without these things. A faint aura caused him to turn his head towards Harry's slumbering body and he nodded once to the sight before his eyes. James and Lily had taken their nightly vigilance over Harry as well. Lily nodded to an Elven warrior as she saw Dobby standing there in the night six feet tall and dressed in a shimmering mail shirt. In her eyes she saw an Elven warrior from the first age of time rather than a small wrinkled, pointed eared, long nosed, and wide eyed House Elf. She saw Dobby as he truly should have been, A High Captain of the Elven Guard standing his watch.

As Dobby stood tall in the night peering upwards towards the mountain peaks he wondered how he had gotten here. House Elf to the Greatest Wizard he had ever known except of course for Albus Dumbledore, on loan to one of the finest wizarding families he had ever known, protector and guardian to a child who in his opinion was destined to be as great as his Master if not more so. He smiled inside his mouth with that thought as his face maintained his vigilance over the campsite. A strong voice inside his head spoke levelly and steady "I would lay my life down should they live on for another day." His blood nearly boiled with that oath yet it felt rightfully said and his features took on a fiercer look and his stance became more ready for violence should there be any need.

Morning broke early in this area and the first light of the day found the Weasley's wiping sleep from their eye's and slowly standing up to work sore muscles that had knotted in the night from the lack of blankets and bedding. Just another small slight in their plan but no one seemed any the worse for this small over sight. Dobby still stood in his stance when he was called to bring water for the morning's tea for which he promptly disappeared and re-appeared with a teapot filled with water. Bill started a small fire and took the pot from Dobby when the rest of the Weasley's announced that they were going to fly back to the lake they had seen the night before for a quick wash. While the tea brewed bill sifted through their packs and managed to put together a small breakfast for the group once they returned. The tea was ready before anyone returned and to Dobby's great shock Bill offered him a hot cup to drink which he took eagerly and yet was uncertain if he should take such liberties with his Masters. "Drink up Dobby we have much to do before we get started." And looking at his watch Bill grimaced at the time. It was nearly six in the morning and it would take at least ten hours of flying straight through to Hogwarts. They would have to wait nearly two more hours before they could leave so that they could arrive in the twilight hours.

Gathering up all of their packs and making sure that nothing was left including Harry's invisibility Cloak bill waited for the rest of his family to return before handing dobby all of their belongings to take with him as he returned to fetch Remus and Madame Pomfrey back to where they were as per her instructions from the night before. When all was done, Dobby was nearly hidden amidst a stack of back packs and other oddments which belonged to Harry as he apparated home to begin his preparations. Harry called Bill to his side, he had to tell Bill that they must avoid the Mountains peaks at all cost preferably far enough out of sight of the mountain peaks as possible but he would not explain why.

Remus and Madame Pomfrey arrived just as Harry exacted Bill's promise to avoid being in sight of the mountain peaks and Harry's removal became a matter of moments. Fred and George placed next to Harry while Madame Pomfrey fed him his sleeping draft after which Harry smacked his lips and between a mixture a w wry grimace, smile, and choking he announced that it tasted every bit as good as he remembered. After a few moments Poppy gave her permission for the boys to close Harry up and then she supervised the two boards being tied together and then to satisfy herself she pointed her wand and incanted the words "_Incarcerous" _Golden strands of rope zoomed from the tip of her wand and wrapped completely around the boards from side to side and then top to bottom as the six Weasley's lined their brooms three to a side and took lengths of rope and tied Harry's caisson to their brooms. Poppy took the invigorating drafts that she had given Hermione the night before and made sure that they each drank a full gulps worth before she stood back with Remus and watched them slowly rise together taking up the slack in the rope until Harry was nearly a foot off the ground. Remus stopped them and tapped his wand against the caisson which made each rope to either shortened itself or lengthened itself until Harry was perfectly level and about six feet underneath them and then he gave them the signal to go.

Working as one the six of them hovered for a short moment and then slowly began lifting straight up into the air until Harry was just above the trees and slowly started to fly Southward down and away from the mountain top staying just above the tops of the trees until Bill could no longer see the peaks of the mountain and then the slowly turned them Eastward and began to climb higher and higher. Hedwig flew into Bill's broom and once again took her perch just in front of him. There was no need for her to lead the way this time. Bill looked at his watch and their detour ate up the time he thought they would have to wait and he smiled. Looking around him at the others, each of them had either a smile or a grin pasted of their faces yet no one was speaking. He also noted with great relief that each of them had their goggles firmly in place and their cloaks tied tightly about themselves, Hermione had even braided her hair up and had it neatly tucked under her cloak. Once they had reached an altitude that he felt safe to fly at he shouted over his shoulders, "Full speed on three, two one, and Go! All six of them leaned forward on their brooms in unison and as one they bolted off in a single blur. They would have to fly at top speed this way for eleven hours without stopping before they would reach Hogwarts. Bill's face had set itself with determination and he knew that each of the others had done the same without even looking to see.

Remus and Poppy stepped back as the Weasley's slowly drifted upward and watched as they turned south together and slowly edged out of site staying just above the tree tops. Poppy looked down at her feet to gather her bag up while Remus looked around the campsite and gathered up what remained of Harry's tent. Poppy stood waiting while Lupin took one final walk through satisfying himself that everything had been cleared away before he took her arm and together they apparated back to Hogwarts to begin the long wait for Harry's safe return.

High up on the mountains peak Draco stood on his favorite shelf pacing once again at his fathers reluctance to tell him where or what his mother was doing and why she had not come with him. As he looked out and down the mountain side he saw a dark speck flying low above the trees heading southward and he followed it until it left his sight. He didn't care what it was and from this distance it had no shape but he watched it with interest.

He had just come up from the cell in which his father was being kept and was sickened by his father's ranting. It made no sense to him as he listened to how many different ways Lucius wanted to kill Snape. Draco felt like that at times but what would make his father so angry that he would lose his composure and control is what bothered him the most. He was certain that Narcissa was following the Dark Lord's instructions and that was why she wasn't here now but something about his father's avoidance in answering his questions made him doubt once again if that were true. There was something, a feeling of dread that surrounded him when he met his father this morning. Something that Snape had taught him about how people act and react, their mannerisms, and their body language that caused him to suspect that his father had done something to his mother. His anger at his father's refusal to speak of her festered deep inside of him and Draco was allowing it to build. For some reason he did not yet know why, he needed his anger to swell up and envelope him for the next meeting.

Snape had disappeared again and that added to his anger. Draco did not like being left alone, not knowing what was happening but he also knew that when the time was right Severus would tell him what was happening. He had been this way several times over the last four years but this time he seemed worried or anxious, or perhaps both. And with his father appearing as he did it seemed to complicate matters more so than ever before. He was alone so why can't he just apparate home to see his mother just once? "Foolishness is what it is. The manor will be watched." Draco spoke the words aloud as he slammed a fist into his hand. "My hands are tied and I cannot breathe for myself!" Draco's fury was burning now as he shouted to a carrion bird that flew overhead. "Father the next we meet, you will tell me what I want to know, I swear it!" The bird circled but paid no heed to Draco's shouts of anger.


	37. Not a Care

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 37**

**Not a Care**

Severus had woken early dressed and then breakfasted alone in his chamber. Mulling over yesterdays events taking each step apart and viewing each nuance of what had happened and what was said by Lucius Malfoy, he steepled his fingers and laid his head against them forming conclusions and casting them aside rejecting what they displayed in his mind. He had absorbed himself in what Lucius was hinting at and the accusations that he had all but made vocal yet nothing made sense to him. One thing that he was most certain of was that his one time friend was ranting and had been delusional. "A Confundus Charm perhaps?" There had not been enough time to see if a charm or spell had been cast upon him and he dared not confront Lucius just yet. Not until he had more information to go by.

The chamber that Snape had chosen was simple and austere with only a simple ladder backed chair, a table on which to write and dine on, and an oil filled lamp which provided most of the light that now lit his room. A wash basin sat on a wooden pedestal at the far corner of the chamber and a old fashioned wardrobe covered the opposite wall. Severus was sitting at his table with his elbows propped on top of the table for nearly an hour now and he had still come no closer to what had possessed Lucius to do as he had done. Suddenly he stood and crossed the room to his cloak which was hanging from a peg that had been driven into the stone and went to a hidden pocket where he always kept a wand hidden in case of emergencies and withdrew a rolled up note, opened it and read it again.

_Severus, I hope this note finds both you and Draco well. I bear ill tidings today. I have just learned that our Dark Lord, our Master, has been defeated by Harry Potter. I do not know the details nor when this happened but I know it to be the truth. Bellatrix and the others have devised a plan to rescue Lucius inside a fortnight. Please make all haste wherever you are to the Fortress of old. There Lucius and I will meet with you and our son. You are a good man and I know that Lucius will honor you for the aid you have given his son. You have been a trusted friend and a trusted ally. Please continue Draco's education._

**Narcissa Malfoy**

Severus crumbled up the note as he realized what piece of information he had overlooked. Narcissa _was_ coming to meet them with Lucius which meant that something had occurred along the way. A wry smile crossed his pale skinned face as another piece slipped into position. Bella, when Narcissa stole into the night many years earlier, was disparate. She did not want Narcissa to come to him, was she being boastful perhaps? Narcissa knew where he stood with their Master yet Bella seemed upset by that. Was she jealous that she did not stand at the Master's right hand? Was she envious enough to…, did she plot, did she whisper in Lucius's ear? "Ahh, yes that is what Bellatrix is best at." A smile crossed his face as a vision crossed his mind's eye. Snape leaned back in his chair as he poured over this train of thought. Abruptly he stood and crossed the chamber once again and snatched his cloak from its peg and opened the door to his room and stalked out.

Making his way towards the ledge that he new Draco favored he worked the steps through his mind once again and what little evidence he had fit into a picture. Severus rounded to corners and took the pathways that led upward until he finally found himself stepping out onto an empty ledge just as the sun began to rise. Draco did not know that Snape knew where he retreated to most days but Snape also felt that a young man needed a place to go to be alone when troubled so he never made mentioned that he did know of this ledge and he knew of the two paths that led from it as well. Looking at each of the paths and studying them intensely Severus decided on one and began to trek downward along the side of the mountain wall until he came to a narrow opening that led around a corner and stopped. Noting a small alcove he peered inside of it and smiled. Someone had indeed spent at least one night in here.

Taking long quick strides Snape worked his way further down the pathway for nearly an hour. The morning's air had a chill in the wind that blew softly yet it still could be called a breeze as he surveyed a scene on the path that told a story to his eyes. He was sweating from the exertion of coming down the side of the mountain as quickly as he did yet he drew his cloak tighter about himself as he began looking more intently to the sides of the path. A bush came into view that looked as if someone had pushed through it so he left the path and followed the broken bramble until he came upon a mound that lay in a small heap. Severus knelt down and turned the heap over to see the still wide eyed look on Narcissa Malfoy's face. It was not a look of horror that had fixed itself upon her face as Snape gazed upon her. It was a look of surprise, of sorrow, and of pity. How she could have placed those emotions into just one frozen moment eluded him.

"_Aguamente."_ Water poured from the tip of his wand as Snape washed her face clean of the dirt that had embedded itself into her skin and then turned his attention to her hands. He showed no emotion nor entertained any thoughts while doing so. Narcissa was of no concern to him, none. Without hurry he straightened her cloak and wiped the excess dirt away from her clothes and straightened her limbs pushing a shoe back onto her foot while doing so. Her wand was laying a few feet away from her and he leaned over and took her wand into his hand wiping the dirt from it before placing inside her cloak and then arranged her cloak once again. His face remained placid while he did what he did, there was no show of emotion, he had no reason to care…, and she was of no concern to him. Lifting her head he combed his fingers through her hair raking bits of bramble out of the hair and wiping away any dirt that found its way into her beautiful white blond hair and then he laid her back down and sat back on his haunches. He wondered just what she had supposedly done to deserve what had happened here. What lies did Bellatrix speak? He sat with her for a long while occasionally arranging her hair or clothes. Occasionally cleaning away dirt from her body or clothes that he had not seen before and he showed no emotion no concern…, none.

Snape squatted there on his haunches looking down upon the lifeless body and pictured the dignity that Narcissa had once carried with her as if it were a badge. He had admired her for many years. He admired the strength of character that marked her as a person who did what they said they would do and he admired her for her strength in magic too. Narcissa was a Mistress of Potions in her own right and her death was a loss that could not be shared. He admired greatness with skill and Narcissa owned a deftness, with potions that equaled his. She might have risen high within the Death Eaters ranks yet she gave up her position when Draco was born and devoted her life to his being. A scowl crossed his face as he thought of the wasted efforts of the boy yet she doted on Draco and the devotion had to be admired whether or not it was misplaced. Her qualities came to him unbidden and unordered yet he showed no emotion towards her. She intrigued him and that intrigue is what caused him to remain close to her. She could have been a formidable woman had she not given everything up to raise her son, she might have even risen higher than he or Lucius had she not removed herself.

Snape reached down and grasped her hands and pulled the body to a setting position before pulling her up onto his shoulders. He had decided to bring her with him until he could deliver her to Draco's care. He might not have cared but he would not keep this from Draco should his own plans work out. He had no idea why he was doing this, nor why he felt the need to find her. Something of his own past perhaps or somewhat of how Draco must be feeling now. He pitied her really. Narcissa was a strong woman who gave everything up because Lucius demanded it of her. His mind whirled with unbidden wonderings as he carried her back to the caves. His thoughts would trail off, or end in nonsense. He felt nothing for Narcissa Malfoy, nothing but pity at what had to have been a senseless killing on Lucius's part and he was sure that Bellatrix had planted some thought of her and him that led Lucius to do what he had done but he had no proof.. Bitterly he cursed himself and cleared his mind. He had to maintain his composure for just a bit longer and then it would all be over for him at least.

Snape neared the open mouth of the cave and then apparated to lowest chambers to lay Narcissa down on a table and hide her until the time would come for Draco to take her home. Angrily, her turned to leave her where he laid her down and immediately cleared his mind once again. Outside the Chamber he straightened his cloak and adjusted his breathing and calm before striding away in search of Draco. He had to keep him away from his father for just a little while longer. As Snape made his way toward the upper levels his right arm began to burn. Rolling up his sleeve the imprint of a Dragon began to appear of his forearm. The Great lord had summoned him to the Chamber.

Snape entered the Chamber and immediately bowed and then closed the door and sealed its entrance before bowing once again and then moved briskly towards the desk at the far end where he bowed once more and this time he knelt so that his right fist was firmly planted onto the ground and his head bowed low. "Ah, Severus as prompt as usual I see. Is the boy readied?" Grindelwald seemed as if he was being a bit cavalier in his behavior which might suggest a good mood but Snape remained as he was, a faithful servant and he answered him quickly. "Yes, Great Master, the boy is ready but I fear we may have a slight problem." Grindelwald's expression changed quickly but his tome remained even. "Explain." Snape dutifully explained the recent events involving Lucius's appearance and his failure to answer his son's questions concerning his mother and of Snape's discovery only just this morning. "And the boy's mother? You brought her here?" Grindelwald asked. "Yes Great Master, she is below in the lower chambers." Snape's answer was directed to the floor as he dared not raise his head. "And you have designs for this woman then?" Grindelwald pressed on. "Yes Great Master.. The woman will be returned to her son for his disposal once he has been raised." Again Snape addressed the floor.

Snape dared not look upward as Grindelwald kept silent waiting for Snape to continue on with his explanation and when it did not come he spoke again. "The boy is your protégé Severus and I charged you with his care. You seem to think that this is necessary then." It was more a question than a statement and Snape sensing the need for an answer he spoke. "Yes Great Master, the boy should see that which his father discards as useless. It will teach him patience when making such decisions for your greatness." Snape wanted to bite his lip for offering more than what was needed but Grindelwald misunderstood his meaning and said, "Yes you are quite right Severus. I will honor the boy and allow him to punish his father when the convention arrives now rise and step forth." Snape did as he was commanded and stepped forward to the desk, his head till bowed. Grindelwald reached forward and took Snape's right arm and pushed back his sleeve. Grindelwald made several flicks with his wand and then tapped Snape's forearm with the tip of the wand and the Dragon disappeared. "Step back Severus." Snape bowed and retreated to where he had been and knelt once again with his right fist pushed against the floor and his head bowed. "The convention will meet in two days time here in the Chamber Severus. The Dread Lords will walk again, you are dismissed!" Severus rose to his feet and bowed deeply and stepped backwards bowing his way to the door where he let himself out and then allowed himself to breathe deeply. "Just two more days and it shall be done with or without Potter."

He was concerned about Potter for the last four days. He knew that he had been near but had not sensed the use of any magic since the night of the heavy rain. Though Severus did not really know if it was Potter, deep down he did know. Harry had followed him and Draco across the world and had nearly caught them several times. It could have been no other that had camped out just down the mountain side. But now his worry was how to prepare Draco to do as he had wished for, for so long now. Draco just might realize the power that was being offered him. Only hope would make Draco understand where Grindelwald came from and only hope would make him understand just what Grindelwald intended to do. Snape had used these years to understand and he could not allow the Forbidding to be opened. As he directed his feet towards his own chamber he wondered if he had taught Draco enough of the old magics and enough of the arcane and dark magics for him to realize, for him to understand just what this would mean if it were allowed to happen. Snape wondered if indeed he would have to end it all himself. "It would spoil everything I've planned. Potter where are you?" He hissed with vehemence as he lengthened his steps as he hurried to put distance between himself and Grindelwald's chambers.

Snape reached for the knob of his door and stopped. Tilting his head he listened for the footsteps he had heard when he stopped and turned to face them. Draco had rounded to corner and stepped into the passageway just ahead of him and was coming nearer. "Severus, a moment of your time please." It was not a request, and Snape pushed open his door and stepped aside gesturing to Draco to precede him. Draco stepped inside the small chamber and moved to the side to allow Snape to enter behind him. Draco had not been in here before and looked around him and sneered at the bareness of the room but remained silent keeping his scorn to himself. Snape took the only chair and turned it to face Draco before setting down in it to await whatever it was that Draco thought important enough to seek him out.

Flicking his wand Severus produced another chair similar to his and gestured for Draco to take the seat yet Draco remained standing and paced to and fro in the short few strides that remained in the small chamber. Finally Draco squared his shoulders to ask "Do you know where my mother is? My father refuses to answer any question and only babbles about killing you. Why?" Snape leaned back into his chair and steepled his fingers against his chin as he looked down his nose to the floor. "Draco, sit down." It was an offer, a gesture of kindness yet it sounded every bit of a firm command. Draco still stood until Snape extended a hand towards the chair and said "Sit, Draco." Though the gesture was outwardly friendly, almost fatherly in kind, Snape's voice was firmer than before and its tone suggested that there would be no more offers in kindness and the undertones suggested that there be no disobedience.

Draco looked about the chamber and its bareness once again before he took the offered seat and sat with his arms folded and a sulkiness replaced the features on his face. Snape steepled his fingers again and resumed their tapping against his chin as he looked upon Draco setting there watching him and then finally he began to speak. "Your mother is dead…" Draco shot out of his chair but Snape's wand was out in a flash. "Sit down Draco. I am not finished." Snape's voice took on that dangerous oily tone of command. It was the wand that Draco eyed as he retook his seat though every fiber within him strained to scream out, to lash out, to unleash the fury that had been boiling deep within him since the night before. He had thought that he had contained that feeling and had thought that he was prepared to hear the worst of it from his father. Fighting desperately to keep his voice even and steady he asked "How?"

Snape watched him carefully for a full minute before he answered. "Draco I need to tell you something that after hearing it, it may explain what I think you have known." Snape's voice took on that fatherly tone once again yet he needed to proceed carefully. He watched as Draco's fists clenched and unclenched in time with his breathing and Snape knew that he was trying to control a most certain rage. Draco was now strong enough and quick enough that if he missed anything Draco could quite possibly kill him. Snape allowed the silence to grow for just a little bit longer before he began. "Do you recall our lecture of _Calling on the Dragon_?" he watched carefully as Draco nodded, and mentally incanted _Legillimense._

Draco's thoughts were swirling as Snape searched for what Draco was thinking, He was not thinking straight and had not closed his mind. "Good then, now listen carefully and you will understand and no where to direct your anger when I reveal how your mother was killed." Draco was now taking short and very rapid breaths and his fists had tightened so that the skin across his knuckles had turned white against the strain yet he appeared to be calming down. Snape looked to Draco's thoughts again and though they were also slowing his mind still swirled in a mass of confusion, anger, and…, grief? "There were two wizards of our time who practiced this magic and also a much rarer form of _calling on the Dragon_. It is called _the Dragon's breath._ There is only one now who remains alive that still practices this magic. The other, Albus Dumbledore, considered it to be of the most ancient of magics and the darkest." "That old fool?" Draco interrupted with a contemptuous scowl as he spit the words out. Snape's eye's flared for the briefest of moments before continuing on. "It was this other Wizard which taught your master the ancient ways of the dark arts, and it was this wizard who twisted your master's mind. It was this wizard who placed the thoughts of immortality into your master's head." Snape's voice was rising in volume and in forcefulness and as he spoke he began to lean towards Draco and with a resounding smack on the table with his hand, he nearly shouted "And it was this wizard, who caused you mother's death by twisting your father and your aunts minds!" Spit flew from his mouth as he spoke the last few words.

Draco sat stunned for a few moments, his face reddened with the heat of both anger and fear. Angered because Snape had caused him to lean backwards away from him as he loomed into his face and fear of what Snape might do. Snape sat back into his chair and his voice returned to normal as he finished "And it is this wizard who is now your Great Master, and it is this wizard whom we await so that he may introduce you to the convention of the Dragoons." Snape looked to Draco's thoughts and found them swirling again in a more orderly mass of confusion. He smiled to himself inside his mouth, he had planted the seed of doubt and confusion that he had wanted. He had told him everything and yet nothing. Draco's mind was roiling trying to absorb what he had just heard and to sort out how this information affected him and his family, what it had to do with his mother, and with a maddening pace he tried to puzzle it through, to picture what Snape had just said but all he could focus on was that this man caused his mothers death.

Snape had hoped to unsettle Draco and he withheld the one answer Draco sought after the most. Yet he was able to turn Draco's rage towards Grindelwald without mentioning his name. He still had two more days in which to prepare Draco and to let him learn that he was to kill his own father in the presence of the members of the convention. Standing up and walking around Draco he placed a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder and soothingly he said "We still have a few more days Draco. We can think of something that might save your father yet."


	38. Afraid of The Dark

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 38**

**Afraid of The Dark**

The fortress, as Draco now knew what these mountain side caves where called, was silent as he roamed aimlessly through its empty halls and passageways trying to sort out what Snape had told him earlier that morning. His mother was dead and he had known about it for how long? The question weighed on him. Reasons and justifications had come to mind for Snape not telling him and he clung to the fact that Severus might have wanted to spare him after what he had witnesses of his father and perhaps that's why his father was///. He didn't want to say it. It couldn't be true. His father had always been strong. Azkaban could not have bent him like that. It had to have been the strain of learning of her death and that's why he didn't want to tell his only son. His mother dead, his father gone daft and Severus said that the Dark Lord had bent his aunt's mind and ruined her, his Master dead, and this rubbish about a new Great Master and some old twits trying to revive some old society was more than his mind could sift through. And he had to be ready in two days for, for what he didn't even understand what Severus had been prattling about. Deep down he was scared. Scared out of his wits and yet he was expected to kill again and this time his own father.

Startled by what he was thinking he stopped in his tracks with a sickened look of his face. He had not even realized what he was thinking about until that name popped into his head. Harry Potter. He had been wondering what Harry would be doing and what he would be thinking about if the roles were reversed. He hadn't gone soft and surely he wasn't addled in the brains, so why had he been thinking of what Potter would do? He did have to admit that Potter had gotten out of some pretty tight situations by himself when they were in Hogwarts together and he had not been scared like this nor had to face what he was looking at, or had he.

Draco Malfoy never did like Harry Potter. He had introduced himself to him once on the train to Hogwarts some ten years earlier and even offered Potter his hand. Offered to guide him and be his friend but Potter refused to take his hand and refused to accept his guidance, taking up with a blood traitor like Weasley and hanging on every word of that jumped up mud blood Hermione Granger, as if she knew everything in the world. But for some reason he found himself to be not quite unlike Potter right now what with everything hanging on his shoulders and being expected to perform as if he had all the answers. "So what would Potter do then?" There was no one around him to answer his questions.

He found himself in a passageway with his wand tip lit not even realizing when he had done so, and held his wand aloft so that he could see where he was. The chamber was pitch black and he could see little se he extinguished his wand and with another flick he sent a blue ball of flame into the air and gasped. He had entered into the very bowels of the cave system and perhaps the largest chamber he had seen since arriving. Crystals gleamed in the lit as he looked upon stalactites and stalagmites of varying heights and thickness. Formations known as Soda Straws, Pop Cycles, Fried Eggs, and a lake that was so placid it appeared as if it might have been iced over with a crystal clear sheet of ice. A small path centered the chamber leading to the lakes edge and he followed its path. Tiny sounds of water drops echoed in the stillness of the room. Had he not had other problems on his mind he might have been awed by this sight but curiosity rose quickly. And he entered further into the room, following the path.

By all appearances no one had been in here for hundreds of years and maybe even longer if ever but the path was not made naturally so some one had to have been down there. The globe of light followed him as he stride downward still going deeper into the mountain. He reached a point where the path split three ways and stopped to consider which direction to take. Turning around to face the direction in which he had just came he pointed his wand to the ground and said softly "_Flagrate."_ A red X appeared on the path where he had just been and then he turned around and took the path that angled to the left. In no more than a few paces he found himself standing at the lakes edge but the path seemed as if it led into the water. Taking a deep breath he gingerly placed the toe of his foot into the water but felt only firmness so he looked down thinking that he had not stepped far enough forward and was astonished to see his foot firmly on top of the water. He took his foot back and squatted so that he could study what he had just seen.

His mind was clear now and he had placed what he was thinking in the back of his head as he studied the water. Finding a small pebble, Draco tossed it to where his foot had just been and not only seen it sink but heard the _plunk_ as it struck the flatness of the lake. Standing up, he stepped on the water once again and felt the firmness of its surface and so he took another step forward and then a third and then a fourth step until he was about halfway across the lake or so he thought as he couldn't see either side in the darkness. Marveling, Draco walked across the surface of the water until he reached the far side if the lake, It took nearly fifteen minutes to reach the opposite side and he found another pebble to toss into the water and heard the splash of it hitting the surface. He grinned and gave a light nod of his head as if to acknowledge the magic he knew to be there and turned to continue on. The path ambled in its direction but seemed to always lead in one direction and he followed it for nearly half an hour until it stopped against a stone wall. Thinking for only a moment Draco tapped the wall and said "Reveal your secret " The walled seemed to shimmer and just as abruptly as the path ended the stone was replaced by an old rough hewn wooden door. Draco tried the handle but it was locked. He tapped the handle in incanted to unlocking spell "_Alohamora."_ And he heard the lock click and the door opened of its own accord.

Draco pushed the door opened and noticed that it made no noise as he opened just enough to peer inside but saw only blackness. His heart began to race and his breathing quickened in pace with his pulse. Conjuring up another sphere of light, he sent it floating into the room. He saw nothing again. He looked around him as if someone might be watching and pushed to door opened further and stepped inside adding another globe of light to the one already inside. He found row upon row of shelves stacked high in the chamber. It was a vast library of sorts. He stepped into one of the stacks and removed a book from its shelf. It was heavier that it first appeared and he nearly let it fall to the floor as its weight caused him to grasp it with both hands. The book was large and leather bound. it looked as if it may have been there for a thousand years as it was covered in dust and the leather had cracked and hardened. He turned the book over, wiping the dust away with his hand and read the title "The Druid Histories First Tome of the Second Age." Replacing the Tome he stepped further into the stacks and pulled another book down and read its title after cleaning away the dust and read a similar title, "The Druid Histories Fifty Third Tome of the Second Age."

Draco returned to the main aisle to discover that both sides were filled with stacks of books as he ventured deeper into the Library. He had no clue how far he had gone when he reached a group of tables that were rather long and wide surrounded by chairs with lamps arranged in the centers of the tables every few feet. Taking a chance he lit one of the lamps and when nothing happened he lit several more until there was sufficient light to discover that the ends of each stacks held brackets that also had lamps. Sitting down at the nearest table, he noticed that at the far end of the tables stood what looked like a podium so he stood up and made his way towards it. A very large tome lay atop of the podium and he dusted off its cover to read  
"Directory of Histories." He tried to pick the book up and found to be too large and too heavy so he opened it to find that it was sorted by subject and the referenced which stack the tome was to found in and which history and in some cases a list of histories and their Ages in which information on a subject could be reviewed or studied.. Idly, he glanced down the page he had turned to and found a listing on the Goblin war or wars. It seemed as if there had been several throughout the various Ages of time, and then a thought struck him and he searched for _Dragons Mist_ and found that the list covered nearly three whole pages of references in nearly every tome. Well it seemed as if it must have been every tome as at least a hundred had been listed. At least!

Draco had to stand as the muscles down his back had stiffened in the hours that he had spent leafing through the volumes that lay opened before his seat. Stacks of the tomes littered the table. He had discovered that the Dragoons were originally formed by the ancient Druids. A society that had honor bound themselves to battle and defeat the evil that plagued the age of faerie. They existed for one purpose and that purpose was to scourge evil from the lands. They were the ones that formed a prison known as the Forbidding. The head of their Order, at the beginning of the Second Age had discovered a means of immortality and began to delve into the dark arts until he was broken. Grindelwald had been sentenced to the Forbidding and as he was passed through he swore vengeance and his return. Draco had searched for more information but there was none. The Dragoons were disbanded when they began to force payments for their protection against evil and several of their members had been sentenced and exiled into the Forbidding as well.

Leaning back over the table, Draco closed the Tome. He sought for the volume that contained the information concerning the Forbidding and found it underneath half a dozen other Tomes and reopened it to the page that he had marked.

"_Once sentenced into the Forbidding one cannot be returned, however a balance must be maintained so it is possible that one may find a weakness and exploit that weakness. This can only be done_ _when another is being placed into the Forbidding. The Avendesoro Tree maintains the living barrier that seals the Forbidding and if and only if the Tree of life can be sickened the barrier to the Forbidding will remain solid and sealed until the end of time. Care for the Avendesoro has been entrusted to the care of the Silvani…,"_

He closed the book again. He was missing something very important and he knew it. Snape had hinted at some of this but he made no sense of it. A curl in his lip formed as he snorted as he said "He might as well been speaking gibberish for all the sense he made." But, Snape seldom if ever spoke gibberish. He was telling him something while trying not to say anything at all.

Glancing back down to the volumes of books, Draco stifled a yawn. He had been at this reading for a very long time, longer than he had realized and he was hungry too but something kept tugging at him, not wanting him to leave. He needed an escape. "By the Gods! Escape!" Draco turned back to the Tomes and leafed through the last few books. "It can't be!" he muttered to himself as he sought for the pages that he had just read, failing to place a marker in them. The words immortality, escape, and Grindelwald coursed through his mind as he scanned from one book to the next. Rushing to the Directory he scanned its lists looking for Grindelwald's name. It wasn't there, yet his name had been mentioned. A sudden thought came to him when he couldn't find the name. He couldn't have been stricken from the records, Draco was sure of it. Grindelwald had to be listed. He remembered the name from a chocolate frog card he had once a very long time ago. Dumbledore defeated him the same year the Dark Lord left Hogwarts.

He had forgotten about his hunger as he searched the volumes and tried to cross reference events with the Directory. "If he is this Great Master that Snape speaks of…, and I am to be prepared… Draco's eye's gleamed with the possibilities that lay before him as his mind raced forward with what he could do with that power. Snape had been grooming him for these past three years. He sensed that much from what he had been learning but he thought it was to take over his families business. He was almost giddy with the thoughts of the power he would be receiving and the knowledge he would gain. Potter was first on his list as he was the one that destroyed his father, destroyed his family. He laid blame on no one but Potter, the boy who lived.

Elation slowly turned to frustration as Draco found himself sitting blankly in front of a dozen more tomes with no more information other than hints, bits, and pieces that he could not puzzle together. Pushing back another book roughly, he stood with disgust at his failure. He knew that he needed to leave but he was reluctant to go. With his feet dragging Draco retraced his steps back down through the stacks to the entrance into the library and opened the heavy wooden door and stepped out back into the cave. He remembered to lock the door only after he fought down the urge to return back to the books and then retreated hastily back down the darkened path back to the lake.

Draco found the mark that he had left in the middle of the path and without hesitation he stepped out onto the water only to have his foot sink. Draco's brevity and momentum carried him forward head first into the icy cold blackness of the underground lake. The path had carried him over the water when he had first arrived but now he sank deep into the waters and his sodden cloak only served to weigh him down even further. The water was not too deep where he had fallen in but being caught in mid stride he sank nearly head first until he hit the smoothness of the bottom.

Stunned by the sudden drop and by the frigid coldness of the lake's waters, Draco lost his direction when he sank and began to panic. Just managing to get his feet underneath himself and only after taking in several large swallows of water Draco pushed hard from the bottom and broke the surface sputtering and confused. Terrified he looked about, searching for the lakes edge which was only just a few feet behind him but in the blackness of the cave in might as well been a hundred feet away. The weight of his cloak and his wet clothes constantly pulled at him and threatened to pull him down again as he fought to keep his head above the water. The splashing echoed and reverberated off the walls and from the ceiling compounding his panic as the return echo did return only three fold louder and faster until his skull felt as if it were resonating in tempo with the echoes.

He had turned himself in circles and was slowly pulling himself further and further away the where safety laid silently in the dark. A tiny voice barely audible began to struggle with the resonance that was still building within his head. "_wand…wand…**wand…WAND!**_" Something long and thin struck a flailing hand and he grasped at it. His eye's were wide trying desperately to absorb any light that they might find but there was none, as he tried to see what had hit his hand. hearing a plop right in front of his face, some semblance of composure made a small hole in the wall of panic and he felt for what had landed in the water just in front of his face. It was his wand. It took several attempts to light the tip of his wand as he stammered and sputtered trying to incant the single and simple word "_Lumos_" when the light appeared Fear still raged inside of him but panic began to ebb away as he made out the dim outline of the lake's shore.

Draco was not a good swimmer but his flailing managed to draw himself nearer the edge and he could just make out the red X that lay in the middle of his path. Reaching the shore he dragged himself up and out of the water and laid there breathing hard and near exhaustion. Why would the lake not let him pass? Why would it not allow him to return to its other side? What kind of trap was this?' The questions flooded his mind and panic began to peek its head out once again as the questions flowed past without answers. He knew that he should be doing something, his clothes were wet, he was freezing cold, and he laid there on the ground listening to questions as they flooded his mind. He was shaking and his breathing was short and rapid. His breaths sounded as if he were snorting as he breathed through his nose and in his hand he held tightly his wand. Draco was afraid. He had almost drowned and his mind had gone blank. No one was there to whisper advice in his ear, to goad him into thinking. He was on his own in total darkness save the small light of his wand and he did not know what to do, yet he knew he was supposed to be doing something, he should be doing something but his mind was blank. He was frozen in his fear.

Draco laid where he was and his breathing turned into whimperings of disparity as hope drained from him. The crushing weight of the loss of his mother and his father reduced to bent tirades of madness added to his fear. Panic swept through him in waves allowing moments where thoughts and unbidden questions would hold him fast to where he lay. Aloneness in the darkness of the caves rooted him. Hours went by as he crumbled in on himself and at the near point of giving up a voice spoke to him out of the darkness. "Draco, you are not alone. Be safe and be comforted. Your mother is near." He opened his eyes and a woman with red hair and green eyes stood before him. She had a kindly face. One that for some reason he felt he could trust what she said. There was something familiar about her, something about her eyes that he recognized but he had never seen her before. She was smiling at him now and when she touched his face with her hand, a reassuring touch, one that a mother might give to a young child to comfort them, he felt warmed inside and his shivering seemed to slow. "Your mother loves you very much Draco, and it is her loves that brings her here. I must go now, do not be afraid, you are safe until she arrives."

The woman vanished and yet he did feel safer. His fear of the darkness and the near drowning had swept away the moment she touched his face. He remembered his wand and relit the tip before conjuring one of his glow globes and then used the wand to siphon the water from his clothes. He was thinking much more clearly now and his breathing had all but turned to normal when a silvery mist began to shimmer and then form before his very eyes. The image of a tall white blond and handsome woman was taking shape in the shimmer. "Mother?" She hovered just above the ground and was smiling as she looked down upon him. "Yes, Draco. I am here my son. I felt your need from a terrible distance but something held me or I would have been here sooner." She knelt in front of him and reached out to embrace him but her hands went right through. Draco did not notice because he felt the embrace and he felt the warmth of her body as well as her hug. "Mother I cannot escape from this place, I cannot escape from the madness, I do not know what it is that I am to do." His voice was taking on the whining of a small child seeking the guidance of his mother.

"Draco, what bothers you my darling boy?" the caresses from her hands bolstered his confidence as he unfolded everything that had happened to him since the night of Dumbledore's death. The things that he had learned from Severus and the things that he had just discovered, and the events that had happened in just the last four days spilled from his mouth as if he needed to confess everything that he has seen, heard, and done since he last seen her. Narcissa remained quiet as she comforted her son. As Draco spoke he began to see how events in his life had unfolded and he felt sickened by it but he continued on. When he finally finished speaking he saw with clarity how his path had been led as if he had always been on some leash. He saw how his Aunt Bellatrix was no longer the person he had always thought her to be and how his father was now. He very nearly resembled just how Bellatrix had acted the last he had seen her. It was a madness that crept into them slowly at first until it had fully engulfed the one's that he loved and at the center of it stood Lord Voldemort. His mother never turned but then he remembered that his mother had always remained clear of the Dark Lord and only went to him when she was summoned. He could only remember just that one time when she had been summoned and he as well.

Anger built inside of him as he pictured exactly what Snape had been telling him earlier that morning. It had all made sense to him now but his path remained yet unclear and now he was to be made this new Great Lord's Protégé. Immediately he pictured his future once again and saw bleakness in place of the glory he had pictured while he was in the Library. The evilness and uncaring that had taken hold of his family had nearly snared him too but he had no idea of how to stop it from happening. His mother would tell him how and when he looked up she was no longer there. He called out into the surrounding darkness but she failed to reappear. Grumbling to himself he stood on his feet and apparated but nothing happened. He was still where he stood near the edge of the dark lake. This time he did not panic and tried it once again and still nothing happened. He remembered that he was hungry and flicked his wand but nothing happened. A snarl came to his mouth as he tested the water gently and found that his foot sank beneath the waters edge. He was stuck where he was.

Draco sat back down in the middle of the pathway, the glow globe hovering just above his head illuminating only a small circle around him, and began to list what had happened to him. He began by listing only the highlights of it though beginning with that one night three years earlier and ending with him sitting here in the darkness. He did not know when his fear left him nor did he bother to question whether or not that lady with the red hair and green eyes or his mother had actually appeared before him but he did list them. Most of the list that he had created he immediately dismissed keeping only those things that had been said or done since early this morning, though he did bundle Snape's teachings into one and placed that back onto the list. For some reason he knew that it was important and felt that somehow it pertained to what he was doing here in the caves and here in this Library, but that was another puzzle to work out as he contemplated what it was he should be doing now.

Curiosity over the two women appearing just as he was ready to fall into the precipice of panic and fear intrigued him. The strange woman had calmed him that was true enough, but he felt that he should know her, those eyes were so familiar to him. His mother had gotten him to talk out where he had been and what he had found, his mother had gotten him to start thinking again rather than sitting here whimpering and being a spineless, jellied, blithering idiot that was frozen in fear and panic. She had gotten his mind to start working again. Shaking his head he realized that his thoughts had drifted from the subject at hand and that was how to get away from this cavern and this stupid lake.

Realizing that his thoughts were turning circles sitting in the middle of nowhere, he stood on his feet and retraced his steps back to the Library and unlocked the door once again and entered. His first thought was to go back to that directory to try to find a way out of here. There had to something mentioned in some book about this place. A frame of sorts fastened to the back of the door caught his eye as he turned to close it behind him. He had not seen it earlier or if he had he paid it no attention, after all it was so covered in dust he could hardly see that it was there when looking straight at it. Again, curiosity tool hold and he brushed the dust away and was startled to find that it was not a picture but a framed piece of parchment that was so old the parchment looked as browned as the wooden door itself. He had to light the tip of his wand to get a better look at what was written when he uttered an oath that would certainly have gotten his mouth washed out if his mother had heard him. Written on the parchment in old English lettering were the words "You may not leave until all is placed in order." He understood what that meant almost immediately after reading it. He had left dozens of books on the tables that he had used before. A wave of irritation swept over him but he tucked it away and smiling ruefully, gathered himself up to return the books he had taken. Nearly and hour later or so it seemed as if an hour had past but really it was less than that, he had crossed referenced where each book belonged with the directory and returned them to the stacks where he had found them.\

With a deep breath, Draco opened the door from the Library and this time remembering lock it, he walked back to where his red X marked the path that would lead across the lake. He stood at the waters edge taking several calming breaths and then one deep breath and held it as he stepped out onto the water once again. Bracing himself for another plunge into the icy cold blackness of the cavern lake, Draco's foot stepped onto solidness and he exhaled loudly. He still wasn't certain of himself and repeated the deep breath, held it again and took another step and was again prepared for an icy splash that did not come. Draco kept this practice up until he could see the opposite shoreline only a few feet away from him. When he stepped onto firm ground Draco exhaled deeply in a sign of relief. He tried to apparate now that he was away from the other side, away from the Library and found that even here he still wasn't able. He would have to walk out of here. Thankfully he had thought of marking his pathway and after several long minutes he found himself exiting the huge chamber. A thought came to him about sharing his discovery with Snape but squashed it thinking that if he could not think of something nor Snape for that matter then and only then would he share.


	39. Dobby's Gift

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 39**

**Dobby's Gift**

Bill flicked his wrist and a silvery shape flew from his wand tip and sped away straight as an arrow as he called over his shoulder to the other Weasley's. "I've sent word that we'll be arriving shortly and to meet us atop the North tower." He had to shout to be heard over the roar of the wind. No one said anything bet kept their eye's straight ahead. They had been flying non-stop in close formation for nearly twelve hours and were only another fifteen more minutes away from their destination when Bill sent his message ahead. Bill and the others Weasleys Percy, the Twins, Ron, and Hermione were flying a rescue mission with their new Firebolt Three Thousands and Harry safely tucked away in a caisson that hung by ropes just below their brooms.

At Bill's signal they began to slow down steadily. After ten more minutes Bill called back to Ron though he could have done it himself but Ron did need the practice, to see if the Anti-flying jinx had been lifted yet. Ron nodded and withdrew his Ron and performed several elaborate wand flicks, Hermione had to stifle a giggle as she watched Ron's performance. It did look as if he might be conducting a symphony. "The jinx is down!" Ron had to cup his mouth to be heard from where his position on the team was. Bill only nodded that he had heard and signaled once again and this time for them to begin their descent. They performed a very wide circling once Percy caught site of the Schools tallest tower. As they drew nearer they both slowed and tightened up their circling until they were very nearly directly over the top of the tower.

Hagrid appeared out of the shadows just as the Weasleys thought they may have to hover and wait. Waving his arms as if to direct them downward, Hagrid wore a grim face as he prepared to catch the caisson.. McGonagal had to tell him what had happened to Harry for him to understand what it was that he was supposed to do which was to intercept the caisson from the Weasleys and then carry it with all the care he could manage and deliver it to the House Elf named Dobby who would be waiting for him on the seventh floor. Minerva very nearly had to call for a calming draft for him before she would let him go, but she trusted no one else to be as careful and gentle as Hagrid could be. She did remember how gentle he was with Harry some nineteen years earlier when it was she and Albus Dumbledore who had waited for him to deliver young Harry to those wretched Dursleys.

The Weasley's lowered themselves as if they were all flying just one broom and when Hagrid whispered up that he had Harry firmly in hand, they dropped their ropes and separated to land one at a time on the narrow tower. When Bill finally landed Hagrid had already had Harry three quarters of the way down the tower with Ron and Hermione following closely behind him. They had to run down the first several flights of stairs just to catch up with him. When they reached the seventh floor, Ron rushed on ahead and directed Hagrid to follow him through one of the hidden passageways that he and Harry had used numerous times when they were running late to their Astronomy classes. Ron stepped out into the corridor and held open the tapestry so as not to catch on anything while Hagrid carried the caisson through, he heard Dobby's voice, " Master Wheezy, the room is ready for us." Dobby snapped his fingers and Hagrid nearly yelled as the caisson rose from his arms and glided swiftly towards and opened doorway on its own and then turned and floated inside. As Hagrid turned to follow it inside Dobby held up his arms and squeaked apologetically "I'm sorry Master and Mistress Wheezy, Professor, but no one is allowed to enter." And with that the door closed behind him leaving the three standing outside just as the other four only just entered in the hallway.

Ron turned to lean against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. His face took on a sullen look as he stared down at the floor. Hagrid had taken out a very large towel sized handkerchief and was wiping the corners of his eyes and Hermione leaned against Ron's chest and slipped her hand in through his folded arms. They were prepared to wait however long it may take. Hermione's face looked both sullen like Ron's yet she appeared as if she wanted to cry. No one would have said anything to her as even the others who had finally caught up appeared as if they were waiting for bad news. The Twins muttered something about going home to let Molly know that they had made it back and that Harry was being helped by whomever it was that was using the room of requirement when Minerva strode towards them with her arms out wide as it to embrace the whole group. "There is to be no waiting in the hallways, now you all need to go home and get some rest. Madame Pomfrey assures me that Harry will be in the best of hands and his Elf will be by his side the whole time. She tells me that she has found a healer that practices this muggle medicine that Harry needs. I will send word when you can come and visit." Her voice was soft and full of concern as she spoke to them and it appeared as if she might have had to clear her own eyes before she came down to speak with them. A bit more softly, almost motherly she pulled at Bill and Percy's arms and at a near whisper she said, "Come now, there is nothing we can do right now. Come on now, all of you this way please"

Minerva had her arms around Bill and Percy's shoulders leading them down the hallway with Hagrid just behind them while Ron and Hermione followed behind holding each other and staring at their feet as they walked slowly. They stopped when they heard the door to the room of requirement open and saw Dobby poke his head out and beckoned to them. "Mister and Missus Wheezy is to be honored. You is to be allowed inside to be with Master Harry." Their faces brightened only a little at this invitation but Ron wasn't certain that he wanted to be present to watch an operation though his need to be near Harry to support him tugged even greater as he and Hermione hastened their steps to return to the room. Dobby opened the door wider as they stepped inside and Hermione gasped stopping in her tracks.

Ron's mouth gaped opened with amazement while Hermione struggled to understand what it was she had been seeing. The room of requirement was not the hospital surgery room they had expected to see. Ron's eyes took in the details of what he saw. He had been trained to see everything at just the glance yet what he saw escaped his vision. He and Hermione looked upon a forest with a small stream meandering through its midst. Birds were chirping and singing somewhere in the tree tops even in the darkness of the evening sky while lamps hanging from branched lit the pathway that wound its way deeper into the forest. Hermione looked above the trees into the night's sky and her eyes widened as she saw thousands of twinkling stars add their light to an already full and bright moon. What amazed her most was that after a full minute she realized that those stars did not belong. Some had phased out long ago. She stilled remembered her old astronomy classes and had mapped the nights sky numerous times and she knew that these skies were thousands of years older than those that lit the nights sky outside of the castle.

Ron's eyes were fixed on their guide. He was very tall, well over six feet with long silver blond hair that was fixed into a tail by a silver wrought tie at the neck. A silver handled long sword was belted at his side while a strung bow rested across the guides back. Another glance at the guides head forced Ron to utter the words "Wicked." The guide's ears came to a point at their tips. Hermione nudged him and whispered softly for his ears only "Ron, these are High Elves. They're from a most ancient time Ron…Ron are you listening?" He nodded to her that he was and then looked down to Dobby who was beaming with pride as he walked beside the two. Hermione nudged Ron again and he leaned close to her. "Ron, I think we're about to see something no one has ever seen before." Her face was now glowing with the anticipated excitement and Dobby nodded his head in both acknowledgment and approval that His Miss Wheezy had discovered a secret.

The path wound around a large oak tree and the angled downward into a small clearing ringed by lamp filled trees and in its center a white marble table stood and glistened in the flickering light of hundreds of lamps and atop the table laid Harry, flat on his stomach and wearing only his skin. Hermione instantly averted her eyes but not out of embarrassment. More of these fair folk sat in a circle and when they drew nearer the Weasleys were amazed to see the there were hundreds of these elves and mixed in with them were House Elves in near equal numbers all here and all waiting and many with worried looks as they talked amongst themselves of looked longingly at Harry's limp body atop the table. Hermione was astonished to see that some of their eyes were glistening with tears as her and Ron were led to a front row and shown a fallen log where they could sit. Several murmurs rippled through the elves "_They are his closest," _and other similar comments all spoken with awe or great respect.

Dobby left their side as a troupe of seven entered into the circle causing a rapid silence to settle upon the clearing, The one leading the group was carrying a bundled which was brought to Ron and Hermione and then offered to them. It was Harry's clothes and his belongings. "I am called Ellendore D'Avienda, and you are Master Harry Potters most trusted, so I entrust these belongings into your care." She smiled as both Ron and Hermione reached out together to receive the bundle Ellendore carried. "Because you are his most trusted…We offer you our trust that you will not reveal what you see. It is a most deep secret of the Elven kind and one of you, were once of the Silvani long ago and so you have this right to attend as the blood though thin as it is, still flows through your heart." Ellendore looked over her shoulder at Harry for a moment and then turned back to address them once again. "We do this thing because his battle was once long ago our charge and we failed in that charge, but still it is a charge that a people cannot easily forget nor deny. If by what we do this night, can end our battle…," her voice trailed off without finishing and she turned to take her place amongst the others that had circled the marble table.

Ron whispered into Hermione's ear "Did you understand her? She was speaking some foreign language. It sounded kinda musical almost Veela but not like it. You know what I mean?" Hermione looked at him in puzzlement before answering "Ron don't be a fool she was speaking plain English." And then she harrumphed softly but loud enough for Ron to know that she was suggesting that he was doing more looking than listening. She did that when Fleur spoke to him and he still wondered why. And then his attention was drawn to Harry as a warm glow began to envelope him.

He and Hermione watches in silence as the glow around Harry intensified and dimmed in intervals while the seven Silvani that surrounded Harry chanted in a language that was not only fair to listen to but also sounded almost as if they were singing while they chanted. Hermione would only nod her head as if she understood something and many times leaned so far forward that Ron feared that she might just topple over her knees. Sometimes she would grasp his arm so tightly that she cut off his blood circulation and other times she took his hand and rubbed the back of it as if to soothe a pain away which he didn't have but he wasn't going to tell her to stop either. He alternately rubbed her back when she leaned forward or placed a comforting arm over her shoulders when she leaned back and even stroked her hair when tears filled her eyes. When Ellendore left the chant to tell them that Harry was beyond their healing his spine had not only been severed it had also been separated, he held her tightly as her sobs shuddered through her body, and he fought to hold back his own tears. As Ellendore turned her back, a keening from the gathered elves sounded mournfully on top of the breeze that rustled the leaves in the trees.

The keening of the Elves brought Dobby on the run away from the stream that he had drifted off to. He had gone off to be by himself so that the others would not see the pain and worry that he felt so strongly and he knew tat it would have been written all across his face for all to see had he stayed behind with the others while the Circle chanted over Harry. He could hear the chant, soft and sometimes sonorous in the distance yet the burble of the stream soothed his worries and relaxed the knotted tendons of his small body. But most importantly to him, he could not be near the others should things not go right. He couldn't accept anything less than Harry's well being and he did not want anyone to see his shame should he…, Dobby ran as fast as his legs could take him, stretching each little leg swiftly out so as not to fall on his own face. He pulled up and stopped just in time to grab Ellendore's arm and spin her around. Craning his neck to look upwards his normally squeaky voice shrieked with terror as he asked, "What has happened to Dobby's Master? What has happened?"

Ellendore removed his hand from her arm with some difficulty as his grip was more than firm and took it into hers. Though tears shone on her face her voice was strong and steady as she spoke calmly, "Dobby's Master is alive and well yet, we were unable to repair his injury. There is a separation Dobby which we cannot fix. We have tried my friend…, we have tried." Her voice trailed off as she spoke. Abruptly, Dobby pulled away from her and walked a short distance away and sat down. His keening was soft yet his shoulders remained firm and straight. Ron watched him go as he unlimbered himself from holding Hermione. He wanted to have words with this Ellendore who was herself walking towards Dobby. _Tchunk! _"Dobby Nooo!" Ellendore shrieked as Dobby stood and bent to pick something up from the ground and then reach into the Avendesoro tree to pull on of its leaves from a drooping branch. "You must not, you mustn't" Dobby ignored her and turned to march towards Harry who remained laying on the marble table. When he reached Harry's side every member of the Circle had turned to see what it was Dobby had done. By the time Ellendore arrived at the table it was clear what he had done. Dobby laid the leaf that he had plucked form the Tree of life and the Guardian of the Forbidding, and laid it across Harry's bare back and on it was a long bony finger he had cut from his own hand. He was uttering an incantation that rotted Ron in his steps. Ron had remembered this incantation when Harry finally told him what had happened when he and Cedric Diggory had been whisked away to some graveyard during their fourth year. As he listened to Dobby his feet led him to Harry's side without his knowing. "A leaf taken from the tree of life unknowingly, A finger taken form his servant, freely given…" Ron was mesmerized as he watched his own hand reach out over Harry's back and his other take a large dagger from Dobby. His hands were not shaking as he drew the dagger across his hand cutting it deeply and watching the palm fill with blood. "Blood taken from his friend and freely given." Ron finished the incantation and slowly turned his hand over and watched the blood spill onto the severed finger, the leaf, and onto Harry's back.

Hermione heard it first. She was still sitting where Ron had left her watching wide eyed at what he and Dobby were doing and unable to stop the incantation. She knew what it was yet somehow this time it seemed decent and right. All thing freely given yet she winced at Dobby's hand when she saw what it was that shocked Ellendore so. Phoenix song. She had heard it twice before during their sixth year at Hogwarts, once when Dumbledore died and the second time during his funeral. She didn't question why she heard it this time, she only began scanning the nights sky looking for its source and then it donned on her it was the tree of life, the Avendesoro and it was leaning, it was crooning the lament that Fawkes had sung, and it had a branch over Harry's back. Ron stared with his mouth agape while the members of the Circle stood and watched with awe. Harry's spine began to glow except for a dark spot where the bone had obviously been broken and the leaf curled around Dobby's severed finger, Ron's blood pooled into the leaf as it began to curl around the finger, and it began to sink into Harry's back.

Ron looked around for Hermione but she had already stepped by his side just as the leaf, the finger, and Ron's blood disappeared into Harry skin and then the darkness itself began to glow until the glow was a long straight line from Harry's neck to his bum. When the flow disappeared, the members began to chant once again in their melodic voice, first one and then another until the whole Circle took up the chant once again and the glow that had once surrounded Harry shown brightly again. This time the chant did not waver but continued on without breaking. They chanted steadily into the late of the night. Something happened that night also, the tree of life began to straighten in on its own self and it did seem as if it stood taller as the Circle chanted. Dobby had sat underneath it and had laid his hand which was still bleeding onto the ground and his blood was soaked up by the trees roots. No one had thought to see to his injury. When Hermione looked for him he sat leaning against the tree with his head slumped onto his chest. A small tendril of a branch held him from falling over.

Ron looked to where she was pointing and together they edged themselves over to Dobby to say a silent prayer for his courage and his sacrifice. When Ron reached for him, it seemed as if the tree bristled and hummed. "He is our friend." Hermione spoke softly and she reached to caress Dobby's face. A remembrance came to her "Dobby would die for Mister Harry Potter." "But, not today." Hermione said fiercely. "Ron he's still alive. Help me!" Ron jumped into action and drew his wand. Uttering a quick incantation he stopped the flow of blood from Dobby's hand before tapping Dobby and say "E_nervate."_ He looked at Hermione briefly before he said "That should hold him until the Circle is finished with Harry and then we could ask if they could do something for Dobby but if they can't I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would be willing." Hermione had sat down and was now holding Dobby to her breast. The branch that was holding him up had released him and went back up into the tree. Ron scratched his head looking at her and then asked "Hermione, did I hear you talking to this tree a moment ago?" Hermione looked at him and asked herself "Didn't you hear what it said?" Ron shook his head and muttered "Blimey, I think she's gone nutters," And then turned to watch as the Circle continued their chant.

"Wake up Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Ron opened an eye to see Ellendore shaking them gently. Hermione was still holding Dobby who was still sleeping and very pale in the early morning light of the forest. In front of them, still stood the marble table with Harry sitting on its edge and laughing with a few of the folk. They looked even fairer in the sunlight and their voices…, it was a strange language they spoke and to Ron it sounded musical. He could sit there forever and watch and listen to them if they would let him but he had things to do. Rushing to meet with Harry he stopped short when he noticed that Harry was still only wearing his skin and he was talking in that strange language too. "Ah-hmm," Ron coughed politely to get Harry's attention. "I have your robes and things over here and ah, Hermione's here too." Harry turned fifty shades of red he had not noticed that there were women about and began to try to cover himself with his arms and hands when another elf came up to him with a long robe to cover himself with. "I can walk again Ron, just not right this very moment but they say that if you help me to the hospital wing I should be able to walk that far with some assistance. And in a day I'll be perfect". Ron eyed him a little askance and then asked "You can understand them too/" "Perfectly mate can't you?"


	40. The Day After

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 40**

**The Day After**

Harry woke early the next morning yawning widely. He wasn't tired but the yawn added to his stretching just made things feel better. He guessed that maybe, just maybe he might have slept in just a little longer, but no, he wanted to get up and move his legs around. That was before he noticed every member of the Weasley family camped about his bed in the Hospital wing. Mrs. Weasley sat right next to his pillow and had her head propped against his mattress so she would know if he moved around too much.

"Good morning Harry," she said stifling a yawn of her own.

It was too late, Harry had wakened her with his stretching. Molly leaned over him and gave him a great hug and kissed his cheeks.

"I shan't say I haven't been worried about you Harry." Her lower lip began to quiver and her eyes glistened brightly with wetness. "Oh Harry, I've been so worried about you. Where have you been? Why haven't you come home?" Her hugs grew tighter with every word and she sobbed loudly and she buried her face into his neck as she held onto him as if she were afraid he would disappear.

When he thought he could breathe no longer because of Mrs. Weasley's tight hug, Molly began to unfold herself away from him reluctantly. When she finally pulled herself away, Harry realized that it had been Remus who was unwrapping her arms from him and he was saying to her "Molly let the boy have some air before you smother him to death." He was ginning while saying it.

"Yes, yes of course Remus. You're quite right." She was dabbing at the corner of her eye with a handkerchief while she spoke.

Remus was now smiling as he looked down upon Harry who was still laying in bed, and brushed some hair back away from Harry's face. "You gave us quite a scare there Harry." Remus remarked still touching Harry's forehead.

"Yes you did Harry and don't you think for one minute that I'm going to let you get away with this." Harry nearly laughed as he watched Mrs. Weasley's face try to contort to some semblance of anger while at the same time her smile refused to leave her face.

Each of the Weasley members woke in time as the conversations grew louder with the exclamations of worry and wonder of what has happened over the last three years and where Harry had been, what he had seen, and what he had done. At last Harry felt as if he were back inside the flood once again as the questions inundated his mind to the point he fell silent.

Fred and George patted him on his shoulders and Fred said to him, "It's alright mate, you do what you must. Be out there and search for whatever or whoever you need but remember this…,"

"Constant Vigilance! You must know, you've got to know! Constant vigilance!" George had burst in with a perfect rendition of Mad Eye Moody's voice.

Everyone looked amazed and slightly startled and some even looked around to see if Mad Eye had actually showed up. When George held out a small device that was in his hand Fred beamed proudly as he and George both in unison announced their latest invention, the Imitator.

"You just take out your wand like thus," George demonstrated,

"Tap the Imitator twice; speak the name of whom you want to Imitate." Fred finished up.

George tapped the Imitator twice and said "Professor Flitwick." And immediately his voice began sounding exactly like Professor Flitwicks.

They all burst into a roar of laughter which caused Madame Pomfrey to come scurrying down the aisle to quiet them or else she would have to limit Harry's visitors. When Harry asked the others who else was in the Hospital wing as he did not want anyone to know that he was there, they all fell silent and an opening between Tonks and Fleur opened up. Harry could see at the far end of the Hospital wind a bed with a curtain drawn around it for privacy.

Hermione and Ron both nodded to Harry in a silent agreement that he should go and see for himself when he looked to them for an answer. Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed and with some uncertainty he stepped onto his feet. Mrs. Weasley made to catch him just in case but it was Remus who held her arm back. Harry stood up and wavered momentarily on his feet and then took one studious step. His legs were shaking with weakness and both Fred and George stepped in and bracketed him but neither took an arm. They were there only if Harry needed their help. He looked gratefully at them and then took another step and then another. His legs still shook underneath him but his steps grew firmer. When they were half way down the aisle the twins stopped and allowed Harry to continue on his own. Ron and Hermione followed closely behind him and as they past the twins Fred uttered a quiet cheer. Hermione looked back at the others and all but Mrs. Weasley were beaming. Molly had clasped her hands to her breast and it looked as if she were holding her breath.

Harry reached the curtains and peered inside and sighed.

"Dobby." He said softly.

Stepping completely inside the curtain, Harry went to his Elf's side and took the hand that was not bandaged just as Hermione and Ron stepped in. Dobby was still asleep.

"Madame Pomfrey gave him a potion to sleep and she supposes that he'll be sleeping for a few days." Hermione explained.

Harry turned to her and asked, "What happened to him?" His voice was firm and it demanded an answer.

"He lost a lot of blood Harry." Hermione continued to explain. "Ron stopped the blood and cast the invigorating spell on him. Madame Pomfrey says that if he hadn't done that Dobby would have died."

Ron looked embarrassed and muttered, "It wasn't anything to talk about. I just did what needed done that's all."

Harry had not moved his gaze from Dobby when he asked again, "What happened to him, why is his hand bandaged like that." He pointed to Dobby's hand with his nose.

"Harry," Hermione began to explain, "Those elves that healed you didn't do it all on their own, they said that they couldn't heal you because – oh Harry.., your spine had been separated and they couldn't bridge that gap with their magic and Dobby cut off his finger and gave it to you to replace what you lost." Hermione's voice broke as she spoke the last sentence.

"Yeah mate, he did that incantation bit you told me about when you-know-who came back in our forth year. You remember that?" Ron asked. And the he added as he held his palm up "And I'm the one that gave the blood to finish it."

Harry looked at them with a blank face but his eyes glazed as he thought backward to that night in the Cemetery and only nodded. It wasn't a nod of acceptance but a nod that he remembered what was said. "But why is he so weak then?" Harry's voice went soft as he asked the question and Ron spoke up.

"Because mate, no one noticed where Dobby went to when the elves began to do their magic chant again until Hermione saw him sitting under this tree alone and, weird, there was this branch thing that was holding him up. He almost bled to death if we hadn't got to him first."

Harry gripped Dobby's good hand even tighter but there was a smile on his face when he said softly for Dobby's ears only but fiercely "Didn't I tell you to never try to save my life again. Ahh, Dobby you are completely mad, positively nutters. Whatever would I do without you mate?"

Dobby didn't wake but his face softened and a smile turned on his lips.

"That is enough visiting for today. You can return tomorrow I think, and Mr. Potter you need to return to your bed as well." It was the shrill voice of Madame Pomfrey and her tone brooked no nonsense either as she stood holding the curtain open with one hand, and the other on her hip. Had Harry looked down at her feet he might have seen her tapping her foot with impatience at him being out of bed so soon.

Harry laid a hand onto Dobby's shoulder and gave a squeeze of affection for his house elf and murmured his thanks. Both Ron and Hermione had already stepped back away from Dobby's bed giving Harry room to turn around. His legs still felt a little rubbery but his back now stood straight and stiff but not from his injury. Harry grimaced as he turned around and Ron leapt to his side as if to catch him but Harry waved him away. It wasn't pain that caused his grimace, it was another tally to add to his list of those that had given of themselves so that he would survive. He knew that Dobby would be perfectly fine after having his rest and maybe Madame Pomfrey's skelegrow would work on the elf he didn't know but he did make a mental note to ask if she would at least try it.

As he, Ron and Hermione walked back down the aisle back to his own bed the knot of well wishers that had come to visit him stood watching him anxiously and he was sure that the twins had just bet on if he would fall or not by the way they held some fingers up and then shook hands with each other and when Mrs. Weasley swatted their heads nearly laughed aloud and wished that he had bet Ron on what had just happened. Harry's spirits were very high right then. As he neared his bed he asked Mrs. Weasley who had resumed clutching at her breast with worry over him if she knew when he would be able to go home.

"Well Harry dear, its still early yet and you do need your rest." She replied, but when she saw his frown she quickly added that Madame Pomfrey wanted him to stay in the hospital wing at least until the afternoon and then she would run some tests on him and if everything went well he would be able to come to the Burrow for a few weeks until his legs regained their strength and to allow his surgery, she nearly spat those words out with disgust, to heal properly. Harry moaned as he climbed back into his bed.

Percy looked at his pocket watch and uttered an oath that Mrs. Weasley obviously disapproved of, and clapped Bill on the back saying that they needed to get back to work. Percy had needed to take a few extra days away from his desk and was glad that Rufus approved it. Fleur came up to kiss Harry's cheek saying that she too needed to return back to work and then stepped back to allow the two men their chance to shake his hand and make their goodbye's before leaving with them. It was a long walk to the gates and best made while in good company. Remus whispered in Tonks ear and she frowned but she too gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and left with Bill, Percy, and Fleur leaving only Mrs. Weasley and Remus and Ron and Hermione behind. Harry felt a little guilty because he had not even spoken to them and yet he was sure they had been there all night waiting for him to wake.

When they had left Mrs. Weasley promptly laid a hand on Harry as if to hold him down in bed. Her face looked strained and wisps of her brilliant red hair had fallen. Harry could see the worry in her eyes and the concern and her face and on Remus's as well. He had been dreading this confrontation and he knew what she was about to say to him. His stomach twisted because he knew he would have to hurt the one woman who had been a mother to him ever since he met her on platform nine and three-quarters ten years ago. He wanted to stop her before she began but he didn't have the heart. The twins had always said that you needed to divert her before she got her steam up yet Harry just couldn't do it. It was his fault that Arthur had been killed and it was his fault that Ginny had been killed and if she wanted to berate him and then force him to stay at the Burrow so that nothing could ever happen to him, he was just going to lay there and listen to it and then break her heart by sneaking out as soon as he could.

"Harry," She began, "Harry I won't pretend to like what you're going to do."

Harry's eyes nearly popped, this was not what he had braced himself for.

"I know you feel responsible for my Arthur and for Ginny too, but Arthur knew the risks and so did Ginny. You are not to be blamed for their deaths Harry dear, its not your fault, and you don't have to continue on. You can stay right here and know one will think any less of you than they do right now."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him.

"Harry I have waited long enough to say this dear so please let me finish."

He closed his mouth and waited for her to begin. Ron had taken a hand into his and Hermione covered their hands with hers while Remus stood beside him looking down at him with a quiet smile on his face but he did not interrupt Molly.

"I count you as my own son Harry and I have worried every night since you left us. Voldemort is gone dear thanks to you; you have done what was asked of you. Harry and there is no need for you to be searching out where only heaven and Merlin knows where for Severus and Draco Malfoy. The Ministry will find them and they will take care of it, now I want you to come home and stay." She paused for a long memnt to let what she had just said sink in while Ron added his own comment.

"Yeah, mate. I mean you can stop now and take up being an Auror like we always talked about."

Hermione said nothing but beamed at him as if that was all that needed said from her. He very nearly wanted to feel her forehead for fever, Hermione at a loss for words? Harry was thinking that he should be just a bit concerned for her.

Everyone looked shocked as their heads snapped up to look at Molly after she what she had just said to Harry including Harry himself. Stunned was more the setting for how they all felt and what they heard and Rom even fingered his ear thinking some ear wax might have effect his hearing. Remus obviously didn't like what he had heard and Hermione, well she was nearly apoplectic and her eyes went as round as saucers with disbelief.

What Molly had said was, "Harry, I know deep down that your hurt won't be satisfied until everyone involved is captured so I've packed a pack with some fresh clothes and a travel cloak and I've also placed your cloak in there too. I'm sure Poppy will let you come home this afternoon and after you've eaten…., I'll not stop you. You need to do what you must or you'll never feel right with yourself and I'll not have you in my house until that day comes." Her voice did not even tremble while she spoke and the look of resolve that came over her said that she meant what she said. As everyone, still stunned, and still in shock stared open mouthed at her, Molly propped Harry's pillows for him, then gathered her cloak, bent and kissed his fore head and turned her back on them and began walking down the aisle out of the hospital wing.

"Harry how could you?"

Hermione was the first to find her voice and she rounded on Harry quickly. Her face held a look that brooked no nonsense and fully expected an answer most expeditiously too.

Ron let out a low whistle before he added his own "Well Harry you've really done it this time. Mum's never booted anybody out of the house. Not even Percy when he was a git."

Ron had fully pardoned Percy for having the idea of getting the Firebolt Three-Thousands.

Harry's mouth opened several times before he managed to blurt "But I haven't done anything!"

He looked from Remus who only kept silent to Ron who looked half amused and half worried, to Hermione whose arms were folded across her breast and was tapping he foot waiting for his answer and it had better be the right one first off. Harry closed his mouth and said nothing more until the silence in the room was deafening.

"Look Ron, Hermione…, I need to speak to Remus alone please. I'll see you later today then."

Hermione stamped her foot and let out a frustrated sound and grabbed Ron by the arm and led him off with out even a goodbye or an "I'll see you later."

Harry knew he was definitely in hot water with her but she would have to wait. He looked up one more time to see Ron hurrying back towards his bed and it looked like Ron was mumbling something as he hurried along. When Ron reached Harry he had his wand out and the tip of it tapped Harry on the head. Harry felt a shiver when Ron's wand hit him as it felt like a sheet of ice slid quickly down his body.

"What was that for?" Harry asked half amused and half by Ron's reaction and half annoyed by being popped in the head with his wand.

"Blimey, sorry Harry didn't mean to do that. Just came back to say how great it is to see you in one piece. But I told Hermione that I forgot to deliver a message to you from our little one."

Remus lifted an eyebrow towards Ron but said nothing and waited until Ron had retreated back down the aisle before taking a seat near Harry's side.

"Remus, I know full well that Snape and Malfoy are hiding out up in some cave and I mean to either bring them back or…," and he drifted off.

There was no need for him to say what "or" meant.

"What I do need to know is how strong has Malfoy gotten. Do you know how to sense for strength?"

Remus frowned but he nodded his head slowly. "Your father and Sirius used feel for magic and the strength of the user when we were kids so they would know if it was safe or not to come and visit me when I had my monthly outing. I don't know who learned it first but when we were older your father taught me. He said it may save my life one day or it may be a useless trick." Remus smiled at something when he spoke to Harry.

Harry was sure that Remus was recalling the conversation and had James envisioned in that memory. They spent the next hour outlining Harry's plan before Remus stood and said that he would be back later that evening and would see him at the Burrow. As Remus stood Madame Pomfrey was working her way down the aisle towards Harry. She had just left Dobby's side and Harry frowned when he saw a bottle of a smoking potion on her tray.

"No need to worry Mr. Potter its just a pepper up potion for you to drink. I think you've slept enough and I want you to do some walking for me so I can test the strength in your legs this afternoon."

Remus made his goodbye's as Madame Pomfrey sat her tray down nest to Harry's bed and then began to pull the curtain around.

"A little privacy so you can change into your clothes Mr. Potter. And when you're finished changing I want you to drink the entire potion down llike a good lad."

Harry asked why she had not given him an invigorating draft and her reply was almost conversational. "I would, but you haven't used your legs in nearly a week lad. A pepper-up will warm your insides and that's what your muscles need so you shan't be hurting later from knotted legs."

Harry nodded, it did make sense to him, though the potions she had made him drink in the past were a little sketchy in his opinion she had always known how to help him and luckily her pepper-up potion wasn't really all that bad.

Harry took his potion and watched Remus leave the Hospital wing over the lip of the mug as he drank it down. As the door closed behind Remus's back Harry felt the fires within him begin to kindle anew, firing each of his muscles heating them up, preparing him to move around. The warmth that he felt reminded him of the icy chill that swept over him when Ron accidentally hit him with his wand.

"What was he doing with his wand out?" Harry thought to himself. Harry shrugged his shoulders as if to answer his own question. After all he really didn't know why Ron had tapped him with the wand. Over the years Harry had learned to be suspicious of things around him and he chalked that up to why he was still alive having stepped into some of the more disreputable inns and brew pubs to gain information. He shuddered after one particular incident flitted through his head. The memory of that incursion was still very fresh in his mind. But still Ron had never done that before not even when they were students here at Hogwarts. It was strange. The potion was beginning to seriously work on him and he wanted nothing more than to walk around briskly to try to cool himself down but Madame Pomfrey had not said he could leave just yet.

When Remus closed the door behind him Hermione asked anxiously "Did he suspect anything?"

"I thought for sure he saw Ron incanting the charm, but no I don't think he suspected anything."

Hermione stood listening with a smug look on her face before rounding once again on Ron to ask if he was absolutely sure he spoke the charm just as she had told him to.

"Blimey Hermione, I can cast a charm or two now and then." Ron tried to take the sting out of his irritation with her but he did hate it when she did that to him even now after being used to it for all these years.

Remus had to ask the one question that had been burning on his mind before he had to leave. He would not be seeing them until all was done and in place. "Hermione are you certain of this? Are you sure this charm will work I mean?"

"Yesss, it's very similar to the Proteus Charm. We will know when and where he is when he needs us. It'll send a beacon if he's in trouble." Hermione sounded exasperated at having to explain this to them for what seemed to be the hundredth time since Harry was taken to the Hospital wing the night before. "Trust me, if Harry grips his wand to tightly or if it's forcefully taken from him Ron will know immediately no matter where he is." "Very well then Hermione I do have faith in you but I really must go. Harry has asked me to return to where we found him have a look around and to explore some caves further up the mountain side. He's certain that young Malfoy and Severus are there."

Remus bade them goodbye and then left the two standing just outside of the Hospital wing watching as he left down the corridor. They were waiting for Molly to return from the Head Mistresses office and they didn't have long to wait and both Molly and Minerva rounded the hallway directly behind them. As Molly approached them she looked worried and addressed Ron

"Ronald dear, do you think I was too harsh on Harry?"

Ron thought for a moment before he answered her. "Well yeah mum, but I think you had to be. I mean we all want this to be over don't we? And besides, if you didn't put it to him that way…, I know he's close to being done with it but I'm not so sure Harry's gonna want to come back."

"Does the boy still think that Albus, Arthur, and…," Minerva couldn't find it in herself to name Ginny so she trailed off for a moment before continuing to say "does he still feel it's his fault?"

The three Weasleys looked at each other and neither spoke but they all nodded as if saying the words aloud would mean that they did hold Harry responsible. Minerva looked at them each and separately before speaking again. "Well then, I have sent the necessary owls out explaining the plan and have already received replies affirming their commitments." And then she turned to Molly and said more for Molly's sake than the others, "I want each of you to know that you have my full support in this. It's high time that boy has a moment to himself to be just who he is." And to her astonishment Hermione tiptoed and kissed her on the cheek and thanked her but it was really more for the sentiment than the help.

"Well you two, we have a lot to do and the Head Mistress has had enough of us under her feet so we really must go. Has Remus left yet I wanted a word with him."

She sighed when Ron nodded to her that he had already gone and told her that he wouldn't be back. Looking to Minerva it almost sounded like a sigh but she whispered "If that Nymphadora don't nail his cloak to the floor he'll never stay put long enough to marry the man."

McGonagal giggled like a young school girl before catching the amused looks of her ex-students and glared at them as if they were late for one of her classes which gave them a start and reddened their cheeks. Catching up their arms, Molly began walking briskly down the hall leaving Minerva McGonagal standing and watching their exit. If their plan worked as designed Severus and Draco would be brought to justice within the next few days and Harry would know that everyone he knew stood behind him and supported him.

As they were walking down the front lawn Ron suggested that they visit with Hagrid. When both of the women looked at him Ron stood his ground. "Look, it isn't right that we keep this from him. Hagrid's like a, a, a, big brother or something to Harry and it isn't right that we keep him out of the plans."

Ron nearly looked hurt by their expressions but Molly softened and took him by the shoulder forcing him to look at her. "Ronald dear," she began. "I know how Hagrid feels about Harry and I know how Harry feels about Hagrid. But you know him. Hagrid will go charging right in if he thought anyone was to hurt Harry now wouldn't he?"

She waited for Ron to nod before adding more to what Ron really already knew for himself. "And you know from your own training and from what your own father has said before about being patient, and being sure of what you know..,." Ron nodded again. "And for something like this to work itself out, what would you be telling the young Auror that with you on their first assignment?"

"I'd be telling them to sit, watch, and wait until we knew exactly what we were up against and how many people there were and…," Ron's mumbles to himself drifted off into silence and Molly nodded to him knowing what her son didn't finish. She had heard Arthur say these things often enough to know it by heart. And Ron did know exactly what Hagrid would do if he only knew where Snape and Malfoy were. He'd charge right in and Harry would have to spend another three more years in tracking them down again.

"Now if you want to stop by and let him know that Harry is alright and that you have passed your tests then you'll be doing him a favor. Hermione you go with him I'm sure Hagrid will want to see you as well." Molly shooed them off toward Hagrid's hut and called after them not to be too long with him that they still had things to do before Harry was sent home.

Ron was worried for Hagrid's sake. Hagrid didn't take bad news very well and he knew in his heart that Hagrid did know about Harry. Hagrid just knew things without being told and the way he carried the caisson down to the room of requirement was as if Hagrid did know everything. Hagrid was so gentle with the box but how was he going to tell Hagrid if he did ask what they were going to do. He had never lied to Hagrid before, at least not that he could remember. Hermione walked arm in arm with Ron and she too carried on her own personal argument about what to tell him. Hermione decided that honesty was the best policy. Just tell him everything about Harry, what had happened to him, and what he has asked everyone not to do. Well Harry hadn't said anything yet about no one helping him but he had said something like that in the past she was sure of it, so no, she would be lying to the man. When she looked at Rom she knew he must have been thinking the same thing. Ron's face held a from and his forehead was wrinkled the way it always did when he was studying on a really hard subject and if she knew her husband Hagrid was that subject.

Hagrid's hut loomed ahead of them and a booming "Ello Hermione, Ron,"

Brought their heads up quickly to see Hagrid standing out in his pumpkin patch waving at them. "Come ter see yer 'ol Hagrid did yer?"

His bright and cheery face brought smiles to their otherwise somber faces. When they drew near enough Hagrid laid a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder and nearly knocked Ron off his feet with a clap on the back for him. "So what brings yer down here? Come to tell me how Harry's doing then?"

Neither knew what to say to that as Hermione's quick and simple plan had just melted away.

"Lissen here, I know about Harry and all. I know he's up ter the Hospital wing an all hurt summat bad but I kin be goin' up ter visit him what with the classes and being the head of Gryffindor an all that. The kids'll be talking and askin questions ya see. But he's doin alright now? Hagrid looked anxiously at them.

"Y, you knew?" Ron stammered out.

"O'course I knew but I promised Harry not to say anything a while back when he came ter visit wit me. He said if'n he needed any help he'd send Hedwig ter me. I figure she came here an when she couldn't find me she went straight off ter yer place ter get help. Smart bird that Hedwig. Smart bird." Hagrid sounded almost fond of her and quite rightly so after all he did pick her out for him. Hagrid clapped them both on their backs nearly knocking them off their feet before announcing that he had a class to get ready for and asked them to stop by for another visit when they could and then gave them a little push to send them on their way.

They looked at each other as they walked towards the main gates measuring how much more stunned than the other was at Hagrid's actions but a loud sniff and a honk caused them to turn just in time to see Hagrid wiping his eye's with a large towel sized handkerchief before putting it away.

"Oh Ron," Hermione squeezed his arm tightly. "I feel so awful for Hagrid. He wants so much to be a part of what's going on and I know he wants to see Harry."

Ron patted her hand and assured her "less than a week my love. Less than a week and it'll all be over then I'll personally drag him down here to visit the poor man."


	41. A Past Awakening

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 41**

**A Past Awakening**

Ron and Hermione arrived home to Grimmauld Place only to find Hermes, who was once Percy's owl but was now the Weasley family owl perched on their dining room table with a sheaf of envelopes tied neatly to his right leg. As Ron untied the string holding the envelopes Hermione fetched a small bowl of water and a few owl treats for Hermes to snack on for payment of his delivery.

Ron thumbed through the stack and as he read whom each of the envelopes were from his beginning frown slowly changes to incredulity. His eyebrows climbed further up into the top of his head as the names continued on, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Ernie McMillan, and "Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, turning to look at Hermione who was carrying a tray laden with tea and cakes while following her in a line were Hermes treats and his bowl of water floating along in the air.

"What?" Hermione asked somewhat bewildered setting down the tray she had been carrying and then directing Hermes water and treats to a clear space at the far end of the table.

"They're from the whole bloody D.A., every bloody one of them!" Ron continued in a near shout of excitement and disbelief, sifting through each one of the envelopes once again and mouthing off the names as he read them. "Not one bloody person is missing." He said in a somewhat calmer tone of voice.

Hermione snatched up the nearest envelope and broke open the wax seal. It was form Ernie McMillan who had not only been a Prefect from the Hufflepuff House and in their year, but also a member of Dumbledore's Army during their fifth year when Harry had organized an illegal club to not only practice Defense Against the Dark Arts skills and spells but to teach the members Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. Madame Dolores Jane Umbridge Senior Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic, had been their Professor then and refused to teach the students the practical use of defense against the dark arts because of some Ministry decree that was designed to make the students believe that Harry Potter had been lying about the return of the Dark Lord and they were as safe as can be from Lord Voldemort, and that all was safe and well in hand. The Ministry wanted the magical community to believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had not returned and that Harry Potter had made it all up wanting to maintain his celebrity status. Ernie's note was simple and Hermione's smile changed into a beaming radiance as she read it aloud to Ron.

**Dear Hermione and Ron,**

**Best wishes to each of you. I still have my Galleon and await the time and date. I assume the meeting is to be held at your home. I shall not fail Harry this time when the call is sounded.**

**Yours if in need,**

**Ernie McMillan**

Ron opened an envelope that was from Seamus and read it out loud too.

**Me mum and I support Harry and if he needs me help I'll be there. Still carry the Galleon with me so If the meeting is to be at your home just use the Galleon and if not then send me an owl.**

**Seamus**

Together, they rifled through each and every envelope reading much the same message from everyone. No one had said no, not one person and they all still had their Galleons that Hermione had passed out to them in their fifth year.

A knock at the door interrupted their small celebration as Ron said off handedly "I'll get the door if you'll poor the tea dear."

Hermione waved him off as she waved a hand at the pot of tea which abruptly leapt into the air and began to tilt itself over one of the cups. Voices from the front grew louder as Ron led the visitors back into the kitchen. A rich and deep voice told Hermione that Kingsley Shacklebolt had arrived. He was Ron's new boss, having just been elevated to head of the Aurors not to long ago when Reginald Palka retired having only served for the last four years as the Head of the Auror Department. He was one of the very first Aurors and was only elevated after no longer being able to work in the field after a terrible run in with a handful of Death Eaters but his mind was still keen and sharp and he knew how to sort through information quickly and assign the right Aurors at the right time.

Tipping his hat to Hermione and graciously accepting a cup of tea Kingsley sat down in a chair and sighed. "Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban and we fear that he's in the same area as our young Mr. Potter." Hermione and Ron looked at each other upon hearing the news.

"Do we know how he escaped?" Ron asked.

Kingsley took a sip from his tea before answering and looked about the room. "You've done a lot of work here since the last time I was in here." He wasn't avoiding the question just trying to delay the inevitable "Much brighter and, more color I think." Kingsley continued when no one took the bait. "Hermione, the tea is excellent, thank you."

Kingsley lifted his cup towards Hermione as if to salute her efforts in tea making when Ron cleared his throat and asked again how Malfoy had escaped from the wizards' prison. Kingsley sat his cup down and faced Ron. He wasn't the flighty sort of man Ron had seen his father work with in the past. Shacklebolt was a true Auror and had gone undercover in their sixth year to protect the Muggle Prime Minister after the man's Under Secretary had been cursed by Death Eaters with the Imperius curse.

"Ron, I know that you've just graduated and all, and with the right man at your side I know you would be the perfect aide in helping us capture Lucius and Bellatrix Lestrange. You've dealt with them before and you know what their capable of doing…, so I need to call you in."

Ron looked flummoxed. He had been given the time to help Remus with Harry and they were going to help Harry this one last time whether he wanted the help or not. It was time for Harry to stop and come home to the burrow or Grimmauld Place or wherever but it was time he finished running.

"I'll need you in the office this afternoon by three I think." Kingsley took a last sip of his tea and then stood and bending towards Hermione in a bow and began to leave announcing that he would show himself out and not to worry.

Kingsley's stopped and turned around to face Ron when Ron finally found his voice and blurted out "I can't be there. I have to help Harry"

Kingsley nodded that he heard and understood and then he answered back with a level but firm tone "This wasn't a request Mr. Weasley. And, I have given you more that a week now out of respect for your father and our young Mr. Potter but now, I need you to report to the office."

He stood calmly and his gaze measured the impact of his words on Ron but what happened next took him by surprise. Ron left his seat and strode over to stand face to face with Kingsley and squared his shoulders before holding out his hand which Kingsley took into his and then Ron spoke evenly and plainly, "Well then Mr. Shacklebolt it's been a pleasure working for you even for such a short time. You'll have my resignation on your desk when I get back with Harry Potter in tow. I trust you know where the door is then?"

Kingsley's head dropped and his hand went to rub his forehead as he shook his head side to side in disbelief. "You're more like Arthur than you know, Ronald Weasley. Stand your ground son but I have to stand mine own as well. If you're not in the office by three this afternoon I'll know your position then."

As Hermione drew herself up to stand behind Ron Kingsley tipped his hat to her. "I'll see myself out then."

Hermione slipped her arms around Ron's waist and hugged him while whispering in his ear that she supported his decision.

Kingsley Shacklebolt closed the door behind him and drew his cloak a bit closer as number twelve Grimmauld Place shrank in upon itself and disappeared from sight. He walked down the street towards a park located just down the block from the Weasley home chuckling to himself. He had secretly hoped Ron would have done what he did. It was a test of loyalty and bravery, and he passed solidly. When all was said, done and over he would make another visit to their home and offer Ron a position with the Department of the Aurors. He would of course have to clear that with the Minister and all but he was sure Rufus would agree with him.

"Just like his father." He said again and shook his head with a small laugh to no one around.

Looking about and seeing no one Kingsley disappeared from sight apparating back to his office, he would have to jumble the roster a bit to cover this Lucius Malfoy affair and if the stories were correct he'd have to search for Bellatrix Lestrange first. It irritated him that he had not been told until the trail was nearly three days old but his team was one of the best and they would find him or her very soon.

Ron stumbled into the lounge and dropped into chair having unfastened Hermione's hand from about his waist and asked "Did I just quit my job?"

Hermione nodded. She was fit to burst but she held it back fiercely until Ron muttered "Blimey, and I haven't even started yet."

Hermione exploded turning red in her mirth. Ron stared at her watching as she doubled over holding herself tightly and positively howling with laughter.

"You've gone mad haven't you? Absolutely and positively nutters."

Nearly choking Hermione managed to say "T-the l-look on your face Ron, you were so stoic, so, so…," Hermione doubled over again with renewed laughter before she could finish saying "And when, and when you r-realized w-what you've just d-done…"

She had gone mad in Ron's opinion. He would never in his life understand women he thought. One minute they're right there by your side smart, intelligent, and then next their flaming mad, gone hysterical on you. Laugh at you today for one thing and then tomorrow they bite your nose off for the very same thing. "No wonder my dad was going bald." He said that to himself as he raked a hand through his hair.

There was something about her though when she laughed. And as he sat there watching her giggle at him he began to smile and before long Ron was holding a stitch in his side as a tear dripped down off of his cheek. They needed that laugh together, alone with no one else around. Little Molly provided enough entertainment since she had come along but it had been a long time since he and Hermione shared that type of laughter with just the two of them.

As Hermione stood wiping away her tears of mirth, she settled into her normal self announcing that they needed to get ready if they were to put their own plans into motion. They were going to call upon every member of the old D.A., and storm whatever this place was where Snape and Draco Malfoy were hiding at and hopefully capture whoever else might be there as well. Harry was indeed strong, stronger than perhaps Albus Dumbledore himself, but a little help to put his past away for good was just what he was going to get. Ron didn't quite know how much of what his mum had told Harry was part of the plan and knowing her as he did, his mum was most likely very serious in what she said about not coming back and that worried him some. But, Hermione was right they did need to get in motion and with any luck Remus would return to let them know what if anything they would be up against. It was a safe bet that Harry would ask Remus to go back a have a look around so their plan thus far had not faltered. Now if Madame Pomfrey could just keep Harry until later this evening.

Madame Pomfrey did return within moments of Harry returning to his bed to see if her Pepper up potion had taken the proper effect on Harry she then told him that he could walk about the castle as long as he stayed away from the student areas. Harry took a few circuits around the Hospital Wing before he felt confident enough to wander out into the hallways. A flight of stairs beckoned to him almost immediately but he chose not to chance them until he was sure of his own legs. He could feel the burn in his muscles most especially down in his calves but after a few more stairways he decided to take the chance and took a set of stairs one step at a time holding onto a handrail all the way down.

When he reached the bottom of the steps he flexed his legs a bit and then turned around to go back up the steps. Reaching the top, Harry performed a couple of squats, bending his back as he went down so he could touch the floor. He felt wonderful. He had been out and about for nearly and hour walking and resting and testing his strength. After all Madame Pomfrey did say that was what he lacked when he felt the first tremble of his legs. Poppy had warned him that was to be expected and when it did happen he was to return immediately for another rest and then she would let him out again.

"Not too much exercise all at once Mr. Potter." She had said. "When your legs start to tremble I want you to return back here and have a lay down for a bit and let those muscles rest up a bit and then you can go back out."

Harry murmured that he had understood her instructions. By the time he reached his bed he thought he would collapse right there on the floor. His legs felt as if he had been walking for weeks without stopping and as soon as he could get off of them would have been a week too late in his opinion.

Glancing out of her office Madame Pomfrey smiled to herself. Had she given him the invigoration draft as she had first intended Harry could have been home already completely well and ready to go but she had been surrounded by the Head Mistress, Molly Weasley, and Remus Lupin not to mention Ronald and Hermione Weasley and _ordered_, yes that was what had happened. She had been ordered to pace out his release and if possible keep him until late in the evening or until she received an owl saying all was clear.

The House Elf was another matter altogether. He had nearly bled to death had no one noticed him when they did. She had spent nearly the whole night with him watching over him but he was now most definitely out of danger and in a few more days he would be right as rain. She kept her watch on Harry as he climbed into bed and then gathered up her tray with a diluted mixture of Pepper-up and a sleeping draft. The Pepper-up would be to keep his insides warm and loose and the diluted sleeping draft was just enough to keep him drowsy for an hour or just a little less perhaps. She was to ensure that Harry be tired enough to want to spend at least the one night before taking off again. And if he looked that weakened now with the regimen she had planned for him there shan't be any problems keeping him home for the night or she had no business being a healer.

Harry pulled down the covers to his bed and climbed into it after drinking Madame Pomfrey's concoction. His legs felt wobbly and he was glad to be off of them after his long walk. Stifling a yawn, he pulled the covers back over himself and fell instantly asleep. The dream that kept him going, the one that fed his need to avenge Ginny and the Weasley family came to him instantly. It was the very same one that had been altered when he stumbled across that hidden meadow with its own lake.

He stepped outside of the cabin and Ginny looked up at him smiling from where she sat on the front porch. She was dressed in a white gown this time and she was holding their baby and whispering to it while she looked at him. Off in the distance blurs raced through the sky over the Quidditch Pitch he had built years earlier.

"Go ahead and get your broom Harry, the boys have been practicing all morning long. They think they can beat you this time."

He grinned and then looked back out to the field once again and replied, "They think so?"

Ginny started rocking again as she watched their four older boys zooming up and down the Pitch. "They're pretty good now." She said. "I'll just bet they'll give you a good run. They'll all be starters in their first year just like their father was when we send them off to Hogwarts."

Her face was bright and worry free today as it had been everyday since they built their home here together and by themselves. Harry reached behind him and grabbed his broom and stepped off the porch into a burning agony and fell into darkness yet the burning inside of him continued. Everything was in blackness as his insides continued to burn. His screams went unheard until he couldn't scream anymore. His throat had gone to dry to work anymore. A dim light appeared first as a small dot and then grew brighter and larger with each tortured breath and the burning inside of him lessened equally with the lights growth. He closed his eyes only for a moment and the opened them again. The pain was completely gone and he was no longer in Ginny's Meadow but deep within some forest he had never seen before. He was still lying on the ground and his throat felt normal. It was as if he had just woken from a horrible dream. There was laughter on the air and singing in the not too far distance. The voices that floated on the air were gay and musical. It lightened his heart to hear the words. He stood up and brushed himself off and looked around trying to get his bearings. He had not clue where he was yet something was oddly familiar about this place. It was like a memory come to life that had been buried deep within his bones. His feet seemed to know where to go as he began to walk.

The singing voices gave way to various conversations as good wives spoke over garden fences or through kitchen windows and the men seemed busy within their daily lives repaired thatched roofs or hoeing small gardens. The ring of a hammer hitting an anvil sounded just down the roadway and everywhere he looked someone waved at him and shouted a good day. These people all lived in a forest that was untouched by their homes or the paths nor the road that he stood on as he turned a full circle. They were a hearty people, tall and fair to look upon. He knew who they were but couldn't remember them. They were Elves, but none had had ever seen before.

"Dain, you've arrived!"

A man hailed him but Harry looked behind him to see if there might have been another that the Elf may have been calling to. There was no other.

"Dain, the Council has been waiting. There has been a breach in the Forbidding and one has escaped."

The Elf's name was Javid. Harry wondered how he knew this.

"Have the parties been sent out yet Javid? Has the Council yet learned how this breach occurred?"

Javid shook his head and then clasped Harry's forearm in greeting once they drew near enough to each other. "That is why the Council waits Dain. You are the Captain of the Guard for the Crystree. It could have only been one of the chosen or one of the Guard that poisoned the Tree."

Harry looked at him sideways as they walked together towards the Council Chamber. "I thought you just said the Council knows not how the breech occurred, Javid."

Javid kept walking as he answered Harry. "We are uncertain but the Tree dies as we speak. There is no mark on it yet its leaves fall. It must be a poison or a sickness unknown to us.

"Does the Council know which of the Demons that escaped?" Harry had no idea where or why these questions were coming from him but in his bones, he knew they had been asked once before.

"It was not a Demon, Dain. It was a Black Druid. The one called Grindelwald."

Harry found his steps lengthening and the strides growing quicker at the sound of that name. It had taken nearly a thousand men to arrest him and Harry remembered losing well over half of his army in the attempt. As the two men entered the Council Chambers and stepped down the steps that led to the bottom Harry past rows of benches until they reached the bottom. It was a circular building that had been built similar to a stadium with a round table at its bottom and eight chairs surrounded the table. The floor sat another three steps below that last aisle of benches and was surrounded by a railing. As Harry stepped through an opening in the railing and took the last three steps downward towards the floor, the burning and darkness enveloped him once again.

Harry awoke glistening in sweat. He had only been asleep for ten minutes. Madame Pomfrey was there in an instant with a tray and another Pepper-up potion for him to take.

"Ready for another exercise then, Mr. Potter?" She asked more out of preamble than anything.

Harry took the potion from her and drank it feeling its effects immediately. He did need to walk around this time and he needed to think. Grindelwald's name should not, could not have been correct. What dream was this? He thought to himself and where did it come from. He knew it had nothing to do with him yet he knew somehow that he had been there before and his name was Dain. It made no sense to him but he did know that Grindelwald was somehow connected but how?

It was just after noon when Harry returned to his bed for the second time that day. He felt stronger but he wasn't ready yet to badger Madame Pomfrey to leave. He needed to know for sure if he was going to be strong enough to do what must be done. If another day was needed he would take it but no longer than that. Harry stopped by Dobby's bedside on the way back to his own and set on the edge. Dobby looked frail yet not as pale as he did this morning. Harry laid a hand on the Elf's chest and felt an inner burning inside Dobby.

Madame Pomfrey stopped by with a tray of potions for Harry to drink but waited. Harry heard her when she arrived and asked without turning to face her, "Is Dobby going to be okay?"

Madame Pomfrey's voice was softer and kinder than Harry had ever heard before in all of his visits to the Hospital Wing. "Yes, Mr. Potter. Dobby will be just fine in a day or two. He needs a lot of rest for his body to replace the amount of blood he lost. Had Mr. Weasley not done what he did when he did it, the Elf would have died. You have that Elf's utmost loyalty Mr. Potter. You know that when you used to visit me before Dobby here stood guard over you every night, every moment you were asleep mind you."

Harry sighed and pulled Dobby's blanket up a little higher and tucked it underneath his chin and then squeezed Dobby's arm and whispered "Get well my friend."

Harry walked instep with Madame Pomfrey back to his own bed and after taking his potion he climbed back into bed. He knew that he must be very weak being so tired after each walk and with Madame Pomfrey giving him a Pepper-up potion to get him started each time he knew his legs must be extremely weak. Harry fell asleep with that last though on his mind as Poppy smiled and slipped the bottle of sleeping potion back into her apron pocket.

"Just a little drop into the Pepper-up and he never know the difference." Looking at her watch and then back to Harry she whispered "that one should last about twenty minutes." With a small laugh Poppy marched back up the aisle and back to her office.

_**Chapter 41 Completed**_


	42. The Darkness of Night

**The Hunt  **

**Chapter 42 **

The Darkness of Night

Draco slept fitfully, waking several times throughout the night with visions wafting through his mind. Images that were misshapen or barely visible as if seen through mists thicker than the fogs that would cover his family estate back in England. They were scenes of battles but from where they came from he didn't know. Something in them tugged at a cord within, one that was wound so tightly to his being that when he awoke in the middle of the night unable to go back to sleep, he knew he should know why. These images, as real as they seemed, had never come to him before, not since he had visited the Druid Library. This much he had been able to reason out in the short time he had sat on the edge of his bed. Something beckoned to his very soul to return to the Library. Something down there had sparked something within him, something that he should know as if something in his own blood had just awakened. Parts of a puzzle began filling in and its picture was nearly discernable. Snape had been drawing this picture for him for weeks now without telling what it was.

His parents seemed less important to him now yet the loss of his mother should have done something he thought. Angered him perhaps? He did feel angered when he learned the truth of it. He wanted to kill his own father, had even talked about it, planned it, and the opportunity was to be given to him, but somehow it didn't seem to matter anymore. His thoughts were being redirected, focused onto something greater, he could feel it in his bones that he should be doing something, should know something, yet what that something was, was just out of reach. The scenes from his nightmare…, no it wasn't a nightmare he had been there! Hordes of misshapen creatures were flooding into…, They were his army! Suddenly that darkness seemed to press in on him from all sides and his breath quickened and he remembered.

He was only fifteen months old if that much and he awoke screaming. A wave of darkness, shapes, cruel and ugly, vicious misshapen beasts rode over him and those that were with him. He and his fellow wizards were to defend a pass when the horde overtook them and they were all killed. But no they weren't wizards, they were a Druid army and before he was over run, there was a lone man dressed in black robes guiding and directing the horde as they bounded through. He pressed his head into his hands muttering to himself "It was only a child's dream, a child's nightmare, nothing more than that, nothing." He had been terrified of pure darkness ever since that day.

His mind was racing now as he tried to sort it all out. It was important to what it was he had to do. Severus had been teaching him about the Druids but not in so many words, he kept alluding to a…, a…, a…, balance of nature! He snapped his fingers when he recalled something that Snape had said about an ancient art of "Calling on the Dragon." It took from the user equally as it gave the user a power stronger than magic. It required a balance of nature and of man. It was meant to be used sparingly and wisely but there was one that allowed the dagon to taint him. It dominated the user and thus the user needed more power. The two would feed one another until either the user lost his or her own soul and the magic would grow dark requiring more until it took over and fed upon all that lived twisting it to its own blackness, its own evil.

Draco was on his feet dressing himself. He had to go back to the Library. Snape was warning him who this Great Lord was, he had to have been. He had to know what his connection to these Druids and this Great Lord was. What was in those books that called to his blood and why? Questions continued to come to him as he stole through the corridors and passageways of the caverns and he had no answers to them. The one question that burned through him and the one that he most desperately wanted answered was what was happening to him. He had not felt this way until he first entered the Library and he knew that the Library held those answers or so he felt.

As he hurried down the darkened passageways he began to form questions in his mind trying to organize a train of thought within these questions and the first of them was how one became a Druid ending with a deepening suspicion of was he himself becoming a Druid or was he already one. Another thought had come unbidden as he hurried down one of the more difficult to see passages. The day before when his father tried to kill Snape did he actually take command of the situation and did Severus actually obey him? The more he thought of that the more he knew that some power had come over him, some strength that he had not had before. He was scared and yet it was as if … he had changed. He knew he had changed when he had fallen into the lake down below. It was pitch dark and he had not even lit his wand. Some of the passages were very narrow and he hardly noticed them It was after that woman and his mother appeared, after he had gone back into the Library.

Draco reached the Library door and opened it without thinking and as he stepped inside he waved his hand without thought and lights sprang up in oil filled lanterns with mirrored backings to intensify their brightness. Marching straight towards the book of directories he had only one thought in mind and he searched for the record containing the information on "_The great war of the Druids_," and found its location. He retrieved the heavy leather bound tome from its stack and returned to the reading table where he had sat before and began to read. Several hours later Draco closed the book with a scowl on his face. Without hesitation he stood up and went to a wall near the back of a dark corner and felt along the edge of the stack until his fingers found a small recess in the wood, slipping the tip of his finger into the recess he depressed a button and heard a click in the wall in front of him and pushed it opened to reveal another chamber with several stacks laden with tome upon tome and a directory setting upon a lectern positioned neatly in the middle of the smaller chamber.

Stepping inside the hidden chamber the wall closed smoothly behind him and lanterns lit the room with a greater intensity than the main room. Stepping up to the lectern he looked through its listings and found the information that he could not find the previous day. Nearly every volume contained the history of the Black Druids and the evils that they left behind. Grindelwald had risen to lead a select group of Druids whose investigations and studies delved so deeply into the arcane world that the magics that they were studying had taken them completely over and had twisted their very minds and souls. Grindelwald had created an army of soulless creatures that were bent and misshapen, dark in their nature, monsters in their own right to rage upon the lands until all had been consumed and he alone would stand to lead the world. The armies of the men, of the Elves, and of the faerie rose to meet the onslaught and were nearly turned until a Captain of the Elves known as Dain laid his own life down so that his guard could capture Grindelwald. What was left of the Druids and of the Silvani created a place they called the Forbidding and sealed it with the magic of the only known Avendesoro tree in existence.

The Forbidding was to be as a prison to protect mankind and the lands of faerie against true and pure evil, against monsters and creatures whose hearts and minds were bent, against those that would destroy life. It was to be a desolate place where nothing of kindness would dwell, nothing that would alleviate misery. It was to be the hell they would have created had they been allowed to roam the Earth. The Silvani had been given the honor to protect and nurture the Avendesoro as it lived in their lands and survived in the very gardens of their rulers. The gateway to the Forbidding was known only to the last living Druid of the age as their council had been broken and would only be called back by the Head of their Order in times of great need.

Draco did not skip as he read on through the rest of the night ensuring that he returned each tome to its rightful place on the shelves of the stacks. He had learned that there was only one Druid alive during each age as the time of faerie ended and the age of man took over and during each age there were always two that could be taken in as protégé and in the time of great rest and harmony the one could enter into a deep sleep lasting hundreds of years or until he or she was needed again. He had found an entry in one of the last tomes detailing the suspicion that Grindelwald had escaped the Forbidding and though there was no date recorded he thought that he might have recognized the thin and flowing script that the entry had been written in. Though the tome appeared to be old the writing, the ink looked as if it might have been less than sixty some odd years old. As he returned that tome to its resting place he himself found an arm chair and sat in it deep in thought. He was to be this new Druid but what was he to do? Was he to just arrest Grindelwald…and then what? This very night he was to appear before the second meeting of the Great Convention to be anointed as Grindelwald's Second, his right arm and it was Snape that had vouched for him.

As he rested his chin on the palm of his hand Draco mouthed the word "Now what's he on about I wonder?"

Draco sat there in the arm chair and closed his eyes. the lamps were still lit in the small chamber casting shadows that danced across the volumes of tomes set neatly into the stacks of bookshelves that neatly lined the walls. A weight of responsibility had befallen right on top of him as he suddenly realized what his place within the wizarding world was. All of these people, witches and wizards alike had descended from the ancient Druids of the age of faerie leaving only one to watch over all to maintain the balance between good and evil.

"And it was Potter who was to be groomed for this," he snorted with a wry laugh. "And now it falls upon me!"

His whole life he had aspired to follow his father, to be a Death Eater, to segregate and purge those who were not pure of wizarding blood, to return their world back to a time when they were above the rest, sought out as wise amongst the wisest, all powerful,and now he was to be expected to protect that very concept and to accept the equality of all life muggle and wizard alike. He wasto become what he despised the most, a mud blood loving blood traitor.

"Well maybe not that fond and caring. Certainly not like that old Dumbledore was." He mused. "Perhaps like Snape then. Always right, irregardless of the cost to others." When he was alone, it helped to talk out loud to himself as his thoughts settled down he began to realize just what was meant of him.

Draco held a hand out towards the table and was startled to see a goblet setting there. Picking it up, it had been filled with a red wine. Suspicious of it just appearing he sniffed it first and then took a small sip and sampled it on his tongue. It was not bitter, rather sweet actually with a small hint of apple behind the grape and so he swallowed what was in his mouth and waited. He felt nothing other than that was just what he had wanted, a nice glass of wine. Taking another longer sip he rose and returned to the Tome he had just replaced and took it down and returned to the table where he was surprised once again to find a quill and an ink bottle. The ink bottle was gold as well and the quill was a feather from an Eagle with a silver stud for its tip. It was odd as his mind was blank and yet he dipped the quill into the ink and wrote the date just under the last entry and in the left hand corner, and began to write.

June, 2000

This being the Fourth age of man, Grindelwald has risen once again. Albus Dumbledore has passed and I, Draco Malfoy, have taken his place. Grindelwald has called for the great convention and I am to be present and to be made his second. I have been in seclusion for the last four years and can only guess that his protégé of old Tom Riddle, who called himself Lord Voldemort, has met his demise or has been captured. I have yet to divine a way to return Grindelwald to the Forbidding nor have I made myself known to the Silvani. However I shall endeavor to make that acquaintance as soon as possible. For now I must learn as quickly as I can and devise a plan to suit our needs. I believe my predecessor has allied myself unknowingly with a tutor and as such I will endeavor to learn from him.

Draco Malfoy

Replacing the quill back into the inkwell Draco reviewed what he had just written. He felt no differently than before and had no inkling what had possessed him to write what he did. The words were not in his head, they just flowed though and onto the page. A sudden urge to blot out what he had written came over him but he instantly knew that would be wrong. Leaning back into the armchair he had to wonder just how he got to where he was.

Draco had been gone for hours and Snape was furious. He had searched throughout the caverns; having gone to each of Draco's haunts and had even gone down to the cell where Lucius had flung himself towards him. Severus had to prepare Draco for the evening's convention. His very life depended on Draco following certain protocols, certain procedures. In fact Draco's life depended upon it more so than his. Draco's arrogance and his haughtiness would not be abided by and the slightest mistake…What he needed was calm. Snape needed to calm himself and after four years leading that boy by his nose he was finding it increasingly difficult to do. Time was drawing to near and he had thought that he had made it very clear that he was not to just disappear. Perhaps a small lesson might be in store for him when he had found the boy.

A noise in an antechamber drew him up to a stop and he listened. No one was to be down in this area and so he drew himself into the shadows and waited. The sound of a boot stepping lightly came to his ears while he waited for the person wearing them to step nearer and into some light. Another step and Snape was looking at Remus Lupin who was moving cautiously across the chamber with his wand held at the ready.

"_Accio wand!_"

Remus's wand flew out of his hand into the outstretched hand of Severus Snape.

"Well, well what have we here?"

The familiar drawl with its silkiness laden into each syllable resounded in Lupin's head and he whirled to meet Snape as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I have been looking for you Severus for quite sometime now." Remus gave the appearance of calmness. "Have you been expecting me then?"

The leer on Snape's face could have meant anything at that moment as he raised his wand a bit higher. "So tell me Lupin, just what brings you here to this…, this neck of the woods shall we say?" His wand lifted just a bit higher as Remus took another step towards him.

"I could ask you the same for myself Severus, but I will answer yours shortly if I may ask but one of my own first?"

Snape inclined his head to the barest of nods.

"Shall I continue to trust you?"

Snape's eyebrow raised only a fraction. It was not the question he had anticipated. "A bit cavalier of you don't you think Remus, to track me down all this time just to ask me that?"

They both stared at one another for a long while before Remus broke the silence.

"Let me just assume that I can still trust you just for the moment. We know Grindelwald is here but Harry still believes that it is you that he seeks and you that he needs to capture to end his search. He knows that there is one stronger than Voldemort Severus. Harry doesn't know that its Grindelwald, he believes it to be you. So I need to know…Can I still trust you?"

Remus had not given up on what Dumbledore had said about Severus and Dumbledore was seldom if ever wrong to his knowledge. Snape lowered his wand but not completely and stared into Lupin's face before answering.

"Dumbledore was a fool to trust in me!" He hissed the words out as if he never wanted them to touch his lips and the silkiness of his voice had all but left, but he had not raised his wand any further than it was, which was now pointing directly at Lupin's chest where it had once been pointing right at his head.

Lupin dropped his hands from where he had been holding them and faced Snape levelly, "How many will be here tonight?" Snape's face took on a cold look that could have frozen the very rock that formed the chamber that they stood in and the look of hatred came over his face. Lupin was never a friend yet he was …,

"A hundred." Snape answered with a snap as his hand clenched his wand tighter than before causing the knuckles in his hand to turn white and for a moment he held that wand as if he struggled within himself to use it.

Slowly he dropped his wand completely and asked with resignation and the words came out haltingly as he spoke "Are you still to be trusted?"

A slight smile crossed Lupin's face as he stepped forward and took his wand from Snape's fist.

"If the time comes I will be looking the other way but I cannot promise for the others…, and do not try to face Harry Severus. You will lose." Reaching for his wand and taking it he returned his wand back to his cloak pocket and added, "It was Harry who brought Voldemort down and held him without his wand and without a sound. He's stronger than Dumbledore was and much quicker."

It was not a boast for Harry's part it was simply the truth. Had Remus waited for another moment before turning his back to Severus he might have seen the merest of smiles pass Snape's mouth and the nod that went with it. He had been tough on the boy and he did it to force him to learn whether he wanted to or not. Neither spoke another word as they both left from where they had met.

Chapter 42 Completed

**  
**


	43. Changes in Plans

**The Hunt  **

**Chapter 43 **

Changes in Plans

Ron sat grimly in his chair deep in thought as Hermione busied herself playing with their daughter. Missy Molly sat in Hermione's lap and had been making faces trying to copy her Auntie Tonks and was absolutely positive that her face would change into the various looks that she would announce before she changed her appearance. Hermione, giggling more from the expressions Molly would make when the little girl would screw her face up than pretending that she saw what Molly would describe had been eyeing Ron since had had sat down. He was obviously debating a great decision. She had seen him this way only on a few occasions and those were better left unmentioned. Hermione had not realized the she had begun to ignore Molly until she had grabbed Hermione's nose and pulled it back around and very plaintively said "Mummy you're not watching me."

Ron wanted this afternoon alone with just his family to surround him and yet he was as far away from them as he could be. He was worried about what he was asking his old school chums, his mates to do. Many of them had families of their own or businesses that needed working or managed. Luna Lovegood had become Editor of her father's magazine but he was sure that she would most likely not be missed for a week or two and maybe not at all. She had been one of the only people who could be in the same room with you and yet not even be there. He knew what he needed to do but he was uncertain of what Hermione would say when he brought that subject up.

Ron didn't know when he had made the decision and maybe it had already been made. No, he wasn't going to debate that issue not now anyway. He knew what they were going to do, he knew what he was going to say in just a few more hours to twenty-seven people.

Finally he spoke aloud and to the fireplace. "Hermione, we're going to give out the Felix Felicis. I don't want anyone hurt when we go and we have no idea of what we may be up against." From the corner of his eye he watched as she began to open her mouth but he held up his hand to stop her. "I want no arguments from you. Not now, and not later either. My mind is compl;etely made up. All I need to know is do we have enough vials to go around?"

Hermione frowned and put Molly down telling her to go find Hedwig to play with while she spoke to daddy. That was like telling Molly to go and eat as much candy as she could possibly find. Molly thought so too as she went streaking past Ron's chair shouting as loud as she could "Hed-dig, I'm coming!"

Hermione looked at Ron long and hard before she answered him with a question of her own. "Ron, are you scared?"

He didn't face her and only nodded. Still looking at the fireplace he added to his nod, "We don't know anything. We don't know if there are one or fifty or a hundred wizards there. If they're all dark wizards or Death Eaters or what have you. I just don't want there to be any mistakes. I know Harry don't care about himself anymore but…, He's my mate and I…, I…, I need to make sure that we come home."

Hermione rose from her chair and crossed over to Ron's and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him smartly and thoroughly and then drew his head close to her. "I've already portioned out the potion dear. I had the same thoughts as you did."

They sat like that for a long time, together in silence just staring at the fireplace as the logs burned evenly with a low flame which seemed to add to the somber moment between the two of them. In another room Molly was laughing at a series of hoots and then a very clear "How do you do that again?" followed by an "Ohh, that's easy to do." "One, two, three…, here I am" More giggles and hoots followed as Hermione and Ron held onto each other and watched the fire burn in the fireplace.

A knock at the door shattered the moment of tenderness that Ron and Hermione were sharing and the door opened before Hermione could climb off his lap. Molly Weasley stepped inside the living room in the process of taking off her cloak. "Kids we have just one small problem that I just thought of."

Molly turned to face them and spoke. When neither of them answered her she continued speaking. "You cannot have the meeting here." Hermione came to her senses almost immediately and smacked her hand against her forehead just the fraction of a second before Rom did. It had never occurred to them that the house was still protected by the _Fidelius Charm_ and neither of them were the Secret Keeper. Even Harry himself could not give out the address. Albus Dumbledore had been the secret keeper and when he died, the secret died with him.

Both of the younger Weasleys began blushing with embarrassment they had given their address to every member of the DA and they would not know the address. "But the addresses were on the notes Mum." Ron had said "I saw them there myself when we sent the owls."

Molly nodded and said "As soon as they left outside this house the address disappeared from the parchment. That's how it works dear." Looking at the clock which sat on the mantle above the fireplace she said, "If we work quickly, we can get notices out to everyone to meet at the Burrow."

Hermione looked at her and said, "But Harry…" Molly had already thought that out, telling the kids that she had sent an owl to Hogwarts to tell Harry to come straight to his home and not to the Burrow. After what she had told him earlier this morning he would understand. The three of them left the coziness of the living room and the fireplace and entered the kitchen where they had set themselves about the long table and began writing the change of location. After a few short minutes with the three of them working together Ron had called Hedwig in to the kitchen to start the deliveries with a stack of envelopes attached to each of her legs. Molly had used the fireplace to go back home with another stack of envelopes to attach to Percy's owl Hermes' legs to finish delivering the last of the notes they had written.

Ron, his wife, and Missy Molly followed shortly after to prepare for the meeting which had originally been planned to be held at number twelve Grimmauld Place. Winky had taken her young charge to the second floor of the Burrow to keep Missy Molly from being underfoot while Molly herself sent a quick message by Patronus to Head Mistress McGonagal, that all had been taken care of.

Leaning back in her chair, Hermione began to laugh loudly and uncontrollably. Both Ron and his mother looked sideways at her as she convulsed and gasped for air and had clasped a hand to her side as a stitch began to form. As her laughter began to subside she was able to say the words, "Oh my," between great gulps of air. The other two Weasleys were watching her with looks of puzzlement and trying to control the involuntary giggles that had been caused by watching Hermione. Finally, when Hermione had caught her breath enough to speak she blurted out "Oh my, we're such fools."

Wonderment crossed Molly's face as she prompted, "Would you care to explain yourself dear?"

Hermione, who was now holding both her sides as if to stop the convulsing of her laughter simply said, "No one knew that we had moved into Harry's place. They all think we still live here." And she started her laughter once again "T-the on-only one's who knew were-were Professor McGonagal and mem-members of the Or-Order."

It was true, the last any of their friends knew, Ron and Hermione both still lived at the Burrow and none that they knew of had been any the wiser that they had moved in with Harry at his request. Only a very small handful of their friends had even been invited to their wedding which was held at the Burrow three years earlier. It had become second nature for the Weasley family to travel to London to visit with the younger pair and they had been too busy with school and such to even think about inviting anyone over even if there had been a way to bring someone to number twelve Grimmauld place other than whomever Albus Dumbledore had given the address.

Ron had managed an impish grin on his face which broadened to a wide grin as he pictured the looks of several of their friend's faces as they read the second message that had just been sent. He nearly began laughing himself but managed a straight face as he pulled out his gold Galleon and flipped it to his wife. "Well you had better send the call for the meeting then since everyone knows where we live." He stressed the word "_knows_" as if he had argued this one point and had just proved himself right.

The conversation around the table had turned into the nights plan and what plan if any they would follow should the need to activate the DA arrive. Several times Molly had caused both Ron and Hermione's eyebrows to climb high up their foreheads with astonishment in just how much their mother knew about tactics and battle planning. Molly had to tell them more than once that she was not always the mum of seven children and that when she had left Hogwarts, there were still small pockets of Death Eaters that had remained active. It wasn't until she discovered that she was with Bill, that her and Arthur had made decisions about their respective careers. She would become a full time mum and Arthur would step down to a much lesser active position with the Ministry and it was his love of Muggles that made which office to pick an easy choice for him.

Ron had never heard this side of his parent's lives and was awe struck at the thought of his parents being as actively involved in danger as Mad Eye Moody had once been. Coming out of a momentary lapse of thought Ron had just managed to hear his mum tell Hermione, "…, and that's where we met Alastor Moody, you know him as Mad Eye of course. Though, he wasn't as badly injured and such, and he still had both eye's then."  
Molly continued to ramble on as Ron looked at his watch. The time for the meeting was rapidly drawing nearer.

Pushing himself away from the table abruptly and causing both women to stop and look up, Ron grabbed his cloak and as he donned the garment he spoke. "Hermione, you handle this meeting tonight. You know the plan as it is. I, I need to be with Harry right now. I need to talk with him about what happened. I may be late in coming home."

They lowered their eyes away from Ron not wanting to meet his. They knew what he wanted to know. He wanted to know why, and he wanted to know exactly how Ginny died. Ron just wanted to know. The atmosphere in the kitchen became a somber one as he buttoned up his cloak, checking to make sure he had his wand. No one spoke as he let himself out the back door of the Burrow and into the yard where he took three steps and disappeared. The two women remained silent for a while until the sounds of Fred and George could be heard outside the door of the Burrow, coming home for the rest of the day and to attend the meeting of the DA.

Ron appeared just outside the tavern owned by Madame Rosmerta in the small and the only all wizarding village of Hogsmeade, which lay not far from Hogwarts main entrance. Stepping inside the bar, Ron cast about for a small table in the rear of the tavern where he and Hermione with Harry, would sit during their many visits to the village. Seeing the table that they had once used quite frequently unoccupied, Ron made his way towards it when Rosmerta herself stepped in front of him.

Still as vivacious and as beautiful as ever, Rosmerta stood with her hands on her hips and eyed Ron up and down then said in a sultry voice, "Well it looks as if you grew into yourself then young Mr. Weasley. Will it be a butterbeer this afternoon or something a bit more?" she had added a little shake of her hips with the last bit of what she had said causing Ron to blush, and to remember how smitten he had been over her only a few years earlier.

"I think I'd like a bit of Fire Whiskey or maybe a Brandy if you have it." Ron replied, as she moved slightly to the side to allow him to pass by her and take the table he had angled for.

Rosmerta had brought him a brandy herself and set the drink down onto his table and waited. Ron picked the drink up and tossed it down in one single gulp and handed the glass back to her asking for another. Sensing his mood Rosmerta asked "Your not going to get drunk on me now are you?"

Ron shook his head slowly and Rosmerta eyed him for a long moment then left the table only to return moments later with another brandy in hand. This time Ron took the drink and held it in his hands before taking a small sip of it. Placing the glass down on the table in front of him, Rosmerta was about to say something to him but the door opened up and Hagrid stepped inside.

Ron looked around as if trying to find a quick place to hide but it was too late. Hagrid had already seen him and had stepped aside from Madame Rosmerta and was coming directly towards him with a beaming smile on his face.

"Ello there Ron where's Hermione? At home with yer little one I expect." Came the booming voice of Hagrid's.

Hagrid took the seat opposite of Ron's and raised a huge hand in the air to get the Bartenders attention and then pointed to the table after making a little circle with his hand to indicate a drink for him and for Ron as well. Ron had not even emptied half of his already second drink.

"Here now Ron, yer not feelin' sick are ya? Yer lookin' a bit peaky, if yer ask me." Hagrid had a look of concern on his face as he watched Ron setting in front of him with his head in his hands.

Ron said nothing but took another sip of his brandy just as the bartender brought Hagrid his huge bucket sized mug of ale and another brandy for Ron. As Hagrid took his mug in hand he eyed Ron carefully and then took a long swig of the ale and then said, "I'll jes bet yer all worried 'bout Harry aren't ya.? Well don' be, he's a big enough man now to care for him self an all. And I know yer wanting ter help him in all. Blimey Ron, we all want ter help him out but there's times when there's just summat a man's gotta do on his own "

Ron sat in silence drinking his drinks while Hagrid rattled on about letting Harry go it alone and how Harry needed to do this on his own, and that on his own. Before long, Ron began to think that Hagrid was trying to convince more himself than he was trying to convince Ron that he shouldn't be worrying over what Harry was doing, like he had been. But Hagrid was wrong. Near the mark, but altogether wrong. All Ron wanted to know was why? He knew what Harry was doing and why…, well he guessed he knew why Harry was out there alone and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Why had Harry left him out of this…, he was his best mate, they had been through the thick of it together all those years before.

Ron hadn't noticed that Hagrid had stopped talking and had been watching him as if studying him closely.

"Yer gonna go after him aren't ya Ron? I mean when Harry gets well that is. Yer gonna go and follow him er summat like that."

Ron nodded and stood up and patted Hagrid's shoulder and said to him "I wished you could come along Hagrid. It'd be almost like old times. Hagrid laid a huge hand over Ron's covering it completely and patted it.

"Yeah I'd like ter come along but I've got me classes ter teach and me House, yer know I'm Head of Gryffindor now, and the kids in all, well Professor McGonagal needs me here Ron and …, Harry need's you more'n I expect, than he needs me ter look after him." And with a bit firmer pat on Ron's hand that nearly crushed the bones in his hand Hagrid added more firmly "You bring him back Ronald Weasley, all neat an tidy. Or I jes might do summat to that you might regret." Hagrid's huge mouth broke into a broad grin to ease the threat which made Ron smile.

Everything had been set and ready to go and all they needed was to let Harry out of his little prison in the Hospital wing. With luck, everything would be over in the next day or two. He had decided not to meet with Harry that afternoon though the wish still nagged and tugged but he would be at the house waiting for him when they decide to let Madame Pomfrey give him that invigorating draft and let him go.

She had told them that he was ready as soon as he woke up but they angled for more time to put their plans in motion. Harry was going to get all the help he could possibly need in just one night and there would be no arguments, as his help would not arrive until just the nick of time. Hermione had been absolutely sure of herself about that. Harry would have to be either in trouble or in danger for the charm to work. Fred and George were to take Colin Creevey to where Harry was going to have a picture taken of the place so everyone would know where to apparate to. And as soon as their Galleons gave signal they would apparate directly to the site. It was a simple plan and most of them knew the risks involved already and the others, well they were all good men and women and they would hold their own.

The plan flashed through Ron's mind quickly as he met Hagrid's smile with his own. It was simple and easily executed. He liked that word, executed. It was used quite often in his training to be an Auror. It had a ring to it, a finesse, and a finality. His and Hermione's plan would be executed with perfection.

"Hagrid," Ron began. "Would you like to go with us when we bring Harry back?"

Now he had done it. He had opened his mouth and placed his foot in it. Hermione was going to skin him alive and his mum would help just to make sure it was done right too. His mind began to run quickly now thinking up all the different reasons, and good one's at that, why Hagrid should not be left out. After all, Hagrid had been there from day one watching over Harry until he could be given to the Dursleys. Well okay, it was just one day but it just wasn't right to keep Hagrid away.

"Aww, well now." Hagrid began to answer Ron's question. "I'd like ter ya see, but I've me classes in all. There's summat those thing I got ter take care of ya see, in the forest, in all. And there's Gryffindor House that needs watchin' after to ya know."

Hagrid was scratching his head while he spoke in his deep rumble of a voice trying to think ways so not to let Ron down. He could see that Ron really wanted him to go with them. Probably to make sure that everything was done right now that he was a fully qualified wizard and the Head of Gryffindor House too. He could see why Ron would want him along but this was summat that Harry ought ta take care on his own. Summat Harry needed doin by his self ter make things right with himself. What puzzled him was why Ron and Hermione couldn't see that. Hagrid too, was thinking as fast as he could but all he could think to say at last was, "An then there's Professor McGonagal, an she's done so much ter help me along an' all an even got me qualified as a wizard an' summat like that. Great woman Professor McGonagal, great woman."

"Right so then," Ron spoke at last when Hagrid trailed off. "You'll be to busy and you think that Harry should do this by himself then?" Ron didn't mean it to sound like a challenge and realized that it had sounded like that as soon as he said it.

"Well no Ron, I'd like to be there an' summat, but there's just times Ron, when a wizard needs to go it alone so he kin do things he needs ter do, an' well, this here be one o' them times Ron and yer shouldn't be askin me ter step in. You'll learn things like this when yer a bit older ya see."

Hagrid leaned back and smiled broadly as if he had just given a _facts of life_ lecture to one of his young charges and was rather satisfied on how he had done that. But, deep inside he wanted to trade places with Harry but Harry had made him promise to keep out of it those few years back when he came to him with a sealed piece of parchment to be given to Ron and Hermione should anything happen to him. He unknowingly patted his huge coat pocket where the parchment had been kept since ever since Harry had given it to him.

"Yeah, I see what you mean Hagrid. It all makes a bit of sense now, thanks. But we're still going after him." Ron had found his way out and Hagrid had given it to him.

"Yer wouldn't be his best mate if'n yer jes left him be coming back all hurt like that. I shouldn't said that, I shouldn't a said that."

Ron looked up at him and studied him closely and then said, "That's alright Hagrid we all know you know Harry's up in the Hospital wing."

The two of them lifted their drinks together when a sudden thought struck Ron's mind. "Hagrid would you do me a favor?" Ron didn't wait for Hagrid to reply and continued on to ask his question. "Would you keep an eye on Harry just for the rest of the day and if he leaves here send me a message the secret way?" Ron had a suspicion that Harry just might try to leave directly from Hogwarts knowing that he was just that close to finishing what he set out to do three years earlier. Hagrid nodded that he would do that for him and then stood to leave.

They made their goodbyes and Ron returned to his seat. He knew Hagrid was trying to cover up but what he had said made some sense. Perhaps he wasn't going to confront Harry just now. He could do that when it was all done and then box Harry's ears the muggle way for leaving them out of a fight that was just as much theirs as it was his. Standing, he made his decision. He was going to the Burrow and spend some time with Missy Molly. He hadn't seen her properly this past week and he did like to play with his daughter or at least watch her while she played

**Chapter 43 Completed**


	44. Cat and Mouse

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 44**

**Cat and Mouse**

Ron sat in the Three Broomsticks a while longer sipping his drink and puzzling over why he had come here and why he had decided not to do as he intended. Hagrid did make a lot of sense and for all he knew Hagrid was right but his gut told him other wise. His head said to go home, play with Molly and enjoy what time he would have with her. She had already grown so much and he had barely blinked an eye. "What was it, yesterday?" He had held her in his arms and smiled down to his wife who was looking back at him most radiantly and asked "What shall we name her?"

Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the memory he reminded himself that he did need to speak with Harry and better sooner than later. Ron took another slow sip of his drink not noticing that it had somehow been replaced with a fresh one. The only thought that would come to him was that he was arguing with himself and quite successfully for both sides, which caused him to laugh at himself. Taking the final sip of his drink and leaving five Knuts of the table, Ron stood and donned his cloak. He had finally decided what to do.

The gates to Hogwarts stood closed as Ron hesitated with his hand on the latch. He had to see Harry but something that Hagrid had said was preventing him from pushing open the gate, to enter the grounds, to speak to him one last time before they were to let him go. He wasn't sure if he should speak to Harry. Doubt clouded his mind more so than ever. He looked around him trying to remember how easy it was to speak his mind to Harry in the past. This time either decision was the right one. His stomach told him to march right up to the Hospital wing and ask "Harry, I want to know why you have to do this, why you have to go after Snape when Voldemort is gone?" And, his head was telling him to go straight home and let Harry finish this business, and let the plan unfold as it may.

Ron pushed the gate open and walked purposefully up to the great doors looking or rather glancing towards Hagrid's hut just to see if his giant friend might be watching out for him. A thought entered into his head that caused another chuckle to arise. He didn't remember the gates being this far from the main doors and while he strode up the lane and after looking towards Hagrid's hut one more time, Ron slowed his walk to enjoy the scenery. He truly had not been here for a long time, well since he was last here just a few days ago, but then he didn't have time to notice the small changes that had occurred. Ron reached the steps that led up to the great doors and mounted them two at a time. Reaching the top he stood and looked back down towards the lake one final time and then turning he grasped the handle of the doors and pulled them opened. He had made his mind up.

Turning to the left he headed up the great stairway that led from the great hall to the levels far up into the castle, careful of the shifting stairways, and then ducked into one of his and Harry's secret passageways that took him to another flight of stairs that led directly to the seventh floor. Turning the corner around the hallway Ron pulled up short, Harry was walking back and forth just in front of the tapestry where the Room of Requirement ought to be. Harry hadn't noticed. Ron stood there watching him from around the corner until Harry stopped and then opened a door and stepped inside.

Ron looked about him and seeing no one, followed Harry into the Room of Requirement. It was a Potions Laboratory this time and Harry was searching through a store of potions ingredients. Harry didn't seem to notice Ron's entrance and had his face screwed up in consternation when Ron coughed politely into his hand to get Harry's attention. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Harry turned on Ron with his wand raised and at the ready. Golden ropes were already snaking themselves around Ron's legs and arms binding him up tightly. An eyebrow rose on Ron's forehead and in an instant, the other began to race the first to the top of his head. Ron had tried to talk but his mouth had been sealed shut with the lip locker curse.

Harry blushed with embarrassment and aloud he spoke the incantation "_finite incantato._" The ropes disappeared and Ron's mouth suddenly sprung open barking out a hoarse "Harry its me." "S-sorry mate…, its becoming a habit. Didn't mean to…," He trailed off not knowing really what to say. Turning back to the cupboards, and resuming his search for ingredients, Harry began to speak. "Ron, don't try to talk me out of this. I mean to see it finished to the end. Once I get Snape it'll all be over and I'll…, Ron I don't think I'll be coming back. Other than you lot I've nothing here." His knuckles were turning white as he gripped a cabinet door controlling his anger. "Voldemort was a peon Ron. A puppet. But I know who the puppet master is and I mean to see him brought to Azkaban or worse if it turns out that way." Harry refused to turn around. He didn't feel he could meet Ron's eye.

A long silence stood between the two, neither willing to be the first to speak, not knowing what there was to say if there was anything until Ron finally spoke. "Listen mate, Snape isn't the one your after. We know who this other Dark Lord is and it isn't Snape." Harry turned to look at Ron as if he had just said something that was most absurd. Speaking quickly Ron told Harry about Grindelwald and what Dumbledore had been saying. It was Harry's turn now to have his eyebrows climb up to the top of his head.. Ron finished by shaking his head as if he himself could not believe what he had just said but Harry only nodded and said. "When I get Snape then I'll go after him." It was just a simple statement of fact made as if Harry had just accepted another assignment from a superior.

As Ron stood looking at Harry in disbelief, Harry had already turned back to his inspection of the ingredients stores and muttering approvals when he had found what it was that he was looking for. Ron only stood and watched still unable to think of anything to say that would sway Harry's intentions.

A lump was forming in Ron's throat as Harry's cauldron began a gurgling noise. Ron was fighting an urge to shake Harry from top to bottom to get him to understand reason and when he opened his mouth he said, "So when are we leaving?" The question came from no where and Ron was just as startled by its coming as was Harry and it sounded to Ron's ears as if they had been a team since the beginning. A deafening silence filled the room as Harry stared at Ron who had dropped his gaze to his feet as if not wanting to look at Harry, not wanting to face the negative answer he knew Harry was going to give. At long last Harry turned his back on Ron and resumed his work on his potion and then answered, "As soon as I find the ingredients to finish this invigoration draft." Run was dumbstruck. There was no fight, no argument, no one hundred reasons why he couldn't and shouldn't go, nothing.

"You'll be needing some clothes other than the one's you came here with" Ron muttered. Harry began pulling items from the shelves while he talked over his shoulder. "I have some things that your mum brought for me but I don't think Madame Pomfrey will give them up just yet and I don't have a cloak or anything else like that either". "Harry, meet me at the Hogshead in an hour and I'll have everything we'll need. You do mean to take care of this tonight?" Ron asked. Harry only nodded and began to stir the cauldron that had been setting on a small work table.

Harry heard the door close behind him and then quickly filled three flasks with his invigoration draft and sipping a large ladle full of a fourth measure before leaving the room himself. He had to work quickly now. Just a few corridors and a few turns and he could duck behind a tapestry in to a secret passage way that would lead him to some seldom used stairs that would take him to the hallway that hid the secret passage to the Shrieking Shack that stood just outside of Hogsmeade. From there he could apparate to Madame Malkins in Diagon Alley and buy the cloaks and clothes that he would need as well as any other supplies that might come in handy.

The tunnel had been blocked but with some work Harry thought it could be passable and he set to work moving stones and small boulders away and scraping dirt to the side with his hands. Within minutes which seemed like hours to him his pajamas were filthy with the dirt, grime and sweat but he had made headway. All he needed was just a small space to wriggle through and that was how he worked. .Little by little, Harry managed to make his way past the tunnels cave in scrambling past the last bit of debris before dropping to the floor of the tunnel panting from his efforts. Harry laid there on the floor of the tunnel breathing deeply and dripping with sweat. Sitting up and leaning his back which was slightly sore at the moment, against the tunnel wall, Harry felt the sweat dripping down his face readily. He knew that if he had had a mirror with him he would see his sweat form runnels through the dirt that he was covered in.

Ron stood outside of Honeydukes eyeing the Shrieking shack while keeping his other eye on the road that led from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was waiting for Harry to meet up with him and at the same time he was waiting for Harry to try and run from him. He couldn't blame Harry for wanting to do this alone, after all he had a family that needed him, responsibilities, he knew Harry's arguments all to well by now. All of them good reasons and all of them frog spawn too. He still had not completely decided whether or not he was going to let Harry go it alone.

Tearing open another chocolate frog package with his teeth, Ron spat out a bit of the wrapper and then picked up the bundle that he had from his shopping and began walking towards the Shrieking Shack. If Fred or George had been there he was willing to bet a years worth of Galleons that Harry was going to show up any minute to apparate Merlin only knew where and without him to boot. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching him, Ron entered through the gate that guarded the entrance to the walk that led up to the shack. Nothing had changed in its appearance unless you counted the fact that the shack seemed to be a little more unstable and it looked as if it might have been leaning a bit to one side.

A fleeting thought made Ron stifle a laugh. He was thinking back to their third year at Hogwarts when he and Hermione met each other at the very gate. Draco Malfoy and his goons had snuck up on them and tried to pick a three on one fight with Ron. Harry had snuck up behind Malfoy while wearing his invisibility cloak and made out as if a ghost was throwing snowballs at them. The memory was well worth it.

Ron entered the shack and quickly looked around and noted that nothing had been disturbed. The dust was as thick as ever and there were no new foot prints that could be seen. It took only a few moments for him to orient himself and to remember where the tunnel opening let out into the shack and it was there that he decided to set his watch. And set he did and waited for Harry to appear. A few years earlier and you couldn't pay Ron to sit inside the shack because it supposedly is the most haunted building in Great Britain but he knew differently. It had once been the hideout of Harry's father and his friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, better known as the Hogwarts Marauders.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf and during the school year he would make his way once a month to the Shrieking Shack to wait out what James Potter called "his furry little problem." The rest of the marauders, James, Sirius, and Peter became self taught and unregistered Animagus so that they could keep Remus company and to help him maintain his humanity when he was transformed into the werewolf. Remus's howling on those nights is what helped give the shack its reputation.

Ron did not have long to wait when he finally heard soft scraping noises under the trap door. He had guessed rightly. Harry was not lonely trying to leave him but he had chosen Harry's escape route correctly.

The trap door opened and Harry scrambled out from the hole in the floor covered in dust, dirt, cobwebs, and soaking wet from sweat. He heaved himself out onto the floor rolled over and fumbled for a vial of invigoration draft.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for ages."

Harry choked on his invigoration draft and sputtered as he tried to speak. Harry's sputters turned quickly into a fit of coughing as a bit of the draft found its way down his windpipe. Ron stepped forward and smacked him squarely between the shoulder blades. Dirt and dust billowed into clouds as Ron smacked Harry on the back a few more times for good measure causing Harry who was now hidden in that cloud to cough a bit more..

"Here mate, let me give you a hand up."

Rin grasp Harry by the arms and lifted him to his feet and began to briskly brush him off much as he had had to do with little Molly after a rousing sport with his mums garden gnomes. Molly always did like to play with them. He couldn't remember ever liking to rid the garden of the pesky gnomes but never the less, his daughter did.

"Though I might have misunderstood where we were going to meet up when you didn't show so I thought I'd wait around a bit longer."

He had opened another vial of the invigoration draft which he had picked up form the floor and handed it to Harry.

"You look a bloody mess and could stand for a good washing up if you ask me, but last I remembered there's no running water here."

Harry remained silent. He was dumbfounded as to how Ron had seen through him so easily. It hadn't been that way a few years ago he was sure of it. Actually Ron was a bit slow on the uptake the last he remembered. If Hermione had not been there to draw the complete picture for Ron…, well when did Ron get so smart?

He drank down the draft and immediately felt its affects. Grinning sheepishly all he could think of to say was, "Was I that obvious?"

"Pretty see through mate. The question was how and where you were going to come out from." Ron lifted an eyebrow as he spoke and his look suggested that he would not have any more sneakiness or any tricks from Harry.

"Listen here mate, mum checks her clock everyday. And since your accident she has not left it from her sight unless she was going somewhere and as soon as she gets back she checks the clock. She sits up late at night more often than you know worrying about you and where you might be."

"Ron, I have to do this." Harry's face turned grim and his voice sounded pained. "Voldemort killed my parents, killed Sirius, killed Ginny, he even killed your own father. When I caught him…, Ron mate, I swear it but he, he wasn't the one calling the shots. I swore to Professor Dumbledore that I would finish this, I swore to Ginny that I would avenge her, I owe it to Sirius, My mum, and my dad. I owe it to all of them to find Snape and finish it completely."

"But, why Snape? I mean yeah, he killed Professor Dumbledore and he was the one that told V-V-Voldemort about the prophecy,, but why does it end with him? What makes you think that it ends with him?"

"Voldemort wanted Dumbledore out of the way."

"Yeah, we all know that." Ron interrupted.

"He wanted to kill Dumbledore himself don't you see?"

"Harry, listen to your self. You're suggesting that Voldemort and Snape switched?" Ron sounded disbelieving. He couldn't believe it. "Even if all that was done when Dumbledore was killed, was done with Polyjuice, You still got him didn't you."

Harry shook his head and said, "Snape was stronger than Voldemort. When Voldemort disappeared after killing my parents Snape came to Hogwarts where he was safe making Professor Dumbledore believe that he was sorry for what he had done. But while he was there He grew stronger and re-organized the Death Eaters. He took over as their Master don't you see it Ron?

Ron shook his head. He couldn't see how Harry had put all this together and he said as much. "No Harry I don't see."

Every time Voldemort showed up where was Snape?

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"When I fought Voldemort in our fourth year, did you see Snape anywhere on the Quidditch field?" Harry held one finger up as if to begin tallying his points.

"Snape was roaming through the maze. He was one of the Judges. He …, he could have been anywhere Harry."

"Karkarov argued with him on the night of the Yule Ball do you remember that?"

Ron nodded that he had.

""We find out that later Karkarov had been killed right?"

"Yeah, but we also know that he ran off to hide and the Death Eaters caught up to him too." Ron argued.

"Do we know that for a fact?" Harry countered.

"No, no we don't" Ron conceded.

"Our fifth year? Where was Snape while we were fighting for our lives in the Ministry?" Harry was now holding up a third finger.

"He couldn't come to our aid and you know that. If he did then all the Death Eaters would have known whose side he was working." Ron now held a finger up to prove one of his points.

"True." Harry admitted. And then he countered with a fourth finger held aloft. "Why did he take so long to pass down the message then. I'll tell you why. He needed to make sure that his Death Eaters had time to get the Prophecy. He needed time to see me dead or captured. Do you think Voldemort would have appeared willingly at the Ministry knowing full well that Dumbledore would have been there? No he sent the fool himself to retrieve what he himself could not get from there very beginning. Where was he when Voldemort showed up with Wormtail at my parent's doorstep?" Harry was now shouting and his fingers went from showing six fingers to two closed fists and they were shaking violently.

"Listen, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not Harry. But first we're going togo to my house where your going to get washed up, calm down, dressed, and whatever else we need to do before we leave. Now do you want to go willingly or do I need to take you side along like a child?" Ron's voice took on a "I'll brook no nonsense from you" tone of voice and the sudden change of tact brought Harry around.

They stood there together facing one another in a long moment of silence before Harry nodded.

"No one's going to be there Harry, and we'll be able to take our time getting ready and from the looks of it, a decent meal inside of you as well."

"So you do mean to come with me then huh?" Harry sounded resigned now.

His anger had come to its point and there was nothing there. It should have exploded, done something. He had carried it with him for so many years, let it fuel his resolve, gave him courage, and kept him alive a time or two. Ron brought it all back and it roiled within him and rose. What should have been an all out explosion, Ron laying on the floor unharmed of course, but not readily wanting to get up to follow, and he quite gone, ended into…, nothing. A loss of words, a loss for what to do. He had to get Snape…, and then what? Ginny's Meadow?

Ron reached out a hand and took Harry by the arm. He winced at the bundle that was left on the floor of the shack, after all it was galleons spent and he was still unaccustomed to throwing good money away like that but Harry was more important to him than a few Galleons.


	45. Deceptions

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 45**

**Deceptions**

The shadows where lengthening when Harry and Ron disapparated in the park across the street from number twelve Grimmauld Place with Ron still clutching Harry's arm. Harry tightened his stomach as it felt as if it had been drawn through a hose pipe. He still had not gotten used to apparating and preferred to ride his broom most everywhere he needed to go. In his opinion the three greatest inventions in the wizarding world were the broomstick, the invisibility cloak, and the disillusionment charm There was of course several other items and charms he had rather liked but those three were at the very top of his short list.

"Well Harry there's home." Ron said.

As he spoke, the two muggle buildings on either side of number twelve Grimmauld Place were being budged over to either side as Harry's house which had belonged to his God Father, Sirius Black, squeezed into view between them. It still looked shabby and drawn as it did when he first saw it the summer before he started his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was escorted there by several members of the Order of the Phoenix after he had gotten into some trouble with the Ministry of Magic for using magic in front of a muggle, his cousin Dudley Dursley, and quite rightly so as they were being attacked by two Dementors in the alley way behind their home on Privet Drive in Surrey.

Harry wrapped the cloak he had borrowed from Ron a little tighter about him as he and Ron began to cross the street in front of them. "I haven't got my keys." He said wryly and with a bit of a twist to his sheepish grin.

"Never fear mate, I've got a universal key with me." And Ron produced his wand just as they stepped up onto the sidewalk right in front of the house. The two of them climbed the short few steps up to the door and Ron tapped the door knob and it swung open on oiled hinges.

Harry stood in amazement as he stepped into the house. It was no longer dark, drab and dreary. There was a feeling of openness about the home and it smelled wonderful. It looked wonderful. It had been repainted and the lighting was, well it looked like muggle lighting. Harry suppressed a laugh as he remembered Ron's father Arthur Weasley when he said _ecotricity, _The home certainly looked as if the lights did run off of electricity. Harry began to walk carefully through the hallway as Ron stood and watched him quizzically and then realized why it seemed that Harry was tip toeing.

"No need to watch your step anymore, Harry. We got rid of that old painting of Sirius's mum."

"What happened to it? I mean, how did you ever get rid of it. Sirius said it wouldn't come off the wall."

"It took a bit of thinking and well, since it wouldn't come off the wall, we er, took the wall off. And we built a new wall where the old one used to be." Ron hastily added.

Harry just walked from room to room admiring the changes the Ron and Hermione had made to the home. It did look like a home now and he wished Sirius could be there to see it. He wished Ginny could be there to see it too. Harry started up the stairs still goggling at the changes when Ron called out after him.

"Your room is still where it used to be. Take your time getting ready. Hermione and Molly are at the burrow with mum and won't be back till later tonight and we'll both be gone by then."

Ron watched from around the corner as Harry disappeared from sight and then spoke quietly to his wand and pointed it. A wispy image of a Jack Russell terrier emerged from the wand and jetted off out through a window on its way to the Burrow, There were changes to the plan and Hermione had to know that he was going to go on with Harry.

Ron was rummaging through the kitchen and already had some bread, meat, and cheese laid out on the table when Harry opened the door and stepped inside. He had remembered the kitchen being dark and drafty unless there was a fire burning in the fireplace but now it shone with a pale green paint on its walls with white trim. The floors had been sanded down and refinished with a yellowish tint to them. Harry thought it might have been pine wood that had been on the floors but he wasn't sure about that. It did have that look though. The cabinets had been redone and the cabinet doors now had glass in them so you could see the contents of each of the cabinets and the stove looked as if it might be a new one. It still looked like the same stove that was here before but for some reason it just looked new.

Turning to look over the fireplace Harry did notice the mantel. It was most definitely a new mantel. Quite large in fact and it was laden with pictures of Ron and Hermione and of course Molly too. Harry even noticed a few pictures of himself mixed in with the family. Crossing over to the mantel, he picked up one picture of him with both Ron and Hermione it was,

"That was taken in our third year remember? Colin Creevey took that one." Ron had come up beside Harry. "And over here is another one from our seventh year during a Hogsmeade weekend." Ron reached up and took the picture down and handed it to Harry. That picture had a fourth person inside of it and she was planting a kiss on Harry's cheek. It was a picture of The three of them and of Ginny.

"Do you mind if I keep this one?" Harry asked.

"No, take it. You hang on to that and I'll see if…," Ron's voice trailed off as Harry quickly turned his head away and wiped his cheek.

When Harry turned back around Ron was looking at his feet idly toeing a knot in the wooden floor.

"Looks like you've made us some dinner hey?" Harry broke the awkwardness between them and was truly eyeing the table. He had not seriously eaten for days and had just realized how empty his stomach was. Well actually it told them quite loudly how empty it was which cause the two of them to start laughing as if they were still kids at school.

They sat down at the table and quietly began to eat what Ron had laid out before them. The awkwardness between them had returned. By the time Harry had bitten into his fourth sandwich Harry was telling Ron where he had been and how many times he had nearly caught up to Draco Malfoy and Snape.

"And there was this once, I turned a corner and was heading back to my inn when I saw them crossing the street. They were right there in front of me but traffic came by, you know muggle cars and such, so I had to wait a bit and then I was able to get across the street and they were gone."

Harry stopped and took a big swig of his pumpkin juice and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

"So what were you doing in Japan then?" Ron had asked.

"Well it seems as if Malfoy has these businesses all over the world. Nearly everywhere I followed them to there was some business office where Malfoy had been working out of."

"So what was Snape doing then?" Ron asked.

"That's just it. I don't have a clue why they were going from place to place. But everywhere they stopped for any length of time had one of Malfoy's businesses there. But anyway, Japan. There is just no understanding what those chaps are saying. It all sounded like gibberish to me. Much easier to know what a Troll is saying or listening to Gobbledygook than with those chaps."

"Weird." Was all Ron could think to say.

"So How long did it take for you and Hermione to fix this place up?" Harry asked.

"Ah well, it seems like we still haven't finished up yet but yeah, a year or so at least. Hermione's parents gave us that mantel but too bad they can't come over and see it though. We had to take all kinds of measurements and give it to them and then

they had it made for us. Fred and George chipped in too and helped out a lot and so did Bill and mum of course. Fred told us and he imitated Fred's voice "_monies no object lil' bro, if you need it then have the proprietor bill us and if its muggle money you need, well then just have Bill do what needs done to get the muggles paid.."_ and then George said "_don't worry about the money lil' bro. This is mine and Fred's wedding present to you."_

Harry looked amused when Ron suddenly realized that he had been talking like this was his house and…, "Harry you don't mind that Hermione and I changed everything do you?"

This was the moment Harry had been waiting for. Something to break the ice, an opening to say what he had been wanting to say every since he had come back down stairs. He pulled a piece of parchment out from an inside pocket and handed it to Ron. It was sealed and had been dated nearly three years earlier. Ron looked at the parchment for a long time.

He was afraid to ask what it might be and then he spoke "Harry, this isn't your will or anything like that is it?"

"It's the Deed to the house. Its yours and Hermione's through and through. I meant it to be your wedding gift and well it was supposed to be given to you by Dobby if anything were to happen to me while I was away.."

"B-but H-Harry Sirius gave you this house. It's yours not mine." Ron stammered.

"You're right it is mine and I just gave it to you." Harry chuckled. "Listen Ron, I'm not coming back. When this is over, I'm not coming back. I found a place where I want to settle down. When I'm there I'm happy Ron, happier than I've ever been. The only thing that could make that place better is…, well you know what could make it better. All I ask is that the one room be reserved for visits."

Ron held the Deed in his hands almost afraid that he might damage it somehow if he laid it down. He knew he was being silly but he was too stunned to care.

"Now let's get down to business shall we?" Harry asked. "When we get there We need…," Harry and Ron kept their heads together for a long time as Harry laid out his plans for what they were going to do and he placed some very wise cautions too. "The night before you guys came to pick me up I felt several apparations taking place. So there may be several people that we'll need to deal with. But if we wait until Snape and Malfoy are alone we can…," Harry continued to set out the plans step by step when a popping noise caused him and Ron to both jump to their feet wands in hand and already pointing at the intruder.

"Hook? Line?"

"And sinker." Hermione finished her mother-in-law's sentence for her as the wispy form of a Jack Russell terrier dissipated into the air

"He said Harry tried to leave Hogwarts on his own just like we thought he would. They're at home right now so Harry can get cleaned up and ready. They plan on leaving any moment now."

"So how did Ron know Harry was going to try to leave then?" Molly asked.

"Felix Felicis. Just two drops in his tea…," Hermione swirled her tea around in her cup to add emphasis. "We were having a quiet time this morning and Ron just sat there brooding and wouldn't talk so I took a vial from what we brewed and slipped a couple of drops into his tea and then he suddenly had to leave."

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow as she eyed her daughter-in-law's cavalier manner. Deep down Molly was quaking with fear. Fear that Harry may not come back, fear that Ron, Hermione, and the others may get injured or worse. On the outside, she was slightly amused by the whole thing.

"One-two-three…,come and find me Cookchanks1" Little Molly was playing not so quietly in the upstairs rooms with Crookshanks, Hermione's bandy legged cat. "One-two-three…, I'm here."

"Is that a new game she's learned?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure." Molly replied. "She's been doing that ever since you sent her over this morning, but whatever it is, it's keeping her busy."

Hermione took another sip from her tea And sat the cup back on the table. She had a worried look about her as she tilted her head and listened to Molly playing. "Something sounds awfully familiar about what she's doing but I can't put a finger on it."

"It's a child's counting game I wouldn't worry about it." It was just getting dark when the first knock at the back door brought the two women out of their conversation. Molly left her seat to open the door. It was Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend Lavender Brown.

"Neville!" Hermione jumped up from her chair and crossed the kitchen floor quickly to throw her arms around him. Neville stood straighter than she remember and when he asked if they meaning he and lavender were the first to arrive Hermione noted that Neville no longer stammered and well, Neville looked ready. Lavender nodded to Hermione but her manner seemed reserved if not cold. She still had not forgiven Hermione for taking Ron away from her in their sixth year, as _if she had ever really had him_, Hermione thought to herself. Molly opened the door further and the two stepped inside. Pretty soon the others would be arriving too and she took her apron from the peg that it had been hanging on and donned it. This was Hermione's meeting and she was going to be the host for the new Order, Dumbledore's Army.

Draco was maneuvering through dozens of strange men who had begun arriving earlier that morning, he was looking for Severus Snape. The Conclave was to start later on in the afternoon where he was to be named as the Chosen. The person who would lead the Army should a battle prove necessary. His senses were heightened and his adrenalin was surging. A small pit of panic threatened to open up to swallow him but he kept his calm. Snape had disappeared earlier that day after upbraiding him for what seemed to be the hundredth time for missing the previous nights meeting and then again because he had failed to kneel before Grindelwald when he had been called in for a private meeting afterwards. The punishment for that was most severe and his body still ached because of it.

There was to be more than a hundred in attendance this time and orders were to be issued. He had asked Grindelwald why he had been chosen and the answer was that his blood line was of the first. Draco didn't know what that meant. There were only three of this age whose blood was of the first and one of those three had been removed. Grindelwald had been gracious in his explanation. Grindelwald had made it seem as if he had given Draco a treat by explaining himself.

"Release me Draco and I can help you." The voice rasped out in the darkness.

He had not realized that his search for Snape had taken to where his father lay imprisoned. His father was to be made an example tonight of what failure would cost one if they failed. Some of the men he had seen already, he had recognized as Death Eaters. These men had stood as high as his father once did before his disaster at the Ministry of Magic, but most of them he had never seen before. They had come all across the globe to attend this conclave.

"Release me Draco!" His father's voice was stronger and it no longer sounded feral as it had days before. "You do not know what you are about to do."

"BE QUIET! You are no longer my father. My mother lies dead because of you!"

"Draco, it was a madness." Lucius hissed. "Words twisted, you do not know what the Dementors can do Draco. RELEASE ME!"

The passageway was dark and the only sounds where the echoes of his steps as he paced in front of his fathers cell and those of his and Lucius's words. Draco couldn't see Lucius; he couldn't even see his own hand. The pit of panic had opened a bit wider in his stomach.

"I need to find Severus."

"Ah yesss, Severus. Is he your new father now? OR AM I? Now release me and I will help you free yourself of what he has gotten you into. I am your father Draco and I want to help you."

'I-I can't do this." Draco muttered to himself. The darkness of the passageway was crushing in on him. Pressing him from all sides and the pit opened wider still.

"You cannot do what Draco? What is it that they expect of you? Tell me and I will help you. If you but let me out of this cage I can help you Draco." His father's voice held soothing tones to it. Persuasive and compelling.

"You are but a boy still." crooned Lucius. "I can help you only if you let me out of here." Lucius's voice had changed again. It sounded very much like his father of old. The father who had taken him to the side to teach him the intricacies of growing up.

Draco's pacing quickened and his breathing kept pace with it. His heart was pounding in his ears. Two, three, eight beats for every step he took and the pit opened wider still. Panic began to seep through his veins as the darkness thickened around him threatening to suffocate him.

"_You are of the first, the blood flows through your veins."_ Grindelwald's words echoed inside his head as he dropped to his knees. Panic welled up inside of him and he was frozen with fear. His father's words mingled with those of Grindelwald's. The truth of who Grindelwald was, what he was, what he had done, threatened to crush the very breath from his lungs and the confusion of it all, snapped his reality like a twig.


	46. Words from the Past

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 46**

**Words from the Past**

"_Expelliarmis!"_

Harry and Ron's wands flew from their hands into the air and was deftly caught by the outstretched hand of Severus Snape.

"Well, well, well, it has been a long time hasn't it Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?" A slight smirk crossed Severus's face as he spoke. "I see we've done some remodeling since my last visit. I wonder if dear old Sirius would approve of the changes." Snape's voice took on a leering note of sarcasm as he spoke.

"Stay where you are." Harry had started to move away from Ton so as to place distance between the two. It would make it harder for Snape to watch the both of them at the same time. "Please, have a seat shall we?" he indicated to the two empty chairs that Harry and Ron had just leapt from when he disapparated.

As Harry bent to take the chair Snape's wand had pointed to his hand made the slightest of movements towards an inside pocket for the spare wand that he had taken to carrying sometime earlier on in his hunt for Severus and Draco. The move was ever the slightest and was hidden from Snape's view as he half turned to position himself to sit back down in his chair.

"Now Mr. Potter, I'll have that wand from you if you please." Snape had not missed the movement of Harry's hand. _"I cannot read him,_" Snape thought to himself. "H_is mind is like a brick wall. Very strong indeed."_ A small bead of sweat trickled for Severus's forehead with the strain that he exerted in both leaning into Harry's mind and having to perform Occlumency himself as Harry leaned heavily into his own mind. It was all that he could do to keep his own mind as blank as Harry's. "_Potter isn't even struggling."_ The thought was unbidden but it came to him anyway. Harry's face held the blankest of looks and yet his shoulders showed no stiffness to them. He actually appeared calm in Snape's eyes. "_Very calm indeed."_

"What do you want Snape?" It was Harry who spoke. His voice was harsh and forceful and he wished that Ron were not present at the moment. He knew that he could take Severus without his wand but the chance of Ron getting hurt accidentally was too great of a risk for him to take. That was why he rather not have all this help. Every time someone came to his help he lost someone important to him. "_I'll not lose another one."_ Harry thought to himself. "_Just do what he wants and everything will be alright."_

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry but never took his gaze from him. "_Could Lupin have been telling the truth about him?"_ Snape wondered. He had tried performing Legillimense once again and this time he concentrated very hard. Harder than he had ever attempted before and Potter had not even flinched. Not even a bead of sweat came from Potter. Harry just sat there playing it cool.

Harry just sat there and glared at him. Hatred filled his eyes and Snape was just feet away and there was nothing he could do nothing at all, so he asked his question once again, "What do you want?" Harry was thinking quickly now. Snape was not a wizard to be trifled with and he knew that much more so that any other wizard. Harry had not forgotten how Snape had trifled with him. No, Snape had toyed with him the night he had killed Albus Dumbledore. That was the reason why Harry learned as much as he could and continued to learn as he went along. He would do the teaching when next he met Snape. "_Oh yes Severus my friend. You will be the student when next we meet."_

Snape began to reach inside his cloak and Harry seized the opportunity. Snape was hurled across the room but not before a bright shield formed itself in front of him. The force of Harry's hurling jinx propelled Snape backwards across the kitchen and into the cabinets that lined the wall and at the same time the shield reflected the jinx back at Harry. He did not move fast enough and found himself flying over the top of the table. Ron had just barely moved out of the way to avoid being hit by Harry's flailing legs as he somersaulted out of his chair.

Ron was powerless without his wand. His non verbal skills were good but they were no match for what Harry and Snape could do and he had not learned Occlumency either so if he tried Snape would know immediately unless…,

"_Stupefy_"

The red jet of light flew from Snape's wand tip and hit Ron squarely across his chest. Snape was on his feet now and was crossing the short distance to where Ron lay on the floor and retrieved the wand that Ron had called for.

"Now sit down I say, SIT DOWN!" Snape's wand was pointing directly at Harry's head and it followed Harry's every move. "Your friend will be alright. Keep your hands where I can see them and do not force me to send something your way as well. I am not here to duel with you tonight Potter." Snape's voice was harsh and the look in his eye was cold enough to chill a boiling pot of tea into a cool summer drink.

Harry bent to see to Ron instead of taking the seat Snape commanded him to take. Harry never took his eyes away from Snape as he felt for breath and a pulse. Ron was breathing and his heart was still beating strongly but he was unconscious.

"Now it's just the two of us Mr. Potter." Snape's voice still held its chilling edge and he spoke. "I was asked to give you something a few years back should anything ever happened to the Head Master, and let us just say for now that I have not found the opportunity to do so until just now." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice now mixed with what Harry thought to be mockery. Snape's mouth twisted itself back into the smirk he has held when he first arrived.

Reaching into his cloak Snape pulled a bit of old parchment from an inside pocket and flipped it onto the table and in one neat and fluid movement, he was gone. He had Apparated from the room leaving both Harry's and Ron's wands on the floor of the kitchen where his feet had just stood.

Harry leaped from his chair and knelt beside Ron just as Ron's eyes began to flutter open.

"W-what happened?" Ron groaned as Harry helped his friend to sit up. "It-it all happened so fast. He was flying, you were flying, who hit me with a stunning spell? It was a stunning spell wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was." Harry answered

"Blimey, I feel like the Whomping Willow just hit me." Ron said rubbing his chest.

"Listen, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just caught me off guard and well, it just happened like so." Ron snapped his fingers to show how fast Harry and Snape reacted against each other and winced as he did so.

"He came here to leave me something. Harry said. "A letter or something like that. He flopped it on the table, dropped out wands and apparated all at the same time."

"What's it say?" Ran asked as he moved to get to his feet. He had grabbed hold of his chair for support and took Harry's hand with is other and stood up on shaking legs.

"I dunno. I haven't looked at it yet."

"Harry, don't touch it. Let me look it over first. It could be cursed or something." Ron said as Harry made for the envelope.

Ron was standing on his own now and had bent to pick up his and Harry's wands. He handed Harry his wand and with his own he passed it over the envelope that was on the table. Muttering to himself as he did so. Harry could hear bits and pieces of incantations as Ron's wand passed first one way and then another over the parchment and sometimes he tapped it with the tip of his wand. After a few short minutes of inspecting the envelope Ron announced that it was curse and jinx free and picked it up with his own hands and handed it to Harry.

Harry opened the envelope and a folded sheet of parchment fell into his hand. It bore his name on it written in a long thin and flowing hand there was no address just his name. Harry recognized the handwriting at once.

"It's from Dumbledore!" he exclaimed. His hands began to shake as he opened the folded parchment so that both he and Ron could read it.

_**My dearest Harry,**_

_**If you are reading this letter than I have been seduced by the tantalizing temptress of fate and adventure of the well organized mind. I have met with fate, wrestled it and lost. I am afraid to say.**_

_**I promised you that I would tell you about my hand in all its glorious detail. If you remember I did say that I had wished to give it justice. The ring which I had taken From Tom Riddle was guarded by a very nasty curse. One in which I did not expect to find nor did I see it until it was too late. It was cursed with Muggle Death, and well when you are as old as I…, One Hundred and fifty-six years old, the flesh no longer lives I am afraid to say. I was slowly dying Harry and it was potions given to me by my Potions Master, Severus Snape, which allowed me to continue on for I had things that I still needed in impart upon you. The potion was not a cure mind you but it served to slow the process down.**_

_**I am quite obviously dead now Harry and that means that Professor Snape had to do what I made him promise to do. Yes Harry, I did say that I had made him promise. You see, I learned from Professor Snape that is was one of our number, a student that was tasked with my death and that Harry, I could not allow to happen. Professor Snape told me of his vow that he had made to young mister Malfoy's mother this summer and I tasked Professor Snape not to allow Draco that chance and since I was dying anyway, well let us just say that Professor Snape did me a courtesy at my request.**_

_**You may find this difficult to believe and I do not know how to say it any other way than Harry I trust Severus Snape and you must too. I cannot tell you why; it is not my story to tell nor is it my place to tell it. Just know that I trust Professor Snape and you must too.**_

_**Harry do not go after Professor Snape I beg you to trust me as much as I have trusted Severus Snape.**_

_**Yours most sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

"Do you think he, Snape that is, could have written this note himself?" Ron asked as he read it a second time over

Harry didn't know what to say at first and than he shook his head. He was sure that it was Dumbledore's writing.. Ron took the letter from Harry's hand and read it again to himself and to get a closer look at the writing before asking Harry, "So are you going to give it a rest then?"

Harry turned and looked at him for a full long minute before replying. "No. Professor Dumbledore told me one time that even with his brain power he too made mistakes and when he made mistakes they were big. And this is one of them."

"So why do you think Snape would have brought that letter to you now after all these years then?" Ron asked looking incredulously first at Harry then at the letter.

"Why did he wait so long before sending the Order to the Ministry? Why did he always wait until the very last minute, the last second before sending help? Why did he even agree to do this?" Harry's voice was rising in anger as he spoke. "He was never Dumbledore's man. NEVER!" Harry shouted the last word with heated vehemence. "This letter is bait, to goad me to come after him." Harry slammed a fist onto the table spilling the cups of the pumpkin juice that was till left inside of them.

Dobby opened his eyes and muttered to himself "Master Harry Potter is needing his Dobby. Dobby can feels it in his bones." Dobby slipped out of the bed that was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts and looked around. Seeing no one in sight he stole down the length of the room using the beds to keep himself hidden from Madame Pomfrey's view and slipped outside the hospital wing door and closed it as quietly as he could and then stopped in his tracks. "Dobby is needing clothes." He raised his hand to snap his fingers and smiled to himself. His hand was still heavily bandaged. Snapping his fingers with his opposite hand, Dobby sent himself straight to number twelve Grimmauld Place, directly to his apartment in the attic.

As he was dressing into a new uniform he heard shouts from down below and from the kitchen. He heard Harry Potters voice. "It worked. Dobby is saving Harry Potter's life he is." Dobby capered a few steps with his joy of hearing his masters voice and hearing his master in his own home but the celebration stopped short and Dobby put his ear to his apartment door.

Harry was shouting and he was angry, angrier than Dobby had ever heard his master be before. Dobby finished dressing as rapidly as he could with his bandaged hand and as soon as he pulled his coat over the hand he became frustrated. He couldn't button his coat shut. The bandage covered the fingers on his one hand. Slowly he removed the bandage to reveal the stump of a finger. Madame Pomfrey had healed the stump but it was still tender and raw looking but he didn't care about that. All Dobby cared about was getting his coat buttoned so he could get to his master side and help.

Dobby entered the kitchen nearly on tip toes so as not to startle the two wizards as they hunched over the table studying a piece of worn parchment. He walked right past them un-noticed as that was the mark of a good house elf, to provide excellent service without being seen. It wasn't until he had placed another cup of chilled pumpkin juice at Harry's elbow that either of the wizards noticed him.

Ron snatched his wand that he had laid on the table in the blink of and eye and then yelled, "Wha- Dobby what are you doing here?" it was Ron who had noticed Dobby first.

"Dobby. Your supposed to be in the hospital wing." It was Harry's turn to speak with surprise and with his wand in hand as well.

"Dobby is better now sirs." The elf responded with a sheepish grin. "And his place is to be by his Mast-Mister Harry Potter's side." He looked up at Harry's face beaming with hopeful pride.

"Dobby," Harry said kindly, "Are you well? I mean are you supposed to be out of bed?" There was a note of concern in his voice as he asked the tiny elf.

"Ohh, Mast-mister Harry Potter is most kind sir to ask if Dobby is well. He is well sir. Dobby is most ready to help his Mast-Mister Harry Potter and his Mister Wheezy." Dobby's face broadened into a wide grin and his eye's took on a hopeful and near pleading look.

"Have you heard from Remus at all since the two of you left me in the hospital wing?" Harry had suddenly changed the subject.

Ron's face took on a blank look and he shook his head before asking, "No. Why do you ask that?"

"Well, I sent him back to the mountain to have a look 'round, and he was supposed to come right back to let me know what to expect." Harry explained.

"Dobby can do that sirs. Dobby is good at not being seen." Dobby snapped his fingers and was gone in an instant before Harry could reply.

"Harry, did you get any rest yourself today?" Ron had noticed a tightness around Harry's eyes. "I mean, you can have a lie down or something while we wait for Dobby to get back."

Dobby appeared at the campsite where they had rescued Harry just the day before and looked around. He could feel where his old Masters were and apparated once again towards their location and reappeared in the midst of nearly a hundred witches and wizards and nearly froze in panic. He had remembered that he was no longer dressed as a house elf. He had clothes. Another snap of his fingers brought him into what seemed like a storage area that was dimly lit by a torch light from an outside corridor and this time he was alone. Quickly he moved towards a wall which was nearly covered by coxes and crates and opened the first box he had come to and rummaged through it not finding anything he could use. Five minutes had gone by and he had already searched as many boxes and crates when he found what he was looking for. A rank and dirty pillow case.

Dobby quickly shed his Butlers uniform and carefully folded his clothes into a tiny bundle and with a snap of his fingers; he sent them home to his apartment and then donned the pillow case. Now he could walk through the throng and not be seen.

Dobby re-entered into the bustling chamber and opened his ears wide as he made his way through the crowd.

"I was wondering when the call would be issued what with all these wars about." A coarse voice said as Dobby passed by.

"The age of man is nearly over and they'll need us to guide them once again." A thin and reedy voice mentioned.

"The Supreme Lord has returned from the Druid sleep I hear, and now we're being called back into action." A lanky old man was saying to a fat and balding wizard.

"I hear the Great master is to appoint one of us as his Liege Commander." A short and squat woman with a bulbous nose on her face was telling another.

"Nah," the witch who looked old and frail replied. "T'aint a Liege lord tis his Second he's to be raisin' I heard."

Dobby stopped to listen in on more of their conversation. He thought that this might be of some interest.

"I thought that wizard what was all dressed in black t'was his Second." The short woman said.

"No, I heard it's to be a young one. The Great Master is getting older you know. He's nearly three thousand years old." The other woman cackled with laughter as she added "The Druid sleep might keep yer younger lookin but the years still add up."

Dobby moved on to another group and then another and still another hearing and listening in on snatches of their conversations until he had thought that he had heard enough and was sure that he had counted all that were there. He had counted nearly a hundred and ten altogether.

There was something about these conversations that didn't add up in his small opinion. They did not sound like they were Dark Wizards or Dark Witches. It sounded to him as if they were being organized to help the muggle world with all of those muggle wars he had been hearing about.

Dobby's next task was to get an idea of how things were in these caves. It would do no good to allow his Master just to walk in if these were bad witches and wizards. He would have to search out a more hidden entrance for his master to use if he understood what it was his master was hoping for. Harry never actually said anything to Dobby but Dobby had been there in the earlier years when Harry sought after He-Who-Must-not-Be –Named.

It took Dobby nearly an hour but he had found a back entrance to the caves that led down from a small ledge near one of the peaks. Dobby noted that someone had used that ledge not long ago as there had been a small fire built there. The passage that he followed back into the caves led nearly in a straight line that is if you were a bird and could fly straight through. Actually the passageway twisted and turned every which way but it always led nearly straight into the heart of the mountain and emptied into a broad and wide avenue which lead upwards back to were all those witches and wizards were milling about.

Satisfied that he had enough information for his master, Dobby snapped his fingers to leave just as the hissing voice of Snape sounded "Where did that elf come from?"

Dobby returned to Grimmauld Place to find Ron still sitting where he had left him in the kitchen but Harry was no where to be seen.

"Where is master Harry Potter?" Dobby asked as Ron looked up from where he was setting.

Dobby's return had not startled Ron as he was all too familiar with the sound of Dobby's apparating and disapparting.

"He's having a bit of a lie down Dobby. Harry's had a rather long day today." Ron answered sounding somewhat tired himself but he wasn't really tired. Not that much. Waiting was tiring work.

"Master Harry Potter is alright isn't he sir?" Dobby asked anxiously and his hands began to dry wash in worry.

"He's as fit as a Blast Ended Skrewt." Ron answered and chuckled when he saw Dobby's look of puzzlement. "So what did you find out then?" Ron asked looking more alert now that his brain had shaken off its cob webs that were causing his drowsiness. Before Dobby could start Ron had pulled the chair out for Dobby to sit and indicated with his hand for Dobby to have a seat.

"Ohh, Dobby's Masters are too kind to Dobby." Squealed the elf as he climbed up into the chair and twisted himself so that he could face Ron.

Dobby began to explain all that he had seen and heard and then offered his thoughts of what he had pieced together. When he had finished Ron asked him if he could draw them a map of the cave as best he could remember and Dobby smiled gleefully and snapped his fingers once again. A large sheet of parchment appeared on the table and as Ron looked at it lines began to race all around forming hallways, passageways, large corridors and open areas which Ron took to be either rooms or chambers. When the map finished making itself Ron was by then deep in thought about what Dobby had said when the elf voiced his opinion of what he had heard.

"So you think that these witches and wizards are thinking that they are forming up to help the muggle world then?" Ron said in a questioning way. And Dobby nodded his head uncertain if he should answer aloud.

"Did you happen to hear if any of these people worked for their governments. I mean for their muggle governments Dobby." Dobby shook his head. He didn't think to stay that long to find out if any had worked for the muggles.

"I wonder…," Ron said while tapping his fingers on the table and looking to the ceiling. "I wonder…,"

"Begging your sirs pardon." Dobby interrupted, "In the ancient times it was the wizards and the Druids that helped the men win the wars against the demons and the twisted ones." Dobby looked as if this information might help Ron figure out what it was that he was trying to think on. Suddenly Ron Snapped his fingers loudly.

"Dobby, you may not know the answer to this but I'll ask anyhow. "

Dobby leaned forward with anticipation.

"In this ancient time you spoke about, was there a bad Wizard who was the leader of these demons and twisted, these twisted one's?"

Dobby nodded furiously. "He was a very bad dark Druid wizard Mr. Wheezy. Very bad indeed."

"And do you know how he was defeated then?"

Dobby looked crestfallen. He shrugged his shoulders and replied "Dobby is not knowing how the war was ended Mister Wheezy and Dobby does not know who he can ask that would know." Dobby had answered Ron's next question before it had even been asked.

"But you think that these witches and wizards you saw are good and honest witches and wizards then?" Ron asked. Ron looked as if he had some sort of plan forming in his head as Dobby answered.

"Dobby is not certain of it sir. Dobby did not feel bad things from the one's he was nearest. Not like when Dobby worked for his old Master." Ron had the fleeting thought that he just might have to stop Dobby from punishing himself for speaking ill of his previous owners, but Dobby had not moved a muscle.

Dobby was now leaning forward in his chair and had to hold onto the table to prevent himself from falling from the chair. "If Dobby may say it sir, Dobby thinks that if there were bad wizards present, they were few."

Ron nodded as if it confirmed what he was thinking himself. "Dobby its time to wake Harry I think and let him hear what you've reported."

Dobby was off the chair in a flash only to follow Harry back into the kitchen a moment later.

Harry sat down at the table and was staring at the map Dobby had drawn while he listened intently as Dobby repeated what he had told Ron just moments before. Harry nodded his head occasionally when Dobby stressed a point or two and listened with keen interest when the elf repeated the snatches of conversation that he had overheard.

When Ron began to speak Harry leaned back in his chair and listened to what Ron had reasoned out and nodded to himself and when Ron finished summarizing what he thought Harry spoke in agreement with Ron's assessment.

"That's what it sounds like to me too. Snape is going to confound them into thinking that they're going to aide the muggles and with a few well aimed Confundus charms certain key figures in the world will ask for help and there you have it. It's Voldemort's plan gone into action.

"Harry didn't you hear what Dobby said?" Ron sounded exasperated. "Snape is not the Great Leader, master; Lord, or whatever it was they called the man. Dobby you tell him." Ron gestured for Dobby to give it a go at altering Harry's mind about Severus Snape.

"But we don't know who the man dressed in black was Ron. It could have been anybody but Snape." Harry argued and pushed back his chair and stood.. "Ron if you're coming then lets go." Harry looked at Dobby and smiled at his house elf and said very softly, "I suppose there'll be no point in ordering you to stay here is there?"

Dobby's head shrunk down between his shoulders and shrugged very deeply and with an impish grin pasted across his face he looked back up at Harry and replied quite mischievously, "Dobby is a free house elf sirs, and Dobby is going anywhere Dobby is wanting to."

Harry grinned at the elf as he looked down at him and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way mate. Just promise me one thing before we go."

"What is Mast-Mister Harry Potter wanting Dobby to promise him this sir?"

"Please, whatever you do Dobby, please do not try to save my life." Harry was grinning when he spoke.

Dobby looked abashed as Harry spoke. It had been their private joke ever since Harry had set him free some eight years earlier at the end of Harry's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dobby left the two wizards only for a moment to pack a few items he thought that they might need for their journey and returned to the kitchen just as Harry and Ron were buttoning up their cloaks.

Meet you at the campsite then Harry said to both Ron and Dobby and then apparated out of the kitchen followed closely behind by Ron and the house elf.


	47. Harsh Truths

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 47**

**Harsh Truths**

A pale blue light bobbed in the darkened cavern as it drew nearer to the huddled form of Draco Malfoy. Frozen in a panic, his body seized in fear, Draco relived images of a long past nightmare that still thundered through his mind. Ghastly images of misshapen men hurdling themselves into the frenzied melee of combat, zombies, ghouls, and magical creatures, beasts of un-natural leaped over him or ran around him in their eagerness to join in battle. It was his worst nightmare come near to life as it once did so many years earlier. Nearby, his father jeered at him and taunted him with names unbefitting a grown adult. Draco's worst fear was the darkness that surrounded him, that swallowed him whole as it did now, crushing in on him so that he could barely breathe.

The blue light was stronger now and it bobbed with the regular cadence. The soft sound of leather scraping against stone could barely be heard above the snide comments that Lucius Malfoy hurled towards his son as Draco knelt cowering against the weight of the darkness, hands pressed to his head. In the distance the indistinct form of a man walking down the corridor could just be discerned from the glow of the pale blue light that bobbed nearer and nearer to Draco's location. The echoes of the foot falls rebounded against the walls now and reverberated through Draco's mind adding to the rhythmic beats of war drum and battle cries. Demons were now leaping over Draco. Saliva dripping from fangs that protruded grotesquely from their slavering mouths and drops of blood splattered all around him as they ran by or leaped over him. He had fallen in the throes of the battle, nailed to the ground by a lance that had been run through his leg holding him as the hordes continued forth into the fighting screaming their battle cries in a tongue that was too foul for human use.

"_Silencio_."

Lucius continued to work his mouth but now sound came out and the hallway once again fell into the utter silence with the line exception of the soft footsteps echoing off the walls and growing nearer. The form of Severus Snape emerged from the shadows surrounded in the faint glow on the blue light and he stopped just in front of Draco who lay huddled on the ground just feet from his fathers cell quivering uncontrollably and the images of a long past nightmare began to fade into the soft glow of Snape's light which bobbed lazily above him.

"Get up Draco and control yourself." The words were short and clipped yet they weren't harsh either. They were…impatient.

Draco's breaths were short and rapid and the weight of anxiety lifted slowly. He still had not yet mastered his muscles which still refused to lift his body any further than kneeling on all fours. Snape had not pressed him further but waited as Draco gathered himself to be once again his own master, As he waited, Snape looked into the small chamber which served as a cell for Draco's father. His features held a loathsome look mingled with contempt for the man as Lucius's mouth still continued to work soundlessly. Fury threatened to take over Severus but he held it at bay. He wanted to take his wand out and teach the man humility but he had been told that Lucius was to be Draco's affair. "_And I thought to save the man for Draco's sake."_ He thought bitterly to himself.

Draco was just coming to his feet, his legs still felt wobbly and uncertain, and his breathing and become more like a panting for air as he stood shakily. Severus tried not to watch him too closely. He thought to spare Draco some dignity. "_Where had that elf come from_?' He asked himself again now that he was certain that Draco was alright. "_My plans were all but laid out."_ He turned to see that Draco was now leaning against the rock wall and was taking deep calming breaths trying to regain his composure and succeeding if not slowly in doing so.

"Draco you must learn to control yourself. You must face your fears and defeat them. I have told you this before have I not?" The words were not scolding nor condescending, they were almost words of encouragement.

"I-I don't know what is happening." Draco stammered still trying to control his breathing. "It's these caves. I haven't had this problem since I was a little boy and now they come back?" he looked questioningly at Severus hoping that he would have some explanation as to why a childhood nightmare would suddenly reappear in such stark realness but Snape only looked at him with his cold black eye's. Somehow he looked much paler in the blue light than he normally did.

"We must hurry Draco; the members are already lining the great hall for the convention." Snape reached out to grasp Draco's arm to escort him quickly back to the main tunnels and corridors, back and up to the great chamber, where Draco was to learn what all his training was to be about.

As the two of them headed back up the dark passageway Snape looked back towards Lucius Malfoy's cell with a worried look. "_He will make trouble if he is to remain alive_." The thought was grim and yet it was also unavoidable. Draco had not even looked backwards; he had dismissed his father somewhere between the taunts against his manhood and the jibes against his mother.

"Poppy!"

Remus was standing at Harry's bed and called out to Madame Pomfrey who had just stuck her head outside of her office at the sound of her name.

"Poppy, do you know where Harry Potter might be?" He asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, I've not seen the boy for sometime now.." Looking down at her watch Madame Pomfrey frowned.

"What's wrong Poppy?" asked Remus.

"Mr. Potter should have been back sometime ago. The potions I gave him were quite precise."

Remus grinned ruefully and raked his hand through his hair and replied, "Poppy I think we've been given the slip."

"The slip Remus? Mr. Potter may have fallen down. He should have been in the Hospital wing far longer than I agreed. The rest of this week may not have been long enough I think" Madame Pomfrey was looking scandalized as Remus's comment began to sink in. "The scoundrel. Remus do you think that he's given us the slip?"

Remus's broad grin spoke volumes but in Poppy's defense he reminded her of her other patient that still needed her care and with that Poppy rushed down the long row of beds…,

"Remus, the elf is gone to!" Madame Pomfrey wailed.

Remus fought to hold back his laughter as Madame Pomfrey looked thoroughly flummoxed by the loss of two of her patients and from directly under her nose. Lupin went to her to help clam her down which he did succeed in doing so only after he promised to search the castle provided that she return to her office and take a calming draft for herself.

Lupin was looking amused as he left the hospital wing. Harry was just like his father James. Always too eager and always on the move but that musing was mixed with a bit of worry as well. He had seen what Harry was willing to step into though he had not the opportunity to investigate further into the goings on after he ran into Severus Snape. Silently he hoped that Dumbledore's trust was a valid one.

Once outside of the Hogwarts gates he turned and apparated to Grimmauld Place. He hoped to catch up to Harry there or at least with Ron or Hermione. They would need to know what they faced should they need to come to Harry's aid.

"Yes I know where Uncle Harry was." Molly's voice chimed brightly. "Do you want me to take you there?"

Hedwig's sense of knowing where Harry was caused her to immediately become agitated once Harry and Ron apparated out of Grimmauld Place. Harry had left her behind and she was worried. There was no possible way she could fly that distance to be by his side as she had been all throughout the search for Snape and Malfoy. They were meant to be together ans she couldn't understand why he would just leave her behind.

"Okay then, are you ready?" Molly held out her arm and Hedwig settled onto it. Holding Hedwig tightly Molly said "One, Two, Three…," and there was a pop and she was gone.

Hermione was just coming to the bedroom to see what game it was that Molly had been playing when she heard her Three year old daughter counting once again. She opened the door to an empty bedroom and looked around. She knew Molly had to be somewhere near by as she had just heard her voice so she looked about the room, under the bed, in the closet, behind the bookcase, the dresser drawers, and everywhere else she could think to look and saw nothing. Going to the next room She looked much the same way she had in the first bedroom and then looked yet into another room. Hermione was becoming anxious now and started to call out for her.

"Molly! Molly, come out this instant!" Hermione was frantic as she went from room to room in the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was now caught up in the search for her young grand daughter when she heard the frantic voice of Hermione as she searched.

"Winky!" Mrs. Weasley called for her house elf in a sharp and commanding voice and almost as soon as she called the crack of a house elf sounded behind her,

"Missus Wheezy has called for her Winky?"

"Winky little Molly is nowhere to be found. Do you know where she is?" There was a hint of fright in the otherwise calm voice of Molly Weasley.

Fear and panic swept through Winky in an instant. "Winky is not knowing where missy Molly is." Winky was shaking now as she caught the sight of Hermione's face which was tear streaked and panic stricken. "Winky is not knowing," Winky was near bawling when she spoke.

Molly grasped both the elf and Hermione by the arms and said, "We must calm ourselves. She must be here somewhere. Winky you search the attic and the upper two floors. Hermione you take the second and third floor as well as down here and I'll search the grounds. You there, Neville is it? The two of you come with me." Neville and Lavender Brown had come out from the kitchen to see what the yelling was all about.

As the five of them began their search several other members of the D.A., had shown up for their meeting and after being told what was going on immediately launched themselves into the search but by the time the meeting was to start Missy Molly had not been found.

Hermione was lost. She sat at the kitchen table and her body heaved in sobs. Fred and George both had their arms around her and their mother directed the meeting half heartily. There wasn't much to tell the members of the D.A., other than what they had already panned which was to wait for the signal and then emerge on scene ready to fight if necessary

Ron, Harry, and Dobby disapparated right on top of Harry's old campsite and Dobby quickly described the ledge that he had found to enter into the caves and then the three apparated once again to that point. Ron had his hand inside his traveling cloak, fingering the Galleon he had in his pocket just in case.

"Ron, Dobby, the two of you stay here for a moment. I want to get a look inside before we go on further." Harry whispered to the two of them.

"Pardon me Mister Harry Potter sir." Dobby tugged at Harry's cloak. "There is only the passageway inside sir."

"I know Dobby but I still want to get a feel for what's inside before we go on."

Harry explained. Harry had learned the ability to feel for unwanted magics or hidden magics during his search for Voldemort's Horcruxes. He had tried to teach Ron how to do it at one time and wondered now if Ron had finally learned. Ron only nodded his assent and held onto Dobby as Harry moved on and into the darkness of the tunnel.

Ron took the opportunity to take his wand out and spoke silently into the wand tip and pointed it as a wisp of blue jetted from its tip. He had sent a message to Hermione to let her know that they had arrived.

Harry ventured further into the cavern until he could barely see from the dim light that was cast from the evening sky above Saw Tooth. He had Dobby's map firmly placed in his mind and knew that there was to be a shallow left turn not to much further ahead in the narrow tunnel like corridor of the cave. Stopping only for a moment to listen for any noise harry took out his wand and muttered "_Lumos_." A light sprung from the wands tip and nearly blinded him is the sudden brilliance of it luminescence. Although the light was small he could barely discern the shadowy bend not too far in the distance. Looking back to see if Ron and Dobby had obeyed his instruction to remain behind, he trudged on further into the cave.

The tunnel path was completely dark now except for the small glow that surrounded him and the only sounds were the soft scrapings his trainers were making as he cautiously stepped forward deeper into the bowels of the cave. "_This was not how Dobby described it_," he thought to himself. Harry had envisioned something just short of lighted walkways and wide avenues to walk down but nothing like what he was walking through. The passageway was so narrow at times he had to turn sideways to keep from brushing against both sides of the walls. The temperature inside the cave was cool but not cold. Actually it was quite comfortable but he wasn't here to enjoy the thrill of spelunking. He was here to capture one man and it would do him well to pay attention to that task.

Sounds were coming down the passages towards him now and Harry muttered the spell "_Knocks_" and immediately the light from his wand tip extinguished itself and he stopped and listened. The voices were not coming towards him after all he was coming up on them.

"Yeah, if'n the Great Lord kin convince these louts that its time ter be counseling them muggles in all…,"

Harry missed what else had been said by the first man from the sound of his voice.

"He knows where the crack is an' he plans to unleash the horde behind the forbidding. That'll frighten them muggles right enough to have us come ter their aide." The other man in the conversation said.

"An' the price fer helpin' them muggles beat the horde off'n them will be our reward eh?' said the first man.

"Yeah, I think I might like ter claim me one o' them states I think. The people livin' there could be my servants." The second man added.

A third voice chimed into the conversation now and said, "An' the funny part of it all is these wannabe Druids here at this meeting that are being hoodwinked in ter thinking it's the near end of the age. An' their gonna be helpin' us and they dun know it."

The guffaws from all three sound coarse in Harry's ears as he listened on.

"Yeah well sum a them there Demons are gonna be a right pain ter control from what I heard. The twisted one's a be a right pain to gather up but they'll come along easily enough. Inferi gone bad you know, gotta a mind o' their own."

"Plow right through any Army. They'll need to call on us wizarding folk ter help him out. Can't kill what's dun been killed once before. Needs magic ter take care of those one's. But the Demons. Yeah you be right about that. Won't want to be the Battle Leader when that time comes."

"I hear them Demons kin do a bit of magic themselves."

"Well summat them kin, and right powerful magic to boot. Ya need a strong wizard ter take 'em down. An then there's Dragon's wots gone bad and mean to. I'll not be stepping outside until them's all dun been caught up."

Harry sat back on his heels in the darkness and listened to the three men talk of the plans this Great Lord had in the making. "_I have to get to Snape before he does any of this_." Harry thought to himself as he continued to listen in.

As he listened images of that strange dream he had had while laying up in the hospital wing flashed through his mind. It tugged at him as if he had fought a battle much like what these men were planning to unleash. He knew he had never fought a battle such as that but deep down within his own body his cells shouted to him. Something was awakening within him and his blood began to boil. "_I can't allow it to happen again. I've got to get to him_" Harry sat and waited for the men to leave but it seemed as if they had no plans to move from where they were talking.

An Idea came to him and he checked his pockets and there it was, one of Fred and George's newest inventions. It was the imitator. Harry took it out of the cloak pocket and spoke the name "_Severus Snape." _And then spoke aloud. "What are you fools doing down here. You are wanted back up here."

One of the men gulped audibly while another called out, "We was to be on watch and was sent down here mister Snape sir."

"_So they knew who Snape was and they knew his voice._" Harry thought and he rasied the imitator back to his mouth once again and said, "Did O not just say that you were wanted up there. Well? Why are you not moving then?" Harry felt chills run down his spine as he spoke and heard the oily words of Severus Snape in his ears. Another audible gulp was heard from the men's direction.

"Right then we're coming on up. No need to get hasty mister Snape sir. No need."

Harry heard the shuffling of footsteps fall away from him into silence but he waited still for another long while before starting out himself to follow them.

Popping noises broke the silence of the already darkened sky all about Ron and Dobby as Fred, George, Bill and several other members of Dumbledore's Army apparated to where the two were left waiting for Harry to return. Before Ron could ask why the change in plan, as everyone was to wait for the signal, Bill placed a finger to his lips and beckoned for Ron to come closer.

In a hushed voice Bill told Ron of Little Molly's disappearance and of Hermione's frantic state. Ron looked ruefully at his brother for a moment and then asked, "Should I be worried?"

"Well Hermione's in a right state, but then if Molly doesn't come on the run when she's called for…," Bill trailed off. He didn't need to voice how Hermione reacted when she thought Molly might be missing and Ron didn't need to be told either.

"She's probably found Fred and George's old hiding spot and fell asleep." Ron nearly smiled when he spoke picturing how many times the twins had gotten themselves into trouble just by doing the very same thing when they were all younger,

"How long has Harry been gone, Ron?" A note of concern had edged Bill's voice. He didn't like the surroundings very much and the sky had completely darkened. Ron han not realized just how late the hour had become.

"Nearly an hour now, if not longer." Ron replied

Seamus Finnigan had cleared his throat not wanting to interrupt the two while they talked quietly and as Bill glanced up the rest of the D.A., had already gathered around the two and were waiting for their instructions.

"Fred, George. The two of you Ron and Dobby, you too, I want the four of you to start heading into the caves. Seamus, take three others and follow this path to see if there may be another entrance. This opening here doesn't look to me as it it were the main door so to speak. The rest of you," Bill gestured out to the others that were standing about, "I want you to stay here with me. If anyone runs into trouble send of red sparks if you can, and if you can't then thumb your Galleons and we'll come along a quickly as we can."

Ron, the twins, and Dobby was already entering in the mouth of the cave as the others began to pair off as Bill had instructed. No one argued and the atmosphere was quickly subdued.


	48. Evil Awaits

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 48**

**Evil Awaits**

"The armies of man wage war all across the world. The Jihads rise once more!"

Grindelwald's voice rang across the great chamber echoing off its walls as he spoke to his convention of Druids. Their faces shining and glistening with rapture as his words rang through them. Visions of age old and gone battles ran through their heads as he spun his tale to incite their obedience and support. He was recalling each of the great wars of man and of Faerie when the call for Druid assistance rang.

"The evilness and the vile will rise again to call upon the hordes and it will be out time to march against the horde and lead man into a new age. An age, where we will council the nations of man once again. An age, where Elves will be free to roam once again and ask us for our council. Am age where witches and wizards need not hide themselves. And I, the leader of this council will purge this world of all that's unclean and impure."

The roar that erupted inside Grindelwald's chamber was deafening. Harry clamped his hands over his ears as he stared in amazement at who was standing behind the speaker. It was Snape and Draco Malfoy. Harry was sure that he would find Snape leading this, this meeting, but he was standing in the background.

_So he's not the leader of the Death Eaters or whatever this is._ Harry thought to himself. Harry had found his way, well had actually followed the guards that he had found further below in one of the passageways that led to this chamber, and had listened to the speech from its beginning nearly and hour earlier. But still, Snape had to pay for his crimes and it was he that Harry had followed for all of these years, and it was Snape that started everything when he had betrayed the wizarding world by telling Voldemort of the Prophecy that led to the killing of Harry's parents, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and countless other people to numerous to name.

Harry looked around himself, there were too may witches and wizards enthralled by this speech to do anything right now. He was sure that the moment he tried to do anything, they would turn on him instantly. There was no way in telling just how many of them were truly dark Wizards and Witches and how many were just caught up in the lies that were being spoken today. There was no way that Harry could know that Grindelwald was actually telling the truth which made his speech all the more compelling to listen too. Harry listened on as Grindelwald outlined his plan. A plan in which the wizarding world would rise once again as it did so many thousands of years ago, so many ages ago, to save mankind. Grindelwald's speech had almost swayed Harry, except that Harry had just one purpose in mind today. To either arrest Severus Snape for the murder of Albus Dumbledore, or to see him dead which ever the case be as it presented itself. Harry didn't really care much which choice would be made. Had it not been for Snape, none of this would be happening now, and that knowledge burned heavily and deeply in Harry's mind.

Ron's insides churned as he and the twins followed Dobby through the labyrinth of passageways and corridors the led deeper in the belly of the mountain. A taste of acid had lodged itself firmly in his throat and each time his stomach turned; the acid in his throat fizzed anew. It was a gut wrenching feeling for him and by the look on Fred and George's faces, they felt the same as he did. The odd thing about this was that Ron should have been shaking and quaking in his shoes but when he held a hand out to observe how he felt, his hand was as steady as a rock and he noted that his knees no longer felt as if a curse had been placed upon them, and strangely he was not afraid either. He had a job to do and that job was to see Harry safely home with the rest of the family.

Dobby suddenly stopped in his tracks and held a long bony finger to his lips. Voices were coming from just beyond a turn up ahead. Ron motioned for the twins to separate to either side of the wide avenue that they were now in and to his relief neither of them argued and immediately followed his direction. Motioning to Dobby to come back to him, Ron wanted to ask what was ahead of them, Dobby slipped silently back to Ron and without prompting began to give in detail what was just in front of them. They had arrived at the great chamber where this meeting was to take place, and Ron surmised that it was already very much underway.

As Dobby and Ron began to outline a plan to search for Harry and if need be to act swiftly, a pale skin colored thread of string wound its way up Ron's leg. Ron looked down with a start and realized that it was an extendable ear that led back to the twins. They were listening in on the plans and nodding their heads in agreement. They were ready for a fight but neither of them really wanted to be in one.

Dobby was to act once again as a house elf belonging to one of the witches and wizards and scout about for where Harry might have secreted himself. There was no doubt in any of their minds that he was already there, it was just a matter of finding him and finding out what his plans were and how they could help him without causing a war.

George has slipped the end of an extendable ear into one of his and was threading it along the avenue towards the chamber. He wanted to hear what was going on in this meeting himself. his eye's kept widening at what he was hearing and held the end of his line outward so that Fred could listen in also. Across the passageway Ron was doing the same.

"The leaders of your countries may need to be removed if they fail to believe the horde is threatening to return." Grindelwald kept up his oration as Snape and Malfoy stared out into the audience. Draco's face had taken on a gleam as visions of the horde rampaging through the streets of London while he stood in their midst dispatching one after another before the creature could do any harm. From Harry's stand point it was easy to see the Draco had fell into the mind trap that Grindelwald was setting.

From the corner of Snape's eye he too had seen what was happening to Draco yet there was nothing that he could do for him while the Great Master was speaking. Grindelwald continued speaking and his voice rose and fell with a rhythmic wave that still held his audience captive. His words worked their magic into a spell that wrapped itself around the listener and held them in his power. The Dragoons were ready to do anything that he asked of them and they would do so with fervor.

Harry was barely listening to what was being said. His mind was working hard on how to separate Snape away from Malfoy and this man that was speaking this rubbish that held everyone's attention. His first thought was to just wait until the meeting ended and then set himself before Snape after everyone had left. As he thought of the various ways his plans could go wrong such as Snape not leaving the speakers side or Draco coming to Snape's defense. Harry hated Draco Malfoy but he also bore no malice towards him either. Draco was not a part of his plans and in a way somewhere deep within him he actually felt for Draco. Harry did remember how Lord Voldemort had held the lives of Draco's mother and father over his head.

Back in the cavern, Fred, George, and Ron were looking at each other in complete disbelief at what they were hearing. Whomever it was had just given the okay for who ever it was attending this meeting or whatever it was the license to take over the different governments around the world. It was like what Voldemort wanted to do but only in a much grander nightmare. Ron had crossed over to where the twins were, it was time to call everyone in and put this nonsense to an end. Fred and George needed no convincing so Ron turned and sent his Jack Russell Patronus zooming back out the cave with a message to Bill.

The Patronus dissipated into the wind as Bill reached into his pocket and withdrew the Galleon that Hermione had given him earlier when the original plan was still on. Looking at the Galleon and remembering the words that came out of Ron's message Bills face tightened. This was going to be a war and people were going to get hurt again. _Where is Harry? I can put an end to this now I know it!_ Bill looked at the Galleon again and then rubbed his thumb across it and placed it back into his pocket.

Several long minutes went by and then popping noises began to erupt all around him. Percy had just disapparated when a strong hand seized him by the arm roughly.

"Percy, I want you to get back to the Ministry and bring everyone you can find!"

"Whaa?"

"Don't argue. Everyone! Aurors, Magical Law Enforcement, Everyone!"

"Bill, what is it? Is Harry in trouble"

"Its worse than, than, you-know-who Percy now go!"

Bill's mind was whirling as he tried to focus on making a paln when he didn't even know what they were facing. He had to see what it was for himself and all he had was kids. Well they really weren't kids anymore but the oldest of them had not even started at Hogwarts yet when he had left.

Hermione joined up with him before he had a chance to enter into the caves. Her eye's were red rimmed and slightly swollen, and her cheeks were still tear stained yet her face took on a stoic look when she asked if Harry were in trouble.

"Did you find Molly yet?" Bill asked softly.

Hermione shook her head. "Mum, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Winky are still looking for her. Mum seems to think that she found one of Fred and George's hiding spots and fell asleep."

Bill nodded his head. Ron had said nearly the same thing just less than an hour ago.

"She'll be alright Hermione. Just you wait and see. Our mum knows us Weasley boys and you can bet she's right about this. C'mon with me. I'm about to go see The boys right now to get a handle on what's going on."

Hermione bit her lip and looked behind her as if she might see Molly running up to her and then nodded and followed Bill as he turned and entered into the caves.

Ron knew right where Harry was. Harry had gripped his wand tightly inside his robes as he stared at Snape from across the great chamber. The anger and hatred for the man was welling up and then subsiding in waves and he was gripping his wand and relaxing his hand in time with those waves. He was thinking things through and formed his plan. It was like playing wizard's chess. _If I do this then he'll do that so I can do this and then he'll move that way._ He was choreographing what was to happen and forming a backup plan for each step along the way..

He had wished now that he hadn't left Ron and the others at the entrance to the cave. Two maybe three wizards he knew he could handle in a duel but a hundred wizards? Harry thought about retreating but he just knew that if he left this spot where he stood Snape would leave the platform where he was standing and Harry would have to start his hunt all over again.

He had glimpsed Dobby just barely earlier, but he had not seen him since. As Grindelwald continued to speak and weave his magic into the minds of the onlookers, Harry's own mind began having flashes of brutal images leaping in and out of his awareness. Horrible and grotesque figures loomed in his minds eye along with screams and cries of men and women which sounded in the background noise of a most fierce melee. The flashes were short but their vividness told Harry of minutes and hours that had gone by. Wizards casting spell after spell while Elves battled alongside them. Creatures leapt over their battle lines or ran through them taking men and women with them as they broke through.

_How can I be seeing this_? Harry wondered to himself as he watched the platform in front of him he watched the speaker and most importantly as he watched Snape and his every move. As Harry looked on the man that was speaking looked vaguely familiar to him. Something deep in has mind nagged at him that he should know who it was that stood before him.

As Bill organized the members of the DA., he also sent a message to Seamus who had followed the path down the mountain side in hopes of finding a main entrance. Seamus had taken Dean Thomas, Neville, and Ernie McMillan with him and in short order they had found a large entrance into the caves. Neville had sneaked into the large cavern for a look round and noted that it had a lived in appearance and in the back of the cavern a large passageway wide enough to be a small avenue that led nearly straight back deeper into the center of the mountain. Slipping down into the avenue he followed it for only a short distance until he heard voices coming from further within. He tip toed further in until he could clearly see at least six rough looking men standing in the passageway locked into conversation.

Retracing his steps and being ever so careful not to make any noise he managed to make it safely back outside and began his report to Seamus when he stopped short as a silvery wisp of a jackal was just dissipating in front of Finnegan.

"Neville what did you find out? That was Bill's Patronus and he says that Harry's in trouble and we need to go in."

"There are six men not far down in a passageway towards the back of the cave." Neville was surprised to hear the steadiness in his voice as he spoke. "If we go in together and attack all at once I think we can get by them. They look the rough sort but I don't think they'll be expecting anything either."

Dean and Ernie both nodded their heads in agreement to what Neville was suggesting and had already withdrew their own wands and held them at the ready as if to expect an attck where they stood.

"A surprise attack eh Neville? Seamus I think that's the plan then." Said Ernie.

"Yeah let's do it." Dean cut in.

"Right then. Neville you lead on and when we get there we'll split up two on each side. Neville and I will start the attack and you two when they turn to face us start your attack and we'll keep them off guard."

Neville turned to lead the other three back down into the mountain and when he began to hear the voices once more he motioned to them to split up. Dean and Ernie slipped over to the other side of the passageway and silently the four of them snuck forward. Seamus had allowed Neville to take charge without knowing that he did so. Neville had been with Harry the night they invaded the Ministry to rescue Sirius Black and he was the only one out of the four who had had any experience in dueling such as this.

The voices rose in volume as Neville and his team continued sneaking forward. Neville stopped and motioned for the other to do the same and then tapped Seamus on the shoulder and raised his wand and mouthed a silent count of three backwards. At the count of zero flashes erupted from their wand tips and two of the men fell to the ground. Shouts from the other four erupted in the corridor as they began to cast their own spells but at the same time Ernie and Dean and cast their own spells too.

'_Tarantalegra"_

"_Stupefy"_

A purple jet from one of the four men narrowly missed Seamus and chunks of stone splintered from the cave wall showering them in a rain of stone and rock. Dean was not so lucky as a strange orange light had hit him square in the chest and he began babbling nonsense and pointing his wand aimlessly sending flashes of spells in every direction causing Ernie who stood next to him to drop flat on his stomach onto the floor of the caves to avoid being hit. Neville instantly cast a shield charm to deflect another flash of orange that was sent his way.

"_Incarcerous." _Yelled Seamus. Ropes began to wrap themselves around the man who's legs had been twitching severely from a curse that had hit him. Seamus wasn't sure who had cast that curse but at least it kept the villain busy.

The last two men had turned and ran back down the passageway shouting out the alarm only to run into Bill, Ron, Hermione and another dozen members of Dumbledore's Army. Neville now lay next to Seamus with his hands covering his head. Dean continued his strange babbling and the strange and uncontrolled castings of curses and spells. Ernie was doing his best to stay behind Dean and attempted several times to catch him up but each time he reached for him, Dean would spin around on him and fire off another two or three spells. It was Seamus who finally put an end to it. Dean went rigid and fell over backwards with a loud thump as Seamus's _Petrificus Totalus_ hit him squarely between the shoulders.

Ernie and Neville both looked at Dean with puzzlement.

"Was the only thing I could think of doing to stop him before he hit one of us with whatever spells he was babbling." Seamus said with a shrug after he picked himself up from where he had flattened himself on the ground.

"So what do we do with him now?" Neville asked.

Ernie McMillan looked around and then took a deep breath. "Well I say that we tire these blokes up first and gag them then we hide Dean off somewhere where he won't be seen for a bit.."

The others nodded and golden ropes flew from their wand tips as they cast the Incarcerous spell onto the men. Both Ernie and Neville set themselves to find a secluded spot in the wide avenue of a passageway to set Dean in while Seamus most unceremoniously used incanted the words _"loco Mortus_" on one of the limp forms and began moving him out of the way. When Neville and Ernie returned Seamus had stacked all four men onto one another and had placed them against the wall.

"And where did you leave Dean then?" Seamus asked as he dusted off his hands.

"We found a small hollow in the wall not to far up the passageway and shoved him into it." Ernie replied..

"Well let's move on then shall we?" Neville said breathily.

The three of them turned and began to sneak down the passageway careful not to make too much noise when they ran into Bill and the others. Fred and George still had their extenable ears in place and where staring at the walls of the corridor.

"There has to be a doorway here somewhere." Fred had said.

"Dobby, do you know where this door is? Ron asked.

"The door was opened when Dobby was here last sirs. Dobby is not knowing where it is now sirs."

"Wait a minute. I've an idea." George whispered quite loudly. He still had his extendable ear in place as he gathered up its end and began using it much like a muggle stethoscope "Yep, It's much louder over here and then it gets softer when I get to here and then louder and then softer and then louder." George was walking back and forth along the one side of the passageway.

Bill stepped forward and with his wand he began tapping the walls and explained as he went that this was one of the ways he used to find secret tunnels in the Pyramids of Egypt when he worked as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. He finally stopped and with an intricate flick of his wand, the outline of a door began to appear before them.

"We should wait until the others get here." Hermione said. "I mean Dobby said that there were at least a hundred people in there and there's only the…," She stopped and made a quick head count before finishing her sentence. "There's only the nineteen of us. I don't like those odds very much."

"There's twenty of us and that would be five on one." A voice sounded dreamily in the rear. Luna Lovegood had just wandered up to the group. "Did any of you see the Ring Tailed Dillywanger?"

"The what?" Hermione asked somewhat perturbed and astonished all the same that Luna would be using this time to work on some hair brained whatever it was that she and her father did..

"The Ring Tailed Dillywanger. It's really intelligent." Luna said. "It'll lead you into dark tunnels where it likes to hide and then get you lost in them. Did it get you lost too?"

Ron was easing his wand up and muttered something about the Lip Locker curse but Hermione softly pushed his wand back down and said very haughtily. "You have it all wrong Luna. It leads you to secret chambers and then disappears on you leaving you lost to find the hidden doors."

Someone sniggered quite loudly in the back before Bill put a stop to the nonsense. "I'll need someone to go back to the entrance, back to Percy, to lead the rest of them down here. We're going on in and do what needs doing. Percy should already be back by the time you get back out so who ever is going be quick about it."

Cho was near the back of the group and with a fierce look on her face, she turned and started running.

"Well then, let me see what this door is about then." Bill turned back to the door and began to work his wand all about the outline muttering incantations and occasionally tapping the wall. Several long minutes went by and then a very audible click sounded causing several of the DA to hold their breaths.

"Right then," Bill said. "Everyone get their favorite curse, hex, spell, jinx, or whatever your comfortable with ready."

Hands gripped their wands tightly and faces were grim and set.

"When I open this door I want everyone to rush in. Every other person to the right; and the others to the left. Ron and Hermione your jobs are to look for Harry and back him up. Fred, you, George and lee Jordan will stay right here by the doors. Don't let anyone escape. We'll let the Ministry sort out whoever is innocent. Now does everyone understand the plan?

"What about Malfoy and this other bloke?" Ron asked. "I mean Harry's going to be going after Snape, we all know that."

"I'll take Malfoy." It was Neville who spoke up.

Seamus and Ernie both nodded to each other and Seamus said, "We'll back Neville up and at the same time keep an eye out for this mysterious other guy."

Neville seemed satisfied with that and so did Bill.

"Right then, the point is no one escapes and no one gets hurt." Billed eyed each of them in turn until everyone nodded that they understood the plan. Bill didn't like the plan himself having been on several Ministry raids at the end of Voldemort's reign but then some of these DA members were there when Greyback and the others entered Hogwarts and had been involved in that battle. So there were some veterans so to speak. He only wished that percy would hurry up and that someone else was making this plan and not he. One thing flitted through his mind though and he hoped that it was right, Dobby has said that he did not think that most of the people were evil.

Taking a deep breath and motioning the others to get behind him Bill raised his wand and said "Ready then, one, two, and three!"


	49. Hermione

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 49**

**Hermione**

Hermione leapt inside the huge chamber and her senses were immediately assailed by the images that had been woven into the words that Grindelwald had been speaking. A life long past and long asleep erupted in her blood. She stood dressed in a white silk dress adorned only with a silver belt and in her hand; she held a long belt knife with a pearl handle. Her eye's radiated a fierce fury and her long flowing red hair whipped about her as she stood ready to fight as hideous looking creatures swarmed about her. Slashing at the creatures as they tried to sweep past her she saw Dain running towards her.

"Egwene, Hold fast!" Dain shouted as he fought his way to her side. "They're trying for the Crystree!"

A tremulous wail mingled with heart wrenching screeching and screams assaulted her ears and her hands covered them to block out the sound as it tried to freeze her very soul. Hermione blinked as she was brought back to reality, her hands blocking out the words floating on the air as Grindelwald continued to speak. _A Confundus charm mixed with a memory charm_!, she thought to herself and with her hands still covering her ears she slipped back out of the chamber. Thinking quickly she tore a strip of cloth from her cloak and transformed it into a handful of cotton balls which she immediately stuffed into her ears. Repeating the process, she gathered enough cotton balls and then ran back inside the chamber searching for the members of her party stuffing them into their ears as she found them.

When Hermione had reached everyone she stood looking for Harry. She knew that he had to have been in the chamber. As her eye's swept through the mass of people she noted the looks on their faces and immediately understood what Grindelwald was doing. She recognized some of the figures that were present from pictures in her muggle Law Books. These were Witches and Wizards that held positions in World governments and he was whipping the War of the Ages into the minds eye. _He was enlisting their unending cooperation with him as the new figure head! _It was what Voldemort had been doing but on a grander scale.

Several wizards standing near her with looks of horror on their faces were nodding as Grindelwald spoke. She too heard what he was saying while the images of a battle flashed through her mind. He was showing what had happened in that battle and what would happen again if he was not allowed to take control of the world's forces to pre-empt the upcoming battle. _But where are these creatures then_? She thought to herself. A dawning realization was slowly creeping upon her as she continued her search for where Harry stood. Professor Binns had covered this in his NEWT level History of Magic Class which she was the only student of Hogwarts to ever attend He was the Dark Wizard, A Dark Druid, who had found a weakness in the Forbidding and allowed demons to escape and with their treachery, they formed Dark Armies and Inferi.

The battle that had nearly caught her up in her minds eye, had been to capture and destroy the Crystree, the lock that held the Forbidding closed. Had they not succeeded in defeating Grindelwald then and then imprisoning him in the Forbidding…, Hermione suppressed a shudder at the thought of how the world would be today. Hermione knew what had to be done now.

Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell rounded the corner of the house and nearly ran into Molly Weasley. They had stayed behind to help look for Missy Molly. Having children of their own now, Molly welcomed two additional mothers who had experience in tracking down children who had gone quiet for any length of time and as an added bonus, they both knew Fred and George very well. So they had ideas of what might have attracted the twins but they had not found her. Inside of the Burrow closets, dresser drawers, cabinets, boxes of all shapes and sizes had been turned out. Chair and sofas had been upturned even the ghoul in the attic had been put out so a thorough search in the attic could be done.

Winky had been sent to Grimmauld place and used her kind of magic to make a quick but very thorough search of Missy Molly's home and returned empty handed and in a worse state than Molly and Hermione added together. Though Molly had not ever been taken to Hogwarts, Hermes had been sent with a note attached to his leg asking the Head Mistress if she would be so kind as to have a look round at the school though the older Molly knew it would be fruitless. Molly simply was no where to be found and neither was Hedwig.

"If I ever get my hands on that owl again… I'll… I'll… I'll pull every feather out of her one by one." Molly ground her teeth as she spoke through them.

"Mrs. Weasley I know she's alright." Katie said patting her arm to comfort her. "Hedwig's a smart bird. If you just knew how she looked after Harry when we were in school, making sure he got a letter every no and then and even being there when he needed a friend…," Katie trailed off as she spoke.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley, Hedwig would let anything happen to your grand daughter." Alicia chimed in. "She just wouldn't."

There was nothing left to do other than to wait for some word from Minerva McGonagal. So the three of them sat on the bench just outside the kitchen door and waited together and stared out across the Weasley's small Quidditch field.

Severus Snape watched as the members of the D.A., entered into the Chamber yet he had not moved. From the corners of his eye's he watched to see if Draco had noticed and frowned at what he saw. Draco was wrapped up the nonsense Grindelwald was spinning. _He will be of no use to me until this rubbish if finished,_ Snape thought to himself. Shifting his eye's to watch Grindelwald, Snape saw that he had seen the late comers and from the way Grindelwald held his head as he spoke Snape knew that he too knew that these new comers did not belong and Snape wondered how much longer he would wait before he would order the convention to turn on the D.A.

Snape's mind was racing now trying to calculate how much time it would have taken for Grindelwald to return to full strength. It had been at least three years since he had prepared the last potion of the Dragon's Blood recipe Dumbledore had given him. A muscle twitched in his cheek as he tried to recall just how long Grindelwald had been taking the potion. If he was at full strength already then Snape would not be able to subdue him, and if he could not then Draco certainly would not be able to. His only hope would have to be treachery from behind.

Grindelwald had stopped speaking and was eyeing his audience spotting each of the members of the D.A., and noting where they stood. Spotting Bill, Grindelwald raised his wand high into the air and pointed with it.

"Stop Demon! He shouted over the heads of his audience.

Eye's followed to where his wand was pointing/ A scream erupted form a witch who had been standing directly in front of Bill. She had turned around to see where Lord Grindelwald had been pointing and looked directly into Bill's face. Scarred and misshapen from his encounter with Greyback, the witch screamed again.

"Demons, they've found us and are attacking."

A blue jet fizzled past Bill's head lifting his hair as a wide space opened immediately around him. This is not what he had hoped for. Wands began erupting jets of light from other wizards though poorly aimed; Bill was in a bad spot very quickly. His own wand was flicking unspoken spells as quickly as he could summon them up. A purple jet of light hit his left arm spinning him around and his arm went dead unable to move, it hung limply by his side swinging on its own as he swiveled around to keep his balance and to look for some remote place to shelter himself from the fray

Fred leapt into the melee of spells being fired at his brother. Bill was only a fe paces away from him at first but the crowd had forced him further away from him and now he fought madly to get to Bills side. It was bedlam but as he pushed and pulled both witch and wizard out of his way a path was slowly opening before him. He had stunned two wizards already but still no one had turned on him. They must have thought that he was one of them and was eager to get at the Demon, or so he thought when he suddenly went down twitching in pain as a yellow jet of light erupted from behind him and then engulfed him completely.

Bill saw Fred go down and roared in rage as three more members of the D.A., went down. A stunning spell hit him in the chest but he stayed on his feet as he staggered backwards trying to maintain his balance.

Neville had slowly made his way to the dais where Snape and Malfoy stood. His eye's were fixed on Malfoy's and when they fray began he took aim and whispered "_Stupefy". _Draco looked stupidly with his eye's half glazed, still in the trance that Grindelwald had been weaving when he saw the arm thick beam of red light. His reaction was fast. Draco had cast a shield charm just in time but the force of Neville's whispered spell knocked him off of his feet and he landed several feet away.

Undaunted, Neville climbed the platform and had another spell jetting after Draco even as he was flying backwards. Again, Draco's shield charm flashed just before he would have been hit but this time Draco had his own wand in hand but to his surprise and disbelief, it sailed from his hand into Neville's and then the words came to Draco's ears as if in slow motion.

"_Accio Draco Malfoy's wand_!"

Neville caught it deftly in his hand and as he fired another spell at Draco he snapped the Draco's wand in half. The years of Malfoy's torment had taken its toll and Neville was being single minded. The spells he sent after Malfoy were thick and powerful and rapid. He was not going to allow Malfoy even a fraction of a second to rest. He was going to pound him until he was beaten.

Hermione had just spied out Harry when the battle erupted. He had been about half way to the dais and along the far wall when she saw him and it looked as if he were trying to make his way completely to the front. Keeping one eye on him she chanced a look at the platform and saw Draco flying backwards through the air and at the same time she saw Snape stepping off the back of the platform. Grindelwald stood where he was watching the mayhem as it unfolded with a smile pasted on his face but she could see that it did not reach his eyes. She had to get to Harry before he reached the podium.

A wizard jostled into her and then grabbed her arm, "Ere now, you don't belong here!" he raised his wand and then fell over backwards. Hermione had her wand in hand and had stunned him from underneath her cloak.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted over the din but Harry didn't turn away from the podium, he just kept creeping forward as if unseen by any of the others.

Hermione scanned the chamber for Ron and couldn't see him so she looked round once more for any other members of the D.A., that might be near enough should she need any help and what she saw alarmed her. Several of their members were down already nearly a whole third of their group and help had not arrived yet. George and Lee Jordan were both firing spells into the Chamber while hiding behind the doors that they were fighting to keep closed as a large mass tried to push them open to escape. Screams of "The _demons are among us_!" and "_The horde has broken through_!" still reverberated through the chamber.

"_Stupefy. Protego. Stupefy_!" Hermione had to fend off two more people as she made her way closer to Harry calling out his name when she could but he still ignored her calls. She was sure that he could at least hear his name being called as she was now less than fifteen feet from where he now stood.

Her hair lifted with the electricity and the missed spells that filled the air in the midst of the battle. She had been hit once by a glancing spell and her shoulder throbbed with pain but she could still move it wincing as she may when she pushed people from her path. Another spell hit her and she turned with its impact into the arms of Grindelwald.

"Well now who do we have here? Hermione Granger isn't it?"

Grindelwald's face remained placid but Hermione could hear the sneer in his voice as he spoke. Her knees still felt weak and she would have gone down had he not caught her when he did. _How did he get from there to here so fast_? She thought to herself as his grip tightened on her arms to the point of cutting off her circulation.

As his grip continued to tighten Hermione only stared into his face and then with a whiplash of movement she stamped on the bridge of one of his feet and kicked out with the other kicking him in the shin and kneed him causing him to loosen his grip just enough to release her and then she vanished.

She didn't know what had happened she was there struggling with Grindelwald and then she was ten feet away from him. Harry has seen what had happened and he was already closing in on Grindelwald. A wide open space had cleared itself of the throng and Hermione chanced a fleeting look around for Ron and saw dozens of ministry officials disarming the members of the convention. It was just her, Harry and Grindelwald right now.

Hermione's shoulder throbbed in pain where the spell had hit her earlier and her arms were still numb from the force of the grip Grindelwald had on her and her foot felt like it might have been broken when she kicked him, but she stood and faced the man with her wand held high. A flash caught her in the leg from behind and Hermione fell hard to the ground and she heard a crack as she fell. A stray spell cast by someone from behind had ricocheted and hit her.

"Stay where you are!" Grindelwald had noticed Harry in the fractious moment that Harry had seen what was happening and turned to meet with this man.

To Hermione several long minutes had past by and she wondered why Harry had not done anything to help her but in reality it took only the time for Harry to see what happening and to instantly react. Just a fraction of a second.

"MOL-LEEE NOOOO!"

"You hurt my mummy and I'll hex you!"

Missy Molly stood in front of her mother with her wand pointed directly at Grindelwald's chest. Hedwig was no where to be seen.

"Step aside little girl, this does not concern you." Grindelwald spoke gruffly to Molly

"I mean it. You hurt my mummy and it'll be the end of you!" Molly's face was red with rage and her hand did not shake.

"Step aside I say! Step aside!" Spit flew from Grindelwald's mouth as he spoke.

"M-Molly dear, Please baby move away, Please baby listen to mummy." Hermione pleaded with her daughter but Molly did not move and her wand arm remained steady..

"Step aside child you need not die today. Step aside I say!" Grindelwald was shaking in rage now as he spoke to Missy Molly.

"Molly, listen to Uncle Harry come over to me now c'mon." Harry beckoned to Molly to come to him but she remained where she stood.

"You're a bad man. Go away and leave us alone!" Molly was shouting at Grindelwald now a red sparks were showering from her wand tip as if to demonstrate her meaning. "I'll hex you if you don't go away.

M-Molly listen to your Uncle Harry please baby, be a good girl for mummy and go to Uncle Harry. I-I need you to do this for me." Tears were flowing down Hermione's cheeks and she winced in pain as she tried to push Molly out of the way.

"You were there when it happened last and if that blasted girl won't move I'll kill her first and then finish you off like I should have done then." Red sparks drizzled from the tip of his wand too as he spoke and then he flicked his wand and a purple jet caught Neville in the chest. Neville had seen what had happened and had crept up behind Grindelwald and was just about to cast his spell when Grindelwald, not looking behind him, fired a spell that Harry had never heard of before.

Harry could only stand there and watch it happen all over again and he shook with the rage that he held suppressed deep within him. It was the Ministry all over again when he lost Ginny forever and now he was faced with losing Hermione and Ron's daughter too! _I have to do something_ he thought, _but if I move…, must keep my mind clear…, a distraction, that all I need. Just one second of time and he's mine_! Harry's mind worked furiously while at the same time he fought to keep his emotions plain and empty. He knew what he needed but it was so far away from him right now.

_The veil. I need the veil and I can end this_. Harry thought to himself.

"M-Molly p-please listen to mummy, p-please b-baby." Hermione held both arms outstretched as she choked out her words. "P-please baby go to Uncle Harry. Y-you c-can't help mummy. Pleeease."

Harry couldn't stand to hear Hermione's begging and he took a step towards Molly and a spell blast at his feet stopped him short.

"Let me take the child out of the way!" Harry bellowed and in a much softer voice Harry turned to Molly and coaxed, "C'mon Molly. Come over here please. Molly, do as your mummy asks, do it for me, please Molly."

Molly never took her eyes away from Grindelwald and her wand never wavered as she spoke plainly and evenly to Grindelwald. "Go away and leave my mummy alone!"

"The child does not matter Potter! Oh yes, I know who you are now, stay right there no one needs get hurt but one today and if that little girl does not move…," his wand lowered to meet Molly's size. "Avada Kedav…,"

A strange sound filled the chamber and Grindelwald stopped his incantation to see what it was. Several large barn owls were flapping their wings and carrying a very large item underneath them. Harry's jaw dropped. It was Hedwig in the center of the owls and they were carrying the veil beneath them.

The owls dropped the veil just feet behind where Grindelwald stood and then several more owls dropped an elf. It was Winky. Winky went immediately to Hermione's side and then she was what was happening and moved quickly.

"Sit back down elf or she dies now."

Winky did as she was instructed thinking that Grindelwald was talking about Missy Molly.

"I've a Question first." Harry said trying to stall for time. Behind Grindelwald stood the veil and behind that George and Bill were slowly creeping forward and plainly out of sight from where Grindelwald stood.

"What is it boy?"

"You said that she stopped you once before or something like that. What did you mean by that?"

"It was thousands of years ago during the last age of faerie and the first age of man. I would have taken over the world had she not been there to stop me."

"But it wasn't her. She's, she's my age and you? How could you be that old?"

"Time does not exist when you've been put in the Forbidding boy and only the strongest survive in there. I survived and I searched along its walls. Years and years I searched until I found the weakness I needed. The poison given the Crystree took long but I found its weakness and I escaped and I mean to finish my plan. Now step away child. You don't have to die."

Harry looked stunned by what he had heard. It was his dreams all over again but Hermione wasn't in them it was Dobby who was there and the death he felt…,

Molly's eye's grew fiercer and her stance was…, "_Stupe_…,"

"_Avada Kedavra_! "

The green jet of light flashed from the tip of Grindelwald's wand just as Harry lunged forward into Grindelwald. A red jet of light raced past Harry's head from somewhere behind him and struck Grindelwald just as Harry and a blinding white blur mixed with green smashed into Grindelwald and the both of them fell through the veil together.

Hermione screamed as the Green Jet of light exploded in front of her and she watched Molly fall in slow motion. So slow, so slow that it took hours for her daughter to land flat on her back. Molly lay motionless in front of Hermione.

"MOL-LEEE NOOOO!" Hermione's wail was heard completely through the caverns. Her cry reverberating off of each wall throughout its depths. Its long mournful cry was shattered with shrieks and wails of grief. Men from the Ministry turned their backs from the scene unwilling to witness Hermione as her sobs wracked her body and her hand patted Molly's arm so gently, so tenderly. "Molly, baby, please….,"

George and Bill were both on their knees sobbing as uncontrollably as Hermione's body shook. Percy had just entered into the chamber and the sight that met his eyes caused him to sag against a wall and he slid down its smooth sides as his legs gave out from underneath him. Fred had not moved from where he had been taken down earlier on in the fight

"RO-ON! OUR BABY!"


	50. Beyond the Veil

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 50**

**Beyond the Veil**

Harry scrambled to his feet, his wand still held tightly in his hand and the look of pure hatred and rage etched along his face. His scar throbbed with the same beat of his pulse and his eyes narrowed as he looked down at his feet where Grindelwald still lay. He knew who this man was now and he knew his history. Not hesitating, Harry simultaneously caste multiple spells. _Petrificus Totalus_, _Incarcerous_, _Silencio_, and for added measure the _Lip locker curse_. Harry was not going to give this man the opportunity nor a chance. Memories locked deep in the cells of his blood cells screamed of who and what this man was. As Harry stood looking at him, he realized that he had gone through the veil.

Harry looked around at his surroundings and saw that the ground was rocky and barren. It was a waste land rank with defilement. What brush that was present looked tortured and black with abuse and the decay of time. Harry also noted that the brush, whatever kind it was, held thorns that threatened to leap onto the unsuspecting. The ground and its surroundings were of a pale grey. devoid of any color other than shadow and the sky was of a pale red, almost the reflection of the color and the light that it cast was again almost the reflection a pale light which did not touch the ground. _This is the Forbidding. The prison for all that's evil_. He thought to himself. _This is where Sirius went_. The truth of it slammed home but Harry remained stoic within himself and gritted his teeth against the oath he wanted to shout and the curses he wanted to bestow upon Bellatrix Lestrange should he catch up to her.

There was no wind in the Forbidding yet Harry could hear voices that could only have been carried on the wind yet, there was none to speak of. Echoes of voices reverberated off the desolate landscape and they seemed as if they were growing nearer, louder, they were echoing from inside his head. Evil vile words dark enough to make a person lay down and cower from the sheer hatred within the words. Harry felt a shiver as he listened to what the voices said.

"_Fresh meat, meat so sweet, blood so juicy, tear the meat, shred the meat, crack the bones. Blood so sweet, tender meat, meat so sweet_…,"

Harry held his hands to his ears to block out the sounds, the vileness of the words, their evilness, but the words only echoed louder when he did so. His scar felt as if it were ready to burst open. _It can't be Voldemort_. Harry thought as a hand held his scar. _He's gone. The Dementors saw to that I know, but he's here and can feel it._ Harry's scar had only hurt before when Voldemort was near or held a very strong emotion. It had never hurt unless Voldemort was apart of it but Harry had known that it couldn't have been him. Gripping his wand tighter he looked down at the still bound and unmoving form of Grindelwald. It was time to start looking for a way out of the Forbidding but behind him where a gate or an opening should have been was nothingness. A rock wall or a cliff loomed high above his head covered in the same pale grey colors and shadows as was in front of him, to his right, and to his left.

He had no idea of where to go. His memory told him nothing the cells that flowed through his blood told him that this was a land of its own and not of the world he once knew. There were other memories that nagged at the back of his mind struggling to tell him something but he didn't know how to summon them to the surface and if he could, would he even know what to do with them or what they could possibly mean. Another thought that plagued his mind was what to do with Grindelwald. Grindelwald still lay where Harry had bound him and hexed him. had he awakened from unconsciousness Harry would not have known, he had found the Petrification curse to be very useful in the past and it left its victim most satisfactorily…, stiff and unable to move.

The voices on the air still assailed his senses as he took in stock his surroundings and watched the shadows move. It was a part of the horde that he was seeing and whatever it was that was within him told him so. Harry stood, wand in his hand, his mouth set, and he waited for the swarm to approach. He was going to fight them.

The shadow surrounded him now and the voices in the air rose in volume to an ear splitting noise but Harry stood prepared to do what he must. A lone creature approached him. Tall, well above seven feet, its body was twisted. What caused Harry to step backwards was it head. The creature had a body of a man yet its head was almost human like but instead of a nose it had a snout and where its ears should have been horns like a rams jutted out from its head. It held a long black scythe across its chest with both hands as it approached. Stopping not more than fifteen feet in front of Harry it let out a bellow that nearly rattle Harry's brain. It was a Trolloc. Someone's misguided experiment of transfiguring beasts into men or maybe it was the other way around, but it was an evil meant for no other purpose than to build a Dark Army. Again Harry's memories from within his blood told him this

The sound of that bellow shut out the sing song chant that sounded on the wind. Harry understood that bellow to be a challenge and he wondered how many challenges would go on until the mass that had assembled would surge upon him. As he straightened himself and prepared for his duel a growl from behind caused him to jerk his head around to face the new danger. As he turned, a huge black creature leapt over his shoulder past him and walked towards the creature snarling and baring its teeth. It meant to answer the challenge.

Harry watched in amazement. _Were they to duel one another to be the first to attack him_? Harry wondered to himself. The new creature vaguely resembled a large black dog but its body had been twisted and it was bone thin. What fur remained was enough for Harry to see its hackles raised and its ears laid flat as it circled the much larger Trolloc. Its snarls were drowned out by the snorts and bellows of the much larger creature and as Harry looked on he thought it would be very unwise to interfere and decided it wiser just to watch and wait.

The dog shaped creature circled the much larger Trolloc snapping its jaws in challenge. White foam escaped from its mouth with each snarl and with each snap of its large jaws. Harry could hear the snapping from where he stood. In a blinding flash the Trolloc swung his scythe in a sweeping arc only to find air. The dog leapt to the side and then darted in between the creature's legs and snapped at its ankle with a ripping bite. The roar from the Trolloc and the now red muzzle of the dog like creature told Harry that its teeth found its mark.

The Trolloc whirled faster than Harry thought possible and twisted at the waist sweeping his large weapon in a fluid motion that again found air and the dog took another bite at the Trolloc's already damaged ankle, this time coming away with more than blood. Again, the larger creature roared with pain and swing its scythe in a sweeping motion and then reversed its swing half way through it attack twisting the weapon in its hands as if it were a staff and the butt end caught the dog in the flanks causing it to fall away from its leap to hamstring the Trolloc's injured leg. Harry was forced to admire the battle as the dog's attacks were markedly determined to harass the beast before taking it down for the kill.

Harry watched the dance between the two creatures, that was how he had come to see their movements, One leading one way and then the other leading, and with each step in the other would step out and sometimes blood would erupt out of that dance. The Trolloc was breathing hard and its steps faltered. Meanwhile the horde shouted and cursed obscenities not meant for human ears but they did not move forward. The Trolloc fell and the dog wasted no time. It attacked the throat of the demon and held on tightly. The Trolloc's struggle slowed until the movements became jerky and then they stopped altogether but the dog still held on tightly for several minutes longer and then it released its quarry.

As the Trolloc lay unmoving the beast of a dog shape turned to face the horde and then it issued its own challenge. Pacing back and forth and occasionally snarling out more challenges, it waited for someone or something to meet its challenge but the horde just stood and waited themselves. It was a standoff in Harry's eyes but as he continued to watch, the horde seemed to be less and then he noticed that what he was seeing was a retreat. None of the demons wanted to accept this creature's challenge and so they were leaving. The dog still continued with its pacing until at last it, Harry, and Grindelwald were all that remained.

The dog turned and began walking back towards Harry. Its head continued to swivel as if looking all around, as if suspecting another attack. When it reached within a dozen feet from Harry, Harry lifted his wand and pointed it. "Stay where you are." Harry ordered not knowing if the creature would understand his words but the dog shaped twisted black creature stopped as it was ordered to and sat down on its haunches. There was something familiar about this creature. Suddenly the creature stood and made a wide arc around Harry it disappeared from sight.

Harry knelt and checked Grindelwald's bonds. They were still tight. Then he felt his throat for a pulse. He felt none and then chided himself. He would not feel a pulse as Grindelwald had been petrified but he wasn't willing to lift his curse to find out if he was still alive. He had to decide what to do and as he knelt watching the aged wizard his mind raced. _There has to be a way out of here. _He thought to himself_. But, where would I find that place, what would the gate look like?_ Harry turned and walked back towards the wall that stood behind him but for every step he took the rock wall remained the same distance away from him.

Harry stopped at a noise behind him and he turned to face the oddly twisted black dog shaped creature and was surprised to see it drop a white bird on the ground and then run off in the same direction it had gone before. Harry rushed to the bird and knelt to the ground to pick up the bird. It was Hedwig. Hedwig lay limp in Harry's hands, her body obviously broken. Harry gingerly laid her back down on the ground as a tear dropped from his cheek. She had been his companion and friend for the past nine years and more recently something very special him. She had become… Harry smoothed her feathers and busied himself by talking to her. He had not seen much of her since his return to England as she and Missy Molly had become inseparable.

The dog had returned once again carrying an elf in its large jaws but this time Harry did not speak to it. The dog like creature approached very near to Harry and dropped the elf at Harry's knees next to Hedwig. Harry let out a sob of grief when the elf most unceremoniously, was rolled over. It was Dobby.

"Dobby, you have never listened to me when I tell you not to try to save my life have you?"

Harry stroked his arm with one hand while his other rested upon Hedwig.

"The elf isn't dead Harry."

Harry scrambled backwards and brought his wand up to the ready. He was pointing it at the chest of Sirius Black. Sirius looked gaunter and wilder then he did when Harry had first met the man but oddly, he was bent or twisted as Snuffles was.

"Sirius, you're alive1" Harry exclaimed and jumped to his feet to embrace his Godfather.

Sirius had been blasted into the veil five years earlier during the fight at the Ministry of Magic. He had been dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange when he took his eyes from her to see that Harry was safe and in the one moment Bellatrix had hit him with a stunning spell that knocked him into the veil and he had not been seen since.

Sirius caught Harry up in a tight embrace and his shoulders heaved with sobs of his own. He held onto Harry for a long time unwilling to let him go and then he pushed Harry back so that he could see him better before hugging him once again. Harry didn't care. Sirius was here with him and he knew that everything would be alright now. Between the two of them, they should be able to find a way out of the Forbidding. And if not…, Harry didn't care. He was with Sirius again.

"Harry, you do know where you are don't you?" Sirius asked him.

"Yeah, but I don't care now that I found you." Harry had grasped Sirius' arm and held him so that he too could get a good look at his Godfather.

"Harry, you can not stay here you know that don't?" Sirius' voice sounded worn and tired.

"Sirius…, Snuffles…, I thought…," Harry couldn't finish what he wanted to say because Sirius was Snuffles and if Snuffles looked and acted like one of those creatures.

"Snuffles is who I am here, Harry." Sirius knew the question that was on Harry's mind. "This place is like Azkaban but worse. You become these demons and creatures after a time but as Snuffles…, Well Snuffles has become one of them already Harry. It didn't take me long to figure out that if I remained as Sirius, as I am now, I would be one of them. When I saw you Harry, when I saw you…," Sirius had to stop speaking.

"You said that we could leave." Harry said excitedly.

"No Harry. You said that I didn't." Sirius said soberly. He didn't want Harry to leave him but he knew that he had to get Harry out of the Forbidding. Harry didn't belong here.

Dobby's whimperings brought the two of them to their senses and Harry knelt to see to his elf. Dobby opened his eyes and when he saw Harry a wide grin broke his face.

"Master Harry Potter is alive!"

"And Master Harry has a fool for an elf. Do you know where we are Dobby?" Harry's grin took the sting out of the words he had just said.

"Dobby knows where Dobby and Master Harry Potter is Sir. Dobby is in the Forbidding."

"Dobby, why did you follow me in if you knew where this place is?"

"Dobby follows his Master so his Master could return sir."

"Dobby seems to know how it works then." Sirius interjected.

Harry turned to look at Sirius with questioning eyes once Sirius had spoken. And Sirius understood the unasked question.

"It's a balance Harry. One may return if another innocent is willing to take their place. Had Bellatrix came through I could have walked out."

Harry looked at Sirius oddly when he said that so Sirius continued to explain.

"You see, Harry I have only killed in self defense while Bellatrix…, The Forbidding would have viewed me as the escort sending her in. Since I was the only one that came in it was viewed as I was sentenced and walked in of my own free will."

"But you didn't just walk in!" Harry blurted.

'It doesn't matter Harry but you have a chance to leave now."

"Master Harry Potter, Dobby will stay sir so that you may leave and Master Harry Potter's Wheezy can leave too."

"Dobby what are you talking about? I can't let you give up your life for me."

Sirius grabbed him by the shoulder and very roughly said, "You can, and you will Harry and I'll stand for no arguments. Dobby you said Harry's Wheezy was here too. Did Ron follow him in then?

Dobby looked afraid for just a moment and then looked extremely embarrassed. "Miss Ginny is here too."

Harry jumped and began looking everywhere around him and then grabbed Dobby roughly. "Where is she Dobby? WHERE IS SHE!"

Dobby got to his feet and then stepped over to where Hedwig still lay. He held his hands above the owl just inches from her body and a glow began to emanate from his hands and engulfed Hedwig. The glow intensified and Harry's voice caught in his throat as he watched his owl. Hedwig began to enlarge/ Dobby's face looked stern and deep in concentration and occasionally he pressed his hands forward as if to gain strength in his magic. Hedwig's body was now about the same size as Harry if he were lying down and she began to change her shape. A body was emerging from the owl shape and then the body began to take on shape until Harry could see who it was. It was Ginny.

The glow began to soften and then it stopped completely leaving Ginny lying on the ground resting peacefully.

"Miss Ginny is not dead Master Harry she is just sleeping."

"Dobby, how, why?"

"Does Master Harry Potter remember when He-who-must-not-be-named…,"

Dobby could not finish what he was going to say and took Harry's nod as assent that he did remember.

"Does Master Harry Potter remember that Miss Hedwig tried to intercept the curse?"

Harry nodded again.

"Miss Hedwig did not make it sir so Dobby switched and put Miss Ginny into Miss Hedwig and put Miss Hedwig into…" Dobby looked down at his large feet.

"So why didn't you just change her back then when it was all over?" Harry's voice rose with his excitement and he felt rage beginning to boil deep in his stomach.

"I, I could not sir. Dobby is deeply sorry sir but Dobby did not tell Master Harry Potter because…, Dobby could not. Not until now sir."

Harry looked as if he were going to strangle Dobby. His hands were outstretched and his fingers flexed as he reached for Dobby's neck. The rage that was boiling in his stomach was now ready to explode. Sirius reached to grab Harry but Harry flung him off. "

"Get off me Sirius. Dobby why couldn't you change her back until now!" Dobby's service and friendship to Harry was the only thing that kept Harry from grabbing and throttling the elf. Dobby did not cringe away. He knew how Harry was feeling and he steeled himself for what ever Harry wanted to do to him. Dobby did not cringe, he did not back away. He knew it was a cruel thing that he had done but he also knew that there would come a day when he could give back to Harry what he wanted most of all.

Sirius pulled Harry back and away from dobby and slowly slid his hand down Harry's arms. "Hedwig came in her and Hedwig will stay. Ginny does not belong Harry, so she will be allowed to leave. One in and one out, that's the way of it Harry. It maintains the balance. Elf, am I correct in that this was the only way your magic would work?"

"Dobby did not have the time to make the complete switch…,"

"Transfiguration Harry. I can almost see what had happened. Dobby was able to remove the soul from Ginny…, ahh, I really don't know quite how to explain it and I don't think your elf knows how to either but I do know that it involves a love stronger than…,"

"Professor Dumbledore tried to explain it to me once." Harry said. He was kneeling at Ginny's side. She looked so beautiful to him. "I didn't understand what he meant then and I'm not sure I understand it now."

"Harry we need to get you and Ginny out of here. The horde won't stay away for too long."

"But Ginny, she's not ready to move yet."

Dobby stepped over to where Harry knelt beside Ginny and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to face the elf and there they stood face to face. Well Dobby stood but Harry was still kneeling and Dobby smiled. Harry moved out of the elf's way but he remained near Ginny's side. Again Dobby held his hands outstretched above Ginny's body and they began to glow once again. Ginny gasped for air and her chest lurched upwards.

"What hit me?"

Harry nearly laughed as he looked down at her. He had one of her hands in his and he held tightly on it.

"Welcome back." Harry said smiling.

"W-where am I. What hit me?" Ginny had moved her other hand up to her chest and then she grabbed Harry tightly. "Harry you're alright. You're alright!" Her free hand reached upward and grabbed him by the neck and pulled him downward.

Harry returned the kiss awkwardly. He had only kissed two girls in his life and though he felt he had accomplished himself rather well when they were younger, he had not kissed another girl since his last kiss with her at the end of their sixth year.

"We'll have plenty of time to practice again." Ginny whispered in his ear. "We do have a house to build."

_She remembers everything_. Harry thought to himself as he hid his head from view waiting for the redness of embarrassment to recede from his cheeks.

"Ah-hem, Ginny if you think you can stand; you and Harry need to get going now." Sirius interrupted her and Harry.

Harry helped Ginny to her feet and placed an arm around her waist. Ginny was still a little weak and her legs wobbled when she tried to stand on her own.

"How are we supposed to leave then? I saw no gate or way out of here." Harry spoke to Sirius. He was frantically trying to think of a way to get Sirius out of the Forbidding. "Sirius, if you came in here as Sirius, then why can't you leave as Snuffles?" Harry asked.

"Harry you saw how Snuffles was. Had I not known who you were. The human side of Snuffles took over you see, I would have attacked you as well." Sirius looked away from Harry, he didn't want to see his eyes. "Harry, Snuffles is one of them already and the longer I stay as Sirius…," He didn't think that he needed to finish the sentence and Harry nodded that he understood the unspoken.

Harry knelt and took hold of Dobby's shoulders, "Dobby I don't know what to say…,"

Dobby would gladly die so that Harry Potter may live." Dobby said. "Harry Potter is too good for Dobby to leave him in this place." Dobby stood staunchly and looked as proud as he could.

"Dobby, You've been a good friend and a most excellent companion….Dobby you are here by discharged as my servant I will with hold your wages for improper work, you didn't follow my instructions," Harry was smiling now as he continued. "I hereby place you back in servitude for the house of Potter and command you to stay by Sirius' side and protect him, and if Dobby cannot follow those simple instructions then I'll just have to come back here to punish him."

Dobby's eyes were glistening with tears and he hugged Harry tightly and squeaked out, "Master is too good to Dobby. He grants Dobby his most greatest of wishes. Dobby will follow his Masters orders to the letter" and then he hugged Harry again. "Now Dobby is needing to get his Master and Miss Ginny back to the other side."

When Harry stood up Sirius whispered in his ear. "Harry you did right just now and I'll keep an eye on him as long as I can. Now all you need to do is walk straight ahead. You won't see the gate but you'll know when you pass through it. It shouldn't be more than just a few yards ahead. Now the two of you need to go."

Both Harry and Ginny turned for one final hug with Sirius and said their good bye's and turned their backs and began to walk. Harry stumbled but Ginny held his hand tighter and very softly she said "Don't look back Harry they wouldn't want you too,"

Harry did stop when a sudden realization swept over him. "Sirius what about Grindelwald?"

Harry wished he listened to Ginny because when he turned he no longer saw Sirius. He saw Snuffles who had his jaws clamped firmly around Grindelwald's throat ripping away at it and Dobby was lifting the spells that Harry had firmly placed on the man. Dobby turned to answer Harry.

The Dark one will bother no one anymore no more Master. Dobby promises it."

There was an aura of a tall and fierce looking Elven warrior about Dobby's person and Harry understood. Ginny was right. Harry didn't think Sirius would have wanted him to see what he was doing.

Harry and Ginny both shuddered at the sudden feel of freezing cold and Harry felt that his stomach had been pulled from his body and they were out of the Forbidding leaving Sirius, Dobby, and Hedwig behind.


	51. Department of Mysteried

_**The Hunt**_

_**Chapter 51**_

_**Department of Mysteries**_

Hedwig glided into the Room of Requirement as the door began to close. She was not going to let Harry out of her sight at least until she knew that he would be alright.. The tree in which she sat in stood just behind the circle of Elves and the plinth that they had laid Harry onto. There was something strange about this tree. Something strangely comforting to her but her concern was focused onto Harry.

She noted that the tree limb, in which she sat, moved. Its leaves came up to obscure her from anyone else noticing yet the leaves strangely parted so that she could have a clear view of what was happening below. _When he is healed_…, It was not Hedwig's thoughts that had spoken to her. _He will need the Arch_. The words that entered into her mind were not threatening, they were…, comforting. Hedwig wondered where the thoughts came from but her focus still remained on what was happening below and with Harry. _The Archway is the gate to the Forbidding and I am weakening against the Dark one's assertions_.

Hedwig watched and listened as the Elves continued to chant their strange song, and her own mind wondered against her will. Visions of that wonderful little child swam through her minds eye. _She is the lively one_. Hedwig thought to herself, iAnd gifted too. She is so smart and she looks just like…, why is she so familiar/i? Hedwig tensed as the keening cry from the Elves rose up to where she perched and she felt a caress of leaves as a branch moved closer towards her and rested on her back. It was almost as if the tree did not want her to leave its branches, almost as if it held her back. It was holding her back. Hedwig felt the soft pressure of the branch against her back as she tried to leave the branch. She had to go to Harry, something was wrong and she had to be with him.

_You can do nothing, child of love_. The thought that had intruded into Hedwig's mind was not harsh. Hedwig's body trembled as her mind's voice howled in grief as realization of what was happening below reached her. _I am no longer strong enough to aid him on my own_. The voice sounded regretful and despairing as the soft words entered Hedwig's body.

"Dobby, Nooooo!"

The tree in which Hedwig sat trembled as Hedwig watched with alarm at what was happening below her. _What had Dobby done_? Hedwig thought to herself. The caresses from the tree leaves seemed stronger now and the voice which had been speaking to her seemed stronger now. _He will live now! There isn't much time. You must find the Arch and take it to where the man child below will need its use and when all is done you must find a way to repair it. The Dark one has leaned against the gate for so long he has ruptured its opening and others will come! You must go. Go now_!

Hedwig flew as she was commanded but she had to wait for someone to open the door. While she waited a plan began to form inside of her. Little Molly would help her. The time spent with the young girl told her of the child's strength with magic and Hedwig knew that she could teach Molly what she would need of her. _It will be a game_. Hedwig thought. _I will make it a game and Molly will learn_!

* * *

Missy Molly giggled as Hedwig described the best way to de-gnome Grandma Molly's garden.

"Ger-off me, ger-off me!" grunted the tiny brown gnome as it struggled to bite the tiny hand that had snatched its feet from underneath it.

Molly did as Hedwig instructed her and swung the little brown gnome in a giant and sweeping circle gaining speed as she did so. After a moment Hedwig hooted and Molly let go only to shriek with laughter as the gnome sailed in a great arc through the air and landing with a small thud several feet away. Molly was now jumping up and down; laughing loudly as the gnome stood up staggering as if in a drunken stupor. Crookshanks delighted himself in the play by batting the gnomes on the ground with his paws and leaving their unconscious forms where they lay. To him the gnomes were no longer fun once they stopped moving. The ones that Molly had thrown were of greater fun. They're rambling movements provided Crookshanks with a greater challenge. He would poise to swat a paw at them and would then hit nothing but air as the gnome would suddenly stagger out of the paws giant swing.

Molly took great delight in swinging the gnomes about and then watching Crookshanks stalk the unsuspecting pests. Hedwig joined the raucous exuberance with a fluttering of her wings and strings of hoots which could only be interpreted as laughter of a sort. Inside the house Hermione stood to look out the kitchen window to see what amused her daughter so much and to witness Hedwig's obvious excitement and humor. Hermione suppressed a giggle herself as she watched her daughter fling another gnome into the air only to see Crookshanks leap into the air as if to catch the brownish pest and then stalk it as it walked drunkenly around in circles. Grandma Weasley stood to look out the window also, placing an arm bout her daughter-in-law's shoulder.

"If only the boy's were that happy to de-gnome my garden." She sighed.

The two of them stood for a long while watching and enjoying Missy Molly at her play and marveling at the two animals, Hedwig and Crookshanks, as they not only watched over the child but indulged her in her games.

"There's something going on between those three." Hermione said as she turned to face Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, Crookshanks has always been smitten by her." She explained as the elder Molly looked at her. "But Hedwig, she has not left her side since we returned with Harry. Don't you think it odd that she didn't leave with Harry and Ron? Its as if they've become inseparable and Molly seems to have learned a great deal lately."

"Learned? What do you mean? Do you think Hedwig is teaching her?" Molly seemed amused by that statement.i If only they knew/i. Molly suppressed a giggle as her thoughts nearly betrayed her slights behind Ron and Hermione's backs. iLet them continue to think that it's been her Uncles who have been doing the teaching/i. Hermione thought she had seen a mischievous glint in her mother-in-law's eye's if only for the briefest of seconds.

"Come on now. We need to finish outlining the plan before the D.A., shows up." The two Weasley women returned to the kitchen table where Hermione had several rolls of parchment laid out each outlining tasks and back-up plans for the various teams they had pre-selected and paired up. This was something that Molly had insisted upon. The members of the D.A., were to work in teams of two or three. "This was the biggest reason why we were so successful during the first fall of He-who-must-not-be-named, when Arthur and I were just leaving school and Albus recruited us. Arthur was at the top of the Order you know." Molly had said with such pride that Hermione was forced to look away and it reminded her just how much pride she held in her heart for Ron too.

Hermione went back to the kitchen window, leaned out and called, "Molly dear, why don't you bring Hedwig and Crookshanks inside now. Mummy's friends are about to arrive."

Missy Molly smiled back at Hermione and then called to the animals, "Cookchanks, Hed-dig we have to go in now." She turned and ran to the kitchen door not bothering to see if either Hedwig or Crookshanks were following. She knew they would.

Once inside Molly led the two animals upstairs to the room that was now hers and plopped herself onto the bed. Hedwig landed softly onto the footboard while Crookshanks leapt softly onto the mattress and settled himself next to Molly. It almost appeared as if Hedwig had gathered them in for a class.

"Hed-dig tell me a story again. One about Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." Hedwig launched into a series of hoots barely audible while molly sat cross legged on her bed with her elbows on her knees and her chin propped up in the palms of her hands. She sat quietly and listened as Hedwig told her the story of how her Uncle Harry and her Aunt Ginny got into trouble with a very mean and very wicked witch named Dolores Umbridge. Molly sat wide eyed as Hedwig described how this wicked witch made her mummy and Uncle Harry go into a very dark forest and how her Aunt Ginny fought to get loose from the mean wicked little witches and wizards who had trapped and held them as prisoners.

Crookshanks had obviously heard this story before because when Molly looked down at him to see what he was doing, Crookshanks was lazily cleaning himself and seemed very disinterested in the story. Hedwig stopped her hooting long enough for Molly check on Crookshanks and then picked up where she left off when Molly turned to face her again.

When Hedwig reached the part of the story where Ginny and Harry rode on thestrals, Molly's elbows slipped off her knees. She had been leaning closer and closer while her eye's got wider and wider. Again, Hedwig politely waited for Molly to straighten herself and then began telling the story. By the time Hedwig reached the point of the great fight in the Department of mysteries and about how her Uncle Harry could hear voices behind this veil, Molly was so engrossed in the story that she failed to notice that Hedwig had hopped off of the footboard of the bed and had perched on one of Molly's knees.

"Uncle Harry heard voices and no one else could hear them? Where were the people who were talking then?"

This caused Molly to laugh out loud. Especially when Hedwig tried to describe the strange faces everyone had made when she told Molly of how everyone searched behind the veil and all around and how her Aunt Ginny had to lead Uncle Harry away to another room.

Hedwig hooted her answer.

"They were behind the veil? Didn't Aunt Ginny see them or mummy or daddy?"

"Well why didn't Uncle Harry go inside the veil thing and ask the people inside what they were talking about?" Molly asked after Hedwig had told her that Harry thought the voices were coming from inside the veil.

Hedwig hooted for a very long time while Molly listened and then Molly answered her.

Uncle Harry needs this veil where he is now? Does he need to talk to the people behind it?"

Hedwig hooted some more and them Molly sat upright and said "I can take you there. I can take you to where Uncle Harry was" Hedwig hooted some more and Molly's face looked quizzical. "The partment of Mini-trees?" If Hedwig could have laughed she would have yet her body trembled with mirth. Hedwig made Molly practice what she wanted for what seemed to her to be an eternity but Molly was quick. She had to sound out the words Dee-Part-ment of Miss-Ter-Ree's. Molly did not understand the three D's Destination, Determination, and Deliberation, so Hedwig took several days and taught her how to say One – Where did she want to go, the Department of Mysteries, Two – I am going to the Department of Mysteries, and Three – I am at the Department of Mysteries. Hedwig made a game out of the three D's by playing the game of hide and seek. She would have Little Molly move from one room to another while Hedwig would pretend to look for her. Of course Hedwig knew right where Molly had gone because Molly would say the One-Two-Three's out loud, but Hedwig took her time swooping into a room and then hopping about as if looking for Molly.

Hedwig found her young friend one last time and as Molly giggled and clapped her hands in utter delight Hedwig landed on the little girls shoulder and hooted.

"Are you ready?" Molly asked. "One – Two – Three."

The all too familiar feeling of being drawn through a hose pipe assailed Hedwig and her talons dug deeper into Molly's shoulder. Hedwig felt as if her eye's where nearly ready to pop out and then it was all over. She blinked once, twice, and then a third time. They were not only in the Department of Mysteries; they were exactly where she wanted to be. They were in the Death Chamber and at the bottom of the stadium like chamber stood the Arch with a thin veil covering its center on top of a small platform.

Hedwig marveled at the fact that a small child of only three years old and with only a full day of practice was able to apparate them to where she wanted to be. _There is a reason for this child_. Hedwig thought to herself. _A truly gifted child_.

The two of them, Hedwig and Molly, stood for a long moment before the little girl whose shoulder she still sat on asked. "Hed-dig, why are we in here? I don't like it and I hear people talking." Hedwig hooted her answer. "Uncle Harry needs that thing down there?"

Molly lifted her arm and pointed down to the Arch and Hedwig hooted her affirmation.

"But why does Uncle Harry want that? There are bad people behind there. I can hear them. I don't like it here Hed-dig. I want to go home now."

Molly was not whining nor crying but simply stating a fact. There was no fear in her voice when she spoke and Hedwig sensed that Molly would still do what was asked of her. Hedwig didn't like being there either and she too wanted to leave but her destination was somewhere other than taking Molly home. She had to find a way to get the veil to Harry's side. The voice that came from the tree said that was what Harry needed to end the darkness that was still rising even after Voldemort had been vanquished.

Hedwig had hopped down to the dais and began hopping back and forth and then around to the back side of the Arch and then back to the front of it. She studied it from top to bottom and then from side to side and then back to front again. She stopped only for a moment and then rustled her feathers in frustration.

"I can send it to where Uncle Harry was."

Hedwig had not realized that she had been thinking aloud. _Was she actually speaking or could this amazing child hear thoughts too_? The next string of hoots from Hedwig's beak asked Molly just how she planned to send this very large Arch to where Harry and Hedwig had camped out before he was injured.

"The same way Gandma Molly clears the house silly."

Molly took her wand from behind her ear and flicked it. Hedwig must have blinked because when she looked again, the Arch was gone. _Where had this child learned such things_? Hedwig had not even realized her own cognizant abilities which had been steadily increasing over the last three years as she again marveled at the abilities Molly had been exhibiting. _She catches a glimpse of a spell done once and the child knows it_!

"I sent it to where Uncle Harry was when I visited him when he was sick." Molly's piping voice answered Hedwig's query of what had just happened and where the Archway had gone.

Hedwig looked at her with doleful eyes for a long moment and Molly looked back at her with her head cocked to one side as if trying to understand what Hedwig's expression might have meant.

"Didn't I do what you wanted?" Molly asked plaintively and yet apologetically at the same time.

Hedwig's response caused Molly to clap her hands to her cheeks while her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She had sent the Arch to the wrong place. Hedwig meant to take the Arch to where Harry was at that moment. Her amazing sense of direction told her exactly where Harry was and something else within her told her that Harry needed the Arch now!

Molly sensed Hedwig's concern but didn't know what to do about it. Hedwig was obviously flustered and agitated but what could she do. Molly had to think this one through/ She sat down cross legged and propped her elbows onto her knees and rested her chin on her hands. Her eyes narrowed as she began thinking.

"Shh, I'm thinking." Molly answered Hedwig.

Hedwig hopped 'round and rustled her feathers several more times trying to get Molly's attention but each time Molly only shushed her and told her that she was thinking. Molly was thinking very hard. Her face had reddened lightly and her face had screwed itself tightly and her bottom lip stuck out just a little as if she might have been sulking. She had to figure out how to fix her mistake. Hedwig had no choice now. She hopped up onto Molly's lap and nipped her hand.

"Ouch!" No biting!" Molly said very crossly, but Hedwig nipped her again and then hooted before Molly could say anything and this time Molly listened. When Hedwig had finished, Molly did what she had seen her father Ron do countless times before, she smacked herself on the forehead, clicked her teeth, that was something mummy did a lot, and then said, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Molly grabbed up Hedwig and said, "One – Two – Three."

* * *

A squirrel darted up a nearby tree as the sound of a pop startled it. Missy Molly with Hedwig held tightly in her arms, dis-apparated into a small clearing hedged by tall evergreens and leather leaf trees. It had been Harry's campsite only a few days earlier. Where Harry's tent once stood, stood a tall object. It was the Arch that had been stored in the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of magic in London. Molly has sent the Arch to where she thought Hedwig had meant for it to be.

Hedwig was delighted to see it still in one piece. After several long hoots admonishing Molly to stay where she was, Hedwig took to the sky and flew in ever increasingly wider circles hooting a long cry. Molly watched her until she could no longer see Hedwig anywhere. After a long while Molly at down on the ground cross legged again and waited. Hedwig had told her to do that and to not wander off. She had said that she would only be gone for a few moments but to Molly it seemed as if her friend had been gone for hours already. Molly was bored and there was nothing for her to do.

The squirrel they had frightened when they arrived chattered from up in the trees and Molly looked right at it. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't even know you were there." She answered the squirrel's complaint. "I don't have any food. What did you do with yours?" The squirrel chattered rapidly causing Molly to frown. "Are you going to come down here and get them then or shall I use a charm and send them up to you?"

Molly had taken her small wand out again and with a swish and a flick she chimed the incantation "_Wingardium Leviosa_." A nut from the ground in front of her floated upwards towards the squirrel. A chitter of sound erupted from the squirrel as it accepted the nut that had risen to where it sat high up in the tree. It thought that it had hidden itself rather well when it scrambled upwards for safety,

"You're welcome." Molly replied to the squirrel.

Before long Molly had a small audience as other animals began to gather in the old campsite. They had come to see the girl child who could talk to them.

"It has been long since one of you have returned. The story has been passed down many times over of how we used to live in peace with the enchanted one's." it was a wizened looking deer with very large antlers protruding from his large head.

"Aren't those heavy?" Molly asked pointing at the antlers on top of its head. "They look very heavy to me." She continued to say.

Chitters erupted from several of the other animals and Molly joined in their laugh. It must have been a joke that the others shared with her. The old deer pawed at the ground and grunted at the others and then held his head high, erect, and proud. Molly looked upwards just as the old deer cocked his head. Several of the other animals that had assembled did the same. The smaller animals cried out in alarm and dashed off leaving Molly calling out after them. "Don't leave it's only Hed-dig and she's my friend. She won't hurt you."

'They are food to the owl High One. The old stories are but old are but old stories to them. Stories that mothers tell their young one's to get them to sleep or to behave." Molly understood the growls that came from the huge black bear that remained alongside the old deer.

"But, you're not afraid of her?' Molly complained.

The laugh from the bear sounded like a deep rumble and it stood tall on its hind legs and pawed the sky. "I eat her kind when I am hungry." Replied the bear as it limbered back down on to all four paws.

As Molly glanced upwards again, she noticed that behind Hedwig many larger type owls also flew with her and they were coming directly to where she sat.

"We had best leave brother." The elder deer said to the bear. "By your leave High One." The deer bowed its head at he neck and as Molly looked at the bear it did the same and then they both turned and left the campsite just as Hedwig angled downward.

As Hedwig landed on the ground at Molly's knee's the other owls landed atop the Arch each vying and angling for the better perch near its center. Hedwig hooted several times and then pointed her beak upwards and received answering hoots from the other owls. Hedwig then turned her attention to Molly.

"Hed-dig, they kept calling me High One." Molly had said in answer to what Hedwig had asked her. "What does that mean?"

Hedwig stared at her for a long while before answering her.

"They said that too. They said that it was old stories but the one with the big horns called me a, a, ..," Molly frowned and then put her finger to her mouth as she had always dine when trying to think hard. "It said I was an en-en-enchanted one."

Hedwig did not know how to explain this to Molly nor did she have the time to try. She had to get the veil up to Harry and she had to do it now. Something within her breast demanded all the necessary speed she could give right now.

Her next string of hoots were harsh and severe and Molly kept trying to argue but after only a few short minutes, Hedwig exacted Molly's promise to stay where she was and to not move from the campsite.

"I pwomise." Molly said in her sweetest of voices. But I didn't say Witches Honor. Molly grinned inside her cheeks. She would stay here where Hedwig had told her to say provided her help was not needed. She was very helpful. Her mummy and Gandma Molly had told her that many times including her daddy, and her uncles. Even Uncle Hagrid had told her that too.

The large owls gripped the edge of the Arch with their powerful talons and spread their wings. With very powerful down strokes of their wings, the Arch rose into the air. Molly watched them as they dwindled out of sight flying upwards towards the top of the center most mountain peak until they were no longer visible. Only the squirrel came down out of the tree to keep her company.

"Mummy!" Molly sat up straight with fear on her face. Hedwig had been gone for nearly twenty minutes now when Molly felt something bad had happened and it frightened her. She stood and peered upwards towards the mountain peaks when she fell clutching her leg tightly.

"Mummy! My mummy's been hurt. I have to go to her right now!" She exclaimed to the only other person near her. The squirrel looked at her and chattered "Go now! Your purpose is at hand child. Go now enchanted one."

Molly stood with her wand in hand and said aloud "One – Two – Three." She took a step forward and turned.

"MOL-LEEE NOOOO!"

"You hurt my mummy and I'll hex you!"

Missy Molly stood in front of her mother with her wand pointed directly at Grindelwald's chest. Hedwig was no where to be seen.

"Step aside little girl, this does not concern you." Grindelwald spoke gruffly to Molly

"I mean it. You hurt my mummy and it'll be the end of you!" Molly's face was red with rage and her hand did not shake.

"Step aside I say! Step aside!" Spit flew from Grindelwald's mouth as he spoke.

"M-Molly dear, Please baby move away, Please baby listen to mummy." Hermione pleaded with her daughter but Molly did not move and her wand arm remained steady..

"Step aside child you need not die today. Step aside I say!" Grindelwald was shaking in rage now as he spoke to Missy Molly.

"Molly, listen to Uncle Harry come over to me now c'mon." Harry beckoned to Molly to come to him but she remained where she stood.

"You're a bad man. Go away and leave us alone!" Molly was shouting at Grindelwald now a red sparks were showering from her wand tip as if to demonstrate her meaning. "I'll hex you if you don't go away.

M-Molly listen to your Uncle Harry please baby, be a good girl for mummy and go to Uncle Harry. I-I need you to do this for me." Tears were flowing down Hermione's cheeks and she winced in pain as she tried to push Molly out of the way.

"You were there when it happened last and if that blasted girl won't move I'll kill her first and then finish you off like I should have done then." Red sparks drizzled from the tip of his wand too as he spoke and then he flicked his wand and a purple jet caught Neville in the chest. Neville had seen what had happened and had crept up behind Grindelwald and was just about to cast his spell when Grindelwald, not looking behind him, fired a spell that Harry had never heard of before.

Harry could only stand there and watch it happen all over again and he shook with the rage that he held suppressed deep within him. It was the Ministry all over again when he lost Ginny forever and now he was faced with losing Hermione and Ron's daughter too! _I have to do something_, he thought, _but if I move…, must keep my mind clear…, a distraction, that all I need. Just one second of time and he's mine_! Harry's mind worked furiously while at the same time he fought to keep his emotions plain and empty. He knew what he needed but it was so far away from him right now.

_The veil. I need the veil and I can end this_. Harry thought to himself.

"M-Molly p-please listen to mummy, p-please b-baby." Hermione held both arms outstretched as she choked out her words. "P-please baby go to Uncle Harry. Y-you c-can't help mummy. Pleeease."

Harry couldn't stand to hear Hermione's begging and he took a step towards Molly and a spell blast at his feet stopped him short.

"Let me take the child out of the way!" Harry bellowed and in a much softer voice Harry turned to Molly and coaxed, "C'mon Molly. Come over here please. Molly, do as your mummy asks, do it for me, please Molly."

Molly never took her eyes away from Grindelwald and her wand never wavered as she spoke plainly and evenly to Grindelwald. "Go away and leave my mummy alone!"

"The child does not matter Potter! Oh yes, I know who you are now, stay right there no one needs get hurt but one today and if that little girl does not move…," his wand lowered to meet Molly's size. "_Avada Kedav_…,"

A strange sound filled the chamber and Grindelwald stopped his incantation to see what it was. Several large barn owls were flapping their wings and carrying a very large item underneath them. Harry's jaw dropped. It was Hedwig in the center of the owls and they were carrying the veil beneath them.

The owls dropped the veil just feet behind where Grindelwald stood and then several more owls dropped an elf. It was Winky. Winky went immediately to Hermione's side and then she was what was happening and moved quickly.

_The veil_! Harry thought to himself. _How did Hedwig know, why did she bring Missy Molly with her and the elf_? Harry had to time it just right. He had to get Grindelwald in and through the veil.

Harry had seen that Molly was ready to make good on her promise to hex the man and as she began to speak, he lunged forward. Time seemed to slow to an eternity as he dove through the air to knock Grindelwald through to the other side and in that time, fear seized his heart. Grindelwald had cast the killing curse. If only he could reach him before the finishes the curse.

_**Chapter 51 Completed**_


	52. Stupefy

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 52**

**Stupefy**

Ron rushed into the Chamber as soon as Bill opened the doors and mover to his right and sped down along its smooth rock walls until he reached the corner. Stopping only for a moment, Ron looked to his left and his eyes followed Hermione as she went to the opposite side of the chamber. His eyes tracked forward from where Hermione stood and he noted where Harry too was standing. Harry's gaze was focused on the speaker. As Ron watched on strange visions began to fill his head as he too listened to what was being said. A horrible battle filled his minds eye while the speaker cautioned that this very battle once fought very long ago was imminent. It was only a matter of times, days perhaps before this army that he had called the Horde would march on humanity once again and it was the responsibility of all wizards to join in to protect the world. Governments were not listening to the warnings and Ron agreed with what the speaker suggested. Take over the Governments, show ourselves for who and what we are and use our superiority to fight what ordinary muggles would run from if not fall over dead in fright.

Ron was just about to join the speaker on the stage in support of the man when Hermione slipped in behind him and stuffed his ears with cotton balls. Ron looked at her stunned with what he was doing and managed an embarrassing grin, Hermione patted his arm knowingly and moved on to another member of the D.A., who also stood transfixed by Grindelwald's mixture of magic and words and repeated the process. Ron watched her go as she made the rounds to each one of their friends and his brothers and then went back to her position. When his gaze returned to the platform he noticed that Snape was slowly moving away from Grindelwald and he was frowning at Draco Malfoy.

Ron moved forward sparing a glance towards Harry once again and sighed with relief. Harry was not buying what was being said but he had not taken his eyes off of Grindelwald either. Ron had made his decision. Harry had come after Snape and had finally realized who and where the real threat was and so dismissed Snape but he was going to spare Harry from continuing his search if Snape escaped. He was going to follow Snape and arrest him so Harry could finally quit the hunt and come home.

Ron made his way to the platform just in time to see Snape withdraw through an opening in the back. He spared another glance towards Draco Malfoy and discovered why Snape was frowning. Draco stood mesmerized By Grindelwald's words and the vision that was a part of his story so it was not difficult to slip in behind him. The moment's hesitation had cost him. Snape was no longer in sight. Where Ron had entered stood a small circular chamber with a dozen passageways branching off from it. Snape could have escaped down either one of them.

Abruptly, pandemonium broke out in the chamber behind Ron. He turned left down a passageway that seemed to lead directly behind the platform. Instinct and his training told him to proceed carefully but the clamor from the other side hid what noise his careful footsteps might have caused. Hesitantly, Ron crept forward and his ears strained for any sound that would reveal where Snape had gone. A footstep, a swish of robes something that would aid him but whatever was happening drowned out any hope of gaining the upper hand in learning where Snape was. He was thankful for the noise too. The clamor aided in his stealth and hid the thundering sounds of his own heartbeat that must have been ringing off the walls.

A darkened chamber opened at the end of the narrow passageway Ron had been following and to his surprise he could see what was happening out in the chamber. It wasn't pandemonium, it was an outright battle and just in front of him Neville Longbottom was dueling with Malfoy and was gaining the upper hand while steadfastly moving forward with a determined look on his face. Suddenly Draco went down and Neville seemed satisfied and turned to duel with another. Ron stood watching and looked quickly for where Hermione was and was relieved to see Harry just steps away from her with his wand out and sending jets of light to whomever neared Hermione. As Ron looked on he smiled with pride as Hermione cast spell after spell immediately dispatching several witches who had grouped together and was attacking Seamus Finnegan from behind.

Bill, Fred, and George seemed to be holding their own in the battle once Ron was able to locate where they stood. Bill dueled with a practiced hand and Ron found himself very much surprised at seeing how casually Bill moved, no not casual, how fluid his motion seemed. Bill seemed to flow from one duel to the next while Fred and George seemed to make a game out of it. Dancing from one spell to the next side by side but as Ron watched them working together he noted that they seemed to be separating. As the Dragoons managed to slip in between them their dueling looked as if they began to labor. This caused Ron to frown. The twins were at their best when they stood back to back.

From where Ron stood watching the scene play out in front of him a flow of air passed by indicating that the chamber, or was it an alcove that he stood in, held another passageway on its far side. It was time for him to continue on searching for where Snape might have disappeared to. Ron slowly crossed the distance to the other side of the chamber taking one last look at what was going on outside. Dumbledore's Army was doing rather well.

Ron entered yet another passageway that seemed to surround the chamber where the battle still raged on and continued to follow it in sheer darkness. Time seemed to slow as he continued forward in the darkness and his blood roared in his head with each surge of his pulse yet his hands did not tremble and his knees had not weakened as he pressed onward towards a dim light further ahead. _Snape has to be ahead I heard footsteps_! Leaning forward, Ron quickened his steps to a near run.

Pulling up short and peering around the entrance into the next chamber, Ron soon realized that this one was exactly the same as the last. Empty. The wall, which separated this chamber from the one where the fighting still raged on, held what looked like a window to view the outside chamber. _I don't remember seeing any windows. _Ron thought. When he stopped to look once again at what was happening outside of where he stood. He also noted that he now stood on the opposite side of the chamber and near the back corner from where he had first started out. Grindelwald stood facing him with his wand pointed directly at Harry whose back faced Ron. Ron couldn't see where Hermione was but he knew that she was nearby. She had to be nearby. It was not worry that made him reaffirm what he thought it was…, he wasn't going to worry, he just wasn't. Ron was not worried about Harry right now, Harry's own wand was being held in a steady hand and Harry's shoulders seemed squared enough. He looked commanding. Ron couldn't help admiring how his friend had grown.

He had taken all that in, in just a few quick seconds and crossed the chamber quickly knowing that he would find another passageway on the opposite side and entered into the darkness once again. Ron extended his senses beyond reasoning as he stepped lightly down the dark path. _He has to be in the next chamber,_ he thought to himself as he took another step. Ron imagined the chamber in his mind and then imagined these smaller chambers and passageways around that first image into the semblance of a map and he knew that the next chamber would have to be the far corner in the inner chamber. _Snape cannot be that much further ahead of me. He just can't be. I was just behind him when …, _A sense of dread fell over him as he realized that perhaps he might have chosen the wrong passageway when he had reached the hub in which Snape had disappeared.

Fighting the urge to turn back, Ron continued to press forward. His mental map told him that he should be drawing nearer to the next chamber and he slowed, cautious of making any noise he crept forward step by step, toe by toe. The blackness was now being invaded by a pale light and Ron's heart quickened. Sound had come to his ears. The sound of hard breathing. Ron edged his way forward one inch at a time. As he edged forward with his back pressed firmly against the cave wall, he reached the corner edge where the chamber wall met the passageway in which he now stood. Cautiously, Ron peered around that corner and drew back instantly. Severus Snape stood crouched at the far end of the chamber and his wand stood poised to cast a spell.

Draco had fallen backwards off of the podium in disbelief. Neville Longbottom had pressed him without hesitation and without fear. _And the quickness of his wand_…, Had Crabbe and Goyle been there it would not have happened. _Those two lumps would have made short work of that, that, that oaf_. _Could these fools not see the danger! _Draco gathered himself up when he realized that Neville had thought him finished. Looking quickly around for Snape, Draco sniffed loudly with disdain. _It's as it has always been, he runs when there is work to be done._ The thought had run maliciously through Draco's head. He took a few short steps and then looked wildly about for his new Master, the one that thought highly enough to place him as the battle leader against the horde. The one who was wise enough to see what was happening in the world. Grindelwald's charm had worked well on Draco, and Draco's only thoughts now were about how to take down this invading enemy who were about to unleash the horde against humanity. Could these fools not see what his new Master was trying to do for them?

Draco sank back into the darkness and entered a passageway that would take him downward into the depths of the mountain, to a sanctuary that he had found where he could gather knowledge and strength to do what he now knew he had to do. As he crept forward not wanting to draw any attention to any noise that he might make, he felt the pressure of the darkness push in on him. The sounds of battle were dimming away from him as he pressed onward. After several long moments his breathing had turned into gulps of air and his foot steps were wavering. Panic was creeping over him and he could barely distinguish between the roar of his rushing blood and the battle that was being fought far above his head. "_L-L-Lumos."_ His wand tip shown with a pale small light as he panted out the incantation for the light spell.

Draco's breath eased and the pressure exerted from the darkness around him subsided as he leaned against the rocky cavern wall.

"I-I'll just stand here for a m-moment while I, I catch my b-breath." Draco wheezed out while leaning one hand on his knee while the other still held his lit wand somewhat aloft. The rock wall felt sturdy behind him and its solid feel aided him by lending its strength and his panic ebbed away. _At least the dream had not come again._ He thought to himself. _I-I just need to catch my breath. Th-that's all I need_. He forced himself to take long and deep breaths slowing them down with each intake and taking even longer to exhale. Calmness slowly began to take the place of his fear and his legs grew steadier. He no longer needed to wall to help him stand upright, but it did feel good to lean against.

Draco remained leaning against the coolness of the cavern wall for a long while slowly catching his breath and regaining his senses. He held out his hand and studied it in the pale light cast from the tip of his wand and was satisfied that it was no longer shaking. Grindelwald's words continued to run through his mind and he wondered why no one would listen to reason. He could tell that time was drawing near. It was as his Master had spoken. The world was at war against itself and the evil swelled. Soon it would be strong enough to call the long forgotten horde back to existence.

"Why can't these fools see it?" He muttered through clenched teeth. "And my father…, Yes he would know how to help the Great Master." Draco pushed away from the wall and took only a moment to orient himself. He was not far from where his father was being held. _Why had Severus imprisoned him?_ Draco wondered. The answer would not come to him. He knew that he had planned to do something with his father but what it was eluded his grasp.

Draco's steps quickened as he proceeded to his fathers cell. There was only one thought on his mind right now and that was to free his father. His father would know what to do right now. Draco no longer remembered what he had been learning over the past week. Though the secret Library was still hidden deeply within his minds recesses, his mind now was set firmly on preventing the image that had permeated his mind and time was of the essence. The fact that Severus Snape had disappeared when those meddlesome people arrived, he thought that he recognized some of them, served only to solidify what his father had been saying all along. Severus Snape runs when its time to fight.

Lucius heard the soft padding of footsteps moments before his son appeared before his prison cell and he rose to greet whoever it might be. The darkness of his cell had served to calm his manner though his rage boiled just beneath his skin. His hands rose to grip the bars that had been magically placed and his knuckles turned white with the fierceness of his grip. As the approaching footsteps began to form into a shadow and further on into the image of his own son, he glowered as he rasped out his greeting.

"Draco."

"Father, you were right." Draco panted out. He was not out of breath but the enormous weight of what he felt he had to do left him breathless.

"Father, I need your help and I've come to release you." There was a sense of urgency in his voice when he spoke.

"My help… My help?" Lucius asked with a bit in incredulity and a hint of sarcasm within his voice. "I do not seem to remember receiving any such help from you when I asked for it," Contempt flowed through his voice as scorn etched the lines of his haggard face.

"Father, I was blinded by the workings…"

"Of, Severus Snape?" Lucius finished the sentence as he watched Draco perform an intricate tap of his wand on the locking mechanism of the cell door.

At the sound of a click within the lock, Lucius seized the door and thrust it open and stepped from his prison. Seizing Draco by his shoulder, he turned him so that they faced deeper into the cavern and proceeded to escort his son deeper into the darkened depths of the passageway. Lucius seemed to remember exactly where he had once set up his temporary residence when he had first arrived. Draco did not struggle and his steps matched with Lucius's firm strides. Neither spoke along the way.

When they reached the chamber that Lucius had once used for his bedchamber he finally spoke. "So Draco, what is this help that you need of me?" The tone of his voice did not suggest any intention to help his son. Lucius sat listening as Draco poured out the recent events and outlined the vision that was now in his head.

"And Snape was a part of this outrageous plan?"

"Yes father, it was his job I think, to prepare me for the Great Master. I was to be the Captain General of his armies."

"And this army was to take over the armies of the World while saving us all from certan darkness?"

"Yes father." Draco replied.

"And just what was Severus to do then?"

"H-he, he was, he was supposed to…, I-I don't really know beyond the fact that he was supposed to prepare me and guide me." Draco stammered out.

"And you say that Severus disappeared and left you where you stood, to fend for yourself eh?"

"I-I don't really know father. He was there standing beside me and then he was gone."

"So, just what was Severus's plans with your mother? Did she know of this as well? Was she to meet with him once all was in order and this Great Master appeared? Was she a part of his plan too?"

Lucius was forming the images in his mind as he asked the questions. _So Severus and Narcissa had been planning their reunion for some time then have they_? He wondered to himself. _Why did I not see this before? It must have been occurring right under my very nose and Draco was a part of this too_. Lucius's eye's had taken a far off look as he mused tod himself fitting the pieces of his puzzle together.

"Draco give me your wand." He said firmly and held out his hand. "You will stay here in safety and I will do what must be done. When I return, you and I will settle our differences."

Draco handed over his wand as his father had asked, no, he commanded it and then stared bleakly at his father before asking his question/

"What are you going to do father?"

"I will find Severus and take care of him, and then I will find this Great Master. If he was master to the Dark Lord then I will offer my allegiance and if not…,"

Lucius tapped his wand to a candle which immediately sprang into light and stepped outside the chamber closing the door behind him. Draco did not hear the click of the lock nor the added spell which would prevent his escape.

"_Stupefy."_

The word hissed from Severus Snape's mouth as Ron peered around the wall that hid him from view. The jet of red light erupting from Snape's wand was thicker that any Ron had ever seen before and he gulped down his fear. _This is for Harry_!

Ron looked in horror once his eye's beheld the scene in front of him. Time slowed almost to a stop. His eye's followed to where Snape had aimed his curse out of pure instinct and saw his own daughter. All three and a half feet of her; standing in front of Hermione, brandishing her wand against one of the Darkest Wizard's of all time, as if to protect her mother. As Severus's spell raced past Molly's shoulder, her own spell left her tiny wand and added to that of Severus's. At the same time a green jet of light left Grindelwald's wand tip. Ron wanted to scream but his throat was closed. Seconds seemed like hours and his body frozen in time forcing him to watch what was happening in front of him.

Harry leapt forward, dobby leapt forward, and Hedwig raced downward, all trying to intercept Grindelwald's spell, but they were too late. Ron did not see the Arch being delivered directly behind the Dark Wizard, his eye's were fixed on the minutia of what was happening to his daughter. Harry's body slammed into the Dark Wizard at the same time Dobby the House Elf, and Hedwig, Harry's pet owl, intersected with the Wizard and the four of them fell through the Arch and disappeared from view.

Ron watched as Missy Molly fell slowly backwards landing nearly in Hermione's lap and then time unfroze and sound exploded into his ears. His heart wrenched itself from his own chest as he watched it being ripped in half at the mournful peel that came from no other than Hermione.

"**RO-ON! OUR BABY**!"

The sound of Ron thudding to his knee's in his despair caused Severus Snape to whip his head around. His rock hard features softened slightly at the pain he knew he was witnessing. He did not hear the foot falls that were rushing up towards him as his own steps thudded onto the rock floor as he crossed the small chamber towards Ron. Pure hatred replaced the lines on his face but the hand that was placed on Ron's shoulder was light, almost caressing.

"I was too late. I – I'm sorry." Ron heard the words from a thousand miles away. They were soft and caring words, and he felt the hand leave his shoulder only for a moment's time only to return to his shoulder.

When Severus looked up he was staring into the eyes of Remus Lupin whose hand had replaced that of Snape's. The two looked into each others eyes for a long moment and then Remus nodded and then turned his head away as a note of unspoken understanding passed between them. When he looked back Severus Snape was gone.

Lupin knelt and gathered Ron up in his arms and lifted him to his feet. "You must go to her Ron. You'll be needing to be strong for the two of you."

Remus's voice cracked as he spoke but his arms and hands were firm and his step sure as he guided Ron back down the passageway from which he had just come down.

Lucius Malfoy worked his way along the maze of corridors and passageways oblivious to whomever he may come into contact with. He had already left several people lying on ground unconscious, having either jinxing them or hexing them with various curses and spells. He had only one purpose in mind and that was to find Severus Snape and kill him.

"_Stupefy_!"

Another unsuspecting Wizard fell as the jet of red light lanced outward from Lucius's wand tip. He had just turned off from the main passageway into another smaller corridor that led upward towards the great Chamber. His sense of direction seemed uncanny and he reasoned that Snape would not follow the larger corridors. It was his nature to just disappear when things got tight. Lucius had known him for years and when there was fighting to be done…, Snape could be found resting comfortably under the noses of those that would protect him.

The pounding of footsteps in front of Lucius Malfoy caused him to pull up short and withdraw into the shadows of the walls and he held his breath and waited as a smile curved his lips. It was a man coming towards him that he was certain of. The sounds of the foot steps were heavy and yet there was the hint of caution in them as well. _Who ever it is, they do not want to be heard._ He thought to himself as he pressed further against the shadowed wall at his back.

A shadowed moved into Lucius's view and he knew that it could be none other than Severus himself. The figured had slowed and was looking all around. _He knows_. The thought sang in Malfoy's mind and he nearly chuckled aloud with the very thought that he had not been seen yet Snape still knew that danger lurked nearby. Lucius held his wand ready and the curse waited patiently at the tip of his tongue. There would be no words between them, no duel. There was honor in a duel but what Snape had done to his family deserved no honor, what he and Narcissa had done while he sat in Azkaban deserved no chance, no honor, no…,

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Severus Snape's eye's widened in the split second that it took for the green jet of light to sweep over him. He felt his body lift into the air as his feet left the ground. When his body hit the ground, Severus felt no pain. He was dead before his body fell to the ground and the slight look of surprise was permanently frozen on his face.

A cackle of laughter disturbed the silence as Lucius stood over his victim and a twisted look of glee paled against the laughter as he stared downward at the lifeless body of his one time friend, Severus Snape. "I don't think you'll be working behind any one's back again." Lucius laughed again as he felt mirth in what he had just said. "And now, for my loving son. We'll see just how much he is willing to pay for turning against me." The cold smile that was now on his face spoke volumes of what he intended had anyone been thee to see it.

Dean Thomas woke to find himself lying in a small hollow in the cavern wall. He was awake but his wits still had not fully returned to him. He crawled out from where he had been unceremoniously stuffed and looked about seeing no one in sight he began to wander back down the passageway in the same direction he and the others had originally 5taken when they ran across the guards that had blocked their path earlier before. He did not remember any of that of course nor did he notice the huge doors to his left that led into the great chamber where an ugly scene was taking place. He was alone and he felt pulled to continued to follow the path that he was on deeper into the depths of the cavern.

When he arrived at a crossroad in the path he shrugged his shoulders and turned left into a smaller corridor that led deeper still. He did not notice the sounds of running foot steps of Ministry Aurors that went rushing down the main passage just after he had turned off the path only seconds later. His head felt heavy and dizzy and it was hard to focus on what he was doing but the walk seemed to help as his thoughts were slowly sorting and assembling themselves into something coherent. It was quite down here and it helped to think.

Nearly thirty minutes had past since he awoke and he had made several turns; each time following a path smaller and darker that the last. The air cooled his head and the muddled thoughts from before were coming clearer. He now had his wand out and his hearing had picked up. He still had no idea where he was going but something tugged at him to continue on deeper into the dark. He had not lit his wand yet.

Just in front of him a shadow moved into his path from a side passageway and turned down the path that he was on. Whoever it was, was talking to himself half giggling and half fierce. It seemed as if the figure was making plans and then laughing at the ideas. Dean sped up now completely alert and his head now completely clear. He strained his eyes in the dark and caught the sheen of white blond hair and instantly he knew who it was.

"Lucius Malfoy!"

The figure in front of him spun around with cat like reflexes wand in hand only to hear the single word "_Stupefy_"

Dean had cast his spell right on the heels of calling out Malfoy's name and then dropped to the ground. Malfoy's surprised image had been illuminated in a ghostly red light as the spell struck him squarely in the chest and he fell backward still clutching his wand. Dean Thomas wasted no time in what he did next. Scrambling back to his feet, he immediately went to the unconscious form and removed the wand from Malfoy's hand and then pointed his wand and uttered another spell and watched as golden ropes sprang forth and began wrapping themselves tightly about Malfoy's still form. He had captured Lucius Malfoy who was supposed to still be in the wizards prison, Azkaban.

As the adrenalin rush ebbed from within himself, Dean finally realized he did not know where he was and he stood there in the dark and laughed at himself.

"_Mobilicorpus_"

Dean pointed his wand as Malfoy's body rose about six inches from the ground and then pointed it in the direction Dean knew he had just come from and stood aside as the floating form passed him by and then began to follow as it bumped along the ground.


	53. Mysteries of Magic

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 53**

**Mysteries of Magic**

**  
**

**  
**

Rufus Scrimgouer strode into the cavernous chamber and with a practiced eye he scanned the scene in front of him and around him. Frenzied dueling, witches and wizards alike lay on the ground, some moaning in pain while others lay without moving. In one corner a mass of people stood in shock and horror at what was happening in front of them. Rufus took them in at first glance and flicked a hand at a knot of Aurors that had come in behind him. he did not have to look behind him, he knew they were there and at his signal they trotted off to surround the group and had them filing out of the chamber to be sorted out later but for now, they were what he liked to call _non combatants_. It was a term he had heard muggles use to describe those that were not fighting but had been caught in the middle, and he liked the sound of the words. His next glance took in the stern look of Kingsley Shacklebolt, he was the Head of the Aurors. 

"Sorry Kingsley, old habit you know." Scrimgouer called out over the noise. He had been the previous Head of the Auror Department before replacing Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic.

"Not at all, Minister." Kingsley called back with half a salute. He himself had led the first foray of Aurors into the Chamber instead of following as he should have. "I understand old habits. They are hard to break, are they not?"

"That they are Kingsley. That they are." Scrimgouer smiled ruefully as he took another dozen steps deeper into the Chamber and directing another group of Aurors to a pair of young wizards who were a part of Dumbledore's Army. They were having some difficulty dueling against five older wizards. They were doing rather well in Scrimgouer's opinion but a few extra wands wouldn't hurt either he mused.

He nodded appreciatively at these younger enforcers of Dumbledore's. They seemed well trained and he had to hand it to the older wizard. Teaching these youngsters under the very eye of the once Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge. "He-he, the old relic had a trick or two constantly up his sleeve." Rufus had to laugh at his remark as he continued to stroll casually through the turmoil having had to flick his wand twice already to deflect spells aimed in his direction. He was not afraid of battle nor of the battle scenes having been involved in many of them for many long years during Voldemort's reign of terror, when he was but a young Auror.

He noted Ronald Weasley as he left though some passageway behind the stage that was set in the back of the Chamber and he spotted Harry Potter. Another hand sign flicked at his remaining Aurors that had been following him sent them in an arcing circle towards Harry Potter with him in their center.

_I know that man_. Rufus flashed another hand sign and they all stopped just as he realized who Harry had been facing. _Dumbledore defeated him. I was there in the aftermath_! Outwardly, Rufus Scrimgouer was as calm as a flat pond of water but inside, Adrenalin was roaring through his veins and his thoughts were screaming at him.

"Steady men, steady. Make no sudden moves." His arms were outstretched as if to hold his Aurors back.

**_Crack_**!

The sudden sound of a dis-apparating witch or wizard caused Scrimgouer's head to turn. _This is all I need now_. He thought to himself. he steeled himself to watch Grindelwald kill without remorse. He would do it without turning to see who it was h had killed but the man did not turn. His attention was focus on…,

"Merlin's beard!" It was young Mrs. Weasley who had his attention and she was on the floor with her leg pointing in a very grotesque angle. _He's not even focusing on Harry Potter_.

Scrimgouer blinked his eye's and then blinked them again in disbelief. The Weasley's little daughter was standing in front of her mother and she _has a wand_!

"Don't nobody move I say. Not until I give the word!" Rufus commanded his guards.

Although the noise of dueling witches and wizards surrounded him, Scrimgouer heard nothing. His focus was on what was happening in front of him. It was his old Auror training at its pinnacle. He had tuned out everything but what he wanted to see and hear and the events slowed as well. His awareness studied every possible angle with detailed minutia. His mind raced with scenarios and possibilities to save the situation with blinding speed and the sums kept adding to zero. Scrimgouer realized that he was powerless to do anything other than to look on. To look upon this tiny little girl. This little girl with the fiercest look upon her face. Her face as red as her hair and her wand held level and steady. She was prepared to defend her mother to the fullest and every nuance of her body and stance said that she would succeed.

The fluttering of wings caused him to look upwards at a mass of the largest owls he had ever seen. They were carrying a large object beneath them and that object looked vaguely familiar to him too. As they set it down everything seemed to happen at once in front of him.

The owls dropped the veil just feet behind where Grindelwald stood and then several more owls dropped an elf. It was Winky. Winky went immediately to Hermione's side and then she was what was happening and moved quickly.

Scrimgouer watched as Harry first look at the veil with a look of understanding and then look back to the little girl. It was as if this had been planned but he knew the presence of the young lass was not a part of it. He could see the calculations taking place in Harry's head from where he stood and it was then that the sums within his own head added up and totaled its solution. He had to admire the quickness of how Harry thought out the plan while talking and pleading for the girl_. Stalling for time._ Scrimgouer thought. _That's what all that was about_.

He watched on and saw that Harry had seen that Molly was ready to make good on her promise to hex the man and as she began to speak he lunged forward. Time seemed to slow to an eternity as he dove through the air to knock Grindelwald through to the other side and in that time, fear seized his heart. Grindelwald had cast the killing curse. If only he could reach him before the finishes the curse.

Rufus held his breath as several things occurred at the same time before his very eyes. A red jet of light came form somewhere behind Mrs. Weasley and intersected with the red jet of light from the little girls wand and at the same time Harry Potter had flung himself at Grindelwald's mid section as if to tackle him. The two spells hit Grindelwald at the exact same time as Harry Potter connected but something else happened too. A blurred streak of White and a blurred streak of green both intersected Grindelwald's midriff just as Potter and the two spells hit and together they all fell through the veil.

Horror struck him when his eye's flicked back to the little girl just as Grindelwald's killing curse struck home. It was more than he could witness and he turned his head away from the scene just as he heard Hermione's first wail of anguish. He gritted his teeth and balled his fist tightly. A rage unknown to him filled him to bursting and he wanted to let it out. With each new sob of Hermione Weasley's, Scrimgouer wanted to rip somebody's head off. With each wail he wanted to point his wand at one of Grindelwald's followers and let them feel Hermione's pain. With each convulsive and audible shutter of that poor girls mother he had to hear, he steeled himself and bit back his other urges. He had to be solid, he had to be strong, he had to be the leader, and for the first time…, he did not want to be the Minister of Magic He wanted to kill, he wanted to avenge the child and her parents.

He opened his eyes and almost closed them again at what he saw. He had always admired the Weasley family for their strength even at the loss of their father, a brother, and of their younger sister. He had never seen them crumbled as they were now. It was as if life had been taken from all of them at once. His Under Secretary, Percy Weasley had slid down the wall he had been leaning against, Bill Weasley had sunk to his knees with his head in his hands, Fred Weasley was down on the floor and his twin brother had his head laid across the others chest. Scrimgouer wanted blood but the restraint of his office held him firmly by the tiniest of hairs. The image of that little girl flying backwards and then lying there lifeless in her mother's arms was too much for anyone. He noticed that some of his guards wept openly yet he had to be firm and strong. He wiped the back of his hand across his face drying the wetness that wet his cheek and took several long and calming breaths. He had to give orders and start directing this mess.

"Healers! Now!" Scrimgouer barked out his commands still refusing to turn his head to witness the scene behind him and so he was able to see two of the Aurors sprint across the chamber to its opened doors. Snapping fingers sent another pair of Aurors from their moment of despondency rushing towards a group of Grindelwald's followers that were being held captive by the younger enforcers of Dumbledore's. He still had not turned his head. Shacklebolt stepped towards him but a shake of his head stopped Kingsley short in his tracks and the look on his face told Kingsley to be somewhere else.

**"RO-ON! OUR BABY**!"

The blood curdling scream from behind him caused him to spin on his heel. It was a sound of anguish mixed with horror and it froze his very bones. He looked straight at Hermione's face and it was as white as a ghosts, and fear held her eye's wide open. Rufus's own eye's followed to where Hermione's was looking and he saw nothing. The child was gone!

He was by her side in less than a second and Shacklebolt was just two steps behind. As Rufus knelt and touched Hermione she screamed again.

"**She's gone**!"

Signals from Kingsley's hands brought a ring of Aurors immediately around them and a whispered word into one of the Aurors ears sent him running only to return moments later with a Senior Healer in tow. The Minister of Magic stood within the protective ring of Aurors looking down at Hermione's panic stricken face and watched as he body heaved with each sob. His jaw was set firm and his face held no emotion. In fact, there was nothing to be read on his face other than his jaw being set. Kingsley had seen this of the man before. He was studying the events as they happened, in his mind. Playing and replaying each step. _The child was there, dead, unmoving. I turned my head all of about one whole second, and then she was gone, and her mother searching the ground where she should have been laying. _

Scrimgouer stopped after each statement and replayed what had just happened and then studied that event and then did the same again and again and again, and still he noticed nothing that his trained eye did not see the first time. Less than 10 minutes had gone by from when the spells hit, he reacted at the same time Potter made his lunge which was just the barest measure of a fraction of a second, sooner than the spells left their wands and the child was there until just less than two minutes ago. _My head was turned only for the blink of an eye_!

The Healer seemed to appear from nowhere and as she knelt before Hermione her knees gave a loud crack. Grey ran through her hair as she swept back the hood of her cloak. Lines of care crossed her forehead and crow's feet were just beginning to appear at the corners of her eyes. She placed her bag near her left knee. It was where she always placed it when working in the field. Her bag held vials of tightly corked potions which were strapped neatly along the insides of the covers and the sides of her bag. And, un its center, that held a large wooden box with small compartments that held ingredients to prepare more potions and a small cauldron should she need to prepare a special potion. The outside of her bag contained pockets of all shapes and sizes, filled with the various instruments she might use to perform a thorough examination or a more specific type of examination. One pocket was very long and narrow. It was nearly as wide as the bag itself. From that pocket, Alyse Hiller withdrew a stethoscope and placed the tops in her ears and then placed an ice cold metal disk against Hermione's exposed chest and listened to her heat beat.

Alyse Hiller was not only one the leading Healers ever trained at Saint Mungo's, she was also a muggle trained Doctor who not only held a private practice in a large American city, she was also a member of the original Order of the Phoenix and was present immediately after every major raid or rescue mission the order performed.

Alyse replaced her stethoscope back into its pocket, satisfied the Hermione's heart was as strong as ever. The deep gulps of air Hermione took between wails and sobs and the volume of her terror filled shrieks of "Where is she!!?" gave evidence that Hermione was breathing quite well. A practiced hand slid down the side of the bag to a square shape medium sized pocket and opened it while her eye's swept over Hermione and this time, she took in every detail of Hermione from head to foot and paid close attention to Hermione's strangely positioned, broken leg. In that short time, she had already placed a black cuff around Hermione's left arm and her own left hand trailed once again back to her bag.

From a long slim pocket located next to the bag handle, Alyse withdrew her wand and brought it up to the cuff she had place on Hermione's arm and tapped it once. The cuff began to fill with air and it squeezed Hermione's arm tightly. A gauge located on the cuff began to display numbers. Alyse frowned; Hermione's blood pressure was extremely high. _But that's to be expected_, she thought to herself. She tapped the cuff once again and it slid from Hermione's arm and coiled itself up and slid slowly by itself back to its pocket.

"Minister, I'll be setting her leg and mending the bone, other than that she's as healthy as a fully grown dragon." She was about to say "A fully grown Ox," but had to remember where she was and doubted that the Minister of Magic would know what an Ox was. Her Impression of Rufus Scrimgouer wasn't a good one.

Rufus only nodded at her, still wrapped deep in thought as his mind replayed every event leading up to the disappearance of young Molly Weasley.

As events began to turn towards a mop up operation Kingsley turned his attention to the small pockets of one to one dueling that still continued.

"_Protego_!"

Kingsley's slow and deep voice shouted out the protection charm casually though loudly enough to cause heads to turn in his direction as an errant spell arrowed its way towards his staff surrounding Hermione and the Minister. The circle of protection tightened closer around the pair without word.

"Let me by you Mertlap sucking Doxy dropping.! That's my wife and my baby!"

Remus lost his grip on Ron's shoulder as he pushed passed the startled Aurors who in turn looked to Kingsley for approval which he gave immediately.

Ron knelt by Hermione's side and whispered quietly, "Where is she? Have they taken her already?"

He looked at Alyse as she withdrew a needle like object from Hermione's arm and it was she who answered his question.

"It's called a Tranquilizer. It's a muggle type calming draft but a bit faster in action. She might not be able to answer you but she knows you're here."

"She-she's gone Ron. Gone! I-I want my baby back" Hermione's voice was weak and it wavered as she spoke.

"I know." Ron said softly as he pulled Hermione tighter into his arms, "But where is she? Did the Healers take her?

"She-she just disappeared. Winky…, Ron y-you have to find her" Hermione's eye's closed and her body went slack in his arms.

Ron looked to the Healer Alyse, who said, "I gave her a stiff dose. Her vitals were a little higher…, you are her husband I suspect?" Alyse had just caught herself discussing Hermione's situation with someone she did not know. Ron nodded and so she continued to explain.

"Her vitals, heart rate, blood pressure, breathing, and the like were a little too high for my liking so I boosted the dose a bit and she'll most likely be out of it for quite sometime."

While she spoke she had tapped Hermione's leg with her wand and it slowly stretched itself out into a more appropriate position and then she tapped the leg again before continuing to explain. "Her leg was broken, but I've just set it and she should be off of it for a day or two and after that it'll be right as Hogwarts." The snap of her bag said that she was finished with her task

"Now I'm sure there are others that will be needing my services. And…," She smiled at Ron before going on and placed a hand on his shoulder, her voice became softer, "The baby is just fine. I'd like to see her in two weeks…, twins I suspect but I'd like to be certain." Her voice trailed off as she removed her hand and stepped away.

Ron laid Hermione carefully back down on the ground and stood slowly. His face turned purple and his visage was blank yet determined. His hand raised his wand and his knuckles were white with the grip he held on the wand. Ron faced the Archway, he knew where his daughter was, he knew where her murderer was too.

"Ron, no you can't, you must not." Remus said softly and he took hold of Ron's arm to stop him.

Ron stopped and turned mechanically and when he spoke in measured sentences, there was ice in his tone. "Remus, if you value your arm and your life you'll let me go."

Remus held on for a second longer and sadness shown dully in his eye's and he watched as Ron turned and begin to walk towards the Arch.

"'Ere now, where do you think your going Mister Weasley?" Scrimgouer had watched as Ron approached the Arch way. "I'll not have you…," his words were cut off as a jet of light issued from Ron's wand and blasted the Minister backwards and out of his way. Kingsley swung around with his wand held high and ready but raised his arms as Ron turned his wand onto him as well.

Ron stopped short as the Archway began to shimmer and he nearly dropped his wand when he saw Harry step through supporting his sister.

"We're alright." Harry said with a mixture of emotions on his face. He wanted to laugh, to cry, to shout…, he had Ginny back and in his arms and he did not know how to feel. Weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, weight so heavy that for the past three years he felt as if it had bowed his back, and sadness as he had to leave tow of the most important people in his life, behind. In his mind he knew that Sirius was right, Sirius had been in there too long to be able to return to the world. He had changed but his love kept his sanity if only for Harry's sake, but Dobby… Dobby was as true a hero as Harry could not possibly express.

Ron reached a tentative hand out to Ginny's face and touched her tenderly and then took it back quickly. "Harry, thank you for Ginny, but step out of the way mate, please!" His resolve had returned and he raised his wand to point it at his friend.

Harry could only stare at Ron, his smile slowly slipping form his face as his own practiced eye swept the scene before him catching every minute detail and forgetting nothing that he had witnessed before falling through the veil.

"Ron, where's Missy Molly, and Winky?" Harry asked carefully.

Step out of the way mate. Don't make me move you."

Harry understood why Scrimgouer was laying on the ground. "You moved him out of the way then?"

Kingsley had taken three small steps towards Ron while his attention was focused on Harry and stopped in his tracks as Harry's own wand took aim on him.

"Stay right there Kingsley, I don't want to have to move you out of the way. I expect you'll want to be controlling yourself eh?" Ron's eye followed to where Harry's wand suddenly made its own appearance.

"You're not going to stop me then?"

"She's not in there mate, but I'm not going to stop you either if you promise to wait a second."

Harry helped Ginny to where Hermione was laid down. Ginny's legs had gathered their strength but she wasn't about to let Harry go. She had wished for this moment for ages and she was about to lose Harry again. She knew it in her heart and as Harry set her down she squeezed his hand and mouthed the words, "I love you.," and then let him go with tears in her eye's.

Harry turned away from her and his face held its familiar look of determination and he spoke. "Well we had better get started then."

Ron nodded and together the two of them stepped back through the arch into the Forbidding.

Ron stumbled as they stepped through into a land and sky with no color. It was as if time had sped up or slowed down, or was uncertain what to do and for a moment he felt clumsy. He noticed that Harry was still at his side watching him.

"I-I have to do this Harry, I-I have to get my baby back."

"I know, but you won't find her in here."

"You didn't have to come with me. You could have stayed behind with Ginny. I know how you feel about her…, Harry I'm sorry for how I acted when you and Ginny…, She was my sister and well…, you know how brothers are supposed to be…, don't you?"

Harry looked at Ron and he knew what his pain felt like and he knew that Ron had to do what he had to do or he would never know, never be able to forgive himself, never, never know for sure.

"I know." Harry replied. "But you must know the rules here. Two must go in for one to be able to come out…, I've no family to go back to, and you do." His voice didn't crack when he spoke but it sounded odd, resigned.

Ron's face turned white and he stammered, "Y-You aren't coming back then?"

"If I do, then you can't" Harry was terse when he spoke and he added, "You lot have lost too much and I…, well you know what I mean."

They stood and surveyed the land where they stood and then began to walk in no certain direction. Hours seemed to have gone by when The two of them began to notice movement in front of them and Harry gripped his wand tighter in his hand and noticed that Ron had done the same. They continued to walk towards the movement that they had seen meanwhile Harry kept turning to look behind them as well as to their sides yet he saw nothing that would alarm him.

It was hard to see what it was they were walking towards because for every two steps they took it seemed that they were gaining only one step but they were gaining ground and they were able to make out the shapes of two individuals walking in the same direction as they.

Ron raised his hands to his mouth to call out but Harry stopped him by saying "I wouldn't do that, not in here least ways. You don't want to meet up with what's in here.'

"MASTER HARRY!"

Dobby rifled his way towards them and nearly knocked them down when he caught up.

"Master Harry, Master Ron what is you dong here, you need to go, you is needing to go back now." Dobby tried desperately to pull on their hands to turn them around when a snarl caused the three of them to spin on their heels. A misshapen black dog stood only a few steps away and white foam issued from its massive jaws.

"Master Sirius is not having a good day. You must go back." Dobby pleaded earnestly.

"A good day?" Harry asked.

"You and muss Ginny have been gone nearly a week now." Dobby answered still trying to pull Harry and Ron away.

Ron began to say something but Harry motioned him to be quiet. And looked towards the two figures ahead of them and saw that they had stopped too, no they were coming towards them now.

"Master Ron you must stop!!" Dobby shrieked.

Harry turned to see Ron trotting towards the figures at a fast pace and blinked his eye's in disbelief. Missy Molly and the elf Winky were standing there waiting, but it wasn't missy Molly, it was Ginny!

Harry dismissed the snarling black dog and ran full speed after Ron barley hearing a loud crack behind him and Dobby's commanding voice shouting "No! That is Master Harry and Master Ron, not food! Now sit and stay or Dobby won't find any food for you."

"You see Winky, I told you daddy would come for me, I told you."

Ron pulled up short not knowing what was going on. Before him stood a fully grown woman with the voice of his daughter and she was calling him Daddy."

Ron reached for her tentatively as Harry shouted out, "Ron no, we don't know."

Missy Molly took Ron by the hand with incredible strength and pulled him to her in a crushing hug. It was the same type of hug she used to give him but the strength of it, her size, her age…, he wanted to fight her off but his instinct stilled his mind and his heart and he swept her off her feet as if she were still his little girl and he returned her embrace.

Harry had reached them and he held his wand tightly ready to use it if necessary and it was Winky who stepped in front of him as if to shield them causing Harry to look down at her with a questioning look. Winky only held a finger to her lips to silence any words.

"I-I have to take you back Molly, your mum…,"

"I cannot come back with you daddy. I have to stay here. There is a reason."

The words did not sound like those of a child yet they still held that lilting sound that harry remembered hearing when he met her just a few days earlier and she wasn't more than three years old if that old. They sounded regal and commanding.

Ron began to argue but Molly held a hand to his mouth to stop him and held it there as she began to speak.

"You are my daddy and mummy is my mummy, but I am so much older than you can know. I was born to finish a purpose and the Dark Lord Grindelwald recognized me only too late. He thought mummy was me."

I-I don't understand." Ron stammered out.

"Daddy, I was born three ages ago and I was in charge of the safety of the Crystree…,"

"You, what?" Ron didn't let go of her, he couldn't and he struggled to understand what it was that Molly was saying to him. Harry began to see though and it was he that took over the explanation.

"Ron," Harry began, "Three ages ago, there was a battle between the darkest of armies with creatures, monsters, the most hideous and evil of the kind, so long ago that the history of magic doesn't even know it had happened. I know because I was there and do was Hermione and Dobby."

"You, you couldn't have been!" Ron blurted out. "That's impossible."

"It wasn't actually us but we are direct descendants of those that were involved in this war. The return of Grindelwald woke the memories that were in our blood. I had dreams that were so real. Muggles joined the Magical world to help fight this war and the losses were heavy."

Harry continued speaking to a stunned Ron who still had not let go of Molly and Harry noticed that she had not let go of Ron either.

"The Crystree, that tree that was in the Room of Requirement where the House Elves healed me, was a lock to this place."

"What is this place anyways?" Ron asked.

"It's a magical prison, that's nowhere." Harry answered.

"Well anyway, when something became so evil that it could no longer be kept in our world…, they, it was placed in here, in the Forbidding. Grindelwald was already in here when he learned of a weakness in the wall and he slipped out. He somehow enticed one of the keepers of the tree to slowly poison the tree and its hold on the prison began to weaken letting out creature only nightmares could describe and the war began. Hermione, U mean her ancestor stood guard over the tree when the battle came to the very spot where the tree stood. All Grindelwald needed to do was kill the tree and the Forbidding would fall completely."

Ron gulped at the image that stood in his mind. He remembered some of what Hermione had told him about nightmares that she had had shortly after Dumbledore was killed.

Molly picked up the story from there and said, "I was born to the one guardian that did not fail. By her hand, Grindelwald was forced back into the Forbidding and the breach was sealed until his return. When the great wizard Albus Dumbledore defeated him the second time he escaped all was well yet he was not returned to the Forbidding and when Dumbledore was killed…, the balance was changed again. Winky here," and she looked down at the house elf, "Is my guardian. She brought me in here before I was killed."

"I saw you hit by the killing curse, I saw you fall!" Ron blurted out.

"I tripped over mummy just as the curse was to hit me and I hit my head." Molly explained. "When Uncle Harry pushed Grindelwald through the Arch, Winky brought me in here too. This time the key is on the other side and I am that key. If I am killed then the forbidding will be sealed forever."

"But, but how? Why,? You were …, you can't be your too young you're my baby." Ron fought to keep the tears from coming. He understood but at the same time he didn't understand.

"You must go back to mummy now, she will be needing you more than ever daddy." She smiled and a twinkle shone in her eye as she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I have given you and mummy a gift."

Molly took Ron by the hand and then raised her own hand and to Harry's astonishment the Arch appeared feet from where they stood.

"Molly," Harry began, "The rules…, I can't go."

"Yes you can Uncle Harry. Winky and I came here freely and so two may leave freely. Daddy, tell mummy that I love her more."

Ron fought back his tears and she embraced him one more time and then took a necklace from her neck that wasn't there before and placed it in his hand and said, "Give this to my sister when she turns three years old and give this to my brother when he turns three."

Ron looked down to see her wand in her hand and when he touched it golden sparks emitted form its tip and Ron could feel the power that radiated inside its core.

"What is the core?' Ron asked behind a tightened throat.

"It is Holly with three hairs from my head, two from mummy's and one from yours. One from Uncle Dobby's and one from Winky's. Seven hairs in all. And for you Uncle Harry, I have given my body so that you and Auntie Ginny could be together and share your dreams."

She took Harry's hand and he could feel a power so great, a power that emanated from the purest of love and then he and Ron stood rooted in shocked as her form changed form that of Molly to that of the fairest and loveliest of anything they had ever seen. Harry had seen it before but only in his dreams, she turned into the highest of all elves and both Dobby and Winky fell to their knees and bowed their heads. Harry didn't notice until that moment that Snuffles had come up to them and sat before her as if to guard her from even them.

Harry turned to the Arch but Ron remained where he stood. Harry knew what was going through his mind, he had to go but he didn't want to leave. It would be like leaving his heart behind. Harry knew that feeling more than anyone except for his own mother and now Ron.

After a long moment Ron reached to her and kissed her whispering that her birthday will be celebrated every year. She smiled knowingly as Ron let her go and turned his back.

"Is this how it feels?" Ron asked as they walked slowly towards the shimmering Arch.

"Mine was worse I think," Harry replied. "I had nothing to look forward to, but after seeing Ron's face he quickly added, "But, I have no idea what its like to leave a child behind either so maybe yours was even worse."

Ron nodded, and together the two of them stepped into a chilling tunnel without looking back.

****

**_Chapter 53 completed_**


	54. Requiem

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 54**

**Requiem**

Ginny watched as Harry withdrew into himself over the past few days that they had been home. He hadn't talked about anything since they returned concerning their future. Harry seemed rather shy about discussing those issues since discovering that Ginny's soul and part of her mind, the part of her mind that her soul wanted to hold onto the most, the part that anchored herself forever to…, to Harry. Harry had told her how he felt that Hedwig could feel his thoughts, or see what he was thinking, or what he wanted. She even knew when he started to notice that he and Hedwig had seemed to become linked and she knew that Harry had rationalized that it was because he and Hedwig had become closer, since He and Hedwig was now living the way they should. She was his pet, his one true friend that was at his side all of the time, that one friend that he could share his deepest feelings to and would be assured that they would not tell anyone. But, Ginny knew them all. She had heard, seen, and felt everyone of those thoughts Harry had and her heart cried for him every night with Hedwig and for herself each time he blamed himself for a Weasley death and he had hated himself for each and everyone of those deaths. She knew how he felt when he had to face the Weasley's when he had cost so much injury and harm; to the family he loved the most, but he never understood how the Weasley's felt about him.

They had been setting outside of the Burrow on the picnic bench that overlooked the Weasley's small Quidditch practice field. They had been back for three days now and when Molly hadn't had Ginny wrapped up in her arms cooing and crying over her, She was wrapped up in Harry's arms and this time, Ron kept his distance and even nodded in approval, as if they needed his approval or so said the looks on Ginny's face when she would catch Ron looking. Hermione remained sequestered in Mr. and Mrs., Weasley's room. Hermione was doing better much better than what Ginny thought she would feel if she had just lost her child. _I would die_… She thought to herself. Alyse Heeler had came by as promised and insisted that Hermione be brought to her Muggle Practice, she did pronounce the capital M each time she referred to her Muggle Practice. They had discussed what had happened and Alyse had said that she needed to study up on something called Cell Memory. When she mentioned that word, Cell Memory or Cell Memories, Hermione sort of smiled and nodded her head to herself and she stopped crying. In fact, it was as she, she didn't have the word for it and she looked to Harry for the answer.

Harry's face went deep in thought as he caught what Ginny was trying to say but he knew exactly what made Hermione smile and why she no longer felt the need to suffer a loss. They had felt the connection just as soon as Ms. Heeler mentioned the word, They had Elven blood and they could call upon the memories of all their Elven kin. Hermione had not lost Molly. Molly was with her everyday. Another thought occurred to him too. The Room of Requirement was of Elven Magic and that was why only some people could open it. As he thought on, he realized that only those people he thought he had seen and recognized in the dreams he was having, were only the one's that could summon the Room of Requirement. He was probably wrong about that, but Hermione's change seemed to suggest that and if so, Hermione would be able to visit with Molly and she would be able to bring anyone with her. Neville had shown them that the Room could be made to protect those within and any invited, could be brought in from the outside._Hermione would have seen that in the instant_. He thought and then his thoughts changed to how he got here to where he was and the road that had to be traveled and his head turned to stare off across the pitch into nothingness.

Ginny recognized that he had left her once again but she didn't leave right away. Instead, she lifted a hand to his back and rubbed it as if that would soothe his fears. Sometimes it'd bring him back to her and sometimes, as with this time, Harry had gone down that one road again. He would be seeing every person that had died in this fight, he would see them and blame himself for their wanting to follow him and continue to help him along the way, so she rose.

"I'm going inside to see if mum needs any help for tomorrow." Fred and Molly's funerals were the next day. She kissed him on the cheek and walked back into the kitchen of the Burrow.

Harry raised his hand to knock on the door in front of him and then hesitated. He had been standing on the doorstep for nearly twenty minutes in silent argument with what he was doing. At last, making a decision he turned on his heel and began walking back down towards the drive when the door opened.

"Who's there. Who's out there?"

Harry turned to see the speaker and noted that the voice was a bit deeper than he remembered.

Harry? Harry Potter? Blimey, what are you doing back here?

He noticed that the figure that stood in the doorway was much thinner than he last remembered seeing and the person stood a bit taller too. Harry forced a smile to his mouth and raised a hand halfway in greeting as he said, "Dudley, is Aunt Petunia home, or Uncle Vernon?

"No. They're…, they're on holiday." Dudley Dursley replied. "Won't be back for weeks." Dudley still had not moved from the opened door.

Harry noted that he still managed to block the doorway quite successfully. "Well thanks anyway. I'll just be going then." Harry turned again but before he took another step Dudley called out.

"Would you like to come in or something?" The look on his face looked hopeful but Harry could here the hesitation in his voice too. "I mean we could have a cup of tea or something like that?"

"That…, that'll be fine." Harry replied, still uncertain of why he had come back to number four Privet Drive,

Dudley opened the door further and stepped out of the way as Harry entered into the home of his only living relatives. Nothing had changed other than a few new items such as a larger television set. It was one of those types that was very thin and it mounted on the wall just above the electric fireplace. Harry grimaced at the memory of Arthur Weasley blasting a hole into the wall the day he, Ron, and the twins came to collect him to take him to the Quidditch World Cup a life time ago.

"The kitchen's just back here." Dudley directed.

"Yeah, I remember." Harry answered, and he followed Dudley as he marched towards the kitchen door.

Harry sat down at the table and then stood back up. "Listen Dudley, this was a bad idea. I need to get going."

"No Harry, I'm glad you're here. I've been wanting to see you for a long time but…" Dudley trailed off.

Harry knew how his cousin's mind worked and he could see the unused muscle working hard to put words to what he most obviously wanted to say.

"Is it all over then?" The look on Dudley's face was just as somber as Harry felt.

Harry remained silent for a very long time. He was tired. Truly and thoroughly tired and disgusted with himself. He had caused so much hurt and damage to those he loved. Everyone that he ever cared for had suffered loss because of him. He hated himself. His body ached as if every muscle had been wrung through a ringer, his head hurt from the thoughts that he had been thinking for the past three weeks, and his heart ached. He missed Ginny, he hurt for the pain and loss he caused Ron and Hermione, and he couldn't face Mrs. Weasley with yet another loss of one let alone two of her family members because of him.

After the events at Sawtooth Harry disappeared. He felt the need to run away and had been moving about aimlessly not knowing which direction he had been heading. His heart ached for Ron and Hermione's loss and he didn't know how to face them, he didn't know how to face Molly Weasley either. Everywhere he led…, another Weasley died. How could anyone like him, he didn't even like himself anymore. Each loss hit him like a ton of bricks.

The steaming cup of tea being placed in front of him jostled his listlessness and he remembered Dudley's question. "yeah, it's done."

"When they told us that we could come back home, they told us that you had killed that, that wizard…, they said that you were going after someone who, who killed that, that bloke with the long beard. You got him then?"

Dudley spoke slowly and Harry realized that it wasn't because he had to word to put more than two words together, it was more like Dudley was unsure about asking Harry the questions that were on his mind. Harry nodded in reply and cupped his hands around the mug, it was hot.

Several long minutes went by and Harry had not said anything nor Dudley but Dudley was watching his cousin very closely. He could tell that something was terribly wrong with Harry.

"Listen Harry, I never got the chance to thank you properly for saving my life." Dudley remained focused on his own mug of tea as he spoke. "I didn't like you very much when we were younger." He looked up to catch Harry's reaction but Harry had not moved so he continued to speak. "I, I was afraid of you. Mum and dad said that you were…, unnatural …, a freak…, and I believed them. You always wore those ugly clothes, the one's that didn't fit you…,"

"They were your own old clothes." Harry said without looking up.

"Yeah I know that, but I never thought…, Listen Harry…, I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. I know that now after thinking…,"

Harry looked up with a quick look of surprise. He had never expected Dudley to, to understand. Dudley got his first good look at Harry and exclaimed, "You look a right sight. When was the last time you had a bath and a good sleep?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know.

"Do you need a place to stay for awhile then?" Dudley asked tentatively. "A place to rest up some?" A note of concern entered Dudley's voice. He wasn't sure why he was doing this and he was worried about inviting Harry into the house but he needed Harry to be here. He had been wanting to talk to him for some years now and did not know how to reach him.

"I could use a bit of sleep if it's alright." Harry answered and then took his first sip of the tea.

"Still no word of where Harry might have gone to?" Molly Weasley asked Remus Lupin when he entered the kitchen of the Burrow. Remus glanced in the direction of Ginny Weasley who held a hopeful look on her face though her eyes were red and swollen from tears that seemed to never end. A sniff from Molly told him that the two had been consoling each other again

"None yet, I am sorry." The last was directed to Ginny who quickly hid the look of hope that had been on her face. "How is…," He hesitated for a moment before asking, "How is Hermione and Ron holding up?" They had returned to Grimwauld Place immediately after the funerals, which Harry walked out of in the middle of the somber ceremony. Ginny had been holding tightly onto his arm and the two were standing behind Mrs. Weasley who was seated. "He just reached over and took my hands from his arm; turned and left/"

"I just don't understand why he left like he did. One minute he was here and the next…," Molly trailed off her lip quivered and she could feel the tears welling up just at the corner of her eye. She looked much older now and her face held permanent lines of grief and worry. The funerals were quiet and private. She had insisted on a marker for Missy Molly even after Ron explained what had happened to her. Hermione held it in but Molly heard her every night when she herself had not been crying.

Remus took a chair and set himself down and took Molly's hand. "We'll find him Molly. I swear it." Remus looked just a bit too resigned for Molly's sake. "But, what of Hermione?" He was truly worried for her. Harry spent several hours locked up in Ron's old room talking with Hermione and Ron and since then Hermione had not cried. She seemed resigned as if she had just quit. Tonk's was extremely worried.

"She_should be in tears Remus, she just lost her child and she does not cry_."

"The Grangers were devastated when they heard the news. They stayed right here in the Burrow until That witch Healer pronounced Hermione fit. You know, now that you mention it…, I haven't seen Ron shed a tear either since they've come home. That is out of sorts///." Molly trailed off and tried hard to stifle a sniff.

"Oh Remus, I haven't even offered you a tea!" Molly began to rise.

Remus held out a restraining hand and said, "That's alright Molly I'll get it." As he rose a thought came un-beckoned. They're being awfully cavalier when it comes to Missy Molly. It's almost like, like…," He didn't want to say that they didn't care…, it was as if they knew something that didn't worry them, and something they didn't want to talk about either

"mum, Remus." Ginny began to slowly speak. She felt as if she was betraying Harry in a way by divulging a secret but this one secret needed to be told. "Harry feels that …, he feels responsible for everything.

Remus and Molly both looked at her. They knew that Harry blamed himself.

"You don't understand!" She blurted out when she saw the looks on their faces. They weren't the looks of condescension but they told her that they already knew this also.

"That's silly dear. Harry is family and he knows that we love him and we don't blame him one bit for what we decide to do." Molly said

"What don't we understand about Harry?" Remus asked more cautiously.

"Harry is a Potter. He's not a Weasley. He has no family…, he doesn't know how it works. He's never known." Ginny nearly wailed the last out in a combination of hurt and frustration.

Remus knew immediately what she meant he had felt it but never actually knew it. He did have a family. They were afraid of him, but he knew that they loved him too and they were there when he needed them, but what the Dursley's did to Harry …, Remus felt that nearly all his adult life. Molly's lip trembled as a glimmer of understanding hit her.

"Ohh, Harry." She uttered as a hand went to her face.

The room became quiet and the tea was forgotten. .

Dudley and Harry sat facing one another, neither having spoken in a long time. Dudley's jaw worked a time or two as if preparing to say something but he kept silent and dipped his tea.

"Dudley?" Harry finally broke the silence between them. "Can I ask you something?"

Dudley nodded his head.

"When we…," Harry began slowly. "When we were attacked by those Dementors…,"

Dudley stiffened at the memory of it.

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

Dudley took a deep breath and then drew himself up, before he answered. "I, I saw myself as you. And what you were going through." He said.

"As me?" Harry asked with some great incredulity in his voice.

"Yeah, as you and everything you've done, or have had done to you. My Mum, and me dad, and…, me too…, how we treated you. And…, I saw him." Dudley's face had turned white but his hands remained still. "You, you did say he's finished?" Dudley's face now looked wistful.

Harry nodded and then said, "And, there's no way he can harm another soul either. I gave him to a Dementor."

Dudley's hand went immediately to his mouth. That one memory would be fresh in his mind for the rest of his life. Had it not been for Harry…, Dudley inwardly shuddered at the thought of Harry not being there to rescue the both of them.

"Didn't you say once that you had your own house?" Dudley asked in hopes to change the subject away from Dementors and the like.

"Yeah, but I kinda gave it away to those friends of mine that got married." Harry answered.

Dudley sensed that Harry was not in the mood for talking and so the two of them just sat in the kitchen sipping the tea as darkness crept into number Four Privet Drive.

Ron and Hermione stepped from the sidewalk just across the street from number Twelve Grimmauld Place and crossed it slowly. They were just out for an afternoon stroll and were returning home.

The door creaked open as they stepped inside the bright room which stood in contrast to the dark and grimy looking exterior of their home. The stoic looks that had been plastered on their faces slipped off as did their traveling cloaks, which Ron took Hermione's and hung them on the hooks which were fastened to the wall. Neither of them spoke as Ron followed Hermione up the flight of stairs at the end of the hallway. Hermione trailed a hand along the wall as she began to climb the stairs slowly. Her back was straight if not a bit stiff as she took the stairs one step at a time.

She reached the top of the stairs and stopped at the first bedroom. The door was closed. She laid a hand on its knob, not turning it, just touching it, holding it, counting the times that she heard that very door slam shut, slam open, the giggles that could be heard on the other side of it. She didn't even look down when Crookshanks padded in between her ankles rubbing himself against her legs. She didn't even notice when he sat down waiting patiently for her to open it nor did she feel Ron's hand upon hers as he turned the knob and pushed the door opened. They both stood there looking into the room, neither of them wanting to step into it yet both wanting. That was the only feeling that they held… Wanting. Crookshanks leapt up on the bed inside the room and circled the center of the bed until he found just the right spot, just the right angle, just the right position and then he sat down calmly and worked his paws underneath until he was primly comfortable and stared at them after all it was his and Molly's bedroom

"Crookshanks, get down from there!" Ron's voice was angry and he pulled his wand out to add a little prompting to his yell.

Hermione gently raised her hand to Ron's arm and slowly pulled his arm back down saying softly, "No Ron, its his room too."

Crookshanks had not moved and his purring could be plainly heard.

Hermione crossed the room slowly and deliberately and then knelt beside the bed. The walls were still the same dark Hunter Green with a slight sheen to them and the ceiling was still the same Burgundy Red The walls were bordered along the ceiling with a rich dark Oak that matched the rest of the furniture that was within. The bed, a white canopy bed, was adorned with a pink comforter and pillows that matched. The carpet that lay on the floor was pink as well. They had not yet managed to completely finish the room in its pink décor. Molly said that she liked the way the room looked.

Hermione slowly knelt by the side of the bed and then she laid her head upon the comforter and inhaled deeply. The smell of Molly filled her nostrils with a richness that only a mother would know and she wept long and hard. There were no wails of grief, no shrieks of pain, she just wept. Crookshanks watched as Ron knelt too, next to Hermione, his hands clasped together as if in prayer, and he watched as Ron's shoulders shuddered in silent weeping. Crookshanks kept his vigilance long into the night and the soothing sounds of his purring rose and fell in time as the sobs and weeping trailed off and renewed themselves.

"_Incendio_."

Dudley flinched as Harry pointed his wand and lit a candle that sat at the middle of the table.

"Handy, that." Dudley murmured as Harry returned his wand back to his pocket.

"Dudley, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

Dudley nodded as Harry looked at him.

"What did you see when the Dementors…?" Harry trailed off. He didn't need to say the rest.

Dudley's face drained just for a moment as he recalled that one evening five years earlier. It was as fresh in his mind now as if it had just happened minutes ago. His breath caught as he drew in a deep breath but his voice was steady and calm when he answered.

"I saw myself as you. As a wizard you know, having to live with me mum and dad, being treated as they did you and…" Dudley stopped for a moment and took another deep breath for continuing on. "And, I saw you as me. Spoiled and hating that hating that you had to share what you had with me and then not even sharing, I saw myself as not being wanted," He took another breath as Harry remained quiet and looked down at the very clean table top. "You risked everything to save me didn't you? I mean, you knew you'd be kicked out of that school and you still used…, you still used magic.., for me, and you did that after everything I've ever done."

Harry nodded in agreement with what Dudley was saying; after all he himself didn't know back then if he could legally use magic to save his cousin let alone himself.

"So what changed your mind about magic?" Harry looked up once again.

Dudley's face screwed up as if thinking that much was beginning to hurt but Dudley really had to think about this one and the silence grew between the two of them again. Dudley really wanted to answer this question but the answer eluded his grasp at the moment.

"They are worried about him." Remus was saying as he removed his travel worn cloak.

"But why, Remus? Why would Harry just leave like this again?" Tonks asked him as she finished setting the table for their dinner. She had spent the whole day at the Ministry writing a report on the recent events and she was tired. The worry over Hermione and over Harry was beginning to show on her face as Remus leaned towards her to plant a kiss on her cheek. He frowned at the question. It wasn't that he disliked the question, it was more that he disliked that fuzzy feeling that he should know the answer yet it remained just a wand's tip away from presenting itself in full form. It tugged at him from somewhere just behind his navel but the words, the reasoning, the///

"Ugh! I should know why, I should know just where to go and get him too, but I don't."

"Are you worried about him?" She asked cautiously.

Remus thought about it for just a moment and then answered her. "I should be, but for some reason I'm not."

"Why not? I'm worried for him, molly's worried for him and Ginny, and I know that Hermione and Ron both are probably worried about him too somewhere in the middle of what their going through. I know that everyone is happy about Ginny returning to us from the dead but… You know that's strange…"

"What's strange?" Remus asked as he sat down a the table after washing up while they were talking.

Tonks looked thoughtful for just a moment as she gathered that one train of thought that had just popped into her mind. "Well, Ginny coming back for one, but she doesn't seem worried I think."

"Of course she's worried." Remus snorted.

"No… I think she's anxious."

"Anxious?" Remus asked stopping just short of placing a fork full of food in his mouth.

"I don't know how to explain it." Tonks continued still with that thoughtful look on her face. "It's more like a feeling, or how I look when you go off on your own each month. It's like I know you're coming back but I'm afraid you won't. Or, I know you're all right but I know you're hurt. Grr, it's like you knew no one wanted you but I knew everyone wanted you." Tonks was finding it hard to explain the feeling thinking that the look on Remus's face was the look of "You lost me already."

That was far from the truth. Remus knew that feeling too but from the reverse side of the equation. He really and truly did think that he knew how Harry felt but he also knew that he did have friends and that his friends wanted him. Tonks was wrong about that one feeling. She was thinking back to their little disagreement a few years earlier when she first let him know of how she felt about him and he tried to push her away, He nodded though in agreement to save the argument from happening.

Molly wasted no chance to touch or be near Ginny. Her heart was broken but her baby's return was like a gift from the Heavens. At times she felt at odds with herself. It was wrong of her to be so giddy, so happy, so… She didn't know how to feel. One moment she was dabbing the tears from the corners of her eye's and then the next she was laughing and hugging Ginny, and then the next, she felt that she should be by Hermione's side after all she did know what it was like to lose a child, and then the next, she was holding Ginny as tight a humanly possible not wanting to let her go ever again for fear of losing her once again. And then there was Harry.

She knew why Harry left three years earlier. He was mad, he wanted revenge, he wanted to put to rest those that took his family and…, she smiled as she imagined Harry and Ginny. Molly wasn't stupid nor was she dumb. _I might have been born at night but it wasn't last night_. She thought to herself as she envisioned the many furtive looks and hidden smiles, the chance encounters that Ginny and Harry "accidentally" found themselves in, and she just knew that the two of them would eventually…, and then Ginny was dead. Killed trying to be at his side, to fight with him, to protect him, and then her thoughts turned to Arthur, and then Charlie, and then Fred, and then… Molly. Little Missy Molly. Fierce and unafraid of anything and willing to protect what was hers to the end. But Ginny was back and the hand went to her cheek to wipe the wetness away.

"Ginny dear?"

Ginny stepped into the kitchen at the sound of her name and glanced at the clock. Molly too glanced at the very same clock. Harry was still traveling.

"Yes mum?"

"I need to go and see Hagrid dear. Will you be alright for a few hours?"

"Mum, I'm not a baby anymore." Ginny complained. She hated being the youngest of the Weasley's. Her face had turned into a mixture of ire and pout as she folded her arms and watched her mother step out from the kitchen doorway and then disappear. She thought that she might have seen her mother's chin quiver as she pulled open the door to leave.

Ginny turned and stamped her foot in frustration. She knew somehow where Harry was and turned to face the wall that separated the kitchen from the scullery. Had she known where she looked she would have known that she was looking towards number four Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey.

Harry looked away from Dudley and then looked off into the silence that stood between them after Dudley revealed what he had seen the night the Dementors attacked them. _Ginny was just there_. He thought.. he didn't know how she could love him anymore. He had caused so much in her family, He had hurt Ron at least once each year they had been together at Hogwarts by letting his friend help him as he went off to save the wizarding world, nearly gotten Ginny killed in their second year and gotten Ron in trouble by stealing the car. Caused Percy to leave the family. Had caused George to get injured, Mister Weasley to get killed, then Ginny, Then Charlie dieing, now, Fred, Missy Molly. Harry just did not understand how they could still say the he was one of their family, that they did not blame him, And Hermione? How many times had he gotten her in hurt or somehow in trouble? He knew that the Dursley's would be saying.

"You saw yourself as me?" Harry turned in the dimness of light from the one lit candle on the counter with a hint of amusement in his voice. He had gone through that mental argument before and didn't want to listen to himself continue to point out the facts. It was best that he just walk away, get a fresh start and leave the Weasley's alone they've paid into his still being alive more than they should have,

"Yeah, I did. Mum and Daddy, they didn't like me anymore and you got all my stuff and all the presents. It was like you were their very own son before and I wasn't. And then mum and Dad, the way they yelled at me, and…." Dudley looked down at this feet for a long moment and then finished what he was saying/ "Harry, I didn't save you. I hated you. I turned and ran."

"That would have been scary." Harry whispered.

"Yeah, it really was." Dudley gave a small shudder tha rippled down his still bery large bulk.

:No." Harry Replied. "The thought of looking like you mate. Scary."

Harry lurched to the side nearly falling out of his chair when Dudley's beefy fist hit him on the shoulder.

"I'm serious you idiot." Dudley have grinned and had half a snarl on his face when Harry righted himself rubbing his shoulder. Dudley still worked out and boxed,

"I know. So was I" Harry was grinning, His melancholy had slipped away. This was the only home that he ever knew and it was never his home. Hogwarts was more his home, but now…, He didn't want to come here but it was the only place he had now that he was alone again. He decided that he was glad he did just show up in the street. He and Dudley found themselves laughing at things they had done to each other and most especially how Harry had done things to Dudley that he had never knew about. Spells were forbidden but the Ministry never said anything about the potions that Hermione had given him.

Dudley stood after another long moment of silence that had fallen between them and took several deep breaths and Harry watched as Dudley's jaw worked as if to form some very difficult words and then his eyebrow's began to slowly climb his forehead as Dudley slowly spoke.

Harry, I – I, never put it in words the last time you left but, Thank you."

Harry heard the capital in Dudley's words.

"Thank you for me mum's and me dad's life. We didn't deserve what you did for us… Saving us an all. There was no reason to. You can stay like I said before. "

Dudley looked at his feet now wanting to look Harry in the eye as he continued.

"Go home Harry. This will never be your home. Mum will see to it. Go back to those friends of yours. They're your real family. But I'd like it if you kept in touch. You decide mate/"

Dudley grinned oddly and then left the kitchen and went to bed.

George sat idly behind his desk. He had been reading the reports Lee Jordan had placed on his desk and realized the he had mechanically turned the last ten sheet of parchment over without even seeing them. Lee watched him out of the corner of his eye. George had been listless ever since he returned to the premises and their company offices. They had taken over the store nextdoor to their very first store in Diagon Alley to serve as the offices. A door connected them to the store next door.

"Lee, It was Fred and mine's wish that if anything were to happen to one of us… You be made a full partner."

Lee nearly hurled himself to his feet at George's comment.

"no George, its not necessary." Lee spluttered. "I mean, you shold be asking your brother mate."

"Ron?" George asked with a light turn to his head. :He's already an Auror. I mean, the jobs his if he wants it."

"Not from what I heard mate." Lee replied. "Kingsley was holding out but the Minister found out that Ron didn't report when he was told to and so the Minister withdrew the offer. And besides I work behind the scenes remember? And, with Ron as the newest full partner…"

"He'd have to work the floors.' Fred began to get excited.

"Run the shops" Lee put in.

"And do the inventories." George was now setting up and rubbing his chin.

"And do all the paperwork." Lee added to the list.

"Yeah, and do all the purchasing. That's an excellent idea Fred…" George suddenly looked stiff as he realized that it wasn't Fred he had been looking at.

"…Would have thought of it first." Lee finished judiciously.

"Yeah he would have."

"Poor Ron, what a dope." Lee sniggered trying to keep the conversation up beat. "And if I heard correctly…" Lee grinned and rubbed his hands together as if concocting the perfect plan which had George looking at him closely. "… If what I hear is true then your gonna need the time to start planning for not one, but two new nieces and or nephews here in a few more months."

George sat stunned. He hadn't known that he had spoken out loud. _Where else could Lee have heard that_? George wondered but hs mind started leaping way ahead of him with the wiles and the ways of being the perfectly innocent Uncle/

"You know Lee, I knew there was a reason we kept you around." George smiled conspiratorially. He didn't feel so lopsided anymore.

Hermione woke in her own bed and turned to look at Ron. She felt lighter today. She couldn't remember how long they had sat and cried in Molly's bedroom, nor did she remember when they themselves, went to bed but the weight felt lifted. Ron turned in his sleep and she laid a hand upon his brow. The dreams that had come to her lent a greater understanding to what she had lost and why it had to be. The knowledge of it filled her with a pride but what really lifted her was that the knowledge of being able to visit anytime had been cemented. She had lost nothing; Molly had only grown and moved on. She felt as if she had gotten her letter to Hogwarts again for a second time And, she had twins and both of them would share something very special. Molly would only giggle when Hermione asked what that gift would be. And, Ron was there and understood it all. He had been marked as an Elf Friend. That was Molly's special gift to her father. He could now share and speak.

She had one more thing to do and so she slipped out from the bed so as not to waken Ron and crept from the room after gathering up her clothes.

Ginny hurriedly dressed if the darkness of her room. She didn't want to turn any lamps on and then cast the impervious charm of the hinges of her door. It just wouldn't do to wake any one this early in the morning. Careful to step lightly on the third step from the bottom she stole through the kitchen and let herself outside. The only noise she made was the tiny pop that was left behind as she apparated.

The sky was a dreary sort of grey overcast as another pop sounded in the morning's air where Ginny had just disapparated. She looked about her noting the rather old looking play ground. She had never seen it before and yet it was familiar to her. She had heard it described often enough. Just a few blocks down that way, a left, and then a few more blocks and then a right. She didn't need the directions that had been told her. A keen sense that she seemed to always have possessed pointed her into the right direction.

She walked slowly and purposefully into the early morning. Her hair was held loosely behind her head so as not to block her face. She had on her traveling cloak and a few items that she had packed, Her wand was where she could reach it quickly. She had reached the lane, surprised that her feet had carried her so far in such a short time and even more surprised to find out that she had been walking nearly twenty minutes. Her mind was full of things to say and her temper was nearly there.

She stopped in front of a two story house on a quite lane. The folks that lived on this road liked it that way. Quite. She stood there looking at the door and drew a deep breath and then looked at the address once again to make sure that she was where she needed to be. Satisfied she let her breath out slowly and then approached the door and knocked on Number Four Privet Drive. She braced herself for one of those terrible Muggles to answer her knock when the door opened rather slowly.

Harry was nearly knocked off his feet as she threw herself into his arms and held him so tightly that his ribs began to creak. Finally she withdrew and still hold him by his shoulders spoke slowly and plainly. "Harry…. It's time to come home."

Harry tried to respond, to say something but then Ginny's loving face turned. It turned into something hideous something that made him try to step backwards and then the torrent unleashed itself.

"what do you mean by just leaving me? We're together you and I, We're a family and if you hadn't noticed…"

A voice in the back of his mind came unbidden. He knew that voice as it spoke and it wasn't his. "_You're letting her get her steam up mate. You've got to head her off early_." Harry reached out and pulled her to him and kissed her. Her muffled protests died slowly and her attempts to push him away turned into holding onto him as her knee's began to shake. "when their lips parted Harry had been left breathless and Ginny knowing that she had just been thoroughly kissed.


	55. Epilogue

**The Hunt**

**Epilogue**

"_I am home_." Harry thought to himself as he stood looking over Ginny's Meadow. Sunlight was just beginning to glint off of the six hoops over the Quidditch Pitch. It had been his habit for seventeen years to get up early before the sun rose and stand on the same spot where he and Ginny had dis-apparated into the center of the trail just at the edge of the Meadow. They arrived just as the sun rose over the sheltering mountain side and glistened off of the lake. They stood arm in arm and watched as the day opened before them and on to their new home. He would stand there first in the darkness and remember them setting at the table in the Dursley home until late in the afternoon, and then Harry agreeing to return home with her. When they stepped into the backyard Ginny stopped Harry before apparating .

"Harry, you just hold onto to me and I'll take us." Her tone was matter of fact and it suggested no argument either.

He was expecting to see the yard of the Burrow; instead he was where he wanted to be. And then it occurred to him that Ginny had just apparated them not only across an ocean, but nearly to the other side of a continent. Actually, and he smiled to himself when he thought it. That one took me awhile to figure out. Well ok, Hermione pointed out some of the possibilities and they did make sense.

A light lit the corner window of his cabin and he watched from where he stood as a shadowy figure moved about. _That would be Ginny getting the coffee ready_. He thought to himself. He looked at his cabin with fond eyes. He had built it. Well he and Ginny built it together from the ground up. Stone by stone and log by log. It stood three stories tall and its first floor was built of stone three feet thick and the other two floors were built of pine logs. They had started off with just a stone hut much like Hagrid's and built as they grew. All nine bedrooms, a large kitchen and a large family room, one bathroom after another until there was at least one empty… Most times. The Quidditch Pitch went in about a year after he and Ginny actually settled down together. The house wasn't rickety like the Burrow looked. Harry liked that look but Ginny had put her foot down. Each time they added on, something else got enlarged, and what used to be a wall is now an opening into another room, and the outside had to be redone too so as to look like the house was originally built for that many..

Harry held out his hand as Ginny walked up to him and offered him his cup of coffee. And together they faced a new morning while he reminisced.

They had been working for nearly a week gathering stones from the meadow to build their hut and they had been doing all this with their bare hands and no magic. Harry had dumped the last load of stones and slid to the ground. He was tired. His arms hurt with the weeks exertions and his shoulders and back were in a super tight race for second place on his list of aches and pains which was mounting to a rather sizable list. He oafed as Ginny slid to the ground beside him using his stomach to cushion her head as it fell with her body. She had worked side by side with him. Well, almost, just till mid-mornings. After all, she did have other things to do. Harry's lunch was one of them and making sure that he dumped the stones in the right spots.

"You know…" Ginny trailed off thinking carefully how to say what she needed to say. "We'll be needing more stones than we think."

Harry didn't answer. He rolled his eye's and pictured himself still toting stones about, two years from now and dieing each night right where he now laid.

"I know we said 'Just like Hagrid's Hut,' but I think I want a bedroom to start off with." She gazed into the sky noting that even though the Sun was now low in the horizon she could already see stars out and the image in her mind readjusted itself to include a large porch around the house and she and Harry were setting on that porch and watched the stars come out.

"And a porch facing the lake I think. That would be nice for our first house."

Harry added another line to his list and added another year before he would get any rest let alone a holiday.

He smiled and pulled Ginny closer as he raised his coffee cup to his lips. The Sun's edge had crested and its rays were already casting their soft glow over the meadow and lighting the morning shy with a purplish orange color. He liked this moment. The main house, a much smaller one near by, one just a bit larger mot much further away. Two other houses stood nearby and closer to the wood line and one lone and rather large single hut stood on the far side of the lake. He and Ginny had built on over the years and the mornings perfect light just touched on each of the additions to Ginny's Meadow. Harry's smile broadened on his face and then took another sip from his coffee and allowed himself to slip back into his memories once more.

"I know we said no magic." Ginny continued as he lay there listening while she laid with her head on his stomach. "If we used just a bit of magic… We could finish even with the additions just a bit sooner. Don't you think?" She turned her head so as to see his face.

"Say yes, say Yes!" His muscles screamed throughout his body. "Well…," Harry began casually as if to mull it over for another moment. "I suppose that if we did it by hand first and then sorta finished it off with magic…," he lingered on that for a bit as if to allow Ginny the time to absorb what he was saying. "But I have to at least build the doorway first and by hand, and we already have enough stones for that." He finished not wanting her to think that he was readily agreeing with what he hoped she was saying.

"The door? Don't be a git Harry, you start with a corner first. Even I know that much." She said looking up at him.

"If we set the door exactly where we want it just so." He positioned his hand in the air as if to demonstrate how the door would be. "Facing the lake… and then build on that… the house will always be facing the way we want it to…and…" Harry paused for a moment and watched her to make sure that what he was saying was being met with some approval. "The doorway could act as the cornerstone see?"_That should do it_. He told himself. He thought that he had made it sound as if he was agreeing with her the whole time about the cornerstone thing. Harry was sure of it.

The crack of a twig brought Harry up to his knees with his wand already at the ready and a hand down by his side protecting Ginny. What met his hand was her shoulder and a quick glance backwards told him that she too had her wand out and his hand on her shoulder kept her from rising any higher.

"Found the place did ya? Movin' in I see. Got the Missus too?"

Ginny's cheeks began to burn. She knew that there was something on her list that she had forgotten.

"Do, do I know you?" Harry asked without lowering his wand.

"Met you about a month or so back if I remember rightly." The Man supplied.

Harry's mind raced. He vaguely remembered running into an older gentleman just before he found this meadow. The man had told him about fishing.

"You told me about a great place for fishing." Harry offered.

"Yep that was me." The man answered stepping forward now with his hand extended.

Harry lowered his wand and took the man's hand into his and shook it.

"Name's Jess. Jess Stormcloud." Jess introduced himself to Harry and Ginny. "And you can put yer wands away. I won't hurt ya. Just here to welcome you and see if there's anything I can do ter help ya too."

"Your, your a wizard then?' Harry asked cautiously noting that Jess had known about wands.

Jess nodded still holing onto Harry's hand.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry had just remembered that he had not introduced himself nor Ginny. I'm Harry. Harry Potter and this is Ginny Weasley." He felt safe to mention his name and Ginny's It was the first time since realizing how he felt about her that he did feel safe doing that.

Jess supplied the feast for that evening's meal and stayed late into the night as they sat around the fire and talked. Harry had learned that Jess not only lived just a bit further down the mountain, he was also the Chief Warlock of the Western States Wizengamut, and Head Master of the Colorado School of Witchcraft and Wizardry best known as simply…Western.

Harry chuckled to himself and Ginny looked up at him just as he nodded to something and Harry was grinning. He did that. He did that a lot she realized. He would just sort of laugh or chuckle to himself and then grin and nod.

Harry had just remembered the look of horror on Ginny's face when one night while Jess was visiting. He always brought dinner with him when he came to visit. He began to steadily remind them that he was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamut and then look at their tent and frown. Harry just wasn't getting the hint and after a while Ginny did. After announcing if they knew that he was the Chief Warlock and looking very directly at their small tent with a huge frown on his face that exclaimed his disapproval of their living conditions being that they weren't married.

"Oh, ohh!" Ginny's face burned with embarrassment as she suddenly knew what Jess had been hinting at all night long. "We…we don't. I mean he has his room and I have mine... We're not even married yet!" She was thankful the light of the fire hid her blushes and by Harry's reaction she could tell that he finally caught on. Harry was slow like that sometimes. A bit thick you might say. Just like Ron actually.

"Well you know…"Jess said brightly. "As I am a member of the court you know. A judge if you wish, or, Chief Warlock you know, the head Judge…" He added as he sat up straighter. "I could do the honors right here."

"The minute we finish the house!" Ginny beamed at him.

"Two rooms you said?" Jess asked frowning once again at the tiny tent.

"With a kitchen, bathroom, and a family room too." Ginny answered back grinning broadly if not just a bit smugly too.

Harry took another sip from his coffee mug as he watched the shadows covering Ginny's Meadow slowly retreat with the climbing of the morning's sun.

The crack of a twig behind him caused him to whirl about with his wand coming up from his rear pocket and then omphed loudly as a fist smashed into his stomach.

"Well I feel much better now." Ron stood there grinning at him. "What do you mean just leaving like that again mate?"

Harry's own face broke into a wide grin as the two of them hugged each other tightly. It was a manly type hug or so the both of them would tell themselves.

"How, how did you find us so quick?' Harry asked still staring at Ron as his best friend ever bent and hefted a rather large stone onto the cart.

"Hermione." Ron answered hefting another stone.

"Hermione?" Harry queried as he added still another stone to the already burdened cart.

"Yep." Ron answered adding another stone. "So how many more of these do we have to get?" Ron asked whirling his wand with and arched eyebrow that hinted his desire to use magic.

Harry only pointed his wand at the cart and jabbed. The cart began to roll slowly on its own back towards the nearly completed home that he and Ginny had been working on for the last six months together with the help of their newly found friend Jess Stormcloud. Their own house had already been built and they were now working on Mrs. Weasley's small home which would stand just a few yards to the side and just behind the main house which had gradually grown even larger than the original plans. Ginny was very good at making the necessary changes just after completion of the last set of changes, which were again made after the last set of changes. Harry only groaned and Jess just smiled.

As the two of them walked together behind the cart Ron explained that the morning that ginny had disappeared Hermione meant to meet with her. It had come to Hermione in her sleep where Harry had disappeared to. Hermione was just the fraction of a second to late in arriving at the Burrow and was able to watch Ginny disapparate. Hermione had guessed where Ginny was going and so followed her to Privet Drive and watched as Harry and Ginny left together and then simply figured the rest of it out on her own. Rom explained that when she returned to their home he wanted to come after them but Hermione refused saying to just let them be and absolutely forbade him to tell his own mother let alone anybody else… Or else. Ron was very afraid of what "Or else." Meant so he kept his mouth shut until just this very morning when he finally convinced Hermione to just let him pop in to see them to make sure they were alright. Hermione thought that it was just about the right time to do so herself.

As Harry and Ron finally walked up to the covered porch which surrounded the cabin if it could be called a cabin now as it was quite large now, Ron nearly fainted. Ginny was sitting quite calmly in the rocking chair that Harry had made for her and was slowly rocking while chatting with Hermione. Ginny was slowly rubbing the very large and very swollen stomach in much the very same way Hermione was doing to her slightly larger and very much more swollen stomach. Ron's eye's went instinctively to Ginny's left hand and then to Harry's as he was already smiling and holding up his hand to flourish his wedding ring.

"Yep, your gong to be an Uncle here in a few months." Harry said and his smile broadened even wider if it was even possible to get any wider that it already was.

Harry nearly choked on his coffee as he tried hard not to chuckle at the memory which came to him just as he took another sip from his cup. He glanced at Ginny, _God she's beautiful_. He thought to himself.

Ron and Hermione stayed at the meadow with Ron helping Harry finish his mothers house but they had help too. Not long after Ron and Hermione arrived Bill and Fleur showed up too with a new baby of their own in hand. While the women sat and chatted and the men finished the newest cabin together George appeared one morning with Alicia Spinnet-Weasley in arm. Remus, Tonks, with little Teddy showed up together just as the walls of the fourth home were going up. The nights in the meadow were happy one's as finally everyone was here. Baby's cries filled the nights warm breeze when Ron's twins were born right in their own home, their second home in the meadow. Then one night Ginny tapped Harry's arm and told him it was time.

Bill took a port key to the Burrow and returned on the instant with his mother. She had not seen any of them since the kids slowly disappeared one at a time. She wasn't worried though. She had an informant within the group of these terrible kids of hers and their fellow conspirators of the Lupin clan. James Sirus Potter was born that night and his Frandmother helped deliver him.

Harry blinked and rubbed away the tear that slowly slid down his face at that memory. He often felt weepy when he recounted each and every berth of their now seven children/ He looked down into Ginny's face as she was looking up at him. She too must have been remembering much the same as he as her own eye's glistened with wetness.

"Here they come." Ginny said softly as she pointed to the bluish flash of light that lit a portion of what was left of the early morning shadows. Ron and Hermione stepped into the morning light followed by the twins and their eleven year daughter Molly. They looked about and then proceeded to their own cabin after noticing the light was on in their Mother's small but cozy cabin. Molly would be starting Hogwarts this year.

George and Alicia arrived just moments later. Alicia was carrying their newest child, just two months old. Neither Harry nor Ginny had seen Jenna yet, but Matrim who had to pick himself up off the ground from where he landed spent as much time here as was possible. He would be starting his fourth year and they agreed to let him attend Western this year as an exchange student. After all, his cousin Jess would be attending Western too. The two of them would both be in their fourth year

Harry blinked as he looked at the Sun's position. Another few more moments and Ginny's meadow would be in the full sun light. Another port key drew his eye's back down as he watched Percy and Penelope leading their children away from an old tire. And Harry nodded. This was going to be the best year yet. The summer just started and his youngest, Rose, would be off to Hogwarts for her very first year and she had told them that she was going to tell the Sorting Hat that she wanted to be in Slytherin because if that dungeon was as dark and dreary as her daddy said it was, then it needed a Rose to brighten it up.

Yep, he sighed. James was in Gryffindor while Albus chose Ravenclaw. Lily wanted Hufflepuff, while Fred said it didn't matter to him. He was in Gryffindor and very happy about it too and Harry suspected that he might even been just a bit relieved too. Iris followed Albus into Ravenclaw and Dudley followed Lily into Hufflepuff.

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny gently on the lips and then pulled her into a deep embrace and whispered into her ear "We did good didn't we?"

Lily looked at James as they imitated their son's actions and she whispered in his ear, "We did good didn't we?" James' reply to her was a simple "It was well worth it."

Molly watched from her tiny window as Harry and Ginny walked arm in arm back down the path that skirted the lake and onto the Quidditch pitch. She looked upwards and whispered from her heart. "Arthur you would be so proud of them. All of them."

As Harry and Ginny took their stroll and surveyed their family, their entire family, they watched as smoke began to stream from each of the cabins fireplaces. Harry knew in his heart that he had indeed found a home and would do it all over again, and again, and again. This was his family and it had been from the moment he said, "Excuse me but how do you get to Platform nine and three quarters?"

"Ginny?" Harry smiled crookedly at her and then glanced at a hidden copse of woods near by.

"No, we've already got a full Quidditch team."

The Potters remained unbeaten in more ways than one as the Stag and the Doe who watched over the meadow and all within faithfully, turned and walked into the woods side by side and disappeared.

_**This ends Harry Potter and The Hunt**_


End file.
